Worlds Apart
by Jaguarin
Summary: IS most interesting with not summary...
1. Life is so wonderful

**TITLE:** WORLDS APART

**AUTHOR:** Jaguarin

**FANDOM:** Birds of Prey TV

**PAIRING:** Barbara/Helena

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters. They are the property of DC comics and the WB network. This is just for fun..

**SPECIAL NOTE:** Thanks so much to North & Aussiekinny helping me editing this fic. I really appreciate they really gave me a lot of time in her busy days. Loving you girls!

* * *

><p>The daily challenges of using a wheelchair were mostly unrecognized by non-wheelchair users. It was frustrating having to face the same challenges every day, because disabled people needed to fight against ignorance, thoughtlessness and the little things that able bodied people take for granted.<p>

Barbara loved shopping, but shopping was difficult because of the steep steps, up to eight inches high, leading into the shops and there was not enough room to maneuver around shopping aisles inside stores, especially when the aisles were cluttered. Christmas was the worst because there was so much stock in the stores.

Health problems such as muscle cramps and pressure sores from sitting in the wheelchair were another problem she needed to face. As were motorists, pedestrians and other road users. Using a wheelchair on paths and roads left her below the average line of vision, meaning that she wasn't always clearly seen by others.

Barbara brought her wheelchair to a stop beside the Hummer and opened the back door. The afternoon she had spent buying clothes had been pretty relaxing, she put the bags she had resting on her legs on the back seat. The blouses she had just bought were marvelous.

She wheeled back and closed the door.

It was then that she noticed the two big men standing at her side with baseball shirts and dirty jeans. It was clear they didn't appreciate the value of a good bath.

"Hi sweetie, you are pretty, you know?" the taller man said.

"May I help you gentleman?" Barbara asked with a calm voice.

"How about you give us the keys?" the one with blond hair said smiling.

"I don't think that is a good idea guys." She raised her eyebrow.

"I think it is the best idea for you."

"I don't think so."

"Are you trying to play with us?" The man with the most menacing leer asked leaning towards her.

Barbara moved her head back slightly, the smell of the man was repellant, "I'm trying to avoid you getting hurt."

They laughed.

"You are fun."

"Give me the keys," the blonde guys said. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You are the one who could be hurt."

The young man laughed. Barbara saw the taller man moving behind her.

"Gentleman, please." She said "I don't want hurt you…"

"You are too pretty to be in a wheel chair." The taller man smiled leaning close to her and touching her hair "But maybe we can have fun anyway."

She turned and faced him with hard look. "Never do that again"

"Oh… she's brave…" He chuckled "What are you going to do? Kick me?"

"Two mocha coffees, one with chocolate and an oversized coffee with cinnamon and milk caramel spread." The waiter said extending two cups of coffee to Helena. She knew Barbara loved the cinnamon on her coffee with caramel milk.

"Could you give me four brownies?" The brunette pointed toward a box.

The woman put them inside a bag and extended it to the brunette. "Ten thirty five."

It was the most expensive coffee in the city but, whatever, it was great.

"Thanks so much." The brunette said taking her change. She picked up a bag from the floor and exited the store with the coffees in a bag in her right hand. The day was cloudy and it was cold.

Barbara was waiting for her on the next block, she had said she would go ahead to put the shopping bags inside the hummer and look for some magazines at the corner store. She stopped for a few seconds to look at a watch in a jewelry store window.

It was a nice watch and in a few weeks it would be Barbara's birthday. It could be the perfect gift for her.

The problem would be paying for it. Lately the tips at the bar had been very poor. She sighed, maybe she could check, make some budget analysis and avoid buying clothes to get enough money to buy that wonderful watch.

Looking up, she noticed it would probably rain soon. She walked faster and when she turned the corner, she stopped in her tracks. Barbara was adjusting her seatbelt over her waist and there were two men moaning on the sidewalk close to the hummer. She raised her eyebrows and looked again to Barbara, who waved her hand at her. Helena moved inside the oversized vehicle.

"What happened here?" Helena asked giving Barbara her coffee and a brownie.

"Nothing." The redhead sipped bit of her coffee. "God, I love this coffee."

The brunette looked through the window. "Nothing? Then who beat the crap out of those boys?"

"I tried to convince them that stealing our car was not a good idea but they never listen. Mmmm" Barbara bit a piece of the brownie that Helena had given her. "This is delicious!"

"You always tell me not be rude." Helena sipped her coffee adjusting her seatbelt.

"Of course, you need to avoid hurting people unnecessarily."

"You broke a nose. How is that not being rude?"

"He stepped outside his limits."

"You could have waited for me. I like beating people that overstep my limits." The brunette munched her brownie.

"Don't talk with your mouth full of food. You had your hands busy." The redhead licked her lips and sipped another bit of her coffee.

"Who said I can't fight with my hands busy?"

Barbara put her coffee in the cup holder "I didn't want to risk my coffee."

"That's unfair." Helena took her cup of coffee

"Why is it unfair? You always have all the fun."

"Well, that's a point for you." The redhead started the Hummer.

"Of course, you always say you are the one with bruises. And look at me, not one."

Helena frowned. "Are you insinuating something?"

"Nothing." Barbara looked behind her to check that there was no other vehicle in sight. "Just that you need to improve your training in defense."

"Ha, ha, very funny." Helena sighed "Were they following you?"

"I don't think so, I guess they were just walking around and when he touched my…"

"He touched you?" Helena growled angrily. She moved to open the car door, "You should have broken his arm!"

Barbara arrested Helena's movement with her free hand and put her coffee in the cup holder. "Hey, it's fine, I already fixed it."

"But he touched you! No one touches you!"

"I know, just you." Barbara laughed and moved her right hand behind the brunette's neck to pull her in and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

The soft caress numbed all of Helena's senses. Every time Barbara kissed her she felt as if she was flying and heard bells. She always thought it was a corny thing but now she knew it was real. Helena melted under the caress and kissed the redhead back.

After long seconds of tender touches Barbara moved a few inches back. Helena was smiling at her with a dumb expression.

"Woah… that was a kiss…" she mumbled.

"Silly." Barbara chuckled.

"Another one?"

* * *

><p><em>Helena walked inside Barbara's penthouse. The red head had gone out dating a new guy she had just met. It sucked and the worst was that Helena had encouraged her to do it. Barbara spent hours alone just working, trying to save the damn city and the lives of people she didn't know and probably would never meet. So she had encouraged Barbara to try something different, to go out, enjoy life and the older woman had listened her. For a bright second she had thought that maybe Barbara would see her but no, she had arrived happily at home saying she had met a handsome new professor and he had invited her to dinner.<em>

_She knew it was not polite, but her curiosity was strong and so she had followed Barbara and, crap, the man really was handsome. He looked like Brad Pitt. Even she felt attracted to the guy, and she liked girls._

_Barbara would never see her as a woman and more with a gorgeous man like that at her side._

_Helena felt restless and sad, in moments like these she sometimes liked to be inside Barbara's home. She could smell her everywhere, feel her in every corner. She stood in the middle of the living room and touched the arm of the couch with her fingertips._

_The movement of her hand stopped when her fine hearing detected someone crying with soft sobs._

_Barbara?_

_She walked toward the bedroom. What was Barbara doing here? It was supposed to be dating Brad Pitt… again. She walked slowly toward Barbara's bedroom, the door was slightly open and she saw the redhead lit just by her table lamp. She hesitated a few seconds, the other woman looked so beautiful. God, she really loved her. She never thought love could be like this._

_"Barbara?"_

_The redhead wiped her face and turned her head. She didn't want Helena to realize she was crying. "Helena? What are you doing here? It's late…"_

_"I… I fell asleep on your couch…" the brunette lied "I'm sorry…"_

_"Don't worry," Barbara transferred herself to the bed "It's fine… And it's late, if you want you can stay in the guest room."_

_Helena stepped inside the room "Why are you crying?"_

_"I'm not crying."_

_"Yeah, and I'm blonde." The brunette kneeled in front of her and rested her hand on her knee._

_Green pupils fixed on blue with deep sadness, she was definitely crying, her eyes were red. Helena had never seen her so sad since Wade's death. "Barbara, it's me… Please… Did he do something to you? Tell me, if he hurt you I'll…"_

_"No…" the redhead bit her lips "I… it's just… I don't know, maybe today I'm having one of those days…"_

_There was a deep silence, Helena didn't say a word, she just kept holding Barbara's hand knowing the other woman needed time to talk._

_After long seconds she felt Barbara squeezing her hand gently._

_"I hate how some people look at me." She whispered "He is nice but… People ignore me because I'm in a wheelchair," she said. "What annoys me most is when people talk to the person I'm with and not me, it's like I don't exist. People don't understand how he could… look at me."_

_"Barbara, you are beautiful, you are an incredible woman. Anyone would feel proud to feel loved by you."_

_"Thanks Helena but… you say that because I'm your friend… and…"_

_"No Barbara, I see you as the woman you are."_

_The redhead chuckled and moved her head. "You never could see me as that Helena."_

_"Why do you say that?" Helena felt her heart pressed against her chest._

_The older woman realized her mistake and moved her head, she had said too much._

_"Barbara?" Helena looked for her gaze._

_"You will never understand." The older woman bent her head._

_"Let me try," the brunette whispered "Tell me."_

_Barbara's moist eyes turned to look at her, a tear fell from the corner of her eye. "You can't see it, you can't see me, you never would."_

_Helena looked her with puzzled eyes trying to understand._

_"I love you Helena." Barbara noticed the confusion in her your young companion but it was too late to step back. "I love you with all my heart."_

_The young woman opened her mouth, speechless. She felt Barbara releasing her hand slowly._

_"I don't know when it happened, just that one day… I realized I fell in love with you. I know you never will look at me, you are bright, full of life, young… complete…"_

_"Ba…" Helena tried to hold her hand._

_"Don't…" the redhead interrupted her and arrested her movement "I understand, it's not your fault. I just have this feeling inside me that is hard to hide every day. It's so strong that I feel my heart wants to explode… I can't keep fighting against it. I have tried… but it is stronger than me. I just needed to say it."_

_Helena cupped the redhead's face with her hand. She didn't say a word, her eyes locked on the redhead's. They stared in silence for long seconds._

_"You love me…" Helena whispered amazed. How couldn't she see it before? Was she so blind in her own thoughts?_

_"I don't want you to feel bad…" Barbara mumbled. Helena's face was so close to her and she looked stunningly beautiful, blue eyes were fixed on her with such devotion. "I don't expect or ask anything… I just… needed to say it."_

_Barbara didn't know what was happening, the brunette moved forward slowly and pressed her lips against hers. She gasped at the unexpected movement but couldn't resist the tender contact and kissed the young woman back. It was magic, overwhelming. The world seemed to disappear when she felt Helena's tongue touching hers, teasing her. Without realizing it, she had wrapped her arms around the young woman and pulled her against her. The kiss deepened and turned intense, demanding._

_Barbara suddenly gasped and broke the kiss. Helena looked at her with a dazed expression, damn, the woman really knew what a kiss was._

_"I'm sorry Helena… I couldn't…"_

_"I love you Barbara." The brunette hurried to say._

_"Helena, I don't want you…"_

_The brunette took her hand between hers and looked at her expectantly. "I have loved you forever."_

_Barbara sighed "I don't want it Helena, I don't want your compassion."_

_"Barbara, look at me." Green eyes locked on hers "I love you, I don't know when or how, I just know it happened… when I moved to live out of the Clocktower it was because I couldn't stay so close to you, dying for you, knowing you could never love me back."_

_The redhead stared at her trying to understand. "You can't."_

_"Barbara," Helena mumbled, resting her forehead on hers and taking a deep breath. It seemed a dream to be so close to Barbara, to feel her skin touching hers "you always said that you hate when people don't look at you as a real woman. I see all of you," the brunette closed her eyes and rubbed her nose against Barbara, the redhead closed her eyes too, feeling her heart thump hard against her chest "I love what you are, what you do."_

_"I… I can't walk, I…"_

_"I love you as you are."_

_"But you are younger; complete… you are full of life and…" not thinking, the redhead began to move her face until her mouth was inches from Helena's, she could feel her warm and soft breath so close._

_"I have been waiting for you forever." Helena leaned forward and kissed her._

_This time the redhead wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her deeply._

=Huntress?=

The brunette heard Oracle's voice on her earrings breaking into her thoughts. She had been lost remembering the first time they had kissed and had discovered they loved each other and that they had shared that secret for a long time. It had been a bit… awkward.

"Here, sorry, distracted." She was kneeling over a building.

=Looking at a gorgeous girl walking down the street?=

"Why would I do that when I have you?" Huntress smiled

=Are you flirting with me Miss Kyle?=

"No," Helena purred "I'm trying to seduce you Miss Gordon."

=Mmm, you trust so much in your skills.=

"Well, anything to see you naked on my bed… me touching you." The memory of Barbara trembling under her touch made Huntress feel excited. Maybe it was time to finish her sweeps. "I have a long list of naughty things I would like to try with you…"

A loud noise was heard. She turned her head, it was an explosion. Dammit, it seemed all the kinky things she wanted do to Barbara would have to wait a bit longer.

=What was that? the redhead asked.=

"Seems some guys think tonight is a good night for robbery." The young woman jumped to the next building and looked down. A group of men had made a big hole in a wall. "Okay, work time."

Huntress jumped down, in the midst of the thieves. She hit the man next to her. She ducked and moving her leg backwards, she kicked a second man. The brunette turned and hit another man hard in his face, so hard that he stumbled and fell backwards. She ducked and avoided a man hitting her on her head with a big stick, turning quickly; she kicked the man in his gut. Another man charged towards her but she used his own momentum to send him flying to the ground.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" a deep voice was heard at her side.

Huntress turned to her right and looked at a strange man dressed in a… silver costume? He looked so ridiculous.

"Are you a Flash Gordon fan?" she asked frowning.

"Why are you following me?"

The brunette turned around, she was alone on the street and the men she had just beaten were running in the distance. She looked at the strange man again and lifted her eyebrow.

"Are you talking to me?" she asked.

"Fucking bitch!"

"Hey, I'm no one's bitch."

He took out a strange looking big gun and shot at her. Huntress jumped to one side and rolled behind a car on the street.

=He is mad at you, what did you do this time?= Oracle's voice came over Huntress comms.

"Maybe he didn't like me hitting his friends." The dark haired woman said as she picked up a piece of glass from the floor and used it as a mirror.

=I'm calling the police right now.=

"You mean you haven't already?"

=You always say you want to have fun.=

"Yes but… Oh shit…" the brunette noticed the man throwing an object towards where she was hiding.

A bomb. She didn't think twice and ran as fast as she could.

What's going on?

The powerful explosion sent Huntress flying towards the hood of a car parked on the street and she bounced to the ground rolling against a trash container.

"Fuck!" Huntress growled when her back hit the heavy metal roughly.

=Huntress! Are you all right?= Oracle couldn't hide the concern in her voice.

"I'm fine, busy right now."

The brunette turned and knelt on the floor pissed. This guy was playing rude, if he wanted a fight, she would give him one. She jumped to a second floor fire escape and looked for the strange man.

Had he gone? She looked for him but he seemed to have vanished; she jumped to the next stairway and from there to the street.

"The moron is gone." Huntress grumbled.

=Who?=

"A stupid asshole, he tried to kill me!"

=Every thief in this city wants to kill you.= Oracle said.

"Huntress, Are you all right?" a black and handsome man running down the street said.

"Yes, I'm fine Reese…" The brunette cleared her coat of dust "Did you see that guy?"

"Who?" the detective man said.

"A weird guy in a silver costume."

"Uhh… no, I was busy with a truck we stopped down street." He looked at her forehead and took out a napkin "You are bleeding."

The brunette raised her hand to her head but he stopped her movement. She growled when she felt the napkin against her skin.

"Easy…" Reese said cleaning it "You have a cut here…"

"That moron…"

"Who was that guy?"

"I dunno, he blamed me as if he knew me but I have never seen him before."

Reese finished cleaning her forehead and his hand touched her chin "You need to be careful."

"Are you worried for me detective?" Huntress cocked her head smirking.

"Very…"

Helena bit her lips smiling before asking. "How much?" The man was really handsome. It was a shame she just liked girls, otherwise he would be a perfect partner.

"Very much." Reese took her hand.

"And how much is that much?"

Huntress, Oracle voice said at her ear the police are close.

"Uh… sorry I gotta go." The brunette said stepping back slowly.

"See you soon?" Reese asked.

"Sure…" she winked to him.

TBC


	2. Family issues

**TITLE:** WORLDS APART

**AUTHOR:** Jaguarin

**FANDOM:** Birds of Prey TV

**PAIRING:** Barbara/Helena

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters. They are the property of DC comics and the WB network. This is just for fun..

**SPECIAL****NOTE:** Thanks so much to North & Aussiekinny helping me editing this fic. I really appreciate they really gave me a lot of time in her busy days. Loving you girls!

* * *

><p>Helena stepped outside the elevator at the Penthouse. She had looked for Barbara in the Clocktower but she wasn't there, it had been, weird… Red always waited for her at the Delphi. "The Carpenters" were playing on the stereo and Helena wondered how Barbara could like those old songs so much. She looked around and found Barbara having a cup of tea in the kitchen.<p>

"Why didn't you wait for me?" the brunette asked.

"You had everything under control."

"Yes, but you could have waited for me." The young woman looked at her, something was off. "Did you hear that guy? He is nuts!"

Barbara gave a deep sigh and put her cup of tea on the table. "No, but I heard you flirting with Reese."

"Me?" Helena narrowed her eyes.

The redhead turned her wheelchair and passed close to the brunette who hopped back to avoid her feet being crushed. "You."

"I was just being nice." The brunette shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure."

"Okay, maybe I flirted a bit."

"You'd flirt with a broom in skirts, you always flirt."

"Are you jealous?" Helena asked amused as she followed her.

"I'm not jealous."

"It would be nice if you were jealous."

"Nice?" Barbara typed at her computer and programmed a scan of her files.

"I would feel proud knowing a woman as beautiful as you felt jealous about me." Helena said looking for her eyes.

The redhead laughed. Helena rested her hips on the desk next to the redhead, hands in pockets. "I bet you are jealous."

"I'm not."

"When you are jealous you get mad at me and avoid looking at me, like now."

Barbara sighed and turned her wheelchair to face her.

"Helena, why should I be jealous?"

"Well, because I'm beautiful, sexy…"

Barbara smiled amused and turned her wheelchair to the next computer. "Come on…"

Helena hopped and stood up in front of Barbara, resting her hands over the wheelchair's arms and leaned her face a few inches from the red head's. "Hey I haven't finished yet…"

"No?" the older woman crossed her hands over her chest "Okay, what else?"

"As I was saying I'm beautiful, damn sexy, hot and I was one of the most wanted bachelors of the city." Helena purred seductively.

"You were?" Barbara asked curiously lifting her eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I belong to you now…" Helena surprised the redhead by leaning in and kissing her on her lips with such tenderness that Barbara couldn't resist kissing her back. The touch was electric, overwhelming. She wrapped her arms around Helena's neck to pull the lithe woman against her.

The brunette moved slowly and climbed on the redhead's wheelchair resting her knees on either side of Barbara's thighs. She moved her hands toward Barbara's torso and began to caress it. Barbara pulled her harder against her and deepened the kiss. Helena's hands moved slowly up until she cupped one of her breasts and began to knead it gently. She loved Barbara's smell, her softness.

Barbara's hands moved below her blouse and caressed her back scratching her nails softly against Helena's skin. She found her bra and snapped it open. She didn't want any obstacle in the way of her exploration of the younger woman's body.

Helena broke the kiss and rubbed her cheek against the redhead. "I'm crazy for you." she whispered to her.

Barbara turned her face and bit her earlobe whispering against the brunette's cheek. "Show me."

Her words ignited Helena's senses and her eyes morphed to gold as she trapped Barbara's lips in an intense and overwhelming kiss.

"_Love,__look__at__the__two__of__us_

_Strangers in many ways_

_We've got a lifetime to share_

_So much to say and as we go on from day to day_

_I'll feel you close to me"_

"This is the first time…" Helena said moving her face back a few inches, regarding her lover with her eyes. She caressed her hair tenderly with the tip of her fingers.

"First time?" Barbara asked curious.

"That I agree with the lyrics of one of your old songs."

Barbara chuckled while Helena moved her arm below the redhead's legs and easily lifted her out of the chair; she began to dance them softly around the room.

"You are my queen…" the brunette said rubbing her nose against the redhead's.

"And you are my world." Barbara whispered pressing her lips against Helena's. "I want you…"

"Living room or Delphi?" Helena breathed heavily between tasting the redhead's lips.

"Bed…"

"It would be fun do it here." Helena felt the redhead's teeth biting her chin. It was magic.

"It's uncomfortable…" Barbara moved her mouth to the brunette's neck.

"It's exciting."

"The last time we did it at the Delphi you fell off the desk." The redhead chuckled.

"It didn't hurt too much." The brunette purred on her ear. "Living room then?"

Barbara reached up to brush a few stray hairs off Helena's face. Her face moved closer and her lips prepared to join that red and inviting mouth. Barbara moved closer until her lips touched Helena's and her mouth opened slightly. Helena opened her mouth too and her tongue slid in.

Barbara shuddered and returned the caress with her tongue, after a few strokes, the kiss deepened and both were locked in a wet and fierce kiss filled with the electricity of desire.

"_But __time __alone __will __tell_

_Let's take a lifetime to say_

_I knew you well_

_For only time will tell us so_

_Love, look at the two of us_

_Strangers in many ways_

_Let's take a lifetime to say_

_I know you well_

_But only time will tell us so_

_And __love __may __grow __for __all __we __know_"

When the kiss broke, Barbara found her back resting against a comfortable couch in the living room, Helena was atop of her and her lips were soon trapped in an intense and heated kiss. She was used to being in control, but when Helena kissed her she just couldn't think straight and all her thoughts were focused on loving this woman and losing all her inhibitions and fears. Her love for Helena led her to test limits she never thought she could test. It was something magical to breathe the scent of her lover, to feel her hair, her skin, her breath and her lips. Everything.

The room held love. It was this place, this fragrance, and this moonlight across the Clock windows that created the feeling of heaven surrounding them. Words didn't need to be exchanged, it was a sort of connection. While smooth, velvet lips brushed against each other in a loving touch; she never imagined something like this, she never thought love could be like this.

Love had been shared several times, expressed in more ways than one, sometimes pure and innocent, sometimes rough, violent, demanding, filled with want and passion, but always love.

Barbara took her time exploring Helena's body with her hands, with her lips, tasting and teasing.

Their lips met again, urgent and hot. Helena bit Barbara's lip. In response the redhead sucked on her lower lip and gently scraped her teeth across the sensitive skin. Helena began to feel moist with need.

Helena's left hand held both of Barbara's to keep them captive above her head. Barbara knew she could get loose if she wanted to, but she knew Helena wanted to take charge. Helena's right hand was between her thighs teasing through the material of her jeans. The intensity of the kiss increased. Somehow Helena's hand was now inside Barbara's jeans touching her sensitive flesh. She gently caressed the folds of her labia finding her center moist and hot. Her fingers playing her like a delicate instrument, hitting high notes and low notes with no difficultly. Barbara's breathing began to deepen…

Helena's mouth moved toward Barbara's right breast and bit it hard through the fabric of her sweater while releasing a deep growl. Barbara gasped and arched in pleasure When Helena turned wild in their lovemaking she was passionate, intense, but gentle; an erotic mix of roughness and finesse.

Helena moved back, she wanted to feel Barbara's skin with no clothes between them. She helped the redhead to remove her blouse and pants not stopping her kisses and touches until finally there was nothing between them, just their skin. She took a second to admire Barbara's body, it was so perfect, she leaned forward and with soft kisses, she traced the redhead's torso. She took her time tasting, feeling, letting her senses catch all the sensations surrounding them. She loved Barbara's skin, she loved her smell. She could recognize Barbara's scent from far could smell the other woman in any corner, in any part of the house, on any object that belonged to Barbara. When she was restless she just needed to smell Barbara and the peace returned to her soul.

Barbara didn't know it, but when Helena had moved to live away from the Clocktower, she often took a piece of fabric that belonged to Barbara to feel close to her at nights. Barbara had only known about it years later when Helena had confessed the first night they had made love.

Helena moved further up to the hollow of the redhead's breast and licked it with soft strokes. She loved this woman, she had wanted her for years. Barbara had been her dream, her illusion, now she belonged to her. She was Helena's everything. She would die for Barbara, kill for her.

Barbara had her eyes closed, arms above her head, her long hair spread over the couch. Her nude body under the moonlight was a poem to Helena's eyes. Helena's fingers traced the redhead's arm and moved it down, her eyes following the movement. It felt as smooth as porcelain. Her hand cupped the redhead's breast and pressed the soft mound as she leaned to cup it with her mouth.

Barbara's moan was the most erotic sound she had ever heard and feeling her hands gripping her head only encouraged her to suck harder. She pressed the juncture of her legs against the redhead's thigh and used her right hand to pull Barbara towards her, moving against her with slow movements.

Barbara looked for Helena's eyes, she was being watched with a heated, predatory gaze that made her want for her to explode. She gasped, it was incredible. All the emotions that Helena made flow through her; sensations that she thought she never could experience again. With Helena it was easy to feel again.

More slowly than she wanted, Helena worked her way down the length of Barbara's legs, and buried her head between those legs with a growl of pleasure that made Barbara arch her back. She loved watching Helena make love to her, the way she explored each inch of her skin, the way she touched her.

The brunette moved Barbara's thighs over her shoulders and got lost in the taste of her lover.

Barbara gasped feeling a finger entering her and Helena's lips on her most sensitive spot.

Taking her time, the brunette slowly took her to the edge, taunting, teasing until she added a second finger.

It was like being in an alternative world, surrounded only by the air they breathed, feeling nothing, just Helena's warmth and touches. Every time she was with her, she took her to unexpected places and emotions, she could feel overwhelming sensations She could feel with Helena again…

"Please Hel…" she moaned.

Helena moved up, rubbing her body against her not stopping the gentle movement of her fingers. Barbara took the back of her head with her hand and pulled her to her lips, it ignited her desire to taste herself on the other woman. Suddenly her whole world exploded in lights and her cry, calling her lover's name, echoed throughout the room.

Helena pulled Barbara into her body and kissed her forehead whispering into her ear, "Sleep my love, I'll be here watching you sleep and will love you again when you wake up." She heard Barbara let out a contented sigh and then she heard Barbara's breathing slow as the other woman fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>After a long and wonderful night of sweet lovemaking, Helena felt really tired and incredibly happy. Barbara filled all of her senses. After long years of solitude, pain and hell, she had found a corner of peace, a place, a home. She had found love in an unexpected way. When she thought all was lost Barbara, as always, was the light that made her see in the darkness.<p>

"Helena?"

Barbara was perfect for her, she loved all of her, even her imperfections, they were what made her so wonderful, so unique…

"Helena?"

"Mmmm?" the brunette mumbled. Well maybe the only imperfection she wasn't sure she loved was the fact that Barbara loved to wake up so early.

"Wake up…" Barbara's hand touched her shoulder.

"Just a few minutes more…" Helena snuggled her nose in soft red hair.

"Dinah is here." Barbara whispered releasing Helena's grip on her and sitting to lift her blouse from the floor.

"What?" feeling a bit disoriented, the brunette blinked. She was lying on the floor of the living room resting on some couch cushions. "What is Dinah doing here? What time is it?" Helena reached for her watch.

"I told you it was not a good idea to stay in the living room." The redhead whispered. "Give me my pants."

Helena looked down, they were nude and their clothes everywhere, she heard Dinah calling for them downstairs.

"Barbara it's just nine o'clock and it's Sunday! What is she doing here?" she whispered sitting on the floor.

"I invited her to breakfast."

"On Sunday?" Helena asked while putting her blouse on quickly.

"It's the only day we are all free." Barbara buttoned her blouse "We need to distract her. I don't want her seeing us naked. What would she think?"

"That we had a wonderful night of sex." Helena winked at her, reaching for her pants.

Barbara rolled her eyes.

"I'm coming kid, give me a few." The brunette shouted.

"I told you I didn't want her knowing we are here." Barbara said in low voice glaring at her.

"Barbara asked me to buy some pancakes down the corner." Helena said to Dinah while putting on her pants.

"Oh, that would be great." The blonde said smiling as she looked up trying to see her friend, but the couch in front blocked her view. "What are you doing there?"

"Uhh… I fell asleep watching movies." Helena picked up Barbara's underwear and looked at her grinning. "May I keep these?"

Barbara hit her head with a cushion and took her underwear. "Just get her out of here."

"You didn't sleep with Barbara?" They heard Dinah's voice downstairs, "She will not be in a good mood then."

"Believe me kid" the dark haired woman closed the zipper of her pants and stood up "I did my homework pretty well last night." The redhead hit the brunette's back and she stumbled out of the living room picking up her shoes.

Dinah had turned to look for something in her bag "Where is Barbara?"

"Taking a shower." Helena looked back. Barbara was putting on her pants still glaring at her.

"I'll kick your ass when you get back." The redhead whispered to her.

"I love you too." Helena mumbled.

"Do you want to see my new mobile Helena?" the blonde asked.

"Sure."

Dinah moved a strand of her hair behind her ears then looked up. Helena jumped on one foot trying to put one of her boots on her bare foot.

"If you were with Barbara last night, why did you fall asleep watching movies in the living room?"

"You and Barbara ask so many questions, why do you want to know everything?"

"I'm just asking."

"Don't ask so much." The brunette jumped down the rail and landed close to Dinah. "Are you ready kid?"

"Yeah…" the blonde narrowed her eyes suspiciously "How did you sleep?"

"With Barbara that close, not much." Helena brushed her hair back with her hands and smirked.

The redhead arrested her movements when she heard the brunette's words, she really wanted to kill Helena… one day.

* * *

><p>"Dad, I don't think…" Barbara said touching her chin with her index finger.<p>

"Well I think it looks great." James Gordon said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm not sure." The redhead moved her head.

They were in her living room waiting for the coffee. The redhead had invited her father to lunch. She enjoyed spending Sundays with her family, and after a good meal they were going to enjoy a fresh cup of coffee.

Dinah had been with them since morning, enjoying a nice breakfast and then watching movies with Helena sprawled on the couch.

"I think it looks fantastic. Jim is right." Helena said sitting on the couch. Dinah sat next to her.

Barbara made a face and turned to see the brunette. "You are doing this just to win over my dad."

"I don't need to. I've already won him over." She winked at the redhead.

Barbara looked at her father who was to her left.

"Well, she plays a good poker game," he shrugged his shoulders. "And the whiskey she buys is great."

Barbara glared at the brunette.

"Not my fault," Helena protested knowing what that look meant. "When you go to do your extra-classes I'm bored."

"You could help me with my homework." Dinah said.

Helena hit the blonde with the elbow.

"Hey!" Dinah complained "I'm just trying to help"

"Well, you're not helping."

"Dinah is brave." Barbara said, "Your notes at school were not exactly the best."

"Uh… I didn't think of that, you are right." The blonde scratched her head.

"Wait a minute," Helena sat on the couch "maybe my notes were not the best but it was not my fault. I'm very smart."

"You hide it pretty well." Dinah smirked.

"Hey!"

"Coming back to the main point of our discussion," the redhead said. "I don't think that wooden Indian will be a good idea for my living room. Dinah, help me with the coffee, it's ready."

The blonde stood up and went toward the kitchen to look for the pot of coffee.

"It was a good offer." The brunette said.

Barbara turned her wheelchair toward the kitchen. "That's the problem, you think that anything on offer is good. I'll never let you go out with Dinah to a flea market."

"Barbara, it's an original life sized ancient Indian wood statue." Helena stood up and waved toward the statue.

"Great, keep it for yourself then, but not in my living room." The redhead said.

"What should I do with the chief then?" Helena pointed the wooden statue. The Indian didn't look bad, in fact it was amazing.

"Trash?" Dinah asked sitting on the couch again.

"No!" Helena protested, "This is a delicate piece of art."

"Maybe dad will want to adopt it." Barbara suggested. She still didn't know what the young brunette was thinking when she bought that life sized wooden Indian, and she didn't want to. The sooner she could get that thing out of their home the better.

"It will look great next to my bar." Jim Gordon said admiring it.

"Hey," the brunette said to Barbara. "It was very expensive."

"You said it was a good offer." The redhead raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, this ancient Indian would cost eight hundred, I bought it for just four hundred!"

"I think my father is right, that thing could fit well in his home." This was the perfect moment to get rid of that thing.

"I can give you fifty dollars for it right now." Jim said.

"Fifty? It cost me more than that." Helena tuned to see him extending his arms.

"Well, take it, or think about renting a room for 'Sitting Bull'." Jim chuckled lighting a cigarette.

"Good point. Barbara will kick you out with him." Dinah said amused.

"You are not helping." Helena put her hands on her hips.

"I'm not trying to." The blonde smirked.

"Anyone would dream of having this piece of art." The brunette crossed her arms

"Not me." Barbara said waving her hands "Anyone want coffee?"

"Me!" Dinah said standing up "I'll go for it!"

"Fifty dollars Helena." Jim said.

"It's not a fair deal."

"I never said it was fair."

"Four hundred." Helena walked to him.

"No." Jim observed the Indian wood.

"It's what it cost me."

"One hundred, no more."

"No way"

"One hundred, besides, I need to recover the two hundred dollars I lost last Saturday."

Dinah arrived with the coffee tray and Barbara took the pot.

"Where did you lose two hundred?" the redhead asked amused, it was fun seeing those two arguing like kids "Do you want coffee dad?"

"Sure honey."

Barbara bent to pour the coffee. Helena locked her eyes on Jim, they had been playing cards that day. Barbara hated when they bet money and she would be in big trouble if Barbara knew about it. Jim seemed to be reading her mind and he smiled.

Jim showed her his hand with his index up, mouthing "One hundred dollars, no more."

The brunette made a face indicating she would not accept that low offer and showed him four fingers.

He shook his head.

"Well Barbara…" Jim said looking her daughter "Do you want the long or the short story about the two hundred?"

Helena waved her hands at Jim. Was he crazy? Luckily Barbara couldn't see her because she was behind her back.

"Well, any way you want dad." Barbara took the pot of coffee and poured another cup of coffee.

Helena showed him three fingers, indicating three hundred dollars. He shook his head.

"Maybe the short one." Jim said.

"All right." Barbara smiled at him while passing a cup of coffee to Dinah.

Helena rolled her eyes and waved her hands, she showed him two fingers and mouthed: "Two hundred, no more."

He raised his hand again showing his index finger.

"Dad?" Barbara asked noticing her father was distracted.

"One… spoon of sugar please honey." He smiled at his daughter.

Helena shook her head and covered her eyes with her hand, she was so screwed. She showed him two fingers.

"So what happened dad?" Barbara asked giving him the sugar.

He lifted moved his moustache indicating a "no" to the brunette and scratched his cheek indicating to her, with his finger a number one again.

"No!" Helena growled.

"No?" Barbara turned to see the brunette.

"No, no, I don't want sugar." The brunette hurried to say.

"You don't like coffee without sugar." The redhead frowned.

"Not today." Helena took the cup of coffee and sat on the couch next to Dinah.

"So dad…" Barbara took a cup and poured coffee for herself. "What happened?"

Jim looked at Helena. The brunette angrily mouthed "All right."

"Well, I went to the bar with the guys of the 5th station and we bet on the Yankees, they lost the baseball game."

"I've told you so many times not to do that." Barbara smiled amused.

"Yankees are always a big temptation honey. So Helena, Do you accept an offer of one hundred dollars for your wood Indian?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Helena sat and made a face when she sipped the , it sucked with no sugar.

"Are you sure you want it with no sugar?" The redhead asked looking her.

"I love it and… I need it now." Helena said. She had lost her investment of four hundred dollars.

"All right, I'll ask a friend help me take it home." Jim said.

"I'm sure Helena would happily help." Dinah took a cookie off the table.

The brunette glared at the blonde, she was going kill her.

"Oh that would be really nice Helena," Jim said "What about next Saturday?"

"I would love it if it could be today." Barbara took a sip of her coffee.

"I'd love to help." Dinah raised her hand.

"If you want to celebrate your next birthday I suggest you shut up." Helena growled taking another sip of her coffee.

"Helena, are you sure you don't want sugar?" Barbara asked the brunette, watching as she made another face.

"Believe me, there are more bitter things."

TBC


	3. Silver Guy

**TITLE:** WORLDS APART

**AUTHOR:** Jaguarin

**FANDOM:** Birds of Prey TV

**PAIRING:** Barbara/Helena

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters. They are the property of DC comics and the WB network. This is just for fun..

**SPECIAL****NOTE:** Thanks so much to North & Aussie Kimmy helping me editing this fic. I really appreciate they really gave me a lot of time in her busy days. Loving you girls!. And thank you for your nice feedback.

* * *

><p>Helena looked at the redhead sitting behind her at the Delphi platform. Barbara rubbed her temples, she was trying to solve the new robberies around the city. They were all very similar to the one where Helena had stopped the man dressed in a weird "silver costume". Every time he was involved in a robbery explosions had happened with no explosives, it was really strange. She had being studying all the details and no accelerants were found in any of the rubble where the robberies had occurred.<p>

She felt Helena's gaze on her. In fact she had been sitting backwards on the chair behind her watching her for more than twenty minutes. She used to do that sometimes and still Barbara was not used to it. Helena was sweet but when she had nothing else to do, she really got on the red head's nerves.

"What are you doing Helena?" she asked softly, adjusting her eyeglasses to her face.

"Watching you."

"Is that all?"

"Yes?"

"Isn't that boring?"

"No."

"Don't you want to go and watch TV?" The redhead asked.

"I'm fine here." Helena answered.

Barbara tried another question. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Not now." Helena said not moving from her spot.

Barbara sighed and took a few seconds before asking "Don't you have anything else to do?"

"Nope."

Barbara typed a few more words. She tried to concentrate in her work but it was definitely impossible with a big cat behind her with her gaze fixed on Barbara. She inhaled deeply before turning to look at the brunette.

"Do you really enjoy just watching me?"

"Yes." Blue eyes sparkled.

The smile was sunshine, it was impossible be mad with her. Sometimes Helena really was like a big kid, How was it possible that this woman could be the dark crime fighter at nights?

"Well, what's the point in just sitting there watching me?"

"I love it."

The redhead cocked her head "Can you tell me what you find interesting about it?"

"You are hot."

Barbara couldn't avoid an amused smile. "Helena… you don't let me work."

"I'm not saying anything, I'm sitting here quietly." The brunette said sitting up in her chair. "You are the one who is talking."

"It's not that, you make me nervous looking at me."

"But I'm doing nothing."

"It's not necessary for you to do anything, it is just uncomfortable to have someone looking at every movement I make."

"Just turn around and imagine I'm not here." Helena rested her head on her arms on the back of the chair again.

Barbara rolled her eyes. Why she was so hardheaded? "That's not the point. "What would you do if I watched you all day?"

"I will be horny."

"Helena!"

"It's true!" Helena said seriously.

Barbara moved her head, Helena was impossible.

"Hey girls." Dinah cheerful voice echoed in the place.

Thank Heavens. The rescue had arrived. A big smile appeared on Barbara's face. She turned to watch Dinah stepping out of the elevator. She'd never been so happy to see her.

"Dinah! Hey! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Hey kiddo." Helena extended her hand and hit her palm against Dinah's.

"How are you?" Dinah gave Barbara a kiss on her cheek. "I bring you donuts for dinner."

Helena took the bag and looked inside. "Why wait for dinner?"

Barbara snatched the bag from Helena's hands. "Be polite."

"I am."

Barbara removed her glasses and chewed absently on them. "Dinah, why don't you go with Helena to do some sparring while I finish this? We can have dinner when you finish."

"Hey, that sounds cool." The blonde said.

"Yeah?" Helena frowned.

"Yes, go," Barbara said turning to her computer again. "Don't worry about me and take all the time you want."

"May I at least take one donut?" The brunette asked the redhead.

"No, go train."

"Came on, Helena." Dinah pulled the brunette by her arm.

"All right, I'm coming, I'm coming."

* * *

><p>"It was not funny."<p>

"You are right. For me it was extra funny." The young blonde said, blocking the brunette's blow with her arm.

"I can't believe Jim blackmailed me like that!" Helena turned quickly and tried to kick the blonde in her gut, but the blonde jumped backwards. "Nice move."

"Well you deserved it," Dinah said "you promised Barbara you wouldn't bet on poker, and you did… again."

"It was just a game." The brunette extended her arms.

"But you were betting." Dinah tried to hit Helena but she caught her arm and swung her through the air. Damn, she was very fast.

"Not much." Helena sighed twisting her arm and pinning her down with her knee.

"You…" Dinah grunted trying unsuccessfully to free herself "took him for two hundred dollars."

"It was a fair game."

"That's not the point." Dinah moved quickly and broke Helena's grip. She rolled on the ground and stood up. "The point is that Barbara doesn't like you betting money."

"She doesn't know!" Helena extended her hands.

"That's what you think." The blonde pushed her hair back with her hand, sometimes she thought being a crime fighter with short hair would be a better option.

"Come on Dinah!"

"Must I remind you how bad you are at lying?" The blonde teenager charged towards Helena, who easily ducked and used her momentum to put Dinah on the ground again.

"You need to work more on your attacks." Helena moved her head.

She stood up and took a towel from the rack behind her. Dinah winced as she sat on the floor rubbing her back.

"And you need to think of better excuses." The blonde smirked "Barbara knows you have been betting with Jim."

"She doesn't know, if she did know she would kick my ass."

"I'm sure she will."

"Not if she doesn't know." Helena crossed her arms on her chest looking her.

"But she knows." Dinah smiled.

"No." the brunette protested.

"Of course she knows!" Dinah sat waving her hands "Helena she is Oracle!"

The dark haired woman made a face and scratched her head.

"You're joking right? I mean, Barbara doesn't really know."

The blonde laughed and took a towel off the rack and put it around her neck, "You know her better than me."

"Yes, I know her." Helena frowned, "She doesn't know how to lie. I would know!"

"She is not lying!" Dinah was amused. "The one who is lying is you."

"She is! If she knows, she is lying by pretending she doesn't know."

"That wouldn't mean she is lying!"

"So what is it then?"

"Maybe she's expecting you to say something to her first."

"Why me?" the brunette frowned.

The blonde rolled her eyes, sometimes Helena was so stupid. "Because you are the one hiding things!"

"Is she crazy? I never would do that, she would kill me! What is she thinking?"

"I dunno!" Dinah walked toward the showers "She is your girlfriend, not mine."

"I know but…" Helena followed her "I don't want her to murder me."

"You are safe, she doesn't kill."

The brunette stopped at the doorway scratching her head. After a few seconds she looked at the blonde who was walking down the corridor.

"Dinah!" she shouted.

The teenager sighed and turned to see her friend.

"Do you really think she knows?"

Dinah chuckled and waved her hand dismissing her before walking towards the shower.

* * *

><p>"All right, we are here," Huntress said, standing at the top of the building.<p>

"They are there." Dinah said standing next to Huntress.

Both were on the roof of a two floor them a group of men were inside a jewelry store. The police alarm had detected a robbery in that store and Oracle sent them there. There were four guys

"That one is my silver guy." Helena said.

"He is very persistent."

=Careful with his weapon= Oracle's voice was heard.

"Come on kid. I need to kick some butts" The brunette jumped down.

"I need buy a parachute." The blonde sighed running toward the stairway.

Helena landed on her feet at the back of the jewelry and stepped inside using the back door. Crouching she moved slowly until she was behind the "Silver man".

"Seems we meet again." Huntress said to the man dressed in silver.

"You? Fuck!" he turned and pointed at her with his gun, but she kicked him and the gun fell to his side.

Another of the men charged against the brunette and she punched him back. Dinah appeared and with her telekinesis pushed another guy against the wall. A man jumped on Huntress' back and she turned hitting his back against the wall, he released her.

The man dressed in silver got his gun and shot the brunette, but he failed and hit a pillar. A big noise was heard and part of the ceiling began to collapse.

"I'll kill you!" He shouted before used his strange weapon and pointed to his side, a hole opened and he jumped inside.

Huntress grabbed Dinah and pushed her out of the place that was soon covered in dust.

Both girls coughed.

"He is gone…" Dinah said looking around and cleaning her coat of dust.

Huntress eyes caught one of the henchmen running down street. "Maybe we can find a clue about him, come on."

The dark haired woman ran following the man. She easily caught him and pushed him against the floor. The man was coughing.

"All right, I got you. Now talk, Who's that Silver man?" She growled.

"Bitch."

Helena pushed him hard against the wall, "No one calls me bitch."

The man didn't answer, he just kept coughing. The brunette removed the mask that covered his face, he was sweating profusely.

=Is everything all right Huntress?= Oracle asked.

"Why do people like to call me a bitch? I'm risking my ass for this city."

=Maybe you are losing your charm.=

"All right, I'm going to ask again, Who's that man?"

"I need… a doctor…

"This guy is sick." Huntress said narrowing her eyes feeling he was warm. "What's your name?"

"I don't belong here… I need a doctor." He said again.

"Of course, you belong in jail."

"You don't… understand…" the man said shaking. "He promised to take me back if I helped him…."

"Tell me his name."

"Mystic." Suddenly the man fell to the floor.

"What…?"

"Did you hit him?" Dinah asked arriving at the place.

"No, I didn't touch him."

The blonde knelt at the man's side."Wow, he has fever…"

"Fever?"

"He is burning, and he's dead."

"What?" Helena kneeled next to the man and touched his neck.

=What happened Huntress?"=

"I don't know, he fell dead."

=Fell dead?=

"Yes…" Huntress touched his face "He's burning."

"A heart attack?" Dinah looked the brunette.

"I don't think so." Huntress observed him. "He said something about he needed to come back."

=We should check it later. Take some samples and come back here= Oracle said, =The police are close.=

* * *

><p>The next morning, Helena observed Barbara from the kitchen while drinking a glass of milk. At least from here she couldn't say she was annoying her. Barbara looked gorgeous as always, she was hot in every way. She was one of those women for whom being sexy was a part of her. The way she walked, the way she moved, looked, when she undressed… yumm.<p>

She would definitely never tire of watching her.

Barbara was so beautiful, she didn't realize how many men turned to see her, not because of the wheelchair, but because she was an incredibly beautiful woman. Barbara had something that had always excited Helena. THe red hed had an incredible power over her, she could turn her on with just a smile or a look.

The brunette licked her lips. Maybe she should not go to work and instead spend a sweet night with Barbara. Suddenly she remembered her last conversation with Dinah. Did Barbara know about the Saturday afternoons Helena spent playing poker with her dad? Besides, it had just been a game. Truthfully, Barbara just didn't understand the excitement of betting on a game. What if Dinah was not bluffing and the redhead knew about…? Nah, she couldn't know, she would already have killed Helena, or at least asked Dinah to stay a few days in her old place. Barbara angry was not a good thing. Barbara always said Helena had a bad temper, but it was nothing compared to the redhead when she was pissed, the best move was to disappear.

Whether she liked it or not she needed to go to work. She didn't want to piss off Leonard liked her job and she needed it, especially if she didn't want to depend on her dad's fortune. She put her glass of milk on the kitchen table and walked toward the elevator.

Barbara checked her monitor for the latest results from the samples that Helena had taken at the last crime scene. Again there was nothing, no traces, no chemicals. Just a few witnesses who had seen a guy dressed in a "silver costume". She tapped her chin.

"Are you still on that?" Helena asked from behind her.

"Hi, I didn't hear you." Barbara turned her head. Helena leaned to kiss her briefly on her lips.

"Something new?"

"I checked the place, there are electromagnetic alterations at the moment that he vanished in the hole you saw." She pointed with her index finger to the spot on her computer screen.

"All that lines are crazy on your screen."

"Yes, seems he altered the space to jump from a place to another."

"Teleportation?"

"More or less, I'm not sure." The red head moved back on her chair "This is weird Helena, the guy that died last night had all his cells destroyed."

"How is that?" The brunette observed the red head's monitor. "Did you find a record of him?"

"That's what is most weird." Barbara opened another window on her computer screen "He's alive."

"Huh…?"

"He is a criminal and is in jail now." The old woman showed her his file. "His name is James "Big boy" Harris."

"But If he is alive then who is the man that we caught yesterday and died? What about his body? I'm confused." Helena moved back on her chair.

"There is no body." Barbara turned to look the brunette.

"I'm not following you."

"The police reported that the body vanished at night."

"Disappeared?"

"No, vanished, literally."

"You must be joking."

"No, it just vanished, they only found his clothes on the forensic table."

"This is ridiculous. What's happening here?"

"I don't have any idea." Barbara used her index to move her glasses over her nose "What did he say last night?"

"Nothing much, he said he didn't belong to here, that Silver Guy had promised take him back if he helped him once more."

"He was talking about your 'Silver guy'."

"I bet. He said his name is Mystic. Maybe he lived in another country and he wanted back there"

"He was born in South Carolina in 1982. So… to know what's happening here we must find him. I'll try to investigate a bit more." The red head exhaled loudly, "Are you going to work?"

"Yeah," the brunette said. "Double shift. I owe Leonard since I asked him for two days to look for silver guy. He just vanished, right?"

"Yes honey, I've never seen anything like this before." Barbara leaned back on her chair scratching her head.

"You look tired."

"I'm a bit tired, but this…"

"Why don't you go rest? You have been working so hard on this lately." The brunette put her hand on the arms of the chair, leaning in to look the redhead in her eyes, "You will work much better after a good sleep."

Barbara took a deep breath, maybe she was right, she had been so obsessed with all this that she really hadn't slept well in days.

"Come on," Helena said, winking at her, "besides, you will need all your energy… I have kinky plans for you when I come back."

Barbara smiled and raised her eyebrows. "How kinky?"

The brunette played with her tongue inside her mouth and smiled. She brushed her cheek against Barbara's and whispered in her ear things that made the redhead blush and feel warm between her legs.

Helena stepped back grinning licking her lips. "Wait for me."

"I will be…"

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	4. Loving you

**TITLE:** WORLDS APART

**AUTHOR:** Jaguarin

**FANDOM:** Birds of Prey TV

**PAIRING:** Barbara/Helena

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters. They are the property of DC comics and the WB network. This is just for fun..

**SPECIAL****NOTE:** Thanks so much to North & Aussie Kimmy helping me editing this fic. I really appreciate they really gave me a lot of time in her busy days. Loving you girls!

And thnks ScOut4It for your nice feedback...

* * *

><p>The brunette hummed happily and rested her back on the elevator wall pressing the button to go to the Penthouse. She was returning after a nice day at work. Barbara had said she would be at the Penthouse. She would be cleaning their home, she said she had been so busy working that she needed take a few minutes to clean and fix some items. It was rare for Barbara to keep herself busy with housework and Helena had found that Barbara looked cute doing it. She looked like a normal woman and not the extraordinary, brilliant and brave woman she was.<p>

She smiled, she just wanted to take a warm shower and enjoy a nice evening with Barbara watching TV… she grinned, or doing another things.

The elevator door opened and Helena stepped inside the penthouse. She froze when her eyes found Barbara and Dick in a warm embrace, Barbara with a big smile on her face. What the fuck was he doing here? She felt the anger filling every fiber of her body, her jaw clenched and she and balled her fists.

"Helena, hey." Barbara greeted.

"What are you doing here?" the brunette asked coldly.

"He just came here to talk." Barbara turned to see her.

"To talk?" Helena narrowed her eyes and looked at him.

"I just came back to town, I came here to say hi." Dick said smiling at her.

Helena frowned, she was not stupid. He wanted to get inside Barbara's pants. She had seen Barbara crying so many nights for him, he used to appear and disappear without thinking of Barbara's feelings. He had made Barbara cry and she never would forgive him for that. He was never there when Barbara had needed his support in her most difficult years.

He had left and Helena had been there, always for her. It was when she fell in love with her. It was when she realized that Barbara was her everything, that without her there was no life.

Dick had returned when she had first started dating Barbara, after long months trying to convince her to take the next step in their relationship. Dick had tried everything then to make them break up and Barbara hadn't given up on her. She loved her more for that.

"It's a really nice surprise…" Barbara said smiling, resting her hand on Helena's arm and breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Sure…" Helena growled while eyeing Dick.

"He… wants to see if we can be friends."

"Friends?" That surely meant being with Barbara 'working' at Delphi, not snuggling on the couch.

She looked at the redhead "Can we talk?… Now?"

"Sure, Dick?" Barbara nodded to her visitor.

"Oh, sure, I'll wait for you upstairs." He said walking toward the elevator.

The brunette followed him with her eyes. As soon as the doors closed she turned to the redhead. "What the hell is he doing here?" she asked with her voice cold and hard.

"He wants to be friends, I told you."

"Come on!" Helena waved her hands at Dick's pathetic excuse.

"Well, he called me by phone and asked to talk. He said he was sorry for all the bad decisions he had made in the past."

"Like abandoning you."

Barbara took a deep breath.

"He hurt you!" The brunette paced furiously. "How could you open the doors of our home to him after all the things he did to you?"

"You can't live with bitterness forever Helena."

"Believe me, it's possible."

"You need to live and forgive."

"You know I don't like him," the brunette growled angry. "Why did you let him in?"

"Dick asked me to forgive him." Barbara followed her with her gaze. She knew Helena had serious issues with Dick but she still had hoped they could be friends. "Dick just came to talk, to say he was wrong."

"I see, he wants to fix all the pain you felt, all your tears, with an "I'm sorry", very easy. Brave man!"

"Everybody makes mistakes Helena. He is honest and he wants us to be friends again."

"I don't buy that "friendship" thing. He is after your ass-"

"Helena!" Barbara glared at her.

"Well, he is." The brunette shrugged her shoulders.

"Could you please calm down, sit and talk properly?"

"Barbara! He abandoned you in your worst moments! When he returned a couple of years ago he got angry and called me a whore!"

"He already apologized for that. He really wants to be friends."

"After I broke his nose…" Helena stopped her pacing and turned to see the redhead. "You don't buy that, right?"Helena raised her eyebrows. "You do?"

The dark haired woman rolled her eyes, "Barbara!"

The redhead pinched the bridge of her nose. "You must trust me."

"I trust you, I don't trust him!" Helena said. Dick really pissed her off. "I hurt his manly pride because you didn't want to leave me to get back with him!"

"Helena, Dick is really sorry for all his behavior." Barbara waved her hand "All of us make mistakes, you, me. We are human, we must learn and forgive."

"Barbara please!" Helena sometimes wondered how Barbara could be a hard crime fighter, yet so clueless about love. "He is still in love with you!"

"No Helena, that is the past. Dick is not perfect," the redhead said softly "but he is a good friend."

"Yeah, he was a very good "friend"." Helena emphasized the last word and took a deep breath turning her back to the red head. Dick and Barbara had been lovers. Barbara was in love with her, yeah, she knew that, but just the fact that he had touched Barbara turned her crazy with jealousy.

Barbara understood the meaning of her words. The woman wheeled toward her and took her hand looking for her eyes. "He is the past Hel, you know that." She said.

Helena stared at her in silence for seconds. "I know."

"Can you try… for me?"

"Don't ask me that."

"Silly." Barbara pulled her arm to make her bend and steal a kiss from her lips. "I love only you."

"I love you too Red."

"He has been my friend, he will be continue to be my friend."

"I know, I'm not telling you who you can see or choose as friend, but… you and him… I just don't want to see him around you, in our home, Barbara, please understand…"

The redhead smiled at her "Let me talk with him."

Helena sighed and lowered her gaze.

"I promise I'll talk with him" Barbara traced her nose with her index "and say to him that if he wants to talk I'll be there for him. If he needs help, I'll be there, but that he must understand I have a home, a life now with you and that I want him to respect our privacy and our home, because you are my main priority. You are my life and my everything."

The brunette grinned.

"Is that okay with you?" the redhead asked smiling.

"Okay." Helena nodded.

"Well, I'll talk with him now."

The brunette made a face. Barbara raised her eyebrow.

"All right, all right." Helena stepped back, "I'll go walk around to give you time to talk with him."

Barbara held her by her hand. "Promise me you will not be flirting with girls."

Helena smiled and leaned in to kiss her on her lips in a slow and soft caress. Helena moved back and fixed her eyes on her. "You are my only girl."

"Liar." Barbara chuckled.

The brunette moved forward and kissed her neck. "Do you want me to show you how much I love you now?"

"Not now. You know I can't." the redhead closed her eyes enjoying the delicate touch of Helena's lips on her skin.

"Just ask," Helena movements were slow and delicate, she sat on the older woman's lap "and I'll kick Twinkie Wonder out of here."

"That's not nice Hel."

"Who says I want to be nice?" the brunette's hands caressed Barbara's arms. Her touch was sensual and created shivers over Barbara's skin. "I have kinky plans for you. Don't you remember?"

Barbara smiled "I was thinking of doing naughty things to you."

Helena's eyes snapped open and looked at the redhead. "Really? Like…?"

"I just can't tell you, very naughty…"

Barbara's soft and promising voice ignited all Helena's senses. "Can we start now?"

"Later." The redhead touched the brunette's cheek.

"Don't go, stay…" the brunette purred.

"You know I must fix this now."

Helena exhaled loudly and rested her head on Barbara's chin. "Crap, I need a cold shower now…"

* * *

><p>Helena arrived very late, maybe later than she thought. She had gone to a newly opened bar and had found some old school friends there. She had a really good time, and knowing that Barbara's talks usually took a very long time, she hadn't cared about the hour. She went toward their bedroom and opened the door slowly, it was completely dark but she could clearly see Barbara sleeping on the bed, oops, her party night had definitely been long.<p>

Dick's presence in her home had raised all her nerves and she just wanted to relax. She knew Dick and Barbara had been friends, before being lovers. Helena loved her and knew all about her past. She couldn't ask Barbara not to talk to him forever, but if she could keep him far from her home it would be great.

She removed her boots before walking into the bedroom and then the bathroom to shower. She smelt like cigarettes and she knew Barbara hated it, but it was impossible not to catch the smell in a bar full of people smoking. She took her time enjoying a long warm bath. Contrary to the tradition, she was a cat that liked water and really enjoyed the shower, especially the warm water. It helped her to relax her muscles and the tension in her body. She enjoyed the feeling of the soap over her body and rubbed every inch of her skin with a soft sponge humming happily.

After a pleasant 45 minutes she finished her shower and took a towel. The advantage of having short hair is that you didn't need to spend hours drying it, just a fast movement of the towel over your head and bingo! After drying herself, she found some comfortable clothes, a white cotton tank top and her underwear. She stood in the doorway and observed the redhead. She was sleeping peacefully, she really was tired.

Slowly she went to Barbara's side and moved under the covers. She rested her head on the pillow and observed Barbara's delicate features. Damn, Barbara was hot in her sleep. She was so lucky, she never thought Barbara could love her as much as she did, she was so passionate as lover. Every time they made love Barbara showed an unexpected side of her personality, she was no longer a controlled person. It had taken time but she finally had learned to open her heart and just let her emotions and desires flow freely.

She moved closer to the redhead and rested her head on the same pillow still observing Barbara, the way her chest moved with every breath, the peacefulness on her face. She could spend hours just looking at her. She never tired of looking at her or listening to her voice. Lifting her hand she caressed her long and soft red hair. Her fingers traced her eyebrows and slowly moved down, tracing her nose, and her lips. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, she was immediately surrounded by Barbara's scent. It was impossible to not feel a warm heat between her legs, her heart pounding hard against her chest, an incredible need to touch, taste, feel Barbara's skin under her fingers, her mouth.

She needed a shower again… cold.

Barbara needed her rest.

She moved forward and kissed her softly on her lips before resting her head on the pillow again. She closed her eyes and pressed her legs together to avoid feeling the itch there.

Damn, it was so damn difficult keeping her hands to herself when she had Barbara so close. Helena took a deep breath inhaling Barbara's scent again, all that mattered was here, her reason to be alive, the reason to keep going was laying next to her. Barbara was her mate, her everything, with her she felt at home. Slowly, the brunette fell asleep letting her dreams wrap her mind.

* * *

><p>In Helena's dreams she was always loving Barbara. Loving her was an insatiable need of her soul, feeling her trembling under her fingers, calling her name. The redhead was a drug for her, her love for her increased each day, each hour, each minute.<p>

She was in heaven. She couldn't have enough of Barbara's kisses, taste, skin, love. Her dreams about Barbara were so vivid that she could feel the older woman's body curled at her side, she could feel Barbara's sweet breath against her neck, those dexterous fingers touching her, moving slowly tracing every muscle under her skin, every curve, every hidden corner. Barbara's fingers caressing her nude body was an erotic experience that she loved. Barbara was her soul mate, she belonged to her.

She felt Barbara's hands moving below her tank top cupping one of her breasts and kneading it gently. Her breathing increased when she felt fingers playing, pinching her nipple. She felt her most sensitive spot between her legs turning moist.

It was so easy be turned on with Barbara.

She rubbed her legs together. The hand touching her breast moved down to the juncture of her legs as she felt Barbara's warm mouth cupping her breast through the thin cotton of her tank top.

She arched her back and it was when she opened her eyes she realized that she was not sleeping. In fact, she was in their room. What was happening? She tried to move but the redhead kept her still, rubbing one of her long fingers over her slit.

Helena gasped.

"Barbara?" she mumbled sleepy looking for her lover's eyes.

"Shh…" the redhead whispered moving her head up and brushing her lips against her mouth. "You are all mine now."

She kissed her and Helena responded. This was the best way to be awakened. She wrapped her arms around the redhead's neck pulling her against her purring and opened her legs, her hips following the movement of Barbara's hand.

When those delicate long fingers found her most sensitive spot she moaned. Barbara knew how to touch her, make her senses ignite with every caress. Being with her was more than just sex, being with her was to experience the real meaning of love physically and spiritually.

Suddenly, Barbara stopped her hand's movement and buried her head in the brunette's neck.

"Barbara…" Helena whispered, eyes closed. "I'm close… don't stop."

"Why didn't you wake me last night?" the redhead asked licking her neck.

"You… needed rest… Barbara please…"

"And you arrived late, very late…" Barbara whispered to her ear teasing her "and I was waiting for you…"

Helena turned her head and kissed her, enjoying the sweet taste that was Barbara.

"I'm sorry…" Helena whispered between kisses "I thought you needed time and when I got back you were asleep and…"

"I have plans for you…" the redhead whispered taking her lower lip between her teeth.

"Just let me…" Helena took Barbara's hand between hers and guided it to her aching need but the redhead arrested her movement and moved their joined hands to the juncture of her own legs.

Helena's eyes snapped open. She felt her heart pounding hard against her chest, her breathing turning fast. Her fingers were resting over something large and hard between Barbara's legs. Her hand was touching…?

"Barbara?" she growled looking at the redhead's eyes.

"You said you wanted something kinky… I thought you would like it." Barbara said playfully.

"Do you really need to go to work?" Helena asked staring at the ceiling.

"Yes, I have an exam today." Barbara said, her head resting on Helena's chest while her fingers traced soft circles on the brunette's abdomen.

They were lying on their bed, the sun was rising and it seemed it would be another everyday Tuesday. A light blanket covered Barbara's hips. The redhead marveled at the way Helena made love to her in a way that made it so easy for her to enjoy and feel, helping her in a very subtle way to move, making her feel for an instant she didn't have limits in her movements.

"Poor kids, I'm sure they would be very grateful if I kept you here all day." Helena giggled, hugging Barbara against her and kissing her head, she loved the sensation of her bare skin against hers, she was so soft. "What do you think?"

"Clever, but I must work."

"Seems my brilliant plan will not work." Helena exhaled loudly.

"Seems you are right." Barbara chuckled and kissed the brunette's chin crossing her arms over Helena's chest looking her. "And when I get back I want to do more research on your "silver guy"."

"Still no clue eh?"

"No, he really is like a magician, he appears and disappears as fast as he arrives."

"I think I should do an extra sweep tonight."

"Right. It intrigues me as to what he is doing, I have never seen anything like that."

"You mean the explosions with no explosives?"

"Part of it, and the way he appears and disappears."

"Like Star Trek transportation eh?"

Barbara froze, like she often did when she was thinking hard. Helena smiled.

"Your gears are working?"

"I think you hit the point."

"I did?"

"Maybe he is using teleportation." Barbara said.

"A metahuman that can teleport?" Helena asked.

"Or he can move his molecules to any place he wants."

"Oh… seems a hard boy to handle."

"It's just a theory of course, I need to check on it when I get back from school."

"Barbara?" Helena played with the redhead's hair, it looked amazing under the morning sun rays

"Yes?"

"How was the talk with Dick last night?"

"The talk was fine, we really talked a looong time," Barbara said. "He understands that you and I have a life together. That I'm very happy, that you are the most wonderful and important part of my life and that he and I can be friends. That I always will be there for him, but he must respect our space, our privacy and our feelings."

"He is not in love with you, he just had his pride hurt."

"I don't care If he is in love with me or not. I'm only interested in you Miss Kyle."

"And I in you Miss Gordon." Helena grinned.

"I told him that it is not comfortable for you to be close to an ex-boyfriend of your girlfriend. I asked him how he would feel if he were in your place. I told him that I love you and I respect your feelings and decisions and I never will do anything that could bother you."

"Why he doesn't leave us alone? It's been a long time since he left years ago."

"I think he just wants find someone to listen to him. I always listened, I was always there for him. It's not easy to find someone who will listen to you."

"Especially him, he's a moron."

"Hel…" Barbara sighed.

"He is…" the brunette smirked.

"You are very jealous."

"I am. Who wouldn't be with a gorgeous woman like you?"

"Well I told him we can be friends, but not a friend with 'benefits'."

Helena raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to be very clear with him." Barbara said.

"You really were." The dark haired woman traced her cheek with her finger "You are so beautiful."

"Do you think I am?"

"Incredibly beautiful, I'm so lucky…"

"No, I'm the one who is lucky. I'd do anything for you." Barbara moved forward and kissed Helena's neck.

Damn, the friction of Barbara's nipples against her skin was hot. The brunette felt something hard against her leg. She smirked.

"Do you still have 'that'?"

"I was thinking we should play with it again before I go to work."

Helena felt aroused instantly. When Barbara was in a kinky mood she really was kinky. "But it's my turn…"

"No way."

"Sorry, now I give the orders here."

"I don't think so…" Barbara chuckled scratching Helena's scalp.

Crap.

The scalp no.

"Barbara…" she protested. Every time Barbara wanted to keep her down or break all her defenses she just needed to scratch the back of her head and she turned into a stupid puppy in love. Barbara knew it and enjoyed it.

It was too low.

"So," Barbara said as she kissed her, she slowly moved to roll on her back, Helena followed her movement and she eased backwards until Helena was lying on top of her. "Come here."

She ended the kiss only to turn her head kissing her again. Her fingers caressed Helena's face and combed through her hair as she ended one kiss only to kiss her again and again. She kept the kisses light letting their lips barely touch before pulling away. She moved her lips up to Helena's cheeks giving each a kiss before going back to her lips, letting this kiss linger and letting her tongue slip out touching Helena's tongue. She heard Helena let out a whimper and she knew that she was getting Helena aroused.

Helena kissed Barbara's chin then kissed her way down to her lover's neck, kissing her there before moving downward. She brought her hands down cupping Barbara's breasts and giving them a squeeze which made the redhead's hardening nipples rise. She kissed the left nipple then went to the right one giving it a longer kiss before sucking it into her mouth. She heard Barbara whimper and that made her happy. She bit the hard nipple tenderly pulling her mouth up until the nipple pulled from her mouth making Barbara groan.

Helena began to kiss her way down Barbara's belly making her shiver as she tongued her belly button. Helena kissed on downward and she stopped on Barbara's hips where she found a long and hard latex object. She looked up to find Barbara smiling at her.

"All yours sweetheart."

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	5. A moron in my way

**TITLE:** WORLDS APART

**AUTHOR:** Jaguarin

**FANDOM:** Birds of Prey TV

**PAIRING:** Barbara/Helena

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters. They are the property of DC comics and the WB network. This is just for fun..

**SPECIAL****NOTE:** Again my grateful to North & Aussie Kimmy helping me editing this fic. And thanks you for your comments, something weird is happening in yahoomail and don't let me post bold, cursives, etc….

* * *

><p>Helena observed the old photos that Barbara was cleaning and organizing in her photo albums on their bed. She was lying on her stomach looking at some of them. The one she was checking was maybe from 10 years ago. She narrowed her eyes, it was Barbara and Dick together at a Fair. The redhead was maybe twenty, twenty-one.<p>

"Barbara, seriously what did you see in him?" she asked

"Uh?" the redhead asked, distracted with her legs crossed over the bed. She had several photos in her hands and was checking them one by one.

"Dick, what did you see in him?"

"Well he was very handsome and funny."

"Childish?"

"Sometimes, like you."

"I'm not childish."

"Sure."

Helena sighed, "He's not very handsome."

"Well, he is still a very popular bachelor and the truth is that he is cute"

The brunette turned the photo over looking at him "I don't see the 'cute' thing."

"You never will, he doesn't like you." Barbara put some photos face down and took another bunch of pictures.

"He is annoying and irritating."

"Funny how he thinks the same of you."

"I'm not irritating."

Barbara chuckled and gave her a photo, "Look at this one, you on your eighteenth birthday."

"Augh… what kind of haircut is that?" Helena frowned.

"It's not so bad."

"I really liked pony tails. But I look like a nerd."

"You look fine." Barbara leaned and looked over Helena's shoulder. "Just very skinny"

"I don't understand how I could brush my hair that way."

"Well, at least you brushed your hair then." Barbara returned to her position and picked up some

pictures to put inside the album in front of her.

"I brush my hair, but now it's stylish."

Barbara gazed at her. "Stylish?"

"Yes."

"You're saying it is stylish to brush your hair with your fingers?"

Helena nodded happily. Barbara laughed and kept checking her photos.

"Maybe we should burn all these photos." Helena said pointing at the photos with Dick in them.

"Don't even try it."

"I'm just saying…"

"I don't see why you are so obsessed with him." the redhead took the photos of Dick from Helena's hands before she could damage them. "You are more gorgeous than him."

"Really?"

Barbara leaned over and rubbed her nose against Helena's "And more beautiful and wonderful."

Helena smirked. "And Sexy?"

"And hot." Barbara rubbed Helena's shoulder and the young woman winced. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Helena said "just that you love to mark your property."

"Huh?"

Helena lowered one shoulder of her blouse. There was a nasty bite shaped bruise close to her neck.

"Oh damn… it was not me…" Barbara said.

"Who else? Alfred? It was you this morning when…"

"It's not necessary for you to give me that much info." Barbara lifted her hand. "Why didn't you tell me? We need to clean that."

"You want to clean everything, that's why I didn't tell you."

Barbara stretched her arm and opened the night table close to her. "I have some alcohol in here."

"It's already healing." Helena didn't like the sensation of alcohol on a fresh wound.

"I don't care."

"I'll never let you bite me again."

"I'll not ask you." Barbara took the alcohol bottle and cotton.

"That sounds kinky." Helena smirked.

"All right, remove your blouse." The redhead pointed.

"That sounds more kinky."

Barbara playfully slapped her butt. "Come on. Hurry. We still have work to do"

* * *

><p>"Hello sister."<p>

Helena recognize the voice immediately, she turned and rested her hands above the bar. She couldn't hide her disgust. Stupid Dick Grayson was there.

"Don't call me sister." The brunette said.

"I'm trying to be nice." Dick said.

"I don't want you to be nice."

"Give me a beer please."

Helena sighed, she opened the fridge behind her and took a bottle of beer, she gave it to him.

"What do you want Dick?" she asked annoyed.

"I just thought we could be friends"

"You don't want my friendship."

"Of course I want it. Why not?"

Helena inhaled deeply and glared to him. "You know why."

"Barbara and I were together for years, you can't change that, but now is different. I want us to be friends."

"I don't buy your bullshit." Helena turned and gave a whiskey glass to a man to her left.

"Look, Barbara is a very prepared woman; she has a master degree, Did you finished high school?"

The brunette didn't answer him, he knew perfectly all about her. He was just taunting her.

"Had you ever thought about getting a real job?"

"This is a good job."

"Enough to give Barbara a good life?" he crossed his arms over the bar table. "Barbara is used to good things,"

"I can give Barbara everything she needs." She cleaned the table and turned to give a customer a drink.

"Yes, I know, your father paid for all the equipment she is using."

Helena buried her gaze on him. "Don't fuck with me Dick."

He took a sip of his beer and smiled to her. "Could you give me another beer please?"

She glared to him and extended her another cold beer.

"Helena… Don't be so rude with me. Are you afraid of me?"

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Looks like." He smiled "I understand you, I lived with her when you were just a… kid."

Helena narrowed her eyes to him.

"You learn a lot when you grow up with your friend" he pronounced slowly his last words "and lover."

Helena felt anger filling all her senses, she pressed her fist into balls.

"They were very good years." Dick said "We were too young. She was just 18." He gave a long swallow of his beer "I hope that you are not playing with her." Dick said finishing his beer "You know, a young girl that conquers a mature woman… And, for a girl like you is a good trophy."

* * *

><p>Barbara read a book at her bedroom. It was an interesting new book she had just got from Amazon. Buying books online was fantastic. More when it was hard to find. She heard Helena arriving to the Penthouse, it was a bit off that she didn't greeted her as usual. She heard her opening the fridge and a second later she walking toward the living room.<p>

She could be silent as a cat, but when she wore those heavy black boots it was impossible to be silent,

The lights were off, Helena didn't need it to see, Barbara knew. But she felt something was off. Helena would sometimes sit to watch TV to not disturb Barbara's sleep, but always, she went to see Barbara and give her a goodnight kiss. This was the first time in a whole year that Helena hadn't done it.

She put her robe and transferred to her wheelchair to move out of the room.

She heard soft music coming from the living, took her a few seconds be used to the darkness and see Helena's form was sprawled on the couch with a leg over the arm of it and with a beer on her hand humming softly the song.

"_Am I not pretty enough?  
>Is my heart too broken?<br>Do I cry too much?  
>Am I too outspoken?<br>Don't I make you laugh?  
>Should I try it harder?<br>Why do you see right through me?_

_I live, I breathe, I let it rain on me,_  
><em>I sleep, I wake, I try hard not to break,<em>  
><em>I crave, I love, I've waited long enough,<em>  
><em>I try as hard as I can<em>."

´Hearing the lyrics, Barbara felt sure definitely something was bothering her young partner. She wheeled close to her.

"I'm sorry." Helena said hearing the sound of the wheelchair "I didn't mean wake you up."

"I was awake." Barbara transferred herself to the couch. Helena helped her taking her by her waist and pulled her against her. The old woman rested her head on Helena's shoulder and hugged her.

Both kept the silence until the notes of the next song began to be play in the dark room.

"_So I drift into the end like a moth to light  
>Down the boulevard to a coffee shop<br>In the land of song  
>In the land of wait<br>Beat is bearing down on this lonely town  
>I never seem to write them down as good as you<br>Like I some where lost the keys that let me in_

So I'm changing who I am  
>'cos what I am's not good<br>And I know you love me now  
>But I don't see why you should<br>So i'm changing who I am  
>'cos what i am's not good<br>and I know you love me now  
>Though I don't see why you should<br>and I don't see why you should  
>No I don't see why you should"<p>

"What's bothering you?" Barbara asked softly.

Helena kept silent.

"Hel?"

"Why do you love me Barbara?" the brunette asked softly.

"I have everything with you. I don't need anything else."

"There are many people better than me."

"What's going on?" Barbara raised her head.

"I'm just saying, I mean, you are beautiful, smart, with a whole culture, education and I…"

"Helena, what happened?" Barbara touched the brunette's chin with her fingers and she winced. Well. That was off.

"What happened Helena?" the red head moved back and turned on the lamp of the living at her right side.

She noticed then that Helena had a bruise over her chin and a cut under her left eye.

"What happened to you?" Barbara asked concerned, feeling this was not a street fight.

"I had a bar fight." Helena finished her beer and put the bottle on the table at her side.

"Bar fight?"

"Nothing important."  
>"Helena, tell me what happened."<p>

The dark haired woman fixed her eyes on her. Helena knew "the look", she exhaled and rubbed her temple with her right hand.

"Dick…" she finally whispered.

"Dick? What happen with Dick?"

"He said things that pissed me off and I… I hit him. A fight started at the bar and… well…"

"What?"

"Leonard suspended me for a week."

"All right," Barbara pinched the bridge of her nose "What did he say?"

"Is not what he said… it's was what he didn't say…" Helena said annoyed, standing up.

"I'm not sure I understand."

Helena rubbed the back of her head with her hand. "I don't want talk about that."

"But I want to."

"Barbara, it was just a dumb discussion."

"Yes, a dumb discussion that bruised your face and made Leonard suspend you a whole week. Now talk."

Helena put her hands on her waist, she was cornered. The best thing was to tell Barbara all of the truth or she would be really pissed.

He enjoyed telling me about when you were lovers"

"He said that?"

"He was subtle about it." Helena hit a fist in the air "Fuck! Barbara, it pisses me off the way he says it! He insisted on saying how long you belonged to him."

Barbara exhaled and rubbed her eyes. "We were, you know it, but he's just is taunting you, that's the past, another life."

"I know!" Helena almost shouted "But just imagining him touching you.. you… you with him, turns me crazy Barbara!"

Helena paced furiously. Barbara observed her in silence. After a few seconds she extended her hand to the brooding woman and said with a very soft voice, so soft, that it caught the brunette's attention immediately.

"Do you trust me?"

The young woman held her hand and pressed her fingers gently. "My life belongs to you."

Barbara pulled her against her. Their knees touched and Barbara took both of her hands between hers.

"You are my heart, my soul," she whispered "If you don't trust in me, every time he talks about what it was, he will keep hurting you. I love you as I never could love him. He's jealous because you have me, he never truly did and he never will."

Barbara pulled Helena and on top of her lap so that Helena straddled her.

"How do you think I feel when you go out alone?" Barbara asked softly caressing her cheeks "I think that maybe you will find someone better than me, you are so beautiful, healthy."

"No Barbara…"

"How do you think I feel when we go out? A young, strong, beautiful woman at my side. I see how heads turn to see you. All people that are healthy, beautiful, much more beautiful than me. Then, I remember how much you love me, and I'm not afraid anymore. I feel proud to have you at my side, proud to know that you are my woman."

"No one is as beautiful as you." Helena whispered, cupping Barbara's face between her hands. "You are my strength, you are my hope, you are my everything."

"Then don't feel afraid, don't let his words hurt you."

"He never will again."

"Love me Hel." Barbara whispered.

The brunette trapped the redhead´s lips in a soft and long kiss. It was a marvelous touch of tongues. Helena moved back breathless and looked at the redhead with tenderness.

"I want you…" Barbara whispered."…Take me."

Helena's eyes morphed to gold, she bent again and kissed her lover with passion and need.

"_Hold__up__  
><em>_hold__on__  
><em>_don´t__be__scared__  
><em>_you´ll__never__change__what__'__s__been__and__gone_

_May__your__smile__(may__your__smile)__  
><em>_shine__on__(shine__on)__  
><em>_don´t__be__scared__(don´t__be__scared)__  
><em>_your__destiny__may__keep__you__warm_

_Cos all of the stars_  
><em>are fading away<em>  
><em>just try not to worry<em>  
><em>you´ll see them some day<em>  
><em>take what you need<em>  
><em>and be on your way<em>  
><em>and stop crying your heart out<em>

_Get up (get up)_  
><em>come on (come on)<em>  
><em>why´re you scared? (I'm not scared)<em>  
><em>you´ll never change<em>  
><em>what's been and gone."<em>

* * *

><p>Huntress landed on her feet in the empty place. She looked around, everything was dark but her feral vision let her see clearly. They had been following a lead from a phone call to the police Oracle had intercepted which had talked about a "silver guy" seen in that location.<p>

"I'm here." She whispered. "Where is Dinah?"

On my way, too much traffic. The blonde's voice came through the comms.

"You need buy her a bike Oracle." The brunette smiled walking in the dark place.

No bikes The redhead said.

You rode a bike Dinah sighed.

That was different Oracle pointed.

"You sounded like my mom." Huntress grinned.

Don't go there.

"Got it." Helena moved between the old buildings, the place was silent. She was in an abandoned hotel close to the bay, "I'll look around until the kid arrives."

I'm not a kid. Dinah protested.

Focus girls Oracle said with calm voice.

Huntress grinned and walked around looking for a clue, unsuccessfully. It seemed she was in the old lobby, a very creepy place.

"This place feels like it will fall at any moment." Huntress' fingers touched the border of an old wood table and then shook the dust from her fingers. "It's a great place to film a horror movie."

It was built in1934 and abandoned 20 years ago. It's natural that it looks creepy.

"I would definitely never spend my honeymoon here"  
>Honeymoon? Dinah asked The elusive and indomitable Huntress is thinking of marriage? Oh My God. I want to see that.<p>

"Shut up." the brunette growled.

You are afraid then?

"Afraid?" Huntress stood up in the middle of the room and rested her hands on her hips.

You are scared! I bet! the blonde giggled.

"Scared?"

To be married.

"I'm not scared of that."

So you are thinking of marrying? Dinah taunted.

"No, I'm not thinking of that. Have you been smoking that shit again?" Helena growled.

I didn't talk about honeymoons. You did.

All right girls, focus on the mission Oracle's voice was heard

Why hasn't Huntress proposed to you Oracle? the blonde asked.

No idea. Oracle answered amused. She knew that Dinah loved to taunt the brunette.

I bet she is scared. Dinah suggested.

I suppose so, yes. Oracle said.

"I'm not scared." Huntress protested waving her hands

So, what's stopping you? the blonde asked.

"Why don't you shut up and concentrate on getting here faster?"

I'm here already.

She is definitely scared. Oracle said.

"You are not funny Oracle."

I'm not trying to be.

"Are you sure it is here Oracle?" The dark haired woman looked around, she will kill the kid "I can't see anyone."  
>Give me a second.<p>

The brunette examined inside a small storage closet. Yes, she was definitely alone. She heard a noise in a corridor in front of her. She walked to a closed door, but it was locked. She checked the door next to it, and it opened with a loud crack when she pushed it.

Yes Huntress, it's there. I verified it twice.

"Ok."

The dark haired woman stepped inside, it was like a ballroom. There was a second floor where it looked like there were offices. She stopped in the middle of the room, it was huge.

"Well, false alarm. It's the fifth time in two days," Huntress said "Some one is playing with his new mobile?"

Could be.

"I'll like kick the guy that is playing with false alarms." Dinah said entering the room with a torch.

"You're late again." Huntress said, hands in the pockets of her long black leather coat "You need to drive faster."  
>"Heavy traffic." The blonde said. "And I can't drive too fast, Oracle will kill me if something happens to her hummer."<p>

"Maybe you should try "flying'" the brunette smiled.

"I can't fly, neither can you."

"But you can levitate things." Huntress extended her arms "Maybe you could levitate yourself and you will avoid me kicking your ass for your bad jokes." Huntress turned to look at her.

"Well, you talked about a honeymoon, not me." Dinah laughed and Huntress glared at her.

"Shut up Dinah, let's go." Huntress walked towards the main door.

"Maybe you can take her to Europe for your honeymoon."

"Just remember I work in a bar."

"Extra-shifts will help" Dinah smiled.

They heard a noise in the next room. Helena's eyes snapped suddenly to feral, her senses were on alert.

"Did you hear that?" She asked the blonde.

"Too loud to be a rat," Dinah whispered.

"Let's go check. I'll go upstairs and cross through there, you go for that door."

The blonde nodded.

The brunette jumped easily to the next floor and opened a door. It was another ballroom of two levels. The place was empty. She walked to the rail and looked down. Dinah was there, the blonde had her flashlight lighting the empty room.

"Nothing here Huntress."

"So I see," Suddenly a bright light filled the place.

"Dammit!" The brunette growled covering her eyes. It had hurt, night vision was a disadvantage when a bright light hit.

"Hello my dear, long time to no see." A voice said to her left. It was the man with the silver costume.

A blue light hit the brunette on her chest and she howled in pain.

Dinah saw with horror how Huntress' body was disintegrated in front of her, vanishing in thin air.

"Huntress!" she shouted.

Dinah, tell me what's going on, please, answer me.

TBC


	6. Amnesia

**TITLE:** WORLDS APART

**AUTHOR:** Jaguarin

**FANDOM:** Birds of Prey TV

**PAIRING:** Barbara/Helena

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters. They are the property of DC comics and the WB network. This is just for fun..

**SPECIAL****NOTE:** Again my grateful to North & Aussie Kimmy helping me editing this fic. And thanks you for your comments, something weird is happening in yahoomail and don't let me post bold, cursives, etc….

* * *

><p>=Dinah, tell me please, how is she?= Oracle said.<p>

"Still in shock, she's not in good shape," Dinah said. She was kneeling on the floor holding Huntress against her; the brunette was shivering with her eyes half open. "She is covered in snowflakes… and her body is shaking."

=I'm almost there…=

The blonde touched the brunette's cheek "Huntress? Are you okay?"

Huntress felt like she was floating in darkness. The last thing she remembered was the silver guy standing upstairs and a brief second later a blue light hit her. It had been painful as hell, she felt like her body had broken in pieces. She thought she had died. It was then that she heard Dinah so far away, but slowly her voice began to come closer.

=Are you trying to warm her up?=

Dinah checked her pupils with a small light, they didn't react. The brunette's skin was really cold and her body kept shaking.

"She's still in shock. I covered her with my coat and I'm rubbing her but her temperature is still low, only 79°C, but it should be 98.6°F". I need help here, are you still far away?"

=Two blocks…=

Huntress could clearly hear Oracle's words. She tried to pronounce a word but her mouth was stuck. She wanted to say she was fine but her body refused to react to her thoughts…

"Huntress, it's me, Dinah, come on… you can do it."

=Dinah, temperature please…= Oracle said.

The blonde used her scanner on her friend again. "81°C"

"She is still below the critical temperature."

The brunette could finally move a bit but growled in pain. It was as if someone had pulled all her joints apart and then put them back together again; and the worst was the cold she felt.

"Huntress is coming back." Dinah hurried to say.

=I'm arriving, hold on.=

"I'm okay." Huntress thought the words and tried to say them but still she couldn't. She stirred trying to move again but her body wasn't helping, she winced.

"Easy," Dinah said hugging Helena against her "You will be fine, hold on."

"Dinah?" Huntress finally whispered her voice raspy and rough. She tried to open her eyes but they felt so heavy. It was hard to think, she felt sharp bursts of pain over all her body. "Hurts…"

"What hurts, where?" Dinah asked concerned.

"All… Where… am I?"

"The old storage depot. Easy, Oracle will be here in a few seconds."

Helena blinked trying to open her eyes "Oracle?"

"Yes," the blonde looked back. Oracle had arrived and was getting out of the Hummer. "She is here."

"…Dinah?" the brunette could finally move her hand and touched the blonde's arm.

"I'm here..."

"Are… you… okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine, just please don't move." Dinah said as the redhead wheeled over to them.

Huntress clearly heard the familiar sound of Oracle's chair. Damn, maybe she really was dying, Oracle never left the Clocktower unless it was an emergency… or the world was at the edge of disaster. Before she could react, she realized the redhead was at her side.

"How is she?" she heard Oracle's voice.

"She says she is cold and keeps shivering."

"Have you scanned her body?"

"Yes, she doesn't have any visible wounds but her metabolic system is altered."

"Temperature?"

"82°C."

Huntress could open her eyes but she couldn't see anything, everything was dark. Well, this just sucks. Something was very wrong, her mind was confused, she couldn't think clearly.

"What happened?" Oracle asked, moving down from her wheelchair and making a fast visual check of the dark haired woman. She seemed not to be hurt, but she was shaking and her skin was so cold, she was covered in snowflakes as Dinah had said, and that was weird, it was summer.

"I don't know." The blonde said, not hiding her worry.

"She has acute hypothermia, we need to warm her quickly. Help me to move her inside the Hummer. We need to provide her with hot fluids."  
>"Oracle?" the brunette mumbled.<p>

"I'm here." The redhead turned her attention to her young protégée and cupped her check with her palm. She didn't look well, she felt concerned. "How do you feel?"

"I can't see…"

"What?" the redhead frowned.

"I… can't see..." the brunette blinked.

The redhead turned and asked Dinah for the light. Dinah obeyed. Barbara checked the dark haired woman's pupils. They were feral, like a cat's; Barbara moved the light it in front of her eyes and noticed she didn't react. Dinah looked worried.

"Am… I… blind?"

"No, you will fine, but I need to take you to the lab." The redhead said trying to sound casual. She noticed Huntress' hand looking for hers. She hesitated a few seconds before taking it and pressing her fingers with hers. She looked at her "I'm serious, you will be fine."

"The… silver guy." The brunette mumbled.

"What?"

"Was him…" Huntress whispered closing her eyes. "…I'm cold Barbara…"

Oracle felt the brunette's fingers loosening their grip on hers.

"Huntress? Huntress stay with me." Barbara slapped the brunette's cheek.

"She passed out." Dinah hurried to say

"Damn…" Oracle said looking at the teenager "We need to get her to the lab, fast."

* * *

><p>Barbara wheeled inside the guest room after finishing the last analysis at the Delphi. Helena lay sleeping on the bed., She moved close to her, her face looked so pale. She had many feelings mixed inside her and it hurt to see Helena like this.<p>

Not thinking, she traced the soft skin of Helena's face with her fingers. She traced down her nose and the edge of her lips; she had her mother's lips and grin, playful and seductive. She brushed the stray strands of hair off her forehead. She looked so vulnerable, so young… She was so beautiful.

Barbara remembered the first time she met her as a child, so full of life; with sparks in her eyes. She smiled to herself, it seemed like it had been yesterday.

Life seemed be smiling on all of them, and then… it had happened that fatal night.

Her attention was distracted by Helena stirring on the bed. She moved her hand back. Blue eyes fluttered open.

"Barbara…?" the brunette's voice barely audible.

The redhead looked at her in silence.

"…Barbara'?" Helena felt dazed and numb, it was hard to stay awake. Everything was still confused in her mind.

"I'm… I'm here…"

Helena turned her head toward Barbara, fixing her sleepy eyes on the other woman. "I… can see you…"

"Yes, it was a temporary effect."

"What happened?" the brunette tried to fix her gaze on the redhead but it was not easy, her eyelids were so heavy.

"I don't know…" Barbara said softly "Dinah found you unconscious."

"Is… she alright?"

"She is fine, but you need to rest now."

Helena's hand looked for hers., The redhead hesitated a few seconds before extending her hand and taking it between her fingers.

"You will be fine, just sleep." Barbara said "I'll be working at the Delphi."

"Stay…"

Barbara bit her lips. "I… I can't…"

"Stay…" Helena pressed her fingers against hers.

The redhead took a deep breath and moved her head. "I have work to do…"

"Please?"

Barbara exhaled loudly and nodded. "All right, I'll be here…"

"Thanks..." The dark haired woman closed her eyes.

Barbara rubbed her forehead with her free hand. Helena made her feel so confused, it was a weird feeling, something she couldn't explain.

She didn't understand why things had changed so abruptly between them. She always thought she could handle and control all her emotions but the brunette broke all her defenses, made her feel uncertain about her own feelings.

After a few minutes she realized Helena had fallen asleep. She looked at their intertwined fingers with sadness and squeezed Helena's hand for a few seconds before wheeling backwards and exiting the room.

* * *

><p>Barbara stared at city. The sun was shining. She had her elbows resting on her knees and rubbed her palms. After making sure Helena was okay she had tried to rest but it was impossible, many ideas twirled around in her mind. This was something she hadn't expected.<p>

This hurt, hurt her more than she expected.

Destiny usually played with her, maybe more often than she wanted, she felt so tired of life's games. She was a survivor, it hadn't been easy, it still was not easy.

She and Helena were survivors. Sometimes she wondered if she could survive alone the first years after the shooting. Helena had helped her to face her imitations, she was someone that looked at her as an equal, as a person. She never looked at Barbara as a disabled person, she had been her friend, her confident…

Helena had been a blessing in her life… and a curse.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Dinah's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Dinah… hi."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, just relaxing."  
>"It was a hard night, you didn't sleep very much." The blonde sat on the balcony in front of her.<p>

"How is she?"

Barbara bit her lips and lowered her head.  
>"Sleeping like a log. But she is fine."<p>

"Can she see again?"

"Yes, it was just a temporary blindness. It seems like a collateral effect of whatever had affected her."

"Did you finish all your tests?"

"Yes, her molecular system was very altered as if it was disjointed but… it's returning to normal slowly." The redhead explained "It's weird…"

"Did she tell you what attacked her?" Dinah asked crossing her hands on her chest.

"No, she was just conscious for a few seconds and she couldn't think clearly. When she is fully awake, she will tell us. What happened?"

"I'm not sure, I felt so scared when I saw her lying on the ground covered in those snowflakes, shivering. She was in shock like I told you."

"I examined the samples of the snowflakes." Barbara said.

"Any theory?" the blonde moved a lock of hair behind of her ear.

"Nothing, just normal water." The redhead shrugged her shoulders. She had been thinking, trying to understand, but she didn't have any good ideas in mind. "I'm not sure what happened there, but there is no damage to her, her clothes, the objects around her."

"We really need to ask her when she is better."

"Yes."

There was a deep silence. Dinah rested her hand on the redhead's arm. "How do you feel?"

"I'm not sure."

"You didn't expect this."

"No…" Barbara whispered rubbing her palms, many emotions flowed inside her. Dinah could see the confusion in her eyes.

"You will talk to her."

Barbara gave a deep breath and straightened in her chair. "I'm not sure if I want to."

"You must, you said you wanted to."

"I know, but know I'm not sure if I want to anymore."

"Why?"

Barbara bit her lip and turned to see the city "It still hurts Dinah."

"I know but this has been hurting you for so long, I think it is time to talk to her."

"I need time."

"Maybe you don't have it, this is your opportunity."

"Could be."

Dinah stood up and rubbed her shoulders "Why don't you try to go to sleep? You need it, you're exhausted."  
>"I don't think I can…" Barbara sighed. "I'm not sure what I could tell her…"<p>

"You'll find the correct words in the correct moment."  
>Barbara observed her young protégée, she was right. She smiled at Dinah and touched the young woman's cheek with her palm.<p>

"Thanks."

"Barbara?"

Dinah and Barbara turned their heads towards the voice.

"Dick." The redhead said.

"Hey…" he walked to her and hugged her "I checked the buildings around where we found her. I couldn't find anything… How is she?"

"She is doing fine, thanks."

"What happened?"

"We're still trying to figure that out." Dinah said "I have an idea, why don't Dick and I go back to the storage depot and check again? Maybe we can find a good clue that could help us find out what happened."

"I think that's a good idea." He said.

"I agree, yes, go there." Barbara nodded.

"While you try to sleep a bit." Dinah said.

"That's a good idea." Dick leaned and touched the redhead's nose with his index finger, "Please, go rest."

"All right, all right" Barbara exhaled, it would be useless arguing, and besides, they were right, she needed rest."I'll go, just please see if you can find something there."

* * *

><p>Helena stirred and opened her eyes slowly. She noticed she could see again, that was a great relief. She noticed too that she could move her arms and legs and it didn't hurt like hell. It was so weird what had happened, the last thing she remembered was Silver Guy pointing at her with a strange gun.<p>

Stupid criminal, she checked herself over. At first sight she was complete. Barbara had dressed her in one of her oversized t-shirts. She buried her nose in her arms and inhaled deeply, she loved Barbara's scent.

She sat up and looked around, she was in the med lab. She moved the blankets to one side and hopped to the floor with bare feet. The redhead surely was working at the Delphi again.

She found Dinah sitting in front of the Delphi instead, well her instinct had failed.

"Hi kid. Where is Barbara?"

Dinah observed her for a few seconds and turned her head: "Good afternoon to you too Helena."

"Afternoon," Helena said looking around "Now, where is Barbara?"

"Why are you so interested?"

The brunette narrowed her eyes. Was she joking?

"Sleeping, she was awake all night." The teenager said not giving her time to say a word.

Helena turned.

"Where are you going?" Dinah asked.

"To see Barbara."

"Let Barbara sleep, she was awake all night. She went to sleep just two hours ago,"

The brunette exhaled, she was right.

"What happened, Helena?" the blonde asked, stopping her work at the computer.

"I was expecting you to tell me." Helena walked inside the Delphi platform.

"Me? Why me?"

"Because I don't remember anything."

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	7. I love a man

**TITLE:** WORLDS APART

**AUTHOR:** Jaguarin

**FANDOM:** Birds of Prey TV

**PAIRING:** Barbara/Helena

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters. They are the property of DC comics and the WB network. This is just for fun..

**SPECIAL****NOTE:** Again my grateful to North & Aussie Kimmy helping me editing this fic. And thanks you for your comments, something weird is happening in yahoomail and don't let me post bold, cursives, etc…. sORRY, i ALREADY FIXED THE MISTAKE OF THE SAME CHAPTER POSTED TWICE...

* * *

><p>Dinah blinked after gear Helena's words. "Are you drunk?"<p>

"No. Did you see anything?" the brunette rested her hips on a desk next to Dinah.

"…No… I just found you there…"

"I don't understand, I didn't feel anything until… was so sudden… Do you remember anything else?"

"No… Can you see now…?" Dinah pointed at Helena's eyes.

"Yes."

"I'm glad to hear that, Barbara was so worried for you."

The elevator doors opened at the moment and the redhead appeared; she fixed her eyes on the brunette not hiding her surprise to see her standing up there. The brunette smiled at her as she walked over to her.

"Helena…"

"Hey red… Why are you awake? Dinah told me you just went to sleep."

"I… I need to work…"

The brunette leaned in and kissed her cheek. Barbara looked at her stunned.

"What?" Helena asked resting her hands on the arms of the wheelchair.

"…I thought you would be resting."

"Nah, I'm fine now."

"Oh…" Barbara cleared her throat. Having Helena so close made her feel nervous. "Do you… Do you have any idea about what happened last night?"

"I was going to ask you that." Helena waved her hand toward the blonde "I already asked the kid if she saw anything but she says no."

"I checked the place again this morning with Dick, but we couldn't find anything."

Helena rolled her eyes, fucking Dick.

"He was very nice to come here as soon as I called him. He was traveling." The redhead said, moving her wheelchair toward Delphi platform. Helena hopped back "Your blindness was temporary as was the low temperature of your body. Whatever hit you created a disturbance in your molecular metabolism and altered your nervous system."

"In English?" Helena asked.

"He in some way separated the molecules of your body."

"Uh… and how could it affect me?"

"No idea, you are as annoying as always." Dinah said.

"Ha, ha…"

"It seems your system is normal." Barbara typed at her computer "Maybe the person who attacked you just wanted to stun you. What were you doing there?"

"Following up the emergency call, what else?"

The redhead took a deep breath. "Yes I see…"

"What's wrong?" the brunette asked.

"What happened there?"

"I don't know, I was there investigating and talking with Dinah and…"  
>The redhead looked at the blonde.<p>

"Talking to me?" the blonde asked.

"Yes, talking with."

Barbara nodded slowly. "All right you were talking with her and…?"

"I don't know exactly, the room was in darkness. Suddenly a bright light filled the room and I couldn't see anything, the next thing I saw was a blue light hit me and I felt my body break in pieces. I don't remember anything else."

"Were you two talking while you were investigating? Is that not the way that the enemy discovers you?"

"Well…" Huntress said "The place was empty."

"Well," Barbara stopped her work at Delphi and turned to see Helena "not as empty as you thought, someone attacked you. It's a basic rule in crime fighting: precaution. Don't talk so much when you are investigating."

Helena sighed. "All right, it's my fault…"

"I returned there as I told you Barbara

The elevator door opened and Dick appeared. "Hey girls, hey Helena I'm glad to see you are fine."

Helena faked a smile at him. "Hi…"

"You look great." He said.

"Figures."

Barbara glared to her. Helena just shook her head. "All right, I'm sorry. Thanks for your help."

"What attacked you?" Dick asked.

"She doesn't have an idea." Barbara said.

"I think it was Silver guy." Helena looked her nails.

"Who is Silver guy?" Dick asked.

"A slippery guy that we had been trying to locate."

"All right," the redhead said, "I think I must work on this and Helena must rest before I perform more tests on her."

"I'm feeling fine."

"I'm not asking."

"Why?"

"Why?" Barbara turned to see her "because I need to be sure you will be fine after whatever hit you unbalanced all your metabolic system. I don't know how it affected you."

"Affected?"

"Your meta skills, your brain."

"Mmmm" the brunette scratched her head.

"Well," Dick said "I need to go and do some errands. I'll be back later."

"All right." The redhead said.

Dick leaned and kissed her cheek. Helena was furious and bit her lips. He went to the elevator and waved to her. When the doors closed the young woman turned to look at the redhead.

"Is it necessary for him to kiss you in front of me?"

"I don't see the problem in it, now go to that chair," Barbara pointed to the brain scanner. "I want to check your head."

"He is a moron."

"Helena, please, I don't want to discuss that now."

"Barbara…"

"He came here to help us," the redhead interrupted not hiding her annoyance. "He is a great support, I don't care if you still have issues against him or not He has been supporting me and I really appreciate it and I feel thankful for having him close."

She turned and pressed some keys at her computer. The brunette blinked, she hadn't expect that reaction from Barbara.

"Barbara but…" she said.

"Helena I found you almost dead." Barbara stopped her work and looked her. "I thought you would die. It wasn't until this morning that I could be sure you would survive. Do you think that is nice? Finding you again after… after…" the redhead's lips trembled with anger "…finding you again almost dead?"

Helena moved her head and brushed her hair back. "I'm sorry, really, I didn't…"

"This is not just an 'I'm sorry,'" Barbara said angry "I hate every time you do this! You always do it!"

"I do what?" Helena asked waving her hands.

"Risk your life so unnecessarily!"

"I was just checking that place!"

"Without taking any precautions. What's the first rule I taught to you? Focus, just focus on your job because any distraction could be mortal and you keep behaving as if you were 12 years old. You could be dead now. Now please, go and sit there. I have work to do."

Man, Barbara really was mad. It seemed things last night had been worse than she thought. The best thing to do was to shut up. Helena sighed and moved toward the chair. Dinah didn't say a word, she also knew the best thing was to keep quiet when Barbara was in that mood. She just turned her chair and went back to work on the computer in front of her.

* * *

><p>Barbara worked checking the results of her last test on Helena in her computer. She turned her head toward the balcony where Helena was sitting next to her favorite gargoyle staring at the city. She'd always done it since she was a teenager. Barbara took a deep breath, rubbing her head with her palms she wondered what kind of game the life was playing with her.<p>

"Still working?" Dinah asked stepping inside the lab. "Nothing wrong? I mean, with her head, her reflexes."

"No." the redhead moved back in her chair and scratched her head.

"It's weird, Where is she now?"

"Outside."

"Have you talked with her?" the blonde pulled a chair and sat next to her. Barbara couldn't hide her sadness.

"Not yet." Barbara said.

"Why not?"

"I need to wait for the best moment, first I need to be sure she is okay."

"You have been waiting for this for so long."

"I know, is just that… when you are…" Barbara tried to find the correct words to explain her feelings "…facing the moment you had been hoping for… it is not as easy as you imagined."

Dinah smiled to her, "Tell me about it, I always dream what would happen if I could see my mom again, and when it happened, nothing was as I expected…"

"You're hurt Barbara, you need talk to her. You have many things inside you. You need to tell her."

"Maybe for that reason I don't want to talk with her. I don't want to open old wounds."

The blonde touched the redhead's hand. "Do it."

"I'll do it, I promise. I just need to wait for the perfect moment."

"All right. You know you can count on me."

"Yes, I know." The redhead smiled lightly to her.

"Well, it's late. I'll go to sleep."

"Hey Baby." Dick cheered, stepping outside the elevator.

"Hey Dick." The redhead smiled at him.

"Well guys, I'll let you talk. I'm tired." Dinah said standing up.

"Have a good night." He said.

"She is a great girl." Barbara said.

"She has the best mentor in the world." Dick said touching her cheek with his palm.

"Are you trying to be charming?"

"I don't need to try, I' m always charming" he smirked.

"Thanks Dick."

The handsome man sat on a desk holding Barbara's hand.

"Why?"

"Thanks for being here." Barbara said.

"Always for you." He smiled, "I don't like to see you worried and I know how important she is to you."

"Dick…" Barbara whispered lowering her gaze. "She…"

"Shhh…" he said resting his index over her lips. "She is very important to you, no matter what happened."

"Yes…"

"You need to talk with her."

"I know, is just that… I need to find a good moment."

"Do it before she leaves… "

The redhead took a deep breath and lowered her head. "I'm afraid about how she could react, you know her, she hides her feelings, she could just leave and not say a word… I'm trying to imagine any situation to find the best way to talk with her about it."

Dick took her chin between his fingers and fixed his eyes on hers.

"You always find the correct words, don't worry."

* * *

><p>Helena opened her eyes looking into the dark night. She enjoyed the nights, the feel of the cold air caressing her skin. It was as if the night was part of her soul. She stood up, she had spent almost all afternoon there. Barbara had told her she wanted her close. It had been a creepy day. Her body was fine, Barbara had been following all her movements to be sure she was fine. It seemed that whatever had hit her was just a weapon to keep her down.<p>

She went inside Clocktower. Delphi was alone, just the humming sound of the computers could be heard. Barbara must have gone to rest, it was a good thing. She went toward the penthouse. She wanted a warm shower and then a peaceful sleep.

The elevator doors opened in the living room of the penthouse and she froze in place. Barbara was in her wheelchair, Dick was leaning over her kissing her and she was… kissing him back…?

"Barbara?" Helena felt the words stick in her mouth.

"Helena…" Barbara and Dick both turned to look at her.

"Oh, hi…" He smirked at her.

That smile was the spark that made the brunette react. Everything went red, she felt her blood building in her veins. She walked toward Dick angry, fists in balls.

"Dick and I were…" Barbara said, but before she finished her sentence the brunette hit him hard on his jaw sending him to the floor.

"Helena!" the redhead shouted.

Dick tried to fight back but Helena was fast, he missed a blow to her.

"Fucking bastard." Helena growled hitting him and sending him flying toward a mirror on the wall breaking it into pieces.

"Helena stop!" Barbara shouted again.

The brunette lifted him by the lapels of his shirt and buried her fist in his gut taking the air out of his lungs. The next impact of the brunette's fist made Dick stumble back and crash against a table in the corridor.

This time he reacted and when the brunette was over him he pushed her back with his feet.

Helena rolled on the ground and stood up with incredible speed. She tried to charge against Dick but Barbara wheeled in front of her.

"I said stop!" the redhead said with a hard voice.

Helena arrested her movement pressing her fists in balls in anger.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Dick asked annoyed.

"Son of a bitch." Helena growled, Barbara stopped her attempt to attack him again resting her hands on her waist "Get out of here! I don't want to see you in my fucking life ever again or I'll kill you!"

"I can stay here if I want This is not your home!"

"Dick!" Barbara shouted "Please!"

"She is crazy." He cleaned his lip with the back of his hand.

"Get out!" the dark haired woman spat.

"Helena please, calm down." the redhead said. "Dick, let me talk to her."

"But…"

"Let me talk to her." Barbara's tone was harsh.

In a bad mood, the tall man went toward the elevator and disappeared behind the doors. Helena turned and paced furiously in the living room.

"Why?" she shouted at the redhead.

"Why?" Barbara looked her.

"Why Barbara?" The brunette clenched her teeth, the muscles of her face tensed, her feral eyes more bright than ever. She hit her hand against a flower arrangement on the living table breaking it against the floor.

"Could you please calm down?" Barbara worried for her behavior, lifted her hand to her.

"How the fuck do you expect me to calm down? You were kissing him! Why?"

"Helena, please, calm down and we can talk."

"You betrayed me!" the dark haired woman growled. She hit the wall with her fist breaking the wood

"Helena stop! I didn't betray you!"

"No? You were cheating on me!"

"Helena… I think there is a misunderstanding…"

"You said you loved me! To trust in you!" Huntress shouted "But you were lying! Is that the reason that you were so insistent in accepting him into our home again?"

"You are very upset, please, I beg you, calm down, if not, we can't talk."

Helena brushed her hair back with her hands pacing around the room, her mind trying to understand.

"Please sit down."

"Why Barbara?" the brunette mumbled "I'd give my life for you…"

"Helena, please sit."

The brunette turned her back to her and rested her hands on her hips, she took a deep breath.

"I love Dick." Barbara said.

* * *

><p>tbc<p> 


	8. My life was a dream

**TITLE:** WORLDS APART

**AUTHOR:** Jaguarin

**FANDOM:** Birds of Prey TV

**PAIRING:** Barbara/Helena

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters. They are the property of DC comics and the WB network. This is just for fun..

**SPECIAL****NOTE:** Again my grateful to North & Aussie Kimmy helping me editing this fic. And thanks you for your comments, something weird is happening in yahoomail and don't let me post bold, cursives, etc….

* * *

><p>"I love Dick." Barbara said.<p>

Helena snapped her head back feeling her heart had been stabbed. "What?"

"I love Dick!"

"Don't fuck with me!" the brunette couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I'm telling you the truth! I love Dick!"

"No! You're mine!" Helena shouted moving close to her.

"I'm not 'yours' " Green eyes didn't blink "Where did you get that idea?"

The look in Barbara was so cold that the brunette felt the floor swallowing her, her heart breaking in pieces. Her eyes turned moist and she stepped back. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Helena, I'm sorry." Barbara said noticing the expression in the brunette's face "I was not sure about him for years, but… "

"What's happening? What's wrong with you?" Helena almost shouted.

"Nothing is wrong with me." The red head said.

"You promised me…"

"What are you talking about? I didn't promised anything. I don't understand your behavior!"

"You don't understand…?" Helena gasped shocked.

"Helena, I love Dick. I think I have always been in love with him." Barbara looked her.

"I don't know where you want to go with this shit but stop right now!" Helena rest her hands over the wheelchair arms and leaned to her.

"Wait a minute Helena, my relationships are mine, not yours. You stop right now."

"What?" the brunette moved back stunned.

The redhead rubbed her temple with her fingers. "Why did you come back?"

"Come back?"

"Helena, you don't have the right to come here and ask me about what I do or not in my life or with who I want share my life."

"Well, you are my girlfriend. I respect you and our relationship and I expect the same respect of you."

Barbara looked at her speechless.

"Two days ago you said you loved me and we were together."

"You are confused, two nights ago I… I was with Dick."

"Enough Barbara!" Helena shouted angry.

"Helena we have never been lovers!" Barbara shouted back "Please calm down!"

"What we are then? Rabbits fucking?"

"What are you talking about? You left almost ten months ago! You don't have the right to yell at me!"

Barbara's words hit the brunette's like a cold shower and she froze in her place.

"I live alone here with Dinah. I'm afraid that the blast that hit you affected your mind." Barbara said. "We never have live together!"

The brunette narrowed her eyes, Barbara was talking seriously. She really believes in all the things she was saying. What happened to her?

"Helena…" Barbara tried to remain calm. "You live in your apartment at the Darkhorse bar, and…"

"Quinzel." Helena whispered, the name hit Helena's mind. Barbara was acting really weird, she knew her, she never would kiss Dick, say she loved him. Had that bitch hypnotized Barbara? Maybe it had been while she had been unconscious.

"Quinzel?"

The brunette observed her in silence. "What do you remember about me?"

"What do I…? I don't understand." Barbara said.

"Okay, Imagine you are right, I've lost my mind, now, I don't remember anything about me. What do you know? Remind me."

Barbara took a deep breath. "You said you will work alone. I looked for you but you… you just avoided me all the time. I understood you didn't want to talk with me."

"How long…" Helena waved her fingers "since I last saw you?"

"Three months, the last time I saw you…" Barbara moved her head. She couldn't hide the sadness in her face "You… really were very rude with me. I never came back to look for you."

"I'm sorry Barbara," Helena said "I never would hurt you."

"You already did."

"Damn..." Helena whispered kneeling at her side "Barbara I'm sorry, I think this is a misunderstanding. I love you more than my life."

The redhead looked at her with sadness. "Now you are talking because you don't remember anything, but when you do you will go again."

"Barbara I think Quinzel hypnotized you and made you forget all about us."

"Us?"

"We live together, you are the love of my life." The young woman explained.

"Helena that's insane." Barbara shook her head.

"I can prove it to you." Helena stood up and walked toward the main bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

"Come."

The redhead followed her. Helena abruptly opened the door of her bedroom and went toward the closet She opened the doors of it and looked at the clothes. It was full with Barbara's clothes, not hers.

"What the f…?" she growled, moving the clothes to the side. "Where are my clothes Barbara?"

"Helena…" Barbara's voice was soft, she lifted her right hand "In some way whatever had hit you, affected your mind creating a fantasy…"

"Fantasy? No! You and I live together! This is our bedroom!"

She opened a drawer and looked inside. There were Dick clothes, she could smell him on them. Her eyes changed to feral. Damn Quinzel, what the fuck had she been doing? Not thinking twice she took out the drawer and crashed it against the wall furiously.

"Helena calm down," Barbara said "When I found you, your metabolism was altered, as if all your cells had been separated and later came back to their place, all your nervous system was altered. I suspect the impact that hit you affected your memory and created this fantasy in your head."

"It's not a fantasy!"

"Well, tell me where your clothes are then." The redhead crossed her arms over her chest.

Helena turned her head around looking for their pictures, there were none.

"I live here alone with Dinah, she can tell you too."

"She is hypnotized too!"

"Don't be ridiculous Helena, she has been in Arkham since…" Barbara paused "Since that night."

"Barbara, she wants to screw with us! In some way she did it again! She made you forget all your life with me with that silly story about me abandoning you! I would never do that!"

"Helena, Dinah found you in that alley…"

"I wasn't in an alley," Helena protested "I was in the old hotel."  
>"She found you in an alley. I parked the hummer a few meters from you. When I saw you… I was shocked I didn't expect… to see you…"<p>

Helena moved her head and brushed her hair back with her hands "No, no no… We live together, I moved to live ten months ago. Before that attack three nights ago, we went to an opening."

"Three days ago I was with Dinah and Dick at the New Gotham museum," Barbara said "there was an opening of Indian art."  
>"No! We were together!" Helena moved her head.<p>

"Look at the newspaper on the night table." Barbara said

The brunette turned her head toward the night table.

"There is a photo of the three of us there."

Helena took the newspaper in a bad mood and opened it. There was a picture of them there as Barbara had said, she looked for the date. It was impossible, she had gone there with the red head.

Crap.

"This is a fake newspaper!"

"Helena you can go to the newspaper and ask for their files, the files of all the newspapers in the city, they posted that photo in the Cultural section." Barbara went toward her night table and took the remote control in her hand.

"What's that?"

"Have you heard about the TV record?"

"Yeah, it records your favorite TV programs."

"Okay." Barbara turned on the TV "I recorded the day of the Museum event."

The TV screen turned on, a lady announcing the latest news on New Gotham appeared. The date was, yes, the date Barbara said. She was transmitting live from the museum. The woman began to interview the red carpet. Barbara pressed the forward button.

Suddenly a dark limo appeared, and after a few minutes Barbara followed by Dick and Dinah. The words of the woman hit Helena like a rock.

We now see Barbara Gordon arriving with her fiancé, Dick Grayson.

"Fiancé?" Helena surprised, turned to see Barbara's finger.

Evening Miss Gordon. the woman on the TV said.

Hey, hi.

You two look great as always. The woman said to Barbara.

"As always?" Helena grumbled.

What do you think about this exposition of Indian art?

I'm really excited to see it Barbara said Seems it's fantastic, I love Indian art

When will the wedding be?

We are planning to do it this summer. the redhead answered.

"What?" Helena gasped shocked.

"It's a recorded TV program from the day of the opening." Barbara said freezing the image on the TV "Dick and I are thinking of marriage. We have been planning it for a few months."

Helena was speechless, she didn't know what was happening. This was insane, but in that video there were so many people involved and…

"Helena, we never have been together." Barbara said "I'm sure that blast that hit you affected you and made you create that fantasy in your mind."

"Will you marry him?" the brunette felt a knot in her throat.

"We don't have a date yet, but yes…"

"No!" Helena shouted "All this is a lie!" she stormed to the door.

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"To find the truth."

"Helena you can't go, I need to check on you."  
>The dark haired woman didn't hear her and pressed the elevator button.<p>

"Please, calm down."  
>"I can't!" Helena turned to see her "Someone has screwed with our life! I don't know what is happening, I can't just sit there listening to that absurd story about you and Dick getting married and that you don't remember me!"<p>

"No, wait…" before Barbara could finish her sentence, the brunette stepped inside the elevator and the doors closed behind her.

* * *

><p>"Nothing." Dinah, said stepping inside the platform with a bottle of water in hand.<p>

"Heavens…" Barbara mumbled brushing her hair back. She had been looking unsuccessfully for the brunette all night and all day. It seemed she had just disappeared… again, once more out of her life.

It was so frustrating. After Helena had reappeared she had been expecting a new opportunity to talk with her, to know what she was thinking and now she had disappeared again.

"Where would she go?" Dinah sighed sitting on a chair at Delphi next to the redhead.

"I don't know, she is confused and that worries me…"

"What happened?"

"She thinks that she and I… are together."

"Well you two were together for long years."

"No Dinah," Barbara waved her hands nervous "I mean, she thinks that she and I…"

Dinah looked at her intrigued.

Barbara rolled her eyes. Why she was so clueless?

"She thinks that we are lovers!" Barbara finally said.

Dinah spat the water she was drinking.

"This is so embarrassing." Barbara covered her eyes.

Dinah coughed. "Helena likes girls?" Cough, cough, "That's weird, she's always is flirting with boys." Dinah crossed her arms on her chest.

"It's new for me too." Barbara raised her eyebrow feeling a bit uncomfortable at the idea. "It was insane… she and me together… as a couple."  
>"Now what do we do?"<p>

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking." Barbara typed at her computer. She was really concerned with the idea of Helena out of her mind alone in the streets with no place to go.

"I checked, she went to the Wayne Foundation, to High school." Dinah said.

"She is trying to find out the truth." Barbara explained "I told her all that she thinks is her imagination but she didn't believe me."

"But what happened? Why does she believe that?" the blonde scratched her head.

"I'm trying to find out," Barbara said, waving to her monitor "the blast that hit her separated all her molecules. In some way I think that it caused a disturbance that created that fantasy for her."

"I understand the molecular separation." Dinah crossed her arms "But if the molecules returned to their original position, how could it affect her memory?"

"I need to try and find out."

"It's late Barbara," Dick appeared at the elevator doors "maybe you should go to bed and keep looking for Helena tomorrow. I couldn't find her either."

"I can't, I'm worried for her. She is not in her right mind." Barbara sighed.

Dick stood behind her and rubbed Barbara's shoulders. "You are tense."

"It's just that all this was so unexpected…"

He leaned and kissed her cheek. "Let's go to bed."

"No, I'll look for her.." Barbara said.

"Where?" Dick asked surprised

"I know where." Barbara moved back and wheeled down the platform.

"I'll go with you." Dick followed her.

"No, I'll go alone and please, wait at your home. I'll call you."

"Why?"

"Why?" Barbara stopped her wheelchair and turned to see him "Because she is very affected, this is not easy, suddenly her life is a fantasy. I can help her and if I can avoid hurting her, I'll will."

Dick moved his head and put his hands on his waist. "I don't understand you."

"She needs me"

"She abandoned you and Dinah. She just left. Why are you so worried?"  
>"She needs help."<p>

"I'm just saying you are worried for someone who doesn't care about you."

Barbara lifted her hand "Could we discuss this later?"

"No, I don't think this is a good idea." He paced angrily around the place. The idea of Helena returning was not something that he liked. "She's always was rude, stubborn… and now she thinks she's in love with you!"

"She needs my help Dick." Barbara tried to remain calm, but it was difficult when he turned so hard headed.

"I don't care!" he waved his hands, pissed.

"Well I do care! So I'll go to look for her now" Barbara said, angrily "Now, excuse me."

"I must ask you stay." He crossed his arms on his chest.

Barbara didn't listen and moved her wheelchair toward the elevator.

"Barbara! She left!"

"And now she is back, something affected her mind and I'm not going to leave her all alone!" she pressed the button of the elevator.

"Barbara, I'm talking to you." he called to her.

"Stop being so childish!" she turned her wheelchair and said with a loud voice "I don't have time to discuss this with you right now, she is lost and confused!"

"She is…!"

"She is the daughter of your best friend and she is my friend!"

"Brave friend!" Dick smirked "You can't trust her, she is…!"  
>"Stop right now!" Barbara shouted.<p>

Dick kept still. Barbara rarely shouted, and when she did it was because she really was really angry.

"I hate when you try to control my life and my decisions! I want your support, not an argument! Now, if you excuse me I have to go to find her, right now!"

He didn't say a word and just watched her wheel inside the elevator. When the doors closed he moved his head.

"You really pissed her off." Dinah said.

"Why is she so stubborn?"

"Dick," Dinah stood up of her chair "you better go home before she comes back, she is not very happy with you now."

"Dinah you can't agree with her!"

"I'm her friend, I support her. You have to do the same, but you love to piss her off."

"Come on, you know how much it hurt Barbara that she left."

"She cares about her! You are not going to change her feelings. No matter how much they have hurt each other, in the end they both care about each other, so accept it and support her."

He sighed and rubbed his face.

" I'll call her later."  
>"Sure." the blonde walked toward her room.<p>

* * *

><p>Helena felt she was in a really awful nightmare. She covered her eyes with her hands and rubbed them. What a frikkin' dream. But she was not dreaming.<p>

Helena was sure all those times loving Barbara wasn't a fantasy, it had been real. She had felt Barbara trembling under her fingers, she still could taste the sweet nectar of the other woman's lips, of her skin.

All the things Barbara had said…

Helena sat on the floor resting her elbow on the border of the window looking outside; she felt so bad. She wiped the tears from her eyes and buried her head between her legs. She had gone to the library and checked the computer, looking up the files of the place.

Everything was true. All that Barbara had said was true. She was Dick's girlfriend, they were engaged.

This was craziness. She still couldn't understand, she couldn't believe what she had lived and felt was just a fantasy.

"Hel?"

The brunette recognized the voice, how could she not? It was the same voice that had whispered in her ear so many sweet things, that had shouted her name in a way that had made her heart explode in joy.

"Are you all right?" the hum of the wheelchair filled the place.

"I'd like to be alone Barbara." Helena whispered not turning to see her. The last thing she wanted now was to see her.

"I won't let you be alone now."

The brunette passed her hands through her hair not saying a word.

Barbara thought about the day she would find Hel again, she had so many questions to ask, many things to know and now that she was face to face with her, all those questions she had in her mind had gone. She couldn't find anything to say.

Analyzing Helena's behavior, it was easy to figure out what had happened.

"You found out the truth." Barbara said.

"I found a nightmare." The young woman bit her lips, feeling so frustrated.

"Let me help..."

"You can't."

"I can." Barbara insisted.

"What will you do?" Helena said sarcastically "Send me to therapy?"

"We have to find out what happened." The redhead wheeled a bit closer to her. "I need to do more research, run some tests on you."

There was a deep silence filling the place. The sadness in Helena's face could be read in the expression of the lines of her face. She had been crying. Helena never cried. After long seconds that seemed like hours, the brunette broke the silence.

"Why did I leave?" Helena asked, staring at the dark night.

"I don't know, you just said you needed to find your own way and left."

"I'd never abandon you."

"You did. I looked for you, I wanted to talk, to know," Barbara exhaled loudly "but you refused, you avoided me… and… well… the last time we saw each other was not pleasant."

"Why?"

"Well… you…" Barbara brushed a thread of her hair back on her ear "you yelled at me telling me to leave you alone, let you live and… just left..." She bit her lower lip "It hurt… it still hurts."

Helena closed her eyes and took her hands to her head burying her face in her knees, this was insane. She was sure she hadn't been dreaming, she had been living with Barbara, loving her, all that couldn't be just a "fantasy". She never would do that to her, just leave without saying a word.

She felt Barbara's hand touching her shoulder. Usually it felt like heaven, like home, now it was painful. She stood up abruptly and walked to the opposite side of the room. "You have to go." she whispered.

"I won't leave here without you."

"Why do you care Barbara? I hurt you!"

"No matter what you say, you need help."

"I don't need help." The brunette began to feel a bit exasperated, she felt she couldn't handle all the things happening around her. "I just need be alone!"

"You are disturbed Helena, confused."

"And how do you expect I feel?" Helena growled "I lost my life! I don't have anything!"

"Hel, I'll be with you anytime you need it."

"Barbara you don't understand" Helena took her hand to her head "I want my life back!"

"Your life is still here."  
>"No! This is not my life! I'm sure I wasn't dreaming!" Helena said with sadness "My life without you is worthless!. I love you Barbara!," she pinched the bridge of her nose, she felt tears filling her eyes and she didn't want Barbara to see she was crying. It hurt, it hurt like hell.<p>

She felt Barbara's hand touch her arm.

"I can't love you in the way you want, but you know how important you are for me. You know I never will leave you alone in moments like this, let me help you. You don't have any place to go. If we work together we can find out what happened."

Helena fixed her gaze on the redhead's hand and slowly rose. Her blue eyes locked with deep green ones, those lovely eyes that she adored so much.

"Please?" Barbara whispered.

Helena moved her head. Damn, how could she deny anything to her? She never could. She took Barbara's hand between hers and pressed it.

"Barbara…" Helena said "I love you, I can't stand it. I can't handle knowing you are not in my life."

"But I'm here, maybe not in the way that you expect," the redhead whispered "I'm here. I never quit on you and I never will."

The brunette smiled to her lightly. "You never did it… It's one of the reasons that makes me love you."

"Can we go home and try, try to be friends again?" Barbara took her hand again.

Helena looked at her fingers and she pressed it gently. "I love you so much." She whispered.

"Trust in me now then," the redhead said "please."

Helena stayed silent for long seconds before nodding her head.

"Let's go home." Barbara smiled at her.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	9. What will I do?

**TITLE:** WORLDS APART

**AUTHOR:** Jaguarin

**FANDOM:** Birds of Prey TV

**PAIRING:** Barbara/Helena

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters. They are the property of DC comics and the WB network. This is just for fun..

**SPECIAL****NOTE:** Again my grateful to North & Aussie Kimmy helping me editing this fic. And thanks you for your comments. And thank you all for you feedback.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Barbara and Dick finished their breakfast in a coffee shop close to the Clocktower. The redhead thought it better to talk in private. Helena had stayed in the guest room and Barbara was not sure if she had slept. She had been restless after Barbara took her to the Tower. Dinah was trying her best to make her friend feel comfortable but the brunette had many confusing feelings inside.<p>

"So…" he said "she really thinks you and her…?" Dick waved his fingers.

Barbara nodded "Yes, she really believes that she and I… were involved… romantically."

"It's absurd!"

"I know, but she really thinks it is the truth. Thankfully she did some research, she went to the library, checked news, asked people… and now she knows it was all her imagination." Barbara couldn't hide the concern in her voice.

"Oh, in a few weeks she will forget." Dick said smiling.

"I don't think so. In some way she really has her feelings involved in all this. I need to know what happened to help her. She is very confused."

Dick observed her in silence and bit his lower lip. "Are you sure all this is not a game of hers?"

"Dick, please! She never would do that."

"I know her."

"No, you don't know her. She really thinks she is in love with me and she is hurt because I can't love her back."

"And what are you going to do? Kiss her?"

"I'd really appreciate it if you could be more respectful." Barbara hated when Dick turned jealous, it was impossible to talk with him and his comments were absurd.

"Barbara, she aban…"

"You have reminded me of that thousands of times." Barbara interrupted him. "You do not need to remind me every time we talk about her. Whatever happened, she is my friend, ok?"

He leaned back in his chair crossing his arms on his chest.

The waitress at the small cafe in one of the main New Gotham streets approached with a pot of coffee and he waved his hand indicating he didn't want more.

"Why you are doing this?" he asked the redhead.  
>"You know why. She is important to me Dick. She was with me in my worst moments. I owe her all those years at my side."<p>

"You already paid for it. You tolerated her rudeness for years."

"I don't need to pay for anything. She, like me, was struggling to survive, to rebuild her life. You don't know because you weren't there."

"Okay, now I'm the villain because I wasn't there all those years." Dick said.

"No, you are saying it, not me." Barbara pointed out.

"That's the past Barbara, we have a present and a future!"

"I know, but it seems you don't understand it. Helena is part of my past, of what I have become and I'm not going to forget it, ever. I survived because of her support. I really would like you to support me and not to fight against me."

"I don't fight against you."

"Yes you do! What are you doing now?"

"All right, all right," Dick said lifting his hand, "if it's what you want, I'll help you."

"Dick I really would like us to stop having these fights." The redhead rubbed her head. "I'd like your support."

"Because you have some unusual ideas." Dick moved back on his chair.

"My ideas have always been the same!" Barbara moved her head "You want me to change."

"It's not that," he said taking his hand between hers "I just think you take so much care of someone that never thinks of anyone other than herself."

"Helena is not like that."

"That's the point where we don't agree."

"She was with me during all those difficult years, that's not being selfish…"

"Well, she didn't have any other place to go and when she could, she left."  
>Barbara pulled her hand back and put the napkin on the table. "All right, that's enough."<p>

"Barbara."  
>"Stop, stop right now," the redhead warned "I'm tired of this useless discussion."<p>

"Barbara, please forgive me."

"What's wrong with you?" Barbara asked annoyed.

"You know what happens." Dick exhaled fixing his eyes on hers.  
>"You are acting like a child. I need you to understand she is an important part of my life."<p>

"But we are together now Barbara."

"I know it and I respect you, but I need you to respect me" the redhead said furiously. "Helena was with me all the initial years of my recovery and made me feel like a person again. If you weren't there it is not my fault or her fault. You can't blame her for it! In that case it's your fault, not hers!"

"I understand, it is just that she exasperates me."

"And you exasperate her with your attitude."

He moved his head. "Well, it's hard to explain, she's always defensive with me."

"Because you don't stop annoying her!" Barbara said.

Dick turned his head.

"I'm going to help Helena. So, I'll ask you one last time, will you help me or not?"

"I'll help you, of course. I want to do it."

"Well, then prove it. Please be polite with her and don't taunt her. I don't want any fighting inside my home. All right?"

"Yes, yes."

Barbara moved her head. "Dick… this is not easy, for her, for me, for you, I know, but I just want to do the right thing and to do it, I'll need your support."

"Count on me Barbara." He leaned forward and kissed her on her lips.

The redhead kissed him back.

* * *

><p>"Your brain activity is normal." Barbara said observing the screen on her computer. Her finger traced the lines on her computer screen trying to find something abnormal.<p>

"It means she is as annoying as always?" Dinah asked with her legs crossed over a chair next to the redhead.

"Ha, ha, ha…" the brunette removed the helmet from her head and unbuckled the belt at her chest.

"Your cells fragmented for a brief second but after that they returned to normal." The redhead adjusted her glasses "I… I don't understand what could cause it."

"Me neither," Helena said "but it hurt like hell."

"Do you think it could be a collateral effect?" Dinah asked. "Maybe she likes pink or something like that?"

Helena glared to her.

"In fact there is a collateral effect," Barbara said "she can't remember what happened the last year. She replaced her memories with new ones."

"And I bet you piss everybody off in the memories you have now, just as much as you used to in your old ones." The blonde smiled at her friend.

"In fact no," Helena said standing up "You are pretty happy with me and the best is that you live in your own place."  
>"My own place? Wow! Where?"<p>

"I moved in to live with Barbara and you live in my apartment at Dark Horse bar."

"You moved here?" Dinah asked wide eyes.

"Yes." Helena said "we live together. Same house, same room." Helena sighed, it was not easy being so close to Barbara when not could show her love for her as she was used to and pretend nothing between them had happened because it was a 'fantasy'. "Not the guest room."

"You snore." Barbara said turning to her computer.

"I don't snore." Helena protested.

"I like the idea of moving to my own place." Dinah said.

"Don't give her ideas now Hel." Barbara smiled "I have enough trouble with you."

"Believe me Barbara," the brunette said resting her hips on the desk next to Barbara. She tried to show she was not so much affected by what was happening around her "you are happy with Dinah living far away."

"Not funny." Dinah said rolling her eyes.

"Okay. What's next Barbara?" Helena asked.

"Well… I would like to check your…"

"Hey girls." Dick appeared at the elevator doors and Helena felt an ache in her heart. He was Barbara's boyfriend, he was her partner, not her and it hurt like hell. He was tall, handsome, with the perfect smile and zero brain.

"Hey Dick." Barbara greeted.

"What are you doing?" he asked, approaching them.

"Performing some tests on Helena."

"Something new?"

"No, all normal."

Dick leaned and gave an effusive kiss to Barbara. More effusive than she expected.

"Hey!" the brunette pushed him back.

"What's wrong with you?" Dick growled.

"Don't touch her!" Helena shouted.  
>"She is my fiancé!" Dick shouted back at her.<p>

Helena growled, knowing he was right.

"Please Helena, calm down!" Barbara said moving her arm between them.

"She is my girlfriend and we will marry, so please I ask you to respect us!"

The tension in the room was evident. Dinah observed Helena, her eyes were feral and the anger in her face more than evident. She had her lips pressed, she just turned and not saying a word walked to the balcony.

Barbara glared at Dick. "Why did you do that?"

"What?" he asked.

"Kiss me like that!"

"Why? We are engaged!"

"Dick, you know how she feels. We talked about this."

"Barbara, Helena's imagination just created a fantasy about you."

"Yes, I know," Barbara said, feeling angry "and we are trying to help her understand which is reality. Hurting her is unnecessary."

"Oh come on! She will survive." Dick said.

The comment pissed Barbara off.

"You are a moron." Dinah said standing up and walking to the balcony.

"I really would appreciate it if you leave us alone, I need to talk with Helena."

"Barbara you are my fiancé."  
>The redhead looked at him not saying a word.<p>

"I would like it if you give me my space as your fiancée."

"I always give you your space."

"Not with her!" he pointed to the balcony where Helena had gone "She always is first."

"When you calm down and think straight, we will talk. See you later Dick."

* * *

><p>Helena sat on balcony staring at the dark night. It was hard trying to get used to the idea that all her memories where a lie, and not easy to face that Dick and Barbara were engaged. It just sucked.<p>

She tried to remember anything about the other life that Barbara and Dinah had described to her.

She closed her eyes, the only images filling her mind were about her and Barbara. She smiled remembering how sweet Barbara was with her. The taste of her lips. She could feel Barbara's fingers touching her.

"I'm sorry Helena." Dinah said behind her.

"It's all right." Helena felt the cold wind caress her face. She opened her arms welcoming the night.  
>"No it' was not alright," She stood up next to her "he knows that you are handling a difficult moment. I know him, he just wanted annoy you."<p>

Helena didn't answer, she kept still. After long seconds she opened her eyes and lowered her arms.

"Well," she said "I can't do anything, Barbara is his girlfriend. I have to get used to seeing them together…" the brunette exhaled loudly looking out at the city "but the truth is that I can't handle seeing him touching her. Maybe I need to go and let life keep going."

"No, we have to find out what happened."  
>"Whatever has happened, it wouldn't change things Dinah." Helena put her hands in the pockets of her coat. "No matter what the truth or reality is, my feelings for her won't change."<p>

Dinah sat on the balcony crossing her hands between her legs observing her. The sadness in her friend was clear in her features. "Are you really in love with her?"

"She is my life Dinah. My everything."

"Why did you said you wanted work alone then? You don't call and avoid talk to us."  
>"I don't know, I can't remember that." Helena turned and sat at Dinah's side "I just remember being so happy sharing my life with her. When I see him close to her, I just want to go and rip his head off for touching my girl."<p>

"He is a moron." Dinah said "I still can't understand why Barbara is with him."

"She is my girl, she always will be." the brunette growled rubbing her head. "I don't understand what's happening or why it's happening. I just know that it makes me crazy that I can't touch her or tell her how much I love her."

"We will find the truth. Trust in her, she has never lied to you."

"The truth couldn't help me much I guess."

"But we will know what we are fighting against, we can find out what's happening."

"Hi." Barbara's voice was heard over the hum of her wheelchair. "I'm sorry for what happened. Dick behaved badly. I apologize for it."

Dinah stepped back and walked inside the Clocktower, she knew they needed talk alone.

"He is right," Helena said lowering her head and looking at her feet "he is your boyfriend."

Barbara shook her head. "I didn't want him to hurt you."

"I know." The brunette lowered her head. "He is just trying to defend his love for you. I'd do the same."

The redhead rested her hand on her arm. "We will solve this soon, I promise."

Helena felt the touch of soft fingers on her like heaven. She had missed that touch so much.

"Maybe we could solve this soon but..." Helena looked at her. "What do I do with all my feelings for you?"

Barbara stared at her speechless.

"They will stay inside me forever." The brunette said,

"It's a fantasy." Barbara moved he head.  
>The brunette rested her hands on the wheelchair arms and fixed her eyes on the redhead who shivered under the intense gaze. "You can't call a fantasy what I'm feeling for you now. This is real, it's the most real I have felt in all my life."<br>They looked at each other in silence.

"I don't think I can stay here Barbara." Helena whispered lowering her head.

"Why not?" Barbara asked concerned, she felt afraid to lose her again. She didn't want it.

"You know. I love you, you and him are engaged. It hurts me so much to see you with him."  
>"Hel…"<p>

"And it's not fair to ask you for something that goes against your feelings."

"My heart says that I want to help you, that I want you to stay close." Barbara said "I already asked Dick to keep his distance until we find out what's happening. Helena, I don't approve of what he did. He tried to hurt you. We had talked about it, he promised me he wouldn't do it."

Helena looked at her.

"It's what I want." Barbara said, holding her gaze.

The brunette took Barbara's hand between hers and kissed the other woman's knuckles sending a shiver up Barbara's spine.

"You love Dick, Barbara. Your happiness is the most important thing to me…"  
>"Yes, but it doesn't mean I approve when he acts without thinking. I don't like that he hurt you, especially because we had talked about this before. I asked him and he promised me he would respect you."<p>

The brunette fixed her eyes on Barbara and caressed a soft cheek with her hand and smiled with sadness. When everything seemed fine in her life, she awoke to find out it was just her imagination.

"I'm so in fucking love with you." Helena whispered, caressing her cheek "Do you don't know how hard it is be so close to you knowing I can't touch you… Kiss you."

Barbara blushed. "I'm sure that we will find out what's happening…"

"And then what Barbara?" the dark haired woman interrupted with a soft voice "What will I do? My feelings for you will be as strong as they are now. You are my life, my heaven and my hell. Whatever has happened, what I feel for you is not a fantasy. My feelings for you are so real."

Helena leaned slowly. Barbara kept still, hypnotized by those deep blue eyes fixed on her. Her heart beat fast, she held her breath. For a brief second she was sure Helena would kiss her on her lips but the caress was on her cheek. The touch of Hel's soft lips against her was longer than she expected. When Helena moved back, she lightly brushed her nose against Barbara's cheek. It was a light, but electric touch.

"See you tomorrow." Helena whispered walking inside the Clocktower.

Barbara watched her leave and when Hel disappeared from her sight, Barbara turned to see the night. She just wished all this nightmare finished soon for Helena's sake.

TBC


	10. Mystic

**TITLE:** WORLDS APART

**AUTHOR:** Jaguarin

**FANDOM:** Birds of Prey TV

**PAIRING:** Barbara/Helena

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters. They are the property of DC comics and the WB network. This is just for fun..

**SPECIAL****NOTE:** Again my grateful to North & Aussie Kimmy helping me editing this fic. And thanks you for your comments, something weird is happening in yahoomail and don't let me post bold, cursives, etc….

* * *

><p>"I can't find anything abnormal in your brain," Barbara leaned back on her chair scratching her head She was working at the Delphi with all her systems trying to figure out again what had happened to Helena. "but something must have caused that loss of memory and replaced it with the one you have in your mind now."<p>

The dark haired woman stepped inside the platform, after taking a warm shower. She brushed her hair with her hands. "Very hard to say it was a fantasy."

"But it is."

The brunette stood up next to her crossing her arms and resting her hips on a desk next to Barbara. The redhead looked especially beautiful that morning. After what she had just discovered, she doubted her 'fantasy' was a fantasy.

"I don't think so. You bit really hard." Helena said.

"Excuse me?" Barbara turned to see her.

The brunette leaned and moved down the shoulder of her blouse. It was a bruise fading on her shoulder. "You did that to me the last time me made love."

"Helena!" the redhead blushed.

"What? You did." Helena smiled, Barbara always looked adorable when she blushed.

"I didn't!" she looked at her with big eyes.

Helena lifted her eyebrow. "Despite anything you think about yourself, let me tell you that you are fantastic at it."

"Let me see that." The redhead asked feeling embarrassed trying to change the subject.

The brunette pulled up a chair and sat at her side smiling. The redhead observed the bruise that had almost disappeared.

"You are wild." Helena said enjoying Barbara's closeness. "And I love it."

Barbara kept busy in her observation ignoring her comments. Helena turned her head slightly and closed her eyes smelling the shampoo in Barbara's hair.

"Helena…" Barbara warned.

"You smell pretty good, it's not my fault."

"Helena, this is not a game."

"Of course it isn't. You love to bite me and I love that you love it."

Barbara made a face and took the pen scanner next to her computer and took a few pictures of Helena's shoulder and moved back

"I still don't feel my memories are a fantasy." Helena said holding the back of the chair in her arms. "I mean, I have dreams, but my dreams never are that real or leave bruises."

Barbara lifted her eyebrow and looked at her.

"I insist something weird is happening" Helena said pointing at her shoulder "How can you explain this bruise?"

"One of your usual fights." Barbara pressed the download button on her computer to examine the photos of Helena's shoulder.

"It's a bite."

"One of your girlfriends bit you.".

"I'm monogamous. There is no one else, just you,"

"You said a man in a silver costume attacked you, It's Mystic." The redhead explained pressing some buttons at her computer.

"Yes I know." Helena said "The guy that we caught said his name."

Barbara tapped her fingers over the desk "It's one of your cases. You had been chasing him the last months."

"One of my cases?" Helena narrowed her eyes.

"You work alone, remember?" Barbara said.

"No. I remember Dinah and I caught a bad man that died and vanished. He said that Mystic had promised to take him back. I still don't know who is Mystic."

"You were chasing him." Barbara showed her a picture on her screen. "This is him."

"Yes, that was the guy that attacked me, Silver guy." Helena looked at the screen.

"In fact you never could catch him."

"What?" the brunette frowned "No one escaped me."

"Well, this was your first then." Barbara smirked.

"You sounded kinky again."

"All right," Barbara moved her head knowing where Helena was going "you said the man vanished?"

"His body disappeared after the police picked him up, but you looked in his records and he was pretty alive in jail."

"Me?" Barbara stared at her.

"It's what I remember in my fantasy." Helena shrugged her shoulders."We were working together."

"Do you remember the name of the man?"

"James ´Big boy´ Harris"

Barbara typed at her computer.

The dark haired woman rested her hand on her chin. Barbara looked really gorgeous. It was hard resist the temptation to not lean and kiss her. The way she wore her glasses always had been damn sexy. She wondered why she had left and abandoned Barbara?

Whatever, the fact was that she loved Barbara. Now, she was the girlfriend of that moron called Dick.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" the redhead asked, feeling nervous at the depth of the gaze on her.

"Well, I was looking at how beautiful you are and wondering how I could abandon you."

Barbara closed her eyes for a brief second and turned to see her. "Could you please stop flirting? You're embarrassing me."

"Uh… sorry." Helena said "Does Dick never tell you how beautiful you are?"

"No, yes, well…" Barbara muttered, dammit, Helena turned her nerves on with her flirting. Barbara was not used to it "yes, but… Could you please just stop?"

"It's not flirting it's the truth."

"Helena, it is not normal to hear your best friend saying those things."

Helena smirked. That was a point for her, according to Barbara, she had abandoned she team, she was rude and still she considered her as her best friend. Definitely she could try to conquer Barbara's heart

Barbara exhaled "Well I found the name you said, this guy disappeared a month ago."

"So my fantasy was pretty real."

"He didn't vanished, he just ran away from jail." Barbara turned her wheelchair and moved toward the elevator.

"Oh…"

"Do you really love Dick?" she hopped to the floor and followed her.

"Yes I love him." Barbara answered pressing the elevator button.

Helena made a face, but that 'I love' didn't sound convincing. The redhead moved inside the elevator. Helena followed her and pressed the button upstairs.

"Where is him?" Helena asked.

"In a meeting."

"Be engaged not means be in love." The brunette leaned her face a few inches towards the redhead's, her eyes sparking "And as I remember, the time we were together you were my whole world. No one was more important than you."

"It only happened in your dreams." Barbara pushed her back with her hand.

"We can do it in reality." The brunette winked.

"Forget it."

The elevator doors opened and she wheeled outside to the kitchen.

"Why?" Helena smirked.

"Why?" Barbara chuckled "Because you are a woman!"

"And?"

"And I'm a woman too."

"And?"

"Helena, I'm not going to discuss this." She took the pot with boiled water and purred a cup with it. "Do you want tea?"

"Nah…" the brunette went toward the fridge and took a bottle of milk out and picked up a bag of pop tarts from the table.

"How long had you been with him?" Helena asked sitting at the table. "I mean, in my memory you only could tolerate him two months before you realized I'm more charming than him."

"A year and he proposed to me a few weeks ago." Barbara put her cup of tea on the table.

"But you always said he was sometimes a bit insensitive, that he didn't listen you and just himself."

Barbara snapped her head toward the brunette.

How could she know it? Yes sometimes she thought it about him but she never had said it to anyone.

"Who told you that?" Barbara asked.

"You." Helena bit a piece of her pop tart. Helena crossed her arms and looked at her. It was the same attitude she had when she had started to flirt with her, always defensive.

"I never said that to you."

"You did it the night you broke up with him."

"What?"

"He was an asshole with you as always."

"Don't talk like that about him." The red head warned.

"Okay." Helena rolled her eyes "he made you cry because he said he would go with you to a dinner for your birthday and he cancelled it."

Barbara took a sip of her warm tea. "I think we must look for Mystic and find out what he did to you."

The change of conversation was the favorite tactic of the red head to avoid a topic.

"Okay," Helena said "I can go out on sweeps tonight."

Barbara observed her cup of tea brief seconds before looking at the dark haired woman.

"You can stay here all the time you want."

Helena smiled to her. "Are you sure that it won't bother you?"

"You never bother me Helena," Barbara said smirking "yes, sometimes you are annoying but I like when you stay at home."

Helena smiled, it was another point for her.

"I was thinking," Barbara put her cup of coffee down on the table "that maybe we could go out shopping this afternoon."

"Shopping?" the brunette cocked her head.

"Well, you don't have many clothes."

"All right. Good idea, but first we have to go to the bank. I need some cash." Helena licked her lips "May I invite you to dinner?" Helena asked, surprising the red head.

"Dinner?" Barbara almost choked on the cookie.

"Well, you said I was rude to you and I hurt you," the brunette shrugged her shoulders. "I would like to apologize and start again. I don't want you to have a bad impression of me. What do you think?"

"Oh… well…"

"Just to talk." Helena lifted her hand "I promise."

Barbara chuckled, it sounded nice to get a moment to relax and forget about work. "All right."

"Maybe on Friday?" Helena asked leaning over the table.

"All right." The red head said.

"It's a date then." The young woman hit her leg with her palm.

Barbara glared to her.

"Well, it's a dinner then." Helena sighed.

"Hi honey." Dick's voice was as a hit to Helena's gut.

"Hey." She turned surprised to see him "What are you doing here?"

"Meeting cancelled, are you free to go to lunch?" He walked inside the kitchen and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. "I really want talk to you." Helena pressed her fist with such force in anger that her knuckles turned white.

"Oh, I was thinking go with Helena to do some shopping."

Helena stood up faking a smile. "Oh, no, don't worry about me, I'll go get my hair cut."

"Are you sure?" He said.

"Oh sure, don't worry," Helena waved her hand "Well, I let you talk. Have fun."

The brunette stepped out of the kitchen, Dick sat next to the red head.

"What about pasta?"

"Pasta sounds good." She said.

"Well, let's go then." He smiled to her and whispered to her ear "I would love to be with you tonight."

"Tonight?"

He nodded, taking her hand and kissing her hand. "What do you say?"

The red head hesitated. "I… I don't think it would be a good idea. I asked you for time."

"But… Why?"

"Helena, you know."

"Barbara, we can't stop our relationship just for her."

"I'm not saying we stop it, just be more…cautious to not hurt her."

He sighed and moved his head. "How long?"

"I don't think this will take too long, just a couple of weeks."

"Barbara, I will like to propose to you that we should live together."

Barbara looked at him speechless, well she was not expecting this.

* * *

><p>The man's back hit the wall hard. He slipped down, unconscious. Huntress smirked. Another man tried to attack. She bent and kicked him in the gut, he crashed against a trash can. Two more men charged her. She jumped over them and took one by the back of his sweater and pushed him against his friend; both fell to the floor and she jumped over them, she punched both with her fist. She moved back and looked around.<p>

There was a deep silence in the lonely alley.

"That's all?" she growled extending her arms. The men are not make as they used to do. "What's wrong with you?"

The brunette picked up one of the men who moved restlessly over the floor. She pushed him against the wall.

"All right," she said "A little bird told me you all used to work with Mystic. Where is he now?" she had been researching all night and she couldn't find a clue as to what had happened in the last weeks. So, she now had choosen to chase criminals and maybe some one could know about that man.

"I don't know, it has been a long time since he left. He just disappeared."

"Liar."

"No, I'm not lying."

"I'll look for you soon, and I hope you bring me very good news. You don't want to see me pissed off." She pushed him against the wall and turned around.

Helena began to walk down the street. Now what? She felt tired of all this, she felt an incredible need to be close to Barbara, hold her, kiss her; she wanted make love to her… shit.

She kicked a trash can close to her and paced angrily, running her hands through her hair.

Shit.

She had been trying to behave, to be nice, but every day it was becoming more difficult to see the stupid Dick Grayson close to Barbara and now he was planning to go on vacation with her to the Caribbean.

Damn, the idea pissed her off.

Her time with Barbara, it couldn't be a dream, it couldn't. She had been with Barbara, they had shared more than two years of her life together. She needed do something except she didn't know what.

She felt lost, lost in her own world, in her own life. This was so weird, so unexpected.

She needed a drink, no, she needed a bottle.

The loud music was exactly what Helena needed, something that didn't let her think, and of course the alcohol helped a lot, after two bottles of tequila she began to feel more relaxed.

She loved tequila, it was strong, tasty and she loved it with music in a dark bar where people were just looking for fun and no one knew who you were.

Helena sat next to the bar watching people,, searching for her prey, just like old times. She smiled to herself, she stopped hunting girls since she took the decision to win Barbara's heart, maybe in her dreams, but she had done it.

She took another shot of tequila and looked around. The place was full of people.

"Want to dance?" a handsome man asked. She shook her head. She just wanted to drink and lose consciousness, she moved through the crowd.

A dream, it had all been a dream. If it had been a dream, why did Barbara freeze when she let her know what she liked to do when they were in the privacy of their bedroom?

She couldn't understand it, she needed find out the truth, something was wrong.

It was crazy what was happening.

She rubbed her eyes with her fingers. Maybe she had drunk too much.

"Want to dance pretty?"

Helena observed a slender hand extended to her. She looked up, a stunning woman was smiling at her. She observed her not moving.

"Just a dance, it will not hurt, or are you afraid?"

"Afraid?"

"Of me…"

Helena smirked, that woman was seriously challenging her? Whatever, to have a bit of fun couldn't hurt anyone; she left her glass on the table.

She took the woman's hand and moved toward the dance floor. She was breathtaking, thin waist, amazing body. They danced and moved following the rhythm of the music. The woman rubbed against Helena everytime she could.

Helena noticed the red hair on the woman, she realized then that the woman looked so much like Barbara, she rested her hand on the young woman's cheek and examined her features- they were delicate,, soft and her lips…

Helena blinked, suddenly it was not a strange woman, it was Barbara. She was dancing with her. It was her Barbara, her dream, her world.

She leaned and kissed her.

And she kissed her back,

It was an intense kiss, wild, hot.

It felt so nice.

The woman wrapped her arms around the dark haired woman's neck and pressed her body against her. That girl definitely wasn't wearing bra. She could feel the woman's thigh pressing against her center.

Things were turning really hot and the brunette was enjoying it.

"How about a drink?" the young woman whispered to the brunette's ear. "My table is private and nice." She moved back taking Helena's hand and pulling her.

The dark haired woman didn't object and followed her to a private table.

The woman filled a glass and extended it to her "A toast for you…"

"For me?"

"I'm lucky tonight, you are gorgeous." The woman sat very close to the brunette wrapping an arm around her back.

Helena smirked taking the glass, "All right. What's your name?"

"What about no names? Just fun?"

"Sounds good to me."

Suddenly yells and screams were heard from the other side of the room.

"All right, everybody give me all the money in your fucking pockets."

It was Mystic and his henchmen.


	11. Feeing free

**TITLE:** WORLDS APART

**AUTHOR:** Jaguarin

**FANDOM:** Birds of Prey TV

**PAIRING:** Barbara/Helena

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters. They are the property of DC comics and the WB network. This is just for fun..

**SPECIAL****NOTE:** This part was edited by Weird Twin.. maybe the fic is too lng and I need cut it a bit….. Than you WT! And thank you all for your feedback, yes this fic still has many chapters coming...

* * *

><p>It was Mystic and his henchmen.<p>

Helena moved to her side. She knocked down a first thug, smashing a wine bottle over his head. Then she walked to the other two and knocked them down.

Mystic heard the noise and turned his head. Furious he saw Huntress walking toward him.

"What are you doing here? You should be dead!"

"I'm very much alive" she smashed her fist into his face. The man fell backwards. Another of his thugs tried to hit Huntress but she ducked and sent him crashing against a far wall.

Mystic pointed his gun at Huntress, she jumped and avoided the hit; turning she grabbed the back of his shirt and pushed him against several tables.

"All right, we need to have a talk." She said walking toward him

The man tried to hit her but she ducked and punched him hard in the stomach.

"You screwed with my head." she lifted him by his lapel "What the fuck do you think you are? Now tell me what you did to me?"  
>"You should be dead! How could you be alive?" he shouted.<p>

"I'm a cat, cats have many lives."

"Stupid bitch!"

Helena hit him hard on his face knocking him down "No one calls me bitch."

* * *

><p>Barbara wheeled outside the school and moved toward the Hummer, she stopped at it side and looked for her keys. She heard the horn of a motorcycle. Helena was resting her hips on the seat of the bike a few meters far from her all dressed in leather with high boots and a stunning grin on her face.<p>

"Hi, you look great." Barbara said honestly, the young woman looked gorgeous.

"You like it?" Helena said standing up and giving a little twirl.

"Yes, you look well … very well."

"Thanks so much." Barbara's open smile was wonderful.

"So… you finally caught Mystic."

"That was a lucky break. He is finally behind bars."

"Yes, it was lucky you were in that bar at that moment." Barbara said resting her hands on the briefcase over her legs.

"I left his strange weapon in the lab. Maybe you check it later."  
>"Yes, I'll do that Did he say anything?"<br>"He just called me bitch. It pisses me off when people call me bitch."

"You need to work on your charm."  
>"Do you think?"<p>

Barbara chuckled. "I'm glad all this is finished."  
>"Not yet," Helena pointed to her head "You still need to fix my head."<br>Barbara chuckled. "What are you doing here?"

"Wanna a ride?" Helena mimed the sign of a ride with her left hand.

Green eyes blinked, her brain trying to process the words that Helena had said. "Excuse me?"

"Wanna a ride?" Helena waved her hand toward the bike.

The brunette chuckled reading the confusion on the redhead's face.

"Hel… thanks but you know I can't…" Barbara mumbled.

"You can." She moved to a side and showed some additions to the bike. "I added some belts to secure your legs and feet to the bike and a seat with a belt to help keep you in place

Barbara inspected Helena's additions, effectively it could keep her in place but it was a crazy idea.

"No, no," she waved her hand "you are nice Helena, but I can't."

"Is it a safety thing?" Helena turned and showed her a black helmet "I got this for you" she turned it in her hands.

"Thanks Hel, but I can't?"

"Is it the hummer?" Helena extended both arms to her right. "Ta-da! Alfred could take it home safely."

Barbara looked stunned when her loyal friend appeared behind the Hummer with a big smile.

"Seems you've thought of everything." The red head chuckled, shaking her head.

"She always does." Alfred said.

"And I brought a jacket for you too." Alfred gave Helena a black jacket "So, what do you say?"

Barbara hesitated. "I…"

Helena took a card out of her pocket and lifted it with her index and middle fingers. "I brought my drivers license too."

"I haven't done this in years Helena."

"I'll never let anything happened to you Red. Trust me."

The redhead kept looking silently at the bike. She hadn't ridden a bike since the accident. This felt so awkward. She had loved riding her bike, feeling the vibration of the engine under her, the wind on her face; she had loved the adrenaline. But this…

She looked at the brunette, who in turn looked at her with eyes full of expectation and excitement; like a kid waiting to go out. Helena was a big kid, and she definitely was crazy.

Decision made.

"I must be insane," Barbara nodded "all right. Let's go."

"Yes!" Helena grinned happily handing Barbara the jacket and taking the briefcase off her legs. "Help me with this Alfred."

After a few minutes, Helena had secured the redhead on the back seat of the bike.

"Drive carefully Alfred." Helena said climbing on the bike and adjusting the helmet on her head "I don't want Barbara to lecture us for screwing with her Hummer."

"Don't worry Miss Helena," Alfred said amused "I never had a ticket driving for Master Wayne – even when thugs were chasing us. Have fun."

The redhead made a face.

"He is joking Red." Helena turned on the motorcycle, "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Barbara wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist; and the young woman pressed the accelerator.

* * *

><p>Helena and Barbara arrived at the Penthouse laughing. Helena was fun when she was in a good mood. The brunette had surprised her by picking her up at the school in a bike. She really had enjoyed the time spent with her, it had been just so different. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so happy and so free. She had chosen a long way home and the sensation of being on a bike again had been fantastic, she had almost forgotten how good it felt driving at high speed between vehicles. The time seemed to fly.<p>

Barbara felt very happy to have Helena back. She had missed her a lot, she never imagined how much she would miss her. It had been really dark days and things were going so well, just as if Helena had never gone. She needed to find a way to help her friend, she knew this was painful for Helena and she didn't want it to be. She wanted her to find happiness again.

She had resumed her work at the bar, which should help her clear the ideas in her mind and to sort out her confusion about her feelings. She thought she could help Helena forget those ideas but it seemed they were fixed in her mind as a reality.

"Seriously" the brunette smiled following her inside the penthouse "I think it will work."

"Don't say that."

"I would really appreciate it if you two could avoid stepping inside my living room with all that mud on your clothes." Alfred said from the hallway "I've just polished the floor."

Both women looked down. It seemed riding a bike in the rain could get a bit dirty.

"It was that hole I told you not to drive over."

"I thought it was small." Helena said removing her boots.

Barbara extended a bag to Alfred."They're muffins. Could you please make some coffee?"

"Seems you two were having fun." Alfred gave them a towel.

"We were but it began to rain and well," Barbara smiled bending to remove her shoes "it caught us by surprise. How did you know we would be soaked?"

His eyes moved to one of the security cameras. "That and the fact that it began to rain in the city and you were delayed." He took the brunette's boots between his hands.

"It was just a ride but it was Barbara's idea to give a little tour before." Helena hopped on one foot to remove her socks.

"I had forgotten how much fun it is to ride a bike in the rain." Barbara said.

"I suggest you take a warm shower while I prepare the coffee.

"Chocolate!" Helena's eyes sparkled.

"And chocolate too." Alfred said.

"Babs!"

Helena recognized the voice behind them immediately and the smile vanished from her face.

"Hey Dick," the redhead greeted "What are you doing here? I didn't expect you."

"I cancelled my dinner and I came to see you…" he observed the two women covered in mud and wet with grass "What happened to you… two?"

"Riding a bike." Helena shrugged her shoulders.

"Riding a bike? Alfred told me but I thought he was joking."

"Yes, it was fun and exciting." Barbara smiled removing the jacket and handing it to Alfred.

"You should have called me."

Barbara chuckled "Don't be silly, we were out just a couple of hours."

"It's dangerous."

"Oh no," Helena said removing her jacket too "I didn't drive more than 100 miles per hour."

The tall man looked incredulously at the redhead..

"True." Barbara said using the towel to dry herself "She drove at 95 miles per hour:"

"What? That's dangerous." Dick almost shouted standing in front of the redhead.

"It was our usual speed when we used to trap criminals" Barbara brushed her hair with her hands, the problem with helmets was that they always made a mess of your hair.

"Barbara, you can't."  
>"She can and she did." Helena interrupted using the towel to dry her pants.<p>

"This is insane." He said.  
>"She was pretty safe Master Dick." Alfred pointed out "Miss Helena took all the precautions needed. She, as you, is worried for her safety."<p>

"Thanks Alfred." The redhead said "You need to relax Dick, nothing happened and I had a great time."

"Do you want coffee, Master Dick?"

"No Alfred, thanks." The man rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"We went to the hills and the view was fantastic." Helena added wrapping the towel behind her neck. "The city looks spectacular from there."

"Hills? The highway?" the tall man asked, looking at both women.

"No, that's boring, we took one of the roads that cross the hills, you know, soil, grass" Helena clarified.

"And she drives very well," Barbara winked to the brunette "not as good as me, but well."

"Came on Dick," the brunette said "She climbed walls, she chased and fought criminals with axes, guns, rockets, laser guns, bombs, grenades and now you say riding a bike is dangerous?"

"It was fun, Dick." Barbara put the towel over her shoulder "It was a good idea."

"It was a stupid idea."

Barbara's expression turned serious.

"You know you can't protect yourself! Maybe before it was something fun, but now it's madness! You know everything is different now, you are not Batgirl, you are not…"

"I know what I am Dick." Barbara said interrupting him. Alfred and Helena froze in place looking at Barbara. The redhead pinned him with angry deep green eyes.

"Barbara…"

"I know my limitations and I fight against them everyday. You don't need to point them out to me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must take a shower and later, I want to be alone." She wheeled back and turned toward her room.

"Barbara…." He followed her.

"See you later Dick. Alfred please, get my coffee ready. I'll be back."

He understood it was usless to insist… now and stood in his place not moving.

The redhead disappeared down the hallway.

"You acted irresponsibly!" he turned to the brunette, angry

"I didn't risk her life, she was safe. Why did you say that?" Helena grumbled "She was so happy."

"Why did you do it, Helena?"

"Why not? All she does is work here all day or at the school. She needs to have fun, she needs a distraction, she needs a life."

"She has a life with me."

The brunette stood up and faced him. "What life? You are never here, you just come and go as you please, your entire life has been like that. You left her alone in her worst moments."

"And what about you?" he shouted "You left not saying a word! She cried for days!"

The brunette clenched her jaw and pressed her fist in balls glaring to him. She could either kill him or kill him, any of those options were good.

"Master Dick." Alfred moved between them knowing a fight could start soon "I think that we must give Miss Barbara time and afterwards, perhaps you could have a talk with her."

He turned away angrily.

"Miss Helena," the gentle butler turned to the young woman "Why don't you go to take a shower? You could get a cold, you are soaked and it was freezing outside."

She stared at Dick. Alfred was trying to avoid a fight that could piss Barbara off even more. She nodded and walked toward her room not saying a word.

Stupid moron, he had ruined her nice evening with the redhead.

* * *

><p>Barbara sipped her warm cup of coffee and after it, she bit her muffin, she closed her eyes enjoying the taste of it. She was alone at the kitchen of her penthouse wearing just her robe, after she took a warm, long and pleasant shower. She was not in the mood to work, she felt so relaxed.<p>

She had enjoyed the evening, it had been a really wonderful ride; she still could feel the cold, the wind, the speed. She remembered her nights patrolling the city covered by the night.

She loved that sensation of freedom.

Helena had created an incredible moment for her, she had thought of every detail. She didn't remember her limitations on that incredible hour they had been out; it was one of those moments that stays in your memories.

She crossed her arms over the table and looked her coffee; a light smile painted her face.

"If you keep just standing there, I'll eat all the muffins." The redhead said.

"No way, you couldn't hear me." Helena said.

"No, but I can feel you."

After Dick had screwed the nice day they were sharing, Helena took a shower and lay on her bed watching TV.

She wanted see the redhead, talk with her but she thought Barbara wouldn't want see anyone. She was wondering about that when her sensitive nose detected the smell of warm chocolate.

It smelled fantastic. Thinking Alfred was around, she stepped into the kitchen.

Barbara took the jar over the table and filled a cup with warm chocolate "I was waiting for you."  
>"Waiting for me?" Helena sat next to the redhead happily surprised at her comment.<p>

"I knew the chocolate smell would bring you here," Barbara gave her the chocolate cup "I was just wondering when."

"Is this the bait to bring me here?" Helena narrowed her eyes smiling.

Barbara kept thinking a brief second taking her cup of coffee between her fingers. "Yes." She nodded amused "And it worked." She extended the plate of muffins to the brunette.

Helena chuckled and took a muffin off the plate at the center of the table and bit it. "This looks good."  
>"It's good." Barbara said biting a piece of her muffin, she put her index over her mouth to prevent a small piece of it from falling ontor the table.<p>

"Mmmm." Helena tasted the cake "This is really good."

"It's…" the redhead looked the brunette. "You arrived late last night."

"Uh…" Helena felt caught, "I went out."

"Where did you go?"

"Well, I just walked around and later I went a bar to dance and just have fun…"

"Fun." The older woman nodded "What kind of fun?"

"Drinking?..." Helena hesitated "Uh? Dancing?"

"With a nice looking girl?"

"Well… yes…"  
>"You didn't return to sleep." Barbara said with soft voice "I assume you went to another place."<p>

"Oh no… "Helena hurried to say "No, no, I went to the bar and danced, just that."  
>"You were dancing with a gorgeous woman and you let her go?" Barbara chuckled amused "That's new, you never let anyone go alive."<p>

"It's true, I just took a few drinks and I danced and after that I left the place and sat on a rooftop watching the daybreak. I wasn't sleepy. I never would cheat on you."

"Cheat on me?"

Helena sighed. "You are the only one Barbara." She said with low voice.

Barbara felt moved. "Helena…"

"I know, I know, I just…" the brunette rubbed her hair with her hand "…for me you are."

Barbara looked her with tender expression, it was so sweet. She extended her hand and covered the brunette's fingers with her hand.

"I feel it…" Helena whispered hiding her eyes behind her rebeld bangs "You can't blame me for it, right?"

"No, I think it's sweet thanks, I really feel so honored that you have all these wondeful feelings for me, you are a great girl. But…"

"Maybe some day." Helena put a piece of muffin in her mouth "Who knows? I'm charming and pretty hot."

"Thanks so much for the ride, it was fantastic." Barbara said to change the subject and to avoid making the brunette feel uncomfortable. After all, Helena had been doing the best since her return to make her feel comfortable and be nice.

"We must do it again." Helena tasted her chocolate, she licked her lips, she really was enjoying the chocolate. She was a lover of milk and when it was mixed with chocolate it was heaven for her.

"We should." Barbara rested her hand on her chin observing the brunette,

"Really?" Blue eyes fixed on her surprised.

"Really."  
>"Are you serious?"<p>

"I'm serious."

"Wow. That's cool."

Barbara smiled, "I really felt free again for a while."

"You are free, you can do whatever you want. It's up to you."

"I'm not sure." The former cyber genius said circling her index finger around the rim of her coffee mug.

"Don't listen that moron." Helena said

"Don't call him that." Barbara said with sadness.

"All right, but it doesn't change the fact he still is a moron."

"Hel… he is human."

"Being human doesn't equal being stupid. No one has the right to make you feel less." The dark haired woman looked her with a soft expression "You are an incredible human being, you're worth so much. It really makes me feel angry that he can't see how marvelous you are."

"I can't blame him Helena. He knows I can't..."

"Then he doesn't love you." Helena interrupted her. "If he canonly see what's on the outside and think that it limits your life and what you are, he doesn't know you, he doesn't love you."

Barbara kept silent staring at the muffin on her hand. She took a few moments before she turned her eyes toward the brunette.

"I don't want talk about him tonight or me. I'm tired now." she said narrowing her eyes "Can we talk… about any other silly thing?"

Helena's smile turned wide and open. "How about buying another bed for me?"

"I just bought it a year ago."

"In a garage sale? It's stiff as hell."

"Come on, it is not so bad."

"You don't sleep on it, my back is killing me."

"Your back is killing you because you never sit in the correct way."

"I always sit on the correct way."

Barbara raised her eyebrow to the brunette who had her legs crossed over the chair.

"Come on…" Helena undesrtood the message, she took another muffin off the plate "We are now in a midnight snack."

The redhead chuckled, in some way Helena helped her to feel so relaxed. They sat there talking for a long time about anything, just sharing and enjoying each others company.

TBC


	12. A pleasant dinner

**TITLE:** WORLDS APART

**AUTHOR:** Jaguarin

**FANDOM:** Birds of Prey TV

**PAIRING:** Barbara/Helena

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters. They are the property of DC comics and the WB network. This is just for fun..

**SPECIAL****NOTE:** This part was edited by Weird Twin.. maybe the fic is too lng and I need cut it a bit….. Than you WT! And thank you for your nice feedback

* * *

><p>Huntress helped the blonde to walk outside the elevator, she was wincing. Barbara was at the lab, as soon she noticed the girls arrival, she moved toward them. Seemed there had been an incident in the vigilant task of the night. She opened a bottle of alcohol and prepared a few cottons.<p>

"I told you to duck" the brunette said.

"Yes, after the man hit me." Dinah had a cloth over her nose.

"You were too slow."

"All right, bring her here." Barbara said pulling some plastic gloves over her hands.

"You are supposed to cover my back." The blonde went to the lab.

"I did, I was covering your back, he broke your nose, it was your front."

"That was not fun."

"You said back, not front!"

"Sit here." The redhead smiled amused while taking a clean cloth out of a drawer.

"I'll kill you." Dinah growled obeying.

"We don't kill, remember?" Helena said sitting over a table.

"Easy, I need check you, move your head back." The redhead said to Dinah.

"Ouch."

"No one know where that Mystic guy has gone, he just vanished." Helena said checking her nails.

"Yea." Dinah mumbled with her head up.  
>"Stay still." Said the redhead to the blonde checking her nose.<p>

"They all say he vanished three months ago." Helena crossed her arms over her chest "But I don't understand, three months ago was when his first attack was reported"

"He was hitting the city a year ago and you chased him. " Barbara said.

"A year ago? A year ago we were a month in Hawaii"

"Remember your memory has been affected." The redhead pointed.

"Hawaii?" Dinah asked surprised.

"Stay Still." Barbara sighed.

"Barbara likes reading books under a big palm tree, in the sun, in a bikini drinking piña colada with zero alcohol."

"I don't wear bikinis."

"Well, I pushed you to do it, and you really made many men and women turn heads,"

"You didn't." Barbara stopped her work and looked her

"Oh, yea, I did it," Helena smirked "And you looked spectacular."

"How did you convince me?"

"I was using a very light bikini and you said it was indecent. So we made a deal, I would use more fabric in my bikini and you less."

"You are joking." The redhead kept her work on the blonde

"Oh no, I looked spectacular too, and you didn't like that many people turned to ogle me." Helena turned to see her "I always thought you are jealous but not that much."

"I'm not!" Barbara glared to her.

"Hey my nose!" Dinah protested when Barbara moved her hand abruptly from her examination. "Oh…. Sorry." The redhead apologized, returning to her healing work..

"It's just her fantasy," Dinah growled "Why are you listening her?"

"Well, I'm not lying." Helena shrugged her shoulders

"Barbara doesn't wear bikinis. It's your imagination." Dinah said.  
>"Hey, I'm not that old." Barbara said to Dinah. After all she was not so bad looking.<p>

"I'm not saying it, I mean…Oh… I hate you Helena!"

"All right, you keep still" Barbara said to Dinah and later turned to see Helena

The brunette smirked, she had created the confusion she wanted and looked for a bag of cookies inside one of her pockets.

Barbara wheeled back "your nose is fine, you just will be a bit bruised."

"Seems when Mystic created that creepy fantasy in your head, he failed to make you nicer."

"It was not a creepy fantasy," Helena said "Being with Barbara was fantastic! She doesn't have a clue about cooking, but it was still great."

"I know how to cook." Barbara said picking up her mobile that vibrated in her pocket. "Wait a second you two, Barbara Gordon… hey Dick."

Helena made a face. Surely she had done something really bad in another life to have that moron always between her and Barbara…. Or maybe she had done it in this life

"Yes sure, I'll see you there in ten minutes. Bye." The redhead hung up the phone. "All right girls, I must go. Don't ever say my cooking is bad."

"It's not bad, but your skill with the microwave is much better." Helena smirked.

"Point to her." Dinah said.

"You two are worse than me in cooking."

Helena finished munching another cookie. "Excuse me, Dinah's cakes are delicious."

"I'll prepare the dinner today and show you two that my culinary skills are good."

Helena coughed; suddenly she felt the cookie stuck in her throat.

"Oh no, it's not necessary Barbara." Dinah said patting Helena's back.

"Oh no, you two will marvel at my culinary skills and stop your jokes." Barbara turned and wheeled toward her room. "Tonight at eight."

"Good one genius." Dinah grumbled to Helena.

"Coff, what? Why you blame me?" Helena patted her chest with her hand "You agreed that she is bad at cooking, coff…"

"But you started it! Now we have to eat whatever she cooks!"

"Coff… I know - it's bad."

"Bad? It's terrible!"

"Maybe I should be sick." Helena said.

"Ah no, you will not leave me alone with this one. It's your fault that guy hit my nose and now I must eat Barbara's cooking!"

"Hey, my head is not working well, remember?"

"Your head has never worked well." Dinah moved toward her room.

"That hurt my feelings."

* * *

><p>"Why is Dick not here?" Helena asked changing the channels on the big screen.<p>

"He is not stupid." Dinah said, she was at her side. Both girls were sprawled on the couch with their feet resting on the table.

"You mean we "are"?" Helena asked.

"I mean you open your mouth too much lately." Dinah moved her head "You and your dreams…"

"Seriously, where is Dick?"

"He called saying her needed to go out of town."

"He always does that."

"Yea…"

Helena smiled, at least he will be out of her sight for a few days. He really was annoying and it was hard to not hit him when he was close to Barbara. She leaned forward and looked toward the kitchen. Barbara was at the stove.

"Barbara's cooking is always bad - in dreams and in reality. What's she doing now?"

Dinah leaned forward too and looked toward the kitchen. "No idea."

"Do you think she could blow up the house?"

"Probably."

"Do you remember the last time you checked the extinguisher?" Helena asked looking for one.

"She is not that bad…." Dinah turned to see her.

"One never knows." Helena moved back on the couch.

Dinah kept looking toward the kitchen.

"Tell me something." The brunette asked taking a sip from a can of coke. "Does Barbara really love Dick?"

"I guess." The blonde rested her back again on the couch.

"You guess?"

"Well she is with him."

"They go out often?"

"Maybe once or twice per week. Some times they go to the opening of an exhibition, you know social things."

"And he stays here?"

"Sometimes."

Helena drummed her fingers over the arm of the chair. "She likes go to the beach? Play pool?"

"In your dreams." Dinah chuckled.

"In my dreams she goes to the beach, plays pool & goes bowling."

Dinah looked the brunette. "You really are interested in her."

"Of course, I love her."

"But she loves Dick."

"I'm not so sure," Helena crossed her arms over her chest "My theory is that she is with him because he is safe, she knows him, he knows her and there is no need to hide secrets. She can be Oracle, can be Barbara and it's okay, any other human being wouldn't understand it."

Dinah lifted her eyebrows. "Good point."

"And I'm sure that moron doesn't see how beautiful Barbara is and doesn't give her flowers."

"Well sometimes he does it, but he says he wants to respect her independence."  
>"It's stupid, just flatter her. She likes it."<p>

"Remember this is all in your imagination, you have never courted her."

Helena narrowed her eyes. "I bet you that I can win her heart."

Dinah rolled her eyes. "Helena, she is straight."

"That's not a problem." The brunette winced and rubbed her temples.

"What's wrong?"

"A headache, I need to take some pills."

"They are in the kitchen, whatever, " the blonde said "you are crazy. She is engaged with Dick."

"He don't loves her, he don't make her feel like a woman. She needs someone that understands her, loves her and makes her feel like a real woman.

"And who will be that person? You?"

"Yep."

"Helena, don't you dare…"

"Watch me." the brunette stood up.

"Where are you going?" Dinah asked curious.  
>"Be back in a few." The brunette waved her hand.<p>

* * *

><p>"Dinner is ready!" Barbara shouted from the kitchen.<p>

"Oh crap." Dinah said covering her eyes, she looked around, Helena hadn't return after she had left 30 minutes ago. She had run away, she was sure of it.

"Dinah, Helena…."

"I'm coming!" Dinah said turning off the TV.

The brunette walked to the dining room first and she couldn't hide her surprise when she saw the table prepared with food and salads. It smelled really good.

"Woa, you did all this?" she asked surprised.

"Of course," Barbara put a napkin over her shoulder "What did you expect?"

"Frozen pizza?"

"Not funny, where is Helena?"

"I dunno." Dinah looked around.  
>"You don't know?"<p>

"She said she was going out, but she hasn't return yet."

"This is not funny Dinah."  
>"Seriously, she said she would be back in a few."<p>

Barbara moved her chair in front of the table. She was disappointed, she expected to have a nice dinner with her two friends. Lately everything had been about work and she just wanted to share a nice moment with them. "All right, then let's start without her."

"Do you think she will come back?" Dinah asked sitting at the table.

"I think she just ran away." Barbara said.

"And she left me alone? She is a coward."

"Must be, salad?" the redhead asked her protégée.

Dinah looked the table, the truth is everything looked delicious. "Sure."

The elevator door opened and Helena appeared with a paper bag on hand.

"Hey."

"Where were you?"

"Well, you always need a good wine in a dinner." Helena took out a red wine bottle "Tempranillo" your favorite, from Spain."

"Oh, this is nice Helena, thanks." Barbara said smiling taking the bottle between her hands.

"Oh, and this is for you. " Helena gave Barbara a rose.

Barbara blinked surprised. "Why…?"

"Well," Helena said taking the bottle to open it "you have been nice to me."

"I have been nice too." Dinah said.

"Yes but…"

The brunette tore the cover of the bottle and used a corkscrew to open it. "Hey, let me be nice, according to you two, I left a long time ago, I was rude to Barbara and I acted like a moron."

"You still do." Dinah smirked.

"Whatever," Helena looked the food on the table, surprised. "Who cooked all this?"

"Me." Barbara said.  
>"You are joking." Helena said.<p>

"I told you two that I'll prove that my culinary skills are excellent."

"Looks good…"

"It's good." Dinah said stealing a bit of the beef from a plate.

"Really?"

The blonde nodded.

"I told you girls." Barbara smiled.

"All right, let's try it then." Helena poured some wine into a cup and gave it to Barbara to taste along with the cork to smell, " so I think" she continued "I should be grateful to you Miss Gordon and to you, kid."

Barbara took the cork and smelled it. It was delicious. After that, she tasted the wine.

"It's perfect." She said.

Helena leaned close to her and smiled pouring more wine into Barbara's cup.. "Glad you approve, it's a way to say thanks to you Red. You look beautiful tonight."

"Oh… thanks…" Barbara couldn't avoid feel nervous under Helena's gaze.

"I want wine." Dinah said.

"You are a minor." Helena took a can of coke out of the bag. "You drink this."

"Hey, that is not nice."

The brunette sat at the table and pored herself a cup of wine. "All right, a toast… To you Miss Gordon and your surprising culinary skills."

"Thanks. " she lifted her cup.

"Barbara." Dinah asked after cleaning her lips with a napkin "Where is Dick now?"

Helena bit her lower lip, why did the kid have to ruin the night with her questions? She should hit her on her head with the bottle and she surely would do it, but the wine was expensive and one of the best.

"Oregon, seems Wayne Corporation is planning to buy some business there." The redhead sipped a bit of her wine and rested her cup on the table.

"Are you going with him to Hawaii for a vacation?"  
>Helena almost choked, definitely the Blonde wanted to ruin the night. Dick and Barbara on vacation alone? That was not good.<p>

"We are talking about it, I'm not sure whether or not to go." Barbara glared at the blonde.

"And when are you planning to go?" Helena asked trying to sound casual.

"Next month." Dinah hurried to say.

"He wants me to go but I still have a lot of work to do," Barbara hurried to say "I need to check first how things are going." She looked the brunette "And how you are feeling."

"Don't worry about me. I'm doing fine"

"I'm not so sure."

"Barbara, don't worry, I need to move on and keep my life going." Helena said "In fact, I already talked with Leonard, I will move back to my place next month."

Barbara stopped her glass in midair and stared at the brunette. It had been so unexpected.

"That way we can live our lives as…. it used to be." The brunette arranged her napkin on her lap, not looking the redhead.

"I'm fine with you living with us Hel." Barbara said with soft voice "You can stay here as long as you want, this is your home and you know it."

Helena smiled. "Thanks." she put a piece of salad in her mouth "Hey this is good."

"Are you joking?" Dinah asked.

"Exquisite." Helena nodded with her head. "Try it."

Dinah tasted the salad and looked Barbara with incredulous eyes. "Wow, did you really cook this?"

"You offend me." Barbara said amused. "I'll bring the main dish."

The redhead wheeled outside the kitchen.

When she was a safe distance, Dinah leaned toward Helena.

"Promise you'll will stop flirting with Barbara."

"I'm not flirting, I was being nice."

"Whatever, she is engaged to Dick. You screwed her life once, don't do it again."

"I no…"

"You did it." Dinah pointed to her with her index finger. "You abandoned us and left her crying, I don't want you to hurt her again."

"I never will hurt her." Helena said.  
>"You did it and if you really love her, you will stop your games right now or I'll stop you."<p>

"Okay, I promise not to flirt with her again."

The redhead appeared with a big dish in hands. "Well, here it is, the best."

"Oh great." Dinah said.

Helena looked at the redhead and faked a smile.

TBC


	13. Are you flriting with me?

**TITLE:** WORLDS APART

**AUTHOR:** Jaguarin

**FANDOM:** Birds of Prey TV

**PAIRING:** Barbara/Helena

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters. They are the property of DC comics and the WB network. This is just for fun..

**SPECIAL****NOTE:** This part was edited by Weird Twin. Thanks WT!

* * *

><p>Barbara checked her lipstick in the mirror and examined her make up, it was light and perfect, she wheeled back and arranged her dress. It was the day that she had promised to go to dinner with Helena..Using her index finger, she corrected a light trace of red on her lower lip.<p>

Now she looked perfect

She wanted to have a nice night, she needed some distraction, something that helped her to deal with the stress of the last few days. She knew Helena felt frustrated with everything that has happened and because she couldn't remember anything about her past life, except the alternative past the villain had created on her mind.

This Helena was very different from the Helena that had disappeared months ago, the angry, rude girl with an incredible sadness in her soul, a sadness she had tried to read unsuccessfully.

This Helena was bright, full of life, with a smile ready for her, she was always giving her all the attention and at the same time making her feel useful.

She liked it. It was hard to admit but she liked the attention that Helena gave to her.

She moved her hand to her forehead and arranged her hair at her forehead. She arrested her movement and observed herself on the mirror.

Helena always seemed to be looking at her, and when they eyes met she couldn't avoid feeling something, her look was so tender, so sweet.

She didn't want to break her heart.

The redhead sighed, she really felt so happy having her back again, she was her best friend, part of her life, her family. Together, they had faced so many things and she just wished that things could keep going as smooth as now.

She turned around and moved toward the living room. She stopped a few meters before wheeling inside the room. She took a second to observe the brunette who was looking at herself in the living room mirror, checking herself. Helena had chosen a really sexy outfit with a leather, sleeveless and a short skirt that fit her perfectly. The young girl was looking for something in one of the living room drawers.

She smiled and wheeled inside.

"Hi Hel, are you looking for something?"

"Wow…" Helena said turning her head and observing her.

Helena's eyes traced Barbara from top to bottom, she was wearing a stunning white blouse with dark green pants, a delicate necklace around her neck which made it so tempting to kiss, her red hair fell over her shoulders in a way that made her look so sexy and her eyes were stunning… as was her mouth.

"Do you approve?" Barbara asked amused. Helena's expression was so priceless, it made Barbara smile. Dick had never looked at her that way. "Hel?"

"Uh?" the brunette blinked.

"Do you like my outfit?"

"You look hot…"

Barbara chuckled. "Your look lovely in your dress."

"Like it?" Helena asked grinning.

"You could catch anyone's eye with that." The redhead said checking Helena's short boots with heels. Helena had chosen a stylish wild outfit, her bangs rebellious as always; much of her was portrayed in that outfit.

Helena cocked an eyebrow "Are you serious?"

"Of course, I'm sure many men would love to date you. But you are like a sailor, a lover in every port, or in your case, a lover in every bar."

"And coffee shops too, don't forget. Contrary to my reputation I'm pretty monogamous. So, I'm young, sexy, hot, I work, I'm single and I'm monogamous."

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Never." Helena smirked, winking to her "I'm just saying, I'm a good choice, think about it."

"I promise I will" Barbara smiled.

"Really?"

Barbara hit her playfully on her arm. "Come on. What are you looking for?"

"Some pain killers, I have a light headache."

"In the kitchen, second drawer."

"Let me take one and we will go Miss Gordon."

"Sure Miss Kyle."

* * *

><p>The food was excellent, the wine so tasteful and Helena had been nice and funny all the night. Barbara observed the brunette talking, she had really changed so much, she looks so much like her mother; she could wear jeans, old shirts and even a towel as a dress, it didn't matter, she always seemed so stylish.<p>

And when she took the time to use some make up and wear a good dress, she was stunning.

She noticed many looks directed at the young brunette all night and she seemed oblivious to them; Helena's interest was fixed on her and in some way it flattered her; Helena made her feel like a queen.

She chuckled when the brunette made a funny comment.

"Yes I remember you created that mess in the school." Barbara said smiling.

"It was not exactly a mess, it was part of my growth." Helena sipped a bit of her wine, her index finger playing with the rim of her cup. She observed the redhead, she always was ,if she chose to wear a newspaper as a dress, she would still look hot.

"Sure." The redhead narrowed her eyes at her. Helena really was charming when she wanted to be. She seemed so relaxed, so happy, her eyes had a special glow.

"I must say your culinary skills have improved incredibly, Barbara, since your last dinner."

"I told you but you and Dinah insisted I'm bad." The redhead pointed.

"Well, the last time you cooked," the young woman said crossing her arms over the table "we needed to buy a new stove."

"That was an accident." Barbara coughed and wiped the napkin over her lips.

"You are the only person that I know who can burn water while preparing coffee."

The redhead slapped Helena's shoulder playfully.

"Seriously, how did you prepare all that delicious food?" Helena asked crossing her arms on the table.

"I have my secrets. But…" she lifted her cup of wine "This dinner is spectacular too."

"Oh yea. This was definitely a great choice." Helena lifted her cup too "A toast to it."

"Thanks for it. I really love jazz, I didn't know this place played live music."

"I did my research."

"I hope you will join us in the annual Wayne Foundation Dance ball."

"I don't like to go to those events."

"I know, but it's important that you go. You are Bruce's daughter."

"I didn't ask for it."

"But you are." Barbara said.

"Why do you want me to go? Dick will be your date."

"Of course, he is my boyfriend, but I think it will excellent if you came and supported us. We do social work and the Foundation needs founds."

The brunette leaned back against her chair and looked at her.

"And… I like your company, you are fun and… I enjoy the time I share with you."

Helena kept her gaze fixed on her.

"Please?" Barbara insisted.

"Do you want me to go?"

"I would love it."

"I'll go then." Helena moved back on her chair, she couldn't deny her anything.

"Excellent." A bright smile filled Barbara's face. The redhead arranged the napkin over her legs. "Now tell me… How do you feel now?"

"With you close to me, excellent." Helena sipped a bit of wine "And if you talk about my head, well, it is still working."

"Still with the same memories?"

"The same lovely and incredible memories." The brunette winked to her.

"I promise I will work on this until you feel fine again."

"I'm not sure I want forget it." Helena lifted her index finger "You always want to remember your best dreams, especially when it's with an incredible woman."

Barbara smiled lightly to her. "Flirting again?"

"Hard not do it when you are so close."

Helena's answer was so honest that Barbara couldn't say a word; it was strange, her flirting did not make her feel uncomfortable, it made her feel flattered. She played with her cup between her fingers for a few seconds listening the soft music before looking at the brunette.

"I have noticed you have been going out lately."

"You said I needed to reclaim my life." The brunette didn't look at her this time, her eyes stayed fixed on her fingers, caressing her cup.

"I have noticed it and that you are drinking too much." The redhead looked for the brunette's gaze.

"Nah…" Helena said shrugging her shoulders. "Just a bit."

"I have seen you. Stumbling against the furniture when you come back is not just a bit of alcohol."

Helena cocked her head and she finally met her eyes with hope in her soul. "Have you been waiting for me at night? Had you been looking for me?"

"I'm worried for you." Barbara said knowing the intention on the brunette's question. "You never used to drink that much."

"I'm just having a bit of fun." Helena exhaled, feeling disappointed at the answer and turning to to her right to look at an old painting . She was sure it was "Carro de flores" by Diego Rivera. Her mother had taught her a lot about art. "I like to have fun."

"Why don't you have fun doing other things?" Barbara asked resting her hand over Helena's trying to get her full attention.

The brunette turned looking their hands, it felt so nice; she had missed her contact.

"Hel?" the redhead asked interrupting her thoughts.

"I'm meta Barbara, nothing will happen to me."

The older woman observed the reactions and expression of the dark haired woman. She noticed the sadness on her face. It had been present in her in the last weeks.

"This is affecting you a lot, right?" green eyes looked at blue ones.

"It's so hard is see you everyday knowing I can't be with you? It's like dying slowly everyday…"

"It was not real," Barbara cupped her cheek with her palm "I'm sorry Hel."

Helena leaned her face on her hand enjoying the touch.

"For me it was so real." She whispered moving her face reluctantly from Barbara's hand "I loved you as much as I love you now."

"Do you really think you have those feelings for me?"

"I don't think." Blue eyes fixed on hers with such intensity that made the redhead shiver "I'm sure of it. I'm fucking in love with you. I know what I feel for you and believe me, it was not the result of a blow to my head."

"But it can't be…" the redhead said.

"Why not?"

"I love Dick."

"You said that in my dream too, but in the end you chose me. You say that because you haven't tried to be with me." Helena smiled moving her hand back trying to sound light and not ruin the night, "I'm hot as hell, and sexy."

Barbara chuckled. "You are… You are very persistent."

"Are you mad for it?" Helena had her pupils fixed on the redhead. Damn she was so beautiful. She was sure she felt something for her, she could feel it in the way she looked at her, in her warm smile every time she saw her, it was something that was just in the air.

"You are good company." Barbara said to her, and she really meant it.

"Well, that's true." Helena placed her cup on the table and smirked.

"Helena," the redhead moved a lock of hair behind her ear. "Are you serious about living above the bar again?"

"Well," Helena said "Everyone needs their own space, you and Dick need space."

Barbara raised her eyebrow. "We are fine now. What makes you think we need 'space'?"

"Well, you two are together" Helena waved her hands "Maybe you two are thinking in… and I don't want be a nuisance and…"

"He is just my boyfriend," Barbara interrupted her "I haven't thought about the next step Helena. I'm not ready for it."

Blue eyes sparkled in hope. "You are not…?"

The redhead chuckled. "I don't think I'm the sort of woman who thinks about marriage and children and living happily ever after in a nice house with a garden full with flowers and lilacs."

"No?"

"Hel, look at me. Do you think I am the image of a perfect wife? I never will be. I'm a crime fighter, a vigilante."

"But above all that, a woman." Helena added. "A fantastic and incredible woman."

"But I don't have the time to think about having a normal life."

"I think you can do it." The brunette took her cup of wine and sipped it "You just need to believe in yourself. You need to have your own life, you need to live."

"I'm living." Barbara said.

"Can you call your life a life?" the brunette placed her cup on the table and cleaned her lips with her napkin.

"Of course."

"Do you call a life being behind a computer all day and in classes with annoying and noisy students with no more social life other than going out with Dick "moron" Grayson every time he has time?"

The redhead made a face at her. That was so unexpected and so aggressive.

"Would you like to try something different?" Helena asked.

"Different?" Barbara asked not knowing exactly what was inside Helena's mind.

The dark head happily nodded.

"Different as…?"

"Will you try?"

"Tell me what is it." Barbara lift her eyebrow.  
>"Come on." Helena said "Don't ask, just say yes and come with me."<p>

"Where? It's late." Barbara asked feeling surprised at the question.

"What's the problem? We never sleep early anyway."

"Where are we going?"

"Just trust in me." Helena asked for the bill.

Barbara stayed in her place staring at her. "I haven't said yes."

Helena smirked. "Are you scared?"

"Why should I be?"

"Well, maybe you are."

"In your dreams." Barbara narrowed her eyes and took the napkin from her legs putting it on the table and asking for the check. "Let's go."

Helena drove the Hummer toward the Clocktower, Barbara noticed it, it was strange. She turned to see the brunette.

"We are going home."

"Don't be impatient." Helena drove inside the basement of the Clocktower and parked the oversized vehicle. She stepped down and went toward the lateral door to move Barbara's wheelchair close of her door.

"Hurry…" Helena said walking toward the end of the garage.

"What are we doing here?" Barbara asked moving to her chair.

"Wait a second." The brunette shouted in far corner.

Barbara leaned looking toward the brunette but it was dark, she couldn't see what she was doing. She heard some noises and after a few seconds Helena appeared with leather pants, a jacket and heavy boots pushing a motorcycle.

"What's that?" Barbara asked.

"A bike, what else?"

"I know it's a bike but where did you get it? It's different from the other one."

"I know; I needed to make some additions and this one was perfect. You have no idea how many bikes are at the manor, I just cleaned it and worked on it." Helena put the breaks off the bike.

"Did you go to the manor?" Barbara asked surprised, eyeing the vehicle.

"There is interesting stuff there." Helena opened the door of a cabinet against the wall and took out a leather jacket, she gave it to the redhead. "Let's go. Now it's your turn to drive."  
>"What?" Barbara gave her an incredulous look.<p>

"We will go for a ride around the city.".  
>"Drive? Helena I can't!"<p>

"Who says?" the dark haired woman put her leather gloves.

Barbara blinked. "But…"

"You said you would trust me, wear that jacket and let's go for a ride, I adjusted the seat and put a belt on it as you can see," Helena waved her hand toward the bike, "so you can drive it easily, and if you ask for your legs, I put a supports down, as the race bicycle pedals, so it wouldn't slip out."

Barbara lifted her eyebrow, this was a crazy idea.

"And," Helena finished adjusting her gloves and giving a pair to Barbara "I'll sit in the back seat, so I'll keep an eye on you to prevent you from running more than 55 miles per hour. Well, 65"

"Are you crazy?"

"People say that." She turned and took two helmets from the cabinet. "I still think they're exaggerating."

"Are you seriously thinking that I will drive that bike?"

"Why not?" You used to do it and I worked all the weekend adjusting the bike for you. It's very safe. I would never risk your life…or are you scared?"

"I'm not scared, it's just that… well…"

"Come on, I want to show you some cool places. You drive and I'll help you keep the balance with my body. It's easy…" Helena leaned close to the redhead, smiling "And you really know how you move."

Barbara blushed and hesitated and looked at the bike for a second. Helena really was serious, she had prepared the bike for her and she hadn't driven since… that night. She observed as the brunette went toward the cabinet and put a backpack on her back.

"What the hell…" she suddenly said and put her jacket on before lifting her hands to the brunette.

Helena smirked and helped her to sit on the bike. After that she moved back and observed Barbara adjust herself on the seat and her legs to the pedals. When she finished her preparations, Helena handed her the helmet.

"You can start the bike with the red button on the right side of the handlebar" Helena showed it to her. "Must I remind you how to ride the bike too?"

"I'm much better than you at riding a bike, young lady." Barbara put her helmet on her head.

"Prove it." Helena sat behind her and removed the breaks. She adjusted the helmet on her head.

Barbara pressed the start button, it felt amazing to feel the vibration of the bike on her hands, she had forgotten how exciting it was and the much she loved it.

"Very good engine." The redhead said.

"Of course, I worked on it."

"How do you know about mechanics?"

"I'm bad at cooking" Helena put her hands on Barbara's waist "but excellent at working with motors and much better than you at driving bikes."

"I don't think so." The redhead smirked and pressed the accelerator.

They stormed out of the garage.

"Wow." Helena said laughing "You are a mad driver."

They moved at high speed into the dark streets of the city; Barbara smiled, she had missed this. She really had forgotten how exciting it was to feel the speed, the motor of the bike humming under her. For a second she forgot she was disabled; Helena really knew how to move, she was smooth and helped her to balance the bike in the way she wanted, taking her to the places she wanted. It was as if she could read her mind.

She felt free again.

She increased the speed of the bike and moved toward the highway, weaving between the cars and trucks.

Helena wrapped her arms around Barbara's waist. It was so nice to feel her so close. She had missed her like hell at nights, their usual talks, their intimate moments.

Barbara was driving wildly on the streets, she didn't want to imagine how it could be when she was Batgirl.

"Let's go to the hills." Helena said. pointing to a road to her right.

The redhead turned the vehicle as she was told and moved toward the empty road. The brunette took her to a lonely spot where the whole city could be seen. Barbara stopped the bike. Helena lowered her leg to support them and put down the side stand while removing her helmet.

"Well what do you think?"

The redhead removed her helmet and looked around, the view was spectacular. "It's fantastic. When did you find this place?"

"Months ago, I really love it." Helena removed the backpack and opened it, she took out a blanket and spread it over the grass. After that, she helped the redhead to dismount from the bike. They sat looking at the dark night.

"This place is really heavenly." Barbara said.

"Our private heaven, far from all the city craziness.."  
>"I'm glad you found it."<p>

"I always finding interesting places and things, by the way…" The brunette leaned close to her and gave her a restaurant ticket that she took out her pocket "Next time hide your purchases in a good place and not in the kitchen trash can."

Barbara blushed looking the ticket.

"I'm glad you bought it, it means you care for us, not wanting to kill us with your culinary skills."

"Did you tell Dinah?" Barbara asked nervously.  
>"Nope, don't worry." Helena said amused "I'll keep your secret safe."<p>

"When did you find out?"

"The next morning."

Barbara looked at the ticket. She should have burnt it. Heavens. But how she could know Helena would find it?

"Hey Red." Helena smiled at her while leaning on her to support her weight "Don't worry, I'll not say a word, I promise. Do you know? In my "fantasy" you liked going out with me."

Barbara observed her, the brunette was staring at the stars above her.

"We would play pool," Helena said "we do some bowling too; you like to listen to music at a bar and just talk or sometimes we would go out for a ride on a bike and just go from one place to another, like now." The brunette smiled at her "Of course there are concerts too, you like going to concerts on the friday of every month, we play cards with your dad and Dinah and we play until late just talking and enjoying the time."

"You do many things you don't like, like going to concerts."

"Oh, we go to places you like and we go to places I enjoy the things you like. It's an exchange." "Sounds like a good deal."

"More than a deal, you make me learn to appreciate things that I didn't before."

"You talk as if you had really done it, and you are not exactly a fan of classical music."

"You love Handel."

"Yes, maybe you should try to learn more about classic and not just in your dreams."  
>the brunette folded her legs and held them between her arms turning to look at the redhead.<p>

"Handel's compositions include operas, trios and duets, numerous arias, chamber music and organ concerts. His most famous work, the oratorio _Messiah_ with its "Hallelujah" chorus."

"Impressive," Barbara said amused "I'm glad you learnt more about it, do you know what's the characteristic of his music?" she asked taunting her.

"Sure, you told me once it was the trombones, clarinets, cornets, viola da gamba, bell chimes, organ, harp."

"Now you will say that you know Mendelssohn."

"He wrote piano and organ music."

"You really surprise me Hel."

"I love to surprise you always Red." Helena winked to her "I specially love his String Quartet No. 6 in F."

"It has intense emotions. The turmoil and angst of the opening tremolos in the first movement reflect the intense feelings he must have been feeling after his sister died. He wrote it for her, he was extremely fond of his sister, the news came to him as a blow. I think that music reflects what I felt when mom died…"

Barbara couldn't believe what she was hearing, she stared at her in silence. Helena had never shown much interest in classical music, in fact she always refused to go to concerts, giving lame excuses. Helena chuckled and looked at the redhead's incredulous face and at the same time, the pleasure she could read in her features knowing she liked that she really had an interest in her 'interests'.

"Where did you learn all that?"

"I'm not so dumb Barbara, I know about it but you taught me to love all that things in "my fantasy" and I really enjoyed learning more about it because it means I will know you much more."

"I think you are confusing reality and your "fantasy"",the redhead smiled gently at her "What exactly do you remember? Do you remember when Quinzel attacked the ClockTower? About Wade?"

"Yes, it was hard for me, I felt responsible for his death for a long time. A few months later Dick appeared,. When he appeared I realized I was jealous, I felt he was an intruder in our lives. He began to be charming with you, to be nice."

"Yes, he did it, I remember it."

Helena sighed, "And then he proposed to you and it pissed me off… and mostly because he.. well.. he was not giving you your place... I just watched you two, I saw you crying for you and I thought: 'If she was mine, she will be my princess'. And it was when it hit me, Why not? And I tried to win your heart… and I won," she winked to the redhead "It was wonderful."

"You still talk af If it had happened and obviously It hasn't," Barbara said smiling gently at her "I think that is where your idea about you and me started."

"Still hard to believe it was just a dream." Helena looked the redhead, her soft perfume filled her nostrils, she looked as beautiful as always and she needed all her strength not to lean in and steal a kiss from her lips. She wanted so much to touch her, to trace her body with her lips, to feel her trembling beneath her hands.

"We will fix things."

"Nah… I love this mess in my head with you in it."

Barbara put her hand on Helena's back and rubbed it gently. Helena closed her eyes a brief second, definitely that touch didn't help to hold her libido in check.

TBC


	14. A kiss

**TITLE:** WORLDS APART

**AUTHOR:** Jaguarin

**FANDOM:** Birds of Prey TV

**PAIRING:** Barbara/Helena

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters. They are the property of DC comics and the WB network. This is just for fun..

**SPECIAL****NOTE:** This part was edited by Weird Twin.. maybe the fic is too lng and I need cut it a bit….. Than you WT!

* * *

><p>Barbara put her hand on Helena's back and rubbed it gently. Helena closed her eyes a brief second, definitely that touch didn't help to hold her libido in check.<p>

"I don't want to hurt you." Barbara said. She wished everything could be back to normal. Helena was a good girl who had a hard life. She didn't want things to be difficult for her. "You are so sweet Hel, thanks," Barbara exhaled looking at her cup of wine "but I don't want create false expectations in you.."

"You don't." Helena said "I just think that if I could win your heart once, I can do it twice."

Barbara looked her.

"Whatever you say, it was not a dream."

"Hel…"

The brunette leaned close to the redhead and whispered something that made the redhead turn serious and in a few seconds blush. Helena sat again on her chair smiling.

Barbara looked her stunned.

"How could you…?" she mumbled trying to understand what she had just said, it was so intimate.

"I told you I had been with you."

"No wait, that's impossible…"the redhead moved her head, that possibility had been dismissed. It was absurd she could…

"Another answer is that maybe I read minds like Dinah." Helena interrupted her thoughts

"Wait Helena, what you are suggesting is impossible."

The brunette chuckled noticing that Barbara couldn't hide her discomfort. "I'm not suggesting, I said that I know you, that I had been with you. I told you, I'm sure it was not a dream."

"But…."

"Some nights in my reality, I spent it wide awake, just watching you sleep." Helena said bending her legs and holding it between her arms resting her chin on her knees. She wanted to open her heart to let Barbara see inside her. "In the afternoons when I'm at home and you are out working, I loved to stay in our bed holding your pillow, smelling you. When you arrive tired, you would lie on the couch, we would watch Tv while you would lie with your back on me while I hold you by your waist."

"All this is just in your mind." Barbara said softly.

"Are you sure?"

Barbara didn't know what to answer, she just stared at her in silence.

"Well," Helena kept talking, "in that imaginative life I had, you were full of life and vibrant, you loved to go out climbing with me, to snorkel, to ride a bike. You loved being a crime fighter but you loved to live too."

Barbara felt disturbed, disconcerted, Helena was talking to her in a way she didn't expect, she felt nude, it was awkward. It was as If she could read her mind. She couldn't understand how the brunette could know that detail she had just whispered to her. It must be a causality, or maybe she knew her so well, but it was absurd.

The gears of her analytical mind tried to find a logical answer to what was happening unsuccessfully. This needed to have a logical explanation.

"Barbara, " Helena asked softly "Did I really abandon you and Dinah?"

The redhead nodded brushing her hair back still feeling disconcerted by Helena's words.

"Why?"

Barbara tried to clear her thoughts, she took a moment before organizing her and answered.

"I don't know, you never said why, your mood just turned nasty."

Helena noticed the beautiful redhead's features were filled with a shadow of sadness.

"It was impossible to talk with you, you were really aggressive. I never could understand why." Barbara bit her lower lip "And one day you said you wanted to work alone. I couldn't understand why… You ducked my calls and when I finally could see you, it was just… bad."

"Why bad?" Helena asked turning to see her.

"I prefer not to talk about it…"

"But…"  
>"It still hurts, Helena." Barbara interrupted her, the sincerity on her words made Helena feel ashamed of something she couldn't remember doing. "You really hurt me…"<p>

"I'm sorry." Helena took her hand between hers "I'm sorry if I did something that hurt you."

Green eyes found blue. "The important thing now is that you are back."

Helena moved forward and buried her nose in soft red hair inhaling Barbara's scent, she felt her heart beating hard in her chest; she had missed her contact with the redhead, missed feeling her so close. She just wanted stay there forever.

"I miss you so much." She whispered.

"I missed you too." The redhead said.

"I love you so much."

"Hel…" Barbara moved back and cupped her cheek with her palm; her face so close to her that she thought she could count her eyelashes "you know it was a dream."

"Why can't you see me?" The young woman leaned into the caress, closing her eyes. Slowly she opened her eyes and fixed her eyes on her.

The redhead felt enveloped in her warm look.

"How would I know so many things about you?" Helena whispered "About us?"

"I… I… don't know what to say…"

"I close my eyes and I can see you in my arms," Helena lifted her hand and caressed the redhead's hair, it was so soft "How is it I can still feel your skin against mine? How is it I can still taste you on my lips?"

Barbara was hypnotized by Helena's gaze; she was so beautiful; she was so full of need and love. No one had looked at her like that; she felt her soul moving, her heart beating fast. She looked so vulnerable, it was like a wild cougar becoming a house cat; she felt tempted, so tempted to…

Helena moved forward and pressed her lips against hers. Suddenly it was as if the only people in the world were just she and her. It was as If nothing else existed, it was a perfect moment - the soft breeze on her hair, the magic night covering them, the perfect silence surrounding them. The caress was so soft, so tender, so sweet that the redhead melted under it; it was electric, overwhelming.

Suddenly the redhead jerked back. This couldn't be happening, this was wrong.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"I'm not." Helena looked her drowsy. Now, that had been a kiss.

"I'm sorry Helena." Barbara brushed her hair back nervous. "We shouldn't…"

"You felt it."

"This was... I…" Barbara avoided her look. She didn't understand what had just happened, she had kissed Helena, that had been so wrong.

"You felt it."

"Hel," Barbara raised her palm in front of her trying to create a distance between her and Helena, she tried to sound rational and calm. "This shouldn't have to happen."  
>"But it happened." Was Helena's simple answer.<p>

The brunette's smile was bright; Barbara felt disconcerted, the girl looked so cute.

She blinked.

"Wait…" Barbara took a deep breath closing her eyes a brief second. What the hell was happening to her? Okay, definitely Helena was trying to confuse her and she was succeeding. Now, she needed to clear her mind and to think.

Helena was amused at the reaction from the redhead, she had definitely liked it.

"You liked it." Helena said.

"Wait, just wait a minute." Barbara raised both of her hands "Helena, this is not right."

"But you liked it."

"Yes… No! Wait…"

"Do you like it or not?." Helena crossed her arms and fixed her eyes on her. "I loved it."

"The point is…" the redhead tried to find the correct words "it's not about whether I liked it or not."

"So, what is it about?"

"I'm trying to say that we shouldn't have kissed."

"Ignore that," the brunette said "Now, tell me, did you like it or not."

"Helena, We shouldn't have kissed." Barbara waved her hands trying to make her understand.  
>"Why not? I like you, you like me."<p>

Green eyes opened wide, she again mouthed not finding the words until she finally could pronounce it. "Who says I like you?"

"They way you look me, not to mention the way you kissed me."

"I didn't…"

Helena raised her eyebrow.

"Well," Barbara cleared her throat, "I kissed you but…"

Helena stood up cleaning her pants. "I'm just asking If you liked it, and noticing your nervousness and your lack of a coherent response" she leaned whispering to her "I assume you loved the kiss as much as me."

Barbara looked her stunned.

"Hel, I… I don't want you think I…." Now, this was so embarrassing.

"Barbara, I just happen to think that you are the most beautiful and amazing woman in the world. I never would think anything bad about you." Helena smiled at her, she remembered Barbara having the same reaction the first time she kissed her. Suddenly an idea hit her. She stared at the redhead and narrowed her eyes.

"Hel?" Barbara asked noticing the strange expression in the brunette's eyes.

"Barbara, what If what I have in my head is not my imagination or something that my head created?" the young woman asked.

"Excuse me?"

"What If I'm looking at the future?"

"What?"

"Imagine that the ideas in my head are not my imagination, imagine they are glimpses into the future."

Barbara mouthed not finding a word to say. She shook her head. "No, it can't be."

"Why not?" Helena said sitting on her knees looking her. "What I remember when I lived with you was so real."

"You haven't lived with me." Barbara lifted her eyebrow.

"But maybe I will."

Barbara rubbed her temples with her fingers. What Helena was suggesting was totally absurd. "Helena, that's not possible."

"Why not?"  
>"I date people of the opposite sex."<p>

"You said that too about kissing."

The redhead blushed.

Helena didn't want push too much, she extended her hand to her "Wanna a lift? Time to go."

The redhead raised her arms to her.

Helena lifted her easily, Barbara wrapped her arms around her neck and felt as If electricity ran between them. It was a strange sensation. Her eyes locked on the brunette's.

"Thanks for this night." Helena said smiling and transferring the redhead to the motorcycle, "I enjoyed it a lot."

* * *

><p>Barbara tried to concentrate on her school work unsuccessfully, the memories of the night before shared with Helena filled her thoughts. She really had enjoyed the dinner, it had been exquisite, and the talk with her young partner, enjoyable. Helena was really good company, she knew her so well, sometimes it was as if she knew what she was thinking. The music, the wine, had been very nice.<p>

Helena made her realize that she could go beyond her own limits.

The ride was fantastic. The sensation of the bike's vibration under her hands, the wind, feel Helena's firm hold on her. It had been exciting and incredible.

Her mind had flown back to her years as Batgirl, riding her bike was something she loved, much more maybe than swinging between buildings. She loved the speed, the feel of the wind on her face. The smell of the cold night, the trees.

She had felt so free, so alive again.

The day had seemed longer than usual, she checked her watch often and she didn't realize it until a friend at the teacher's room asked her If she had an appointment. It was then she realized she wanted her work at school finished as soon as possible.

Earlier, she had gone to lunch with Dick and they had a strong discussion…again. Things weren't working well. She rubbed her eyes with her hand. She wanted this to work but her efforts were not successful.

After that, all she wanted was to go back home and see Helena She made her feel relaxed, amused. And after the kiss… she didn't want her to misunderstand their relationship. She needed to talk to her. She just wanted to see her for that.

Yes, just for that.

When she arrived at the Clocktower, she had expected to see the brunette around, but she was not there. She then went to the penthouse.

The penthouse was quiet. She wheeled inside and looked around.

"I'm home. Helena? Dinah?" she left her briefcase on the table and removed her coat, wondering where the brunette could be.

She drummed her fingers over the table and stared at the closest wall.

Taking a deep breath, she wondered why she couldn't stop thinking about the night before? It was just a mistake. She had let the moment guide her.

But, to be honest she had enjoyed the night… and the kiss.

It hadn't just been the moment, she had to admit.

Helena's constant flirting was disturbing her. What was happening? There was a strange mix of emotions flowing inside her.

Barbara touched her lips with her hand. Heavens, it was something that made her feel happy and disturbed,

Why had she enjoyed the caress? She was totally straight. Well the truth is Helena is a good kisser, excellent. And the fact that she appreciates a good kiss doesn't mean she could be involved in a romantic relationship. Helena had been her protégée, she was the daughter of her best friend.

She was still a child and she was a mature woman.

Yes, that is a logical fact.

And the kiss had been enjoyable because she was a good friend that she appreciated.

That was all.

Yes.

"Hey Barbara." The young teenager appeared suddenly surprising her, she jumped slightly in her seat. "How are you?"

"Hi Dinah, fine."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The young woman stood next to her.

"No, no, I was just… thinking:" the redhead observed her, she was wearing a nice blouse and a mini skirt. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, Rock concert remember?." She waved toward the door "I'm go out with Gabby."

"Oh sure, sure, I had forgotten."

"You look upset."

"Just a bad day… I had a small argument with Dick."

"Again? I'm sorry."

"It's fine, don't worry." Barbara said and touched the girl's arm "Go to your concert and have fun."

"How was your dinner with Helena last night?"

"Uhh… fine, she was fun. I think she will recover her full memory in a short time."

"She is flirting with you." Dinah said looking her nails.

"Uh… Is she?"

Dinah glared to the redhead. "Barbara I'm a teenager, but I'm not stupid."

"All right, yes," Barbara waved her hands "Yes, she is flirting but I think this is part of the process, when she recovers her full memory she will forget this."

"I don't her to hurt you again."

"She never will hurt me."

"She already did it." The girl sat next to the redhead.

Barbara brushed her hair back with her hand. "Dinah, it was in the past. She is back and is very different, she's changed."

"And she thinks she is in love with you." Dinah said "She is flirting with you and you like it."

"I? No, you must be…"  
>"Barbara, I'm not blind. Don't lie to yourself. I never see you laughing so hard when she was gone. I only see you laughing or being happy when Helena is around."<p>

"Dinah…"

"It's true, you are so relaxed, your face, your mood changes. Helena loves you so much and you love Helena more I guess, but be careful, you have never been involved in a relationship with some one of your same sex and …"

"Dinah, " Barbara raised her hand "wait, I will never be involved romantically with Helena, that's absurd. I promise you I will talk to her and stop this right now. I don't want her to create an illusion about something that can never be."

Dinah exhaled. She was sure Barbara was not being honest with her and with herself; whatever, only time will tell what will happen.

"Well, see you later." the blonde smiled and walked toward the door. The redhead observed her and when the girl pressed the button she raised her hand.

"Dinah."  
>"Yes?"<p>

Barbara hesitated a few seconds before ask. "Have you… seen Helena?"

TBC


	15. Sickness

**TITLE:** WORLDS APART

**AUTHOR:** Jaguarin

**FANDOM:** Birds of Prey TV

**PAIRING:** Barbara/Helena

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters. They are the property of DC comics and the WB network. This is just for fun..

**SPECIAL****NOTE:** Thank you for your feedback. Sorry for the mistake whe i upload chapters, i fixed the last one. Thank so much WT!

* * *

><p>"Helena? She has a headache, she said she will be in her room."<p>

"Headache?"

"Yes, she told me she's had it all day." The young woman disappeared behind the elevator doors. "She must be sleeping right now See you."

"See you." The redhead bit her lips and kept thinking a few seconds before she opened her briefcase and took out some homework by her students to check.

She tried to focus in her work. What Dinah thought was absurd. Yes, definitely she needed talk with Helena and stop this. With a pen she began to correct the homework and to fix some mistakes on it.

She was so absorbed in her task that she didn't check the time. When she noticed it, she had been working for two hours. She rubbed her temples and placed her pen on the table. She looked at her watch again.

Helena had been in her room a long time; Dinah had said she would be sleeping and that she had a headache. Maybe she needed to keep an eye on her, lately she had been suffering from a lot of headaches. It could be the stress.

She moved back and wheeled toward the young woman's bedroom. The door was closed.

She knocked on the door and didn't hear an answer; she knocked again and waited patiently. The young woman was probably sleeping.

She moved her chair a few inches back and stopped.

But maybe she was really sick.

She knocked again. When she didn't hear an answer, she turned the handle slowly.

"Helena?" she asked looking inside. The room was in darkness.

She could see the brunette lying on her side on the bed holding a pillow.

"Helena? May I come in?"

"I'm fine…" the girl said softly "Migraine."

"Did you take pills?" Barbara wheeled toward her and stopped her chair at her side.

"Yea… but still hurts as hell…"

Barbara extended her hand and touched the brunette's forehead.

"My God, you are burning." Barbara moved her hand to touch her cheek and neck "You have a fever…"

"…I have?"

"Yes you have." She took a thermometer from her pocket

"You are not going to use it in my ass, right?" Helena asked with low voice half opening her eyes.

"I know you will love it, but now is not the moment, open your mouth."

The brunette obeyed and closed her eyes again. Barbara put the thermometer in her mouth, "You need a cold shower."

The redhead hurried toward the bathroom and began to fill the tub with lukewarm water. She know it was excellent for headaches and helped to decrease it.

Barbara returned to Helena's side. She moved her hand and brushed the dark hairs of Helena's head to the side and checked the temperature in the thermometer.

"Heavens." She said worried "you are burning, 104°F, I need to lower your temperature."

Helena didn't hear what she said, she felt tired and sick.

"Came on," Barbara patted her arm "Stand up, you need take a bath."

The dark haired woman stirred and slowly sat on the bed. "I feel like shit Barbara." She whispered.

"I know, the bath will help you. Come on."

"Helena, stand up." Barbara moved her "Come on, I need you up. I prepared you a bath."

The dark haired woman sat up on the bed with her eyes closed, she felt like shit. Barbara helped her to stand. Barbara felt guilty for an instant, and she felt her breathless when Helena disrobed; she was so beautiful.

Helena stepped into the tub half asleep, Barbara brushed her hair and touching her cheeks, checking her until the fever began to subside.

"This will help you," Barbara said giving her some pills to swallow "you will be fine in a few hours."

Helena didn't crack her usual jokes, it mean the girl feel really bad. She gave her some pills and after thirty minutes she asked her go out the tub.

After a long bath, Barbara helped her to dry herself; she always helped her when she was hurt, but this time was different.

She moved her hands with the towel not just for drying, she let her fingers touch and feel Helena's skin, firm muscles on her thin form. She let her fingers explore and recognize the brunette's body. She never saw her in this way, she felt butterflies in her stomach.

Barbara blushed and moved her hands back when she noticed what she was doing.

She gave tea to the brunette and asked her to drink a few glasses of water before tucking her in the bed and covering her with a thin blanket. The girl didn't protest, she obeyed not saying a word. She checked her temperature again; it seemed the shower had worked, it had decreased to101°F.

She stayed there checking the brunette's temperature. After a few minutes she noticed the temperature began to increase again, the young woman began to sweat.

Barbara wet a towel in some cold water and put it over the brunette's forehead. She kept it there and after a long hour she cupped the brunette's cheek and was pleased to notice Helena's temperature was returning to normal.

She let her fingers caress the soft dark hair. The brunette stirred and opened her eyes.

"You should be resting…" she said sleepily.

"I'm fine. How are you feeling?" Barbara asked softly, smiling at her.

"In heaven… with you here…" Helena took the redhead's hand with her fingers and moved it to her lips and kissed it "Thanks."

"Anything for you…."

"…love you." The young woman said resting her cheek on her hand before she fell asleep again.

Barbara felt moved. She looked at their joined hands and with her thumb caressed the brunette's cheek. She liked be close of the young woman, that was a fact.

A fact that still made her very confused.

The door opened. She moved back her hand. Dinah walked inside.

"Hey… She is still sick?"

"She has fever but now she is fine…"" Barbara smiled moving back.

"Fever?" the teenager asked surprised.

"Yes, very high. Thankfully she is fine now. I'm hungry, can you please keep an eye on her a few minutes?"

"Sure… sure…" Dinah said nodding.

"You returned early." Barbara said wheeling toward the door.

"Early? It's two o'clock in the morning." The blonde said.

"That late? I didn't notice the time…" Barbara said stopping her wheelchair at the door and massaging her back head with her hand.

"You never notice the time when you are with her." The blonde smiled.

The redhead glared to her.

"Well," Dinah shrugged her shoulders "It's true."

Barbara rolled her eyes.

"Listen…" the blonde walked toward her and closed the door behind her "I know it's none of my business but… " she crossed her arms "All right. Why do you keep dating Dick, Barbara? You argue with him all the time, you are always stressed or upset because of him."

"We are fine, it's just.." Barbara moved her head.

"Every time you go out with Dick, you end up sad, upset and in a bad mood. I just can tell you Helena really loves you and I'm sure you too. You need to think if this is what you want." Dinah pressed her lips and waved her hands "Just think about it."

The teen opened the door and walked inside the room. Barbara stayed in her place with her mouth open not saying a word.

She shook her head and moved straight to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Barbara was finishing her makeup and was looking for a good lipstick. That night was the New Gotham dance ball. The most important people in the city will be there.<p>

Helena had been doing fine, after the bad night she had, she had been recovering well, sleeping almost all day. She smiled to herself. Helena was as a lazy cat, she loved to sleep until late.

And then she remembered the kiss.

It had been something awkward and nice.

She shook her head, how could she let Helena kiss her? What was she thinking?

She still couldn't understand it.

And on the other hand there was Dick, the arguments with him began to be a daily routine and it was turning her mad. Why was he so jealous? That was annoying, especially his insistence in trying to control her life.

She exhaled and chose a lipstick. She examined herself in the mirror.

She almost jumped in place when she saw Helena's reflection in it. She was standing at the door looking at her wearing sweatpants and an oversized NYPD sweater.

Barbara turned her head. "What are you doing here?"  
>"Uh… sorry… your door was half opened and… I" the brunette said, her eyes dropped to the redhead's figure, she looked stunning in her sleeveless dark green dress with her hair falling over her shoulders "…I was going to knock but… well, you look so beautiful that I just… I just was looking at how gorgeous you are."<p>

Barbara smiled "Thank you."  
>"I'm serious… you look so beautiful."<p>

"You should be resting," Barbara said "you were very sick last night."

"Not that much." The brunette closed the door behind her and walked to her standing at her side, she bent her face close to hers. Barbara thought she would kiss her and felt butterflies in her stomach.

Helena smiled and whispered in a suggestive tone: "Touch me."

The redhead swallowed and it took her a few seconds react and touch the young woman's face with her palm.

"You are right…" she mumbled "You are doing fine but… you… you should be resting."

"Well, I missed you." Helena said softly.

"You are flirting again." The redhead raised her eyebrow.

Helena smirked and moved back. "Me? Never. Why do you think that?" she waved toward the bed. "May I sit?"

"Sure." Barbara took a lipstick and moved it over her lips.

"Not that one." Helena said moving next to her, she checked inside the drawer and chose another - a red one, "This one is perfect for you and your dress.".

Barbara took it and painted her lips. It seemed Helena was right, the color was perfect.

"What is bothering you?" Helena said sitting on the bed.

"Nothing, why?"

"Sure, and I finished the University, come on."

Barbara moved her head making her hair move back. It caught Helena's full attention, she always found that movement toooo sexy. Well, whatever Barbara did was too sexy.

"It's nothing Helena, just a few personal issues," Barbara said "but I'm fine."

"Did you argue with Dick again?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Every time you argue with him you have that face."

"Me? No… I…" the redhead turned to see her.

Helena chuckled. "I know you."

"We're just having a bad moment. All couples have bad moments."

"Will you go with him tonight?"

"Well, he is my boyfriend."

Helena scratched her head with her left hand. "I don't know why that guy wastes his time arguing with you all time. He should enjoy the time he is with you."

"It's normal that we argue," Barbara explained turning her wheelchair to look at her, "All couples argue sometimes."

"You two argue all the time." Helena smirked leaning closer to the redhead. "You should enjoy the time with him, not return home with a headache."

"Relationships are not easy Hel."

"Anything it's easy, but you must try."

Barbara narrowed her eyes "I didn't know you were a romantic."

"Oh, I am and very…" the brunette fixed her eyes on her "You should try me."

The redhead chuckled.

"Well, you already did it…" she winked to her.

Barbara felt her face changing of color. "Hel… I…." she lowered her head feeling embarrassed "about that…"

"It was just a kiss don't worry... But I really enjoyed it. And you?"

"Helena, I don't…"

"Are you afraid?" the brunette interrupted. She knew Barbara was not rejecting her, Barbara had enjoyed the kiss too, she had felt her reaction that night. That kiss had been incredible; no one can kiss like that if they didn't feel something.

"Afraid?" Barbara mumbled, feeling Helena's thumb moving softly on the back of her hand.

"To say what you felt."

"I'm not afraid." The redhead defended herself.

"Tell me then, did you like it?" Blue eyes fixed on her.

Helena had cornered her, she was very persistent. No way to escape. Barbara exhaled.

"It was that bad?" Helena asked opening her eyes wide noticing Barbara's silence.

The older woman couldn't restrain a soft laugh at the expression on the brunette's face. "It was nice."

"Oh…" Helena said relieved "Good to hear that… but... Just nice or very nice?"

It seemed Helena was not going to give up; Barbara knew she needed to make her face the truth, and it would be difficult.

"Indeed, very nice. But…"

"When I kissed you, I felt that I was in heaven." Helena said "I felt I didn't need anything else in my life, just you."

Barbara swallowed, Helena's gaze was so intense, she really made her feel nervous. Definitely Helena was having an effect on her that was not appropriate. "Hel, this is not right…"

"What is not right?"

This will be hard, she didn't want to hurt her. But someone needed to think clearly. She looked her straight in her eyes, it were a bright blue, sparkling she would say. Helena was a very beautiful woman, and she had enjoyed the kiss, she enjoyed being with her, she missed Helena when she was not around; she made her feel so alive. But it would never work for so many reasons.

"You know…" she finally whispered.

"To feel love?" Helena cocked her head.

"Helena, you know there are…"

"Explain something to me, Barbara." The brunette said softly, "It's hard for me to understand. According to people it is okay to date a man, even if he hits you or shouts at you or treats you like shit. But If you date a woman it's wrong, no matter if she gives you everything and that she treats like a queen. Why? Why is the sex of a person more important than her heart or her feelings?"

"Is not that Hel…"

"What is it then?" the brunette looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship, you were my protégée, you are the daughter of my best friend, I'm older and I'm with Dick and I'm fine and…"

"He cannot see you Barbara."

"Why?" the redhead asked almost with a whisper.

"Why?"  
>"Why do you love me Hel? I have never done anything to…"<p>

"Because I can see you."

The tone of Helena's voice was so soft, so tender, that Barbara felt her heart clench. She locked her eyes on bright blue pupils.

"If you were mine, you would be my everything."

"I'm not perfect Helena."

"And I love you for it. You don't have any idea how wonderful you are, and sexy…"

"Sexy?" the redhead chuckled "Come on."

"You are," Helena stood up and bent in front of her resting her hands on the wheelchair arms "You are very sexy, it's so natural. The way you move, the way you talk." Helena fixed her blue pupils on Barbara's, she had really wonderful green eyes "the way you move your eyeglasses up your nose when you are working at Delphi, heck, it's damn sexy."

Barbara cocked her head and observed the brunette with amusement. She hoped that she didn't notice how nervous she was to have her so close. "You are not serious."

"I am. The way you lick your lips, it's wow… When you move your head to throw your hair back showing your neck… You are hot."

"Helena.." Barbara said blushing lowering her head.

"You are… you need to believe in yourself." Helena whispered and lifted her hand to brush some strands of Barbara's hair behind her ear.

"I believe in myself."

"You trust your brain, your intelligence but not your image, not how you are physically, and you are an incredibly beautiful woman." The dark haired woman used her index finger to trace the redhead's face "Your eyes are of a deep green that are as bright as gems when you laugh; you can't hide what you are feeling. One look at you and I know if you are happy, angry, confused."

Barbara felt trapped under Helena's tender gaze, her voice was soft; gentle. The redhead felt her heart beating so fast that she was afraid the brunette could feel it.

"But your heart is even more beautiful. You risk your life to help people that you will never know, you give everything to save people who will never thank you.. You are prettier than you think, believe me, I wish you could see it and understand how beautiful you are in every sense."

"Hel…" Barbara cupped the brunette's cheek with her palm "You are so sweet."

Helena covered the redhead's hand with hers and turned her face to kiss her palm.

It was as if suddenly everything was in slow motion. Helena leaned in and brushed her lips against hers.

The touch was soft.

She closed her eyes feeling her soft breath against her skin, she could smell Helena's sweet essence.

This couldn't be.

Helena just brushed her lips over hers in a soft caress. Barbara shivered under the touch, she felt butterflies in her stomach.

But it could…

She moaned when she felt the tip of a warm tongue tracing the line between her lips. She couldn't hold in her feelings anymore and she kissed the young woman back.

This was a risk.

Helena continued her slow caress, not pushing deeper, letting her set the pace. Barbara shivered and she let her hand rest on Helena's cheek. The feeling of those velvet lips against her was magic.

It was worth the risk.

She asked the brunette for entrance and the young woman purred happily, opening her mouth to her. Her tongue touched the brunette's and sparks filled her mind, her own moan surprising her.

This was not a risk, this was heaven.

Barbara let her feelings flow out. She cupped the back of the brunette's head with her hand and pulled her against her.

Helena's tender touches made her feel sensations she never imagined.

The brunette found it hard to contain her need to consume the other woman. The feel of her tongue teasing, dancing in her was overwhelming.

Barbara lost herself in the perfect melding of their mouths. She felt her emotions flowing freely and losing all her inhibitions, she stroked deeply, Helena tasted so wonderful, she wanted more.

The caress was long, sweet, intense. After long seconds Barbara drew back breathless.

It was then she realized Helena had straddled her and was sitting on her lap.

Helena half opened her eyes and the redhead marveled at the intense feral eyes. Many emotions rushed through her body; Helena was wild and sweet, an intense mix that excited her.

Barbara trapped her lips again to steal another long and wonderful kiss.

This time Helena moved her arms and wrapped it around the other woman's back; she was not dreaming, Barbara was kissing her.

She let her hands trace the other woman's back, feel her under her fingers trying to convince herself this was real.

She was lost in sensations, flavors, feelings, emotions, she was sure this was not the first time she had kissed her, she felt she had kissed her before, she recognized her taste, her movements. She had missed her contact, she needed her so much.

When the kiss ended, the brunette closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Barbara's.

"This is not right." The redhead whispered.

"Why not? You love me, I feel it."

"This will never work…" Barbara moved her head "I'm sorry Helena."

Helena lifted her hand and caressed Barbara's hair "I'm not."

TBC


	16. Jealousy

**TITLE:** WORLDS APART

**AUTHOR:** Jaguarin

**FANDOM:** Birds of Prey TV

**PAIRING:** Barbara/Helena

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters. They are the property of DC comics and the WB network. This is just for fun..

**SPECIAL****NOTE:** This part was edited by Weird Twin. ThanK you WT!

* * *

><p>She let her hands trace the other woman's back, feel her under her fingers trying to convince herself this was real.<p>

She was lost in sensations, flavors, feelings, emotions, she was sure this was not the first time she had kissed her, she felt she had kissed her before, she recognized her taste, her movements. She had missed her contact, she needed her so much.

When the kiss ended, the brunette closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Barbara's.

"This is not right." The redhead whispered.

"Why not? You love me, I feel it."

"This will never work…" Barbara moved her head "I'm sorry Helena."

Helena lifted her hand and caressed Barbara's hair "I'm not."

"No Hel… I…"

Knocking on the door distracted their attention.

"Barbara? Are you there?"

Helena jumped back when she heard Dinah's voice and the door opening.

"You should use this lipstick." Helena said taking the object from the dressing table and handed it to the redhead.

"Yes." Barbara moved her hand and touched the brunette's staring at her a few seconds. "It's.. perfect…"

"Dick's here." Dinah said.

Helena looked at the blonde and the redhead, who avoided her gaze by turning toward the mirror to paint her lips.

"He looks pretty handsome tonight." Dinah said walking inside the room.

The redhead observed the teenager through the mirror, "You look pretty Dinah."

"Oh thanks." The blonde turned around showing her new dress. "How do you feel Helena?"

"Better, Barbara was checking on me just now."

"I think that it's best that you stay home." Barbara said "You should be fully recovered tomorrow morning."

Helena looked at her not saying a word.

"It's late Barbara, let's go."

"Yes." The redhead looked the brunette "Please rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

Barbara wheeled out the door, when she disappeared behind it, Dinah slapped the brunette's arm.

"Hey!" Helena protested.

"You said you won't flirt with her again!" Dinah whispered to prevent Barbara from overhearing "And now you were kissing her! What are you thinking?"

"How do you know?"

"You didn't lock the door! I needed to close it again and knock!"

"Uhh… I didn't hear you…"

"Of course not, you were very busy." the blonde said waving her hands "Let her be happy!"

"I want her to be happy! It pisses me off how Dick is just playing with her." Helena said to her "I love her Dinah."

"You said it and she kissed you?"

"No… I looked at her, she looked at me and we kissed, that's all."  
>"And what did she say? Did she say she loves you?"<p>

"No! But no one who is not in love can kiss like she did to me."

"You've never kissed her before, you can't know."

"Well…" the brunette shrugged her shoulders.

"The dreams don't count." Dinah lifted her index finger.

"I'm not referring to the dreams, I kissed her last night too…"

"What?" Dinah hit Helena's arm with her palm again "Are you crazy?"

"It was not my fault!" the brunette said "She was looking at me, I was looking at her and then… we… we just kissed."

"Oh God!" the blonde covered her face with her hands "Every time you look at her, you kiss her?""

"When you stepped inside, technically she was kissing me."

Dinah raised her eyebrow.

"I gave the first kiss but the second one was hers, she pulled me against her."

"Hel, you need think about what are you doing." Dinah exhaled and took the brunette's hand between hers.

"I love her. I'll die for her, my heart beats just for her."

The blonde stared at her stunned.

"Don't look at me like that, it's true." Helena said "I love her. I don't know what I was before you found me in that alley, but now, now I'm sure about my love for her."

"This… is very complicated. She is Dick's girlfriend. I thought you were playing"

"No, I love her." Helena brushed her hair back "We still need to talk."

"Dinah!" they heard Barbara's voice calling from the corridor.

"Well.. we will talk later…" Dinah whispered.

"Okay."

"Rest, I'll see you later."

"Bye kid."

Helena exited Barbara's bedroom. She stood in the corridor and listened to the group leave.

Barbara had kissed her again, this, like the other one, was not just a simple kiss, she was sure of it. It was as in her dreams, she had kissed her with the same intensity of her dreams. It was something weird; she still felt her heart beating fast. She needed to know what was inside Barbara's mind.

She lowered her head and walked toward her bedroom.

* * *

><p>The redhead sipped a bit of her wine and looked at the empty chair that was Helena's at the Foundation dance ball. She still couldn't understand what had pushed her to kiss the young woman. It was something her analytical mind couldn't understand. Helena was a woman, and she was a woman.<p>

Thinking about a relationship between them was an absurd idea.

It was not in her plans either.

It's just that she had never felt so alive before.

She swallowed the rest of her wine.

"Hey, easy." Dick said "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Barbara rested her cup on the table and made a sign to the waiter, asking for a refill.

Dinah stood up behind her and leaned to whisper in her ear, "We need talk."

"We can do it at home."  
>"It's important."<p>

Barbara looked her. "We are at an important event now Dinah."  
>"I know and this is very important too."<p>

"All right.." Barbara was about to sip a bit of wine when her eyes caught Helena's thin form at the end of the ballroom. She couldn't hide her surprise, the young woman looked stunning, wearing a dark blue cocktail dress.

Just gorgeous..

"Barbara?" Dick asked noticing her distraction "Barbara?"

"Oh sorry, it's just… Helena is here." The redhead mumbled with her gaze on the brunette.

Dinah opened her eyes wide.

"Helena? Isn't she sick?" Dick said at the moment that she noticed the thin form of the brunette "Wow, she looks great."

Barbara glared to him.

"Well, you can't deny she looks much better in a dress than in pants." He sat straight in his chair adjusting his jacket.

Helena asked a waiter something and he waved his hand toward Barbara's table. The brunette smiled and walked toward them.

Barbara felt nervous. At the same time, she noticed the many looks that fixed on the brunette, She really was sexy and that outfit made her look so beautiful, but the dress was too short, it captured too many glances toward her. Dick stood up.

"Helena, this is a surprise." He said.

"Hi. Good evening." The brunette smiled at them.

"Hi…" Barbara said, "This is a nice surprise."

"Uh…" Dinah moved a strand of hair behind her ear, "I thought you were staying at home."

"I was bored being by myself. Besides, I had just been dumped and I wanted a bit of fun."

"Dumped?" Dick asked at the same time that Barbara blushed.

"You know," the brunette smile at the redhead. "sometimes you have no luck with the people you love."

Barbara cleared her throat. "Ladies, gentlemen…" Barbara said smiling to the people around the table "Helena Kyle, Bruce Wayne's daughter. Helena, this is the major Mr. Hendricks, his wife Katherine, the English Ambassador Dean Carter, his wife, Lynn, his Public Relations manager Matt Lloyd and his wife, Andrea."

Helena greeted all the people present. Barbara waved her hand toward the empty chair next to her.

"Would you please join us?"

"It will be my pleasure." the young woman smiled.

"You look amazing Helena." Dick said.

"Thanks."

"Helena what you doing here?" Barbara whispered to the brunette.

"I told you I was bored being alone." Helena leaned toward the redhead to talk in low voice. "Mmmm, you smell wonderful."

"Don't change the subject. You are not well."

"I heal fast." The brunette smiled at her. "And you cut the pay per view."

"You charged almost 100 USD last month to my credit card for porn movies."

"I didn't know pressing that button would charge your credit card."

"Who's credit card then?"

"My dad's?"

A waiter filled Helena's cup with wine.

"We invite Barbara Gordon and Dick Grayson to give the toast of the night." The speaker at the front of the ballroom said.

A microphone was handed to the redhead. She gave a brief speech thanking everyone who were present at the dinner and lifted her cup. After the toast everyone sat down and music began to fill the room.

"Please Miss Kyle." Detective Reese appeared suddenly at Helena's side "May I have this dance?"

"Oh, sure." The brunette smiled.

Barbara noticed the many looks that were directed at the dark haired woman. The truth is that she looked very beautiful.

"Shall we dance?" Dick asked Dinah.

"I…" the blonde said "I need talk with Barbara."

The tall man took the blonde's hand and pulled her up. "Work later, now is time for fun."  
>"Go on Dinah." the redhead said smiled "Have fun."<p>

After two dances in a row, Helena sat at her table again chuckling. "Thanks Reese."

Barbara wiped her lips with her napkin and said in low voice to Helena. "Your dress is too short."

"I don't think so."  
>"People are staring at you."<br>"That's the point of wearing a nice dress, no?"

"But you…"  
>"Hi…" the ambassador's wife greeted them, interrupting their conversation. "Nice party Miss Gordon."<p>

"Thanks."

"So you are Helena, Bruce Wayne's daughter" the woman said sitting on a chair next to Helena.

"Yes, hi, nice to meet you."

"You two are old friends I suppose."  
>"Yes." The redhead nodded, "I've known her since she was very young."<p>

"She was good friends with my mom." Helena said.

"You are beautiful Helena." The woman rested her hand on Helena's thigh. "I know you only from the photos in newspapers but you are much prettier in person. I'm so glad to meet you."

The woman's movement was caught by Barbara.

"What do you do? Travel I imagine."

"Oh no, I work as a bartender."  
>"Bartender? Oh that's interesting." The woman rested her finger on her chin. "And very useful when you organize a party."<p>

Both chuckled.

Barbara talked with the people around the table, but her eyes followed the momevent of the woman's hand when they touched the edge of Helena's skirt. She was definitely flirting with the young woman.

"Do you want a drink at the bar?" the woman said "My husband is busy talking about politics. The view there is fantastic."

"Sure."

"Dear," she winked at her husband "I'm going with Miss Kyle to the bar for a few minutes."

Barbara was talking with the major but when she heard those words, she turned her head toward them.

"Be right back Barbara."

"Where are you going?" Barbara was worried, that woman really was after Helena's ass. Didn't the young woman realize it?

"For a drink and to look around this place, it's spectacular."

The redhead was going to protest when the major called her attention.

"Miss Gordon, what do you think about the new Congress decision about our credit funds?"

"Well…" the redhead said watching the brunette walking away with that brazen woman toward the bar.

At the distance, the redhead observed the woman taking any chance she could to touch Helena's hand, or arm… or leg. Dick sat at her side and began to talk, she found impossible to follow what he was saying, that woman was really pissing her off.

Finally Helena and the woman returned. When she saw them coming, Barbara wiped her lips with the napkin and calculated the exact time. She turned her wheelchair at the right moment and bumped against the young woman winced and held her leg.

"I'm, sorry, Did I hurt you?" Barbara said with worried expression trying to sound concerned.

"No, I'm fine." Helena winced.

"I didn't see you coming." The redhead apologized "I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine." The young girl rubbed her knee.

"I need to be more careful before turn my chair." Barbara touched her arm "I was going to the restroom, will you please come with me?"

"Sure, thanks, see you in a few.." The brunette turned and followed her limping.

"Okay sweety."

Barbara stopped her wheelchair suddenly, and Helena hit the edge of it, once again bumping her leg painfully.

"Oh Hel," the redhead covered her mouth with her hand "I'm so clumsy tonight."

"No…" Helena bit her lower lip with her teeth while rubbing her leg. "It was me, I should have been looking in front of me instead of looking back."

Barbara smirked and wheeled to the other side of the ballroom with Helena following her. Luckily the hall of the restroom was empty. When they were both inside, Barbara turned to face the brunette.

"What do you think are you doing?"

"Uh?" Helena winced surprised, hopping onto the couch.

"That woman is flirting with you!"

"Yes, I know, but only a bit." Helena sat rubbing her leg..

"Just a bit? She was touching your leg in a very friendly way."

"Where you spying on me?" Helena narrowed her eyes.

"Of course not," Barbara said offended "Why should I be? It was pretty obvious that she was flirting with you!"

"And if she is, why do you care when you are not interested in me?"

"I'm not! She is the wife of the ambassador!"  
>Helena looked at her smiling.<p>

"Don't start Helena!" Barbara said angry "This is serious, stop encouraging her!"

"I'm not encouraging her. She is trying to encourage me."

"Encourage you?" Barbara wheeled and stopped inches from Helena.

"Hey easy…" The brunette moved her feet onto the couch.

"Encouraging you to do what?"

"She wants me spend the weekend in her house in New Jersey."

Barbara opened her eyes wide, she tried to remain in control. This was not good.

"I suppose her husband will be going too?"

"You supposed wrong, he is travelling to Washington."

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Why not? It's just a weekend, she says she has a boat and…."

"Helena she is the wife of the ambassador, please show her some respect."

"You're talking like my mother." The brunette stood up.

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

Barbara turned her wheelchair to face her. "Where are you going?"

"To pee, where else?" Helena walked into the toilet and closed the door behind her. "If you are worried about my virtue, forget it, I lost it a long time ago."  
>"I'm not worried about it."<br>The door of the toilet opened and Helena's head popped out. "That sounds rude. Okay, you are not worried about me, so what are worried about?" the brunette closed the door again amused. Barbara was jealous and she didn't want admit it. "I'm sure Lynn lost her virtue many years ago."

"'Lynn', now you call her Lynn." Barbara agonized, shaking her head.

"Her name is Lynn, what should I call her?."

"With respect, by her second name, you just met her."

"Barbara, I think you are overacting."

"I'm not overreacting, I'm trying to prevent you from creating an incident. She is the Ambassador's wife."

"She is gay Barbara."

"I can't believe she is gay…" the redhead waved her hand trying to explain.

"Believe me, you have no idea how many gay people are at this party."

"Helena she is married."  
>"I'm single and I'm not jealous."<p>

"This is not a joke Helena."

The sound of the water flushing was heard.

"Is that bad being gay?" Helena opened the toilet room and walked toward the sink.

"No, but I didn't know you were gay, I always thought your goal was men." Barbara said.  
>"I was, until you appeared in my life." Helena took a bit of soap and washed her hands,<p>

"What?" The redhead asked surprised "Are you saying now you are gay because of me?"

"Yep."

Barbara opened her mouth trying to find the correct words to say. "Wait a minute, you can't blame me for it."

"I'm not blaming you." Helena dried her hands and stood in front of Barbara "I'm saying that you are so beautiful," Helena bend and her faces were closer "that is impossible not fall in love with you."

The brunette gave Barbara a quick kiss on her lips making the redhead feel butterflies in her stomach.

"But I understand you are not interested."

Helena straightened, leaving the redhead speechless. She walked toward the door and when she had the doorknob in her hand, she turned to Barbara.

"And about the Ambassadors wife, don't worry, she is not my type, I already checked out a hot girl around here."

Now that was really infuriating, Helena was playing with her, first she said she loved her and a second later she said she saw a hot girl around.

The door opened and Dinah appeared.  
>"Hey, you are here." She said.<p>

"Hi kiddo." Helena smiled to her.

"Barbara I really need talk with you. It's urgent." The blonde said to her mentor.

"Now?"

"This is urgent."

"All right, I'd better leave you two alone." Helena said waving her hand and returning to the ballroom.

TBC


	17. She is not lying

**TITLE:** WORLDS APART

**AUTHOR:** Jaguarin

**FANDOM:** Birds of Prey TV

**PAIRING:** Barbara/Helena

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters. They are the property of DC comics and the WB network. This is just for fun..

**SPECIAL****NOTE:** Thanks so much to WT, she really helped me a lot editing this fic. And thank you all for your feedback, its nice you like it. This one had took me a lot, will be hard find another topic to write...

* * *

><p>The redhead took a deep breath and tried to remain calm; she needed to continue this conversation with Helena.<p>

"All right, tell me."

"Barbara, she is not lying." Dinah whispered.  
>"Who?" Barbara felt intrigued for the comment.<br>"Helena."

"Lying about what?"

"About everything." The blonde said.

"Could you please try to be most specific?" Barbara asked..

"All the things we think is a fantasy, is not." Dinah began to pace nervously.

Barbara blinked trying too understand. "I don't get it."

"She is right," Dinah tried to find the correct words to explain herself, not one of her best qualities "She and you…were… um… girlfriends?"

"Excuse me?" Now, that caught her attention.

"You two were girlfriends."

"We are not girlfriends."

"But you were."  
>"We were?"<p>

"Yes, more than girlfriends… I mean, you and…", the blonde moved her hands nervously, "You… really were together…"

"Together?"

"Oh God," Dinah marveled at how Barbara could be so clueless sometimes. "You two were lovers!"

"What?" the redhead waved her hands, gesturing to her to lower her voice. "Are you insane? I have never been with Helena. Where did you get that idea?"

"I touched her hand today, and all the images flowed, I saw it, she is not lying."

"You… saw it?"

"I didn't want to see it," Dinah hurried to say blushing "but the images just appeared! You and her were touching, and… well…were doing it?..."

"Stop!" Barbara lifted her hand "It's not necessary to be that specific."

"It's not my fault! It's in her head! In her memories, it's not a fantasy, her version of her life is very different from the Helena that we knew."

"How do you know it's not a fantasy?"

"I can't see dreams. A fantasy is like a movie, you just watch it but don't feel anything. Memories capture smells…. Uh…" Dinah waved her hands nervously "Sensations? I mean… I could feel… feel… you two…see you two… naked? Doing…?"

The redhead rubbed her temples and felt warmth on her cheeks. This was embarrassing and confusing "Please, I said not to be so specific."

"Sorry, I can't control what I see. But it's not a dream, it's a memory. She really is in love with you, you two really had been lovers."

"But I have never been with her! How can it be a memory? That's illogical."

"l never said it was logical. What if there were really two Helena's here?"

"One is enough." The red exhaled. "I don't think so, it must be part of her dream."  
>"Maybe she is an impostor."<p>

"No…" Barbara hesitated "It couldn't be, we would notice it."

"And if we do have two Helena's here? Can two Helena's be in the same world?"

Barbara raised her hand and looked the blonde. "Could you please stop to think just a second?"

"Uhh.. sorry…"

"I don't know what's happening then." The redhead rubbed her temple with her hand, this was insane and crazy. "I'll run some tests on her to check if it's really her."

"Okay."

The redhead and the blonde exited the restroom. Barbara stopped along the way to her table to talk with some guests. Suddenly she caught the brunette talking with a very attractive woman at the end of the ballroom, she was not joking when she said she had seen a hot girl.

The good thing is that she had said she had given up on her, she would not be taunting her again, or flirting, or… kissing her….

""Barbara?"

"What?" she said angry.

"Hey easy," Dick said "Why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad."

"Don't looks like it to me. I was calling you and you didn't answer."

"I'm sorry, I was distracted."

"Do you want some salad madam?" A waiter asked.

"Please."

Helena arrived then and sat at the redhead's side. "Excellent, I'm hungry."  
>"Seems you are very popular Miss. Kyle." The major said "You have been busy almost all night."<p>

"Oh I just found many old friend here, it's nice seeing them again."

"I invited Helena to join me this weekend in our guest house dear." Lynn said to her husband.

Barbara glared to the woman.

"That will be good" the ambassador said "You wouldn't be alone."

"I told her it's a fantastic place."

"I'm anxious to see it." Helena smiled, eating a bit of her salad "Thanks so much."

"I hope to see you more often at these events." The major wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"I'm sure you will." Helena smiled to Lynn, the movement was caught by Barbara.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Matt, the Public Relations Manager asked.

"No, I'm single."

"How strange. You are a gorgeous young woman." The man said "The boys must be blind, you could get anyone you want."

"Don't be so sure of that." The brunette said taking her cup of wine "I have been dumped several times recently, right Barbara?"

The redhead blushed. She cleared her throat and smiled at the brunette."But you recover fast. That's the good thing about a young heart - one day you think you love someone and the next, you are in love with someone else."

The ambassador laughed. "Pretty true."

"Well that depends on who you are in love with." Dick said. "There are crushes that you have all your life."

"Very true," Lynn nodded.

"And when it ends, it's time to move on." Helena put her fork on the plate.

"I think the person who rejected you must be blind."

"That's exactly what I said." Helena looked at the redhead.

"Maybe the person is not blind." Barbara lifted her cup of wine and sipped a bit of it,"maybe they just think it's wrong."

"Well no one can say if a relationship will work until you try."

"That's true." Lynn nodded "I had a boyfriend for years and when we married, it didn't work out." She turned and smiled at her husband "I met him and in two weeks we were married."

"Thirty years." The ambassador said chuckling.

"Hey that's a lot." The major said.

"Tell it to my credit card."

Everybody at the table laughed.

* * *

><p>"Miss Dinah." Do you want something for breakfast?" Alfred asked the teenager gently when she appeared in the kitchen on Sunday morning.<p>

"No thanks Alfred, I'll be spending the day with Gabby and my friends." The young girl put her bag on the kitchen table.

"On Sunday?"

"Believe me, it's healthier."

"Healthier?" The buttler took a napkin to clean his hands.

"Oh… you weren't here yesterday. Barbara was in a terrible mood." The blonde opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water. "She was really grumpy all day and then Dick arrived at night to see her, and they had a hard and long discussion."

"Oh, that sounds bad. Why was she in a bad mood?"

"Helena left on Friday afternoon to spend the weekend in the guest house of the Ambassador's wife."  
>"I don't understand."<p>

The young girl sighed and rested her hand on the table. "Alfred, I think Barbara is in love."

"Well she is. She had been dating Master Dick for years."

"I'm not talking about him, she is in love with Helena."

"Oh… she has finally accepted it." He chuckled to himself.

"Uhh… what?" Dinah blinked.

"Don't worry, continue please."

"Well, it seems the ambassador's wife is gay and was flirting with Helena. Barbara was very angry when she found out about it and more so when Helena said yes."

"She is taunting MIss Barbara." The butler said, rolling the sleeves of his shirt over his elbows.

"Do you think so?"

"Yes, I know she loves and respect her more than her life."

"Why do you think that Alfred?"

"Miss Barbara was the only one who took care of her during her darkest times, the only one who is not afraid of her meta side and the one who she truly loves." He took a piece of watermelon and began to cut it into pieces "I always thought Miss Helena left because she was in love with her and her heart broke when Miss Barbara returned with Master Dick."

"You are right… Helena was really nasty when Dick arrived and was rude to Barbara."

"She was jealous, and a few weeks later she disappeared."

"That makes sense." The blonde said

"When will Miss Helena return?"

"This afternoon. Barbara will surely be in bad mood all day. I prefer be far away."  
>"Wise decision, Miss Dinah."<p>

They heard the elevator door opening. Barbara was arriving. Dinah picked up her bag and hurried toward it. "Time to go, see you."

She almost stumbled into the redhead.

"Where are you going?" the redhead asked the blonde.

"School picnic..." The teen said stepping inside the elevator "I'll be back late."

"Why is she in such a hurry?" Barbara asked.

"No idea Miss Gordon." The butler said turning toward the stove.

* * *

><p>Helena finished her shower and stepped out of her bathroom covered only in a blue towel. She found a furious redhead waiting for her, wearing only a robe. From the look of her, she seemed really pissed off. Her plan had worked, in her dreams, flirting with girls in front of her was something that always pissed Barbara off and it had helped her to win her heart.<p>

"Hey!"she tried to appear nonchalant, knowing the storm was coming. She walked toward her clothes drawer.

"You left."

"Yea, it was a lot of fun."

"I told you I needed to run some tests on you."

"Well you can do that tomorrow." The brunette sat on her bench and began to dry her hair. "I feel fine."

"No, something is wrong."

"What is wrong?"

"What do you remember exactly of your past… with me?"

Helena stopped drying her hair and turned to see her. "Why the question?"

"It's important."

"I already told you."

"Please. You said you felt it was not a dream."

Helena took a deep breath and observed the redhead. She had no idea how hot she was in that brown robe, half opened in front, letting her see her cleavage, lit only by her small night lamp. She felt warmth between her legs.

Shit.

"We lived together and happily." She said with a soft voice "We were partners in everything, work, fun, crime fighting, bed… your dad knew about us and he was happy with it."

"How could my father agree?"

Helena chuckled and brushed her hair back. "He said I was the only one who made you laugh and that it was the first time he saw you really happy."

"But we really had….?" Barbara asked waving her hand trying to find the correct word.

"Sex? Tons of it." Helena grinned "You are incredible on bed."

The redhead felt the color rise on her face.

"It's so easy when you are with the person your heart belongs to." The young woman said "It's amazing, it's like flying, it's the most beautiful feeling in the world."

"And this was your house?" Barbara coughed trying to change the subject.

"Yes, our room was your room. Dinah moved to the Dark Horse. She was pretty happy, she could invite as many friends home as she wanted."

"And what happened the night we found you?"

"I was with Dinah, you sent us there."

Barbara pinched the bridge of her nose. This was so confusing.

"And you don't remember that you abandoned us?"

"No, in fact I just remember you and I were planning a romantic weekend in Hawaii, to have time just for us."

"Well, you already had it with your new 'friend'?"

"Well it was a fun weekend." Helena stood up and opened her drawer "The house is in front of a lake and Lynn has a boat."

"Why did you accept her invitation?" Barbara asked angrily.

"Why shouldn't I accept? She was very friendly." The brunette took out her underwear and a tank top.  
>"Yes, I can imagine how friendly she was during your weekend."<p>

"What's your problem Barbara?" Helena turned to face her, resting a hand on her hip.

"I don't want you flirting with my guests. The dinner was important and you were flirting with every single girl all night. The worst part is you then spent a "friendly" weekend with the ambassador's wife."

"Yea, so?"

"So?" Barbara felt infuriated with Helena's flippant response. "She is married and you know she is gay!"

"I'm gay too."

"Helena, if the Ambassador finds out about this, there will be a scandal. I can't imagine…"

"Are you worried about what the ambassador might think?" Helena walked to her bed "Or are you mad about what you think we did?"

"Don't be childish, we are talking about the repercussions of your behavior…"

"Do you know what I think?" Helena interrupted, turning to look at her. "You love me."

"What? Don't be…" Barbara laughed incredulously. The last thing she needed was for Helena to tell her what she was feeling.  
>"You love me" the dark haired woman smirked "and you don't want accept it. In a single word, you are jealous."<p>

"I'm not jealous." Barbara growled.  
>"You are." Helena removed her towel and suddenly was nude in front of the redhead who couldn't stop staring at her. She felt her mouth go dry.<p>

Helena's skin was white, almost like porcelain. Helena's firm body was perfect, her breasts small but beautiful.

"You have been yelling and scolding me. I told you I'll leave you alone and you turn pretty aggressive with me..." Helena cut her words short when she noticed the redhead staring at her nude chest.

Barbara suddenly realized that Helena had caught her staring.

"It's impossible to talk with you!" Barbara turned her wheelchair toward the door. That had been so embarrassing.

"I didn't do anything at the party, I was just being friendly. You pushed me away!" Helena put on her tank top and followed her "What did you expect? That I would sit around crying for you?."

"No, you don't need to. In fact, you moved on very quickly."

Helena blocked her way and rested her hands on the arms of the wheelchair, she fixed her eyes on the redhead.

"What pisses you off more?" she asked "Knowing that I quit on you or that I flirted with those girls?"

Barbara tried to move away but Helena didn't let her.

"This conversation is ridiculous. You are just a wayward…"

"Don't call me that!" the brunette shouted pointing at her with her index finger.

"You are throwing tantrums because I'm not playing your game!" Barbara tried to move again.

Helena suddenly lifted her off her chair and pushed her against the bed, straddling her. Barbara tried to push her back with her hands but the brunette took them between hers and held them above the older woman's head.

"What part of the word "I love you" don't you understand?"

* * *

><p>tbc<p> 


	18. Living another life

**TITLE:** WORLDS APART

**AUTHOR:** Jaguarin

**FANDOM:** Birds of Prey TV

**PAIRING:** Barbara/Helena

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters. They are the property of DC comics and the WB network. This is just for fun.

**SPECIAL****NOTE:** Thank Weird Twin for your help all this months editing this fic.

* * *

><p>"What part of the word "I love you" don't you understand?"<p>

Barbara struggled but the brunette kept a firm grip on her.

"You gave me everything," Helena said angrily "the home I lost, the strength to wake up everyday, the love I need. The only thing I need is you. Don't tell me what I feel for you is just a tantrum."

The redhead stopped struggling and looked at her.

"I love you Barbara." Helena whispered "This life will never be enough to show you how much I love you."

"I will not be toyed with." Barbara mumbled.

"I didn't do nothing with Lynn." Blue eyes fixed on green "I just talked about how much I love you. She told me not to quit, that I should keep trying…"

"You don't…" Barbara whispered feeling Helena's warm breath close to her. Her smell was sweet and wild at the same time. It was intoxicating.

"I just wanted to make you jealous… to hear you say you love me too" the brunette said with a soft voice. "I felt it when I kissed you, you couldn't be lying, you love me as much as I do. I would die for you, kill for you. You are my life."

"No Hel…" Barbara felt helpless having Helena so close, feeling her warmth blanketing her body, she couldn't fight against her, against all the emotions she made her feel.

Helena trapped her lips in an intense and hard kiss. The redhead felt her skin burn under the contact, her heart beating so fast that she thought it would explode. She heard a voice in her head shouting "Stop now!" but it felt so right and very good. She kissed Helena back with all her heart.

She felt the brunette's hand caressing her neck.

She knew it now, she was sure, she couldn't deny it to herself anymore. She loved Helena. She didn't want to stop feeling those velvet lips on her.

"I love you so much Barbara." The brunette whispered moving back breathless. "I need you so much."

Barbara gripped Helena's neck with her hand and pulled her closer to steal another wonderful and sweet kiss. Helena growled in excitement. She was living the dream, she was in heaven again. Barbara finally said it; softly she ran the tip of her nose up and down the side of the redhead's neck inhaling deeply feeling her skin under her touch, she was so soft, then did the same with her lips.

"I'm sorry for everything." Barbara whispered.

"Shhh… don't say anything."

"I need to say it." Barbara took her face between her hands, "I didn't want to see you. See how much I need you. I was so stupid. When you left you broke my heart. I looked for you for weeks. I felt I would die thinking I would never see you again."

"I'm here. My life belongs to you." Helena kissed her again.

Both took their time caressing, touching. The sensations were new for Barbara, Helena's body was delicate, soft, her waist so thin.

The dark haired woman lightly and teasingly began to kiss Barbara's neck, the kisses started to grow more and more intense until she was sucking on Barbara's neck, wanting so badly to mark her as her own.

Helena's hand opened Barbara's robe and let her hand slide smoothly inside, she felt her hand crawling up along her stomach and caressing under her breast; when she felt her hand squeezing her breast she loved it. She wanted her to do it, she wanted more.

Digging with her teeth and then planting little kisses on her shoulders, the burnette moved toward her lips again.

Barbara couldn't think anymore, she was were no wrongs anymore. No wrongs.

Sudddenly the brunette froze, her muscles tensed.

"Helena?" Barbara felt it and opened her eyes to look her. "Are you all right'"

"I… I just felt… suddenly sick…." She closed her eyes.

"Sick?"

"Give me a second…" she said closing her eyes.

Barbara noticed the brunette began to sweat. She cupped her face with her palm, she was warm.

This was not right.

"Helena…sit down…please."

Clumsily the dark haired woman moved aside and lay on the bed.

"Helena, do you feel all right?" Barbara turned to check on her.

"I'm cold." The girl said.

Barbara pulled the wheelchair to her and transferred herself to it. She moved closer to Helena and touched her skin, her temperature was increasing and she was shivering.

This was not good.

* * *

><p>Barbara had never felt as sure as she did now about what she wanted. She had loved Helena for a long time but she didn't want to accept it. She didn't listen to her own heart when Helena had disappeared months ago, she didn't want to accept that she loved her.<p>

She rested her elbows on her desk and covered her face with her hands. Things had never been easy in her life, but this… this was as if life was telling her she couldn't be happy. It was not the road chosen for her. Barbara pinched the bridge of her nose after reading the results of the test she had conducted on the brunette. She felt moisture in her eyes. She sat back and looked at her fingers. She was crying.

This was not fair.

She felt her whole world shattering, Why this? Why now?

This hurt as much as anything elsethat had hurt her in her life.

She felt Dinah's hand on her shoulder.. "Are you okay?"  
>"No…" Barbara said.<p>

Dinah sat at her side. It was rare to see Barbara like this. "What happened?"

"She is dying Dinah."  
>"What?"<p>

"Helena is dying."

The blonde was speechless. She never expected that answer.

"Something is destroying her meta-cells," Barbara explained "I don't understand, I can't find a virus or any sign of sickness…"

"Destroying her cells?"

"Yes, it's very strange, I need to run more tests on her. Is she awake?"

"No, sleeping." Dinah said worried. "Barbara what is happening? All this is so bizarre, her lack of memory, I touched her and I could see her with you… doing, doing that… This is insane!"

The red head remained still, thinking. She was right, it was a puzzle. Suddenly she remembered something. She typed at her computer as fast as she could.

"Something wrong Barbara?" Dinah asked.

"A few days after Helena appeared, she showed me a bite on her skin, she said I had done it when we..." the redhead waved her hand " When we had…. you know. But I was never with her."

"So?"

"You saw her with me, right? You can see memories in people when you touch them."

"What's your point?" Dinah stood up behind her.

"I took this photo of Helena's shoulder." Barbara explained, showing her the photo.

"Yes, it's a bite."  
>"Now," Barbara opened another window on the Delphi. "This is my dental profile. Now I'll try to make this fit… and…"<br>Barbara put the image of her dental profile over the bitemark in the photo.

She and Dinah both froze in place. It fitted perfectly.

"Oh damn…" Barbara mumbled, moving back. It was incredible.. They were her teeth marks.

"Woa… you really are wild…" Dinah said, looking over Barbara's shoulder. "you bite hard."

"It was not me!" Barbara protested.

"Well, that's your teeth."

"Well, yes but it was not me!"

"I really saw her with you!" Dinah crossed her arms and looked at her. "If you have never been with her, how could this happen?"

"No idea. I must see Mystic," Barbara said wheeling her chair back "I'm sure he is behind all this. All this started since he appeared.

"How do you know he can help"

"I don't. Keep an eye on Helena. We need to find out what is happening here."

"But how could he know?"  
>"I don't know but we must try, any clue is important now. Take care of her until I return . I'll try to be back as soon as possible." Barbara moved her wheelchair back.<p>

* * *

><p>The buzz of the cell announced a new visitor. Sat in a corner, the thin man turned his head, annoyed. He felt bored being cooped up in that small glass cell. Barbara wheeled herself into the cell. She noted that he was very white with big blue eyes, his blonde hair was short and he looked like a lunatic. He heard the sound of the wheelchair and turned his head.<p>

He didn't get visitors and was puzzled to see the woman moving toward him.

"Who are you?" he growled not moving from his place. "Go away."

"I read about your incredible skills in crime. I'm interested in your work" The redhead stopped in front of him.

"Are you a detective?".

"No, I work on my own," She said knowing she had to appeal to his ego "The Police say you have a brilliant mind."  
>"Really?" he turned to face her.<p>

Barbara knew she got his full attention.

"Yes, you really gave them a hard time." Barbara opened her notepad. "In my notes I see that you were one of the most wanted criminals in the last year. Seems you are smarter than the police."  
>"Who told you that?" He raised his arms.<br>"A reporter. I admire you. I think your work is exceptional."  
>"A fan? That's good, yes, very good." He paced in his place moving nervously. "I have many things to say."<p>

"What happened?" How did they catch you?" the redhead asked.

"That stupid girl" he growled pacing furiously. "But she will be dead soon!"

"Who?"

"I'm not sure how she can still be alive." The man began mumbling to himself.

"Are you talking about Huntress?"

"Yes!" he looked at her "Do you know her? Fucking girl! Why is she still alive? I don't understand why!" Mystic shouted furiously.

"Why should she be dead?" Barbara asked, intrigued.

Mystic walked toward her, looking around as if people were looking at him.

"I'll tell you a secret." He whispered bending and resting his cheek on the bullet proof glass, but don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry." The redhead said.

"I discovered a parallel world to our own."

"A parallel world?" Barbara asked frowning..

"Yes, there exists two worlds, the same in every respect but with small differences. Choices made that change peoples lives. There is another "us" out there."

"That sounds unreal." Barbara followed his movements, he really seemed to be a lunatic, but a very intelligent lunatic.

"But it exists! I discovered how to travel between our worlds, and I met my counterpart."

"Counterpart?"

"Another Mystic, he was working on the same project as me and he, like me, was pissed off with Huntress. She was getting in our way."

"Are you trying to say that a world parallel to this one exists and that there is another you…?"

"A counterpart for every person living in this city, in this world."

Barbara was speechless, this was a really incredible story, one that was hard to believe.

"So…". She said. "You opened a door between the worlds?"

"Yes, exactly," Mystic rubbed his chin.

"How did you do it?" Barbara asked curious.

"With my weapon, my light gun…but she stole it." Mystic began to step back and forth in his cell "I worked so hard on this because she pissed me off. I just wanted be in a place without her."  
>"You are referring to the Huntress."<p>

"Yes, that was when I discovered how to travel between worlds and I found my counterpart. We thought by working together, we could do marvelous things but then, we discovered that travelling between worlds is dangerous."

"Dangerous? Why?"

"Because it kills you."

The redhead looked at him, intrigued. "How is that?"

"If you don't belong to the world, you are breaking the natural laws of that world. The environment tries to restore everything to its natural form. So the world rejects the people that don't belong to the world, it begins to attack their cells and kills them, they begin to feel sick, to feel weak until they die."

Barbara felt a shiver run down her back

"I tested it with one of my henchmen," Mystic mumbled "I sent him to the parallel world. He died, and after a few hours his body vanished. The defensive system of the Universe is similar to the one in the human body. You can't move an element from one world to another, it's unnatural. Just like the antibodies in our system destroys viruses, this world destroys anything that doesn't belong to it."

The redhead remembered that Helena had told her a similar tale.

"I don't know why she is still here…" he mumbled to himself "She should be dead… We moved them from their worlds to kill them…"

"Are you saying that you exchanged Huntresses?" Barbara asked surprised "The one here doesn't belong to this world?"

"Yes, the idea was to kill them and they will be dead soon." The crazy man smirked. "We moved them between worlds. Hard to notice the differences."

Barbara opened her mouth surprised - that explained why Helena didn't remember anything that happened before they found her in the warehouse.

"You swapped her in the warehouse." She whispered.

"Well here yes, the Mystic of the other world did it in an old hotel. It worked so well… we were the kings of our streets." The crazy man said angrily "But she didn't die, I don't understand why."

"Where is the Mystic of that parallel world?" the redhead asked. Helena's meta-cells must have helped her survive. Barbara was sure of it.

"I don't know what happened to him since I've been locked here. I think he was trapped too." Mystic stepped back rubbing his chin.

Barbara swallowed realizing, Helena was in terrible danger. She felt her stomach clench. Had she fallen in love with a person who was not her Helena? She was in love with a woman who didn't belong to her world.

"But I win." Mystic laughed "and she lost. She can never go back. This place will be her tomb, just as the other world will be a tomb for the other Huntress."

* * *

><p><strong>THREE MONTHS BEFORE…. THE ORIGINAL WORLD (WHERE OUR FIC STARTED)<strong>

"You're late again." Huntress said, hands in the pockets of her long black leather coat "You need to drive faster."  
>"Heavy traffic." The blonde said. "And I can't drive too fast, Oracle will kill me if something happens to her Hummer."<p>

"Maybe you should try "flying'" the brunette smiled.

"I can't fly,and neither can you."

"But you can levitate things." Huntress extended her arms "Maybe you could levitate yourself to avoid me kicking your ass for your bad jokes." Huntress turned to look at her.

"Well, you talked about a honeymoon, not me." Dinah laughed and Huntress glared at her.

"Shut up Dinah, let's go." Huntress walked towards the main door.

"Maybe you can take her to Europe for your honeymoon."

"Just remember I work in a bar."

"Extra-shifts will help" Dinah smiled.

They heard a noise in the next room. Helena's eyes snapped, turning feral, her senses on alert.

"Did you hear that?" She asked the blonde.

"Too loud to be a rat," Dinah whispered.

"Let's go check. I'll go upstairs and cross through there, you go for that door."

The blonde nodded.

The brunette jumped easily to the next floor and opened a door. It opened into another ballroom with two levels. The place was empty. She walked to the bannister and looked down. Dinah was there, the blonde had her flashlight on, lighting the empty room.

"Nothing here Huntress."

"So I see," Suddenly a bright light filled the place.

"Dammit!" The brunette growled covering her eyes. That had hurt - night vision was a disadvantage when hit with bright light.

"Hello my dear, long time no see." A voice said to her left. It was the man with the silver costume.

A blue light hit the brunette on her chest and she howled in pain.

Dinah looked on in horror when Huntress' body disintegrated in front of her, and vanishedinto thin air.

"Huntress!" she shouted.

* * *

><p>=Dinah, tell me what's going on, please, answer me.= Oracle said.<p>

"Still in shock, she's not in good shape," Dinah said. She was kneeling on the floor holding Huntress against her; the brunette was shivering with her eyes half open. "She is covered in snowflakes… and her body is shaking."

=I'm almost there…=

The blonde touched the brunette's cheek "Huntress? Are you okay?"

Huntress felt like she was floating in darkness. The last thing she remembered was the silver guy standing upstairs and a brief second later a blue light hit her. It had been painful as hell, she felt like her body had shattered into pieces. She thought she had died. It was then that she heard Dinah so far away, but slowly her voice began to come closer.

=Are you trying to warm her up?= Oracle asked.

Dinah checked her pupils with a small light, they didn't react. The brunette's skin was really cold and her body kept shaking.

"She's still in shock. I covered her with my coat and I'm rubbing her but her temperature is still low, only 79°F, but it should be 98.6°F". I need help here. I moved outside the hotel like you asked. I'm in the backyard, are you still far away?"

=Two blocks…=

Huntress could clearly hear Oracle's words. She tried to utter a word but her mouth was stuck. She wanted to say she was fine but her body refused to respond to her thoughts…

"Huntress, it's me, Dinah, come on… you can do it."

=Dinah, temperature please…= Oracle said.

The blonde used her scanner on her friend again. "81°C"

=She is still below the critical temperature.=

The brunette could finally move a bit but growled in pain. It was as if someone had pulled all her joints apart and then put them back together again; and the worst was the cold she felt.

"Huntress is coming round." Dinah hurried to say.

I'm coming, hold on.=

"I'm okay." Huntress thought the words and tried to say them but still she couldn't. She stirred trying to move again but her body wasn't helping. She winced.

"Easy," Dinah said hugging Helena against her "You will be fine, hold on."

"Dinah?" Huntress finally whispered, her voice raspy and rough. She tried to open her eyes but they felt so heavy. It was hard to think, she felt sharp bursts of pain all over her body. "Hurts…"

"What hurts, where?" Dinah asked concerned.

"All… Where… am I?"

"The old New Gotham Hotel."  
>"What am I doing here? I was at the old storage depot…"<p>

"Easy," Dinah said "Oracle will be here in a few seconds." the blonde looked back. Oracle had arrived and was getting out of the Hummer. "She is here."

"Oracle?" the brunette could finally move her hand and touched the blonde's arm.

"Yes. She is here, just please don't move." Dinah said as the redhead wheeled over to them.

Huntress clearly heard the familiar sound of Oracle's chair. Damn, maybe she really was dying. Oracle never left the Clocktower unless it was an emergency… or the world was on the brink of disaster. Before she could react, she realized the redhead was at her side.

"How is she?" she heard Oracle's voice.

"She says she is cold and keeps shivering."

"Have you scanned her body?"

"Yes, she doesn't have any visible wounds but her metabolic system is altered."

"Temperature?"

"82°C."

Huntress could open her eyes but she couldn't see anything, everything was dark. Well, this just sucks. Something was very wrong, her mind was confused, she couldn't think clearly.

"What happened?" Oracle asked, leaning down from her wheelchair and making a quick visual check of the dark haired woman. She seemed not to be hurt, but she was shaking and her skin was so cold, she was covered in snowflakes as Dinah had said, and that was weird, it was summer.

"That man hit her with a strange gun. I swear Barbara that I saw her desintegrating and a seond later she was lying on the floor." The blonde said, not hiding her worry.

"She has acute hypothermia, we need to warm her up quickly. Help me to move her inside the Hummer. We need to provide her with hot fluids."  
>"Oracle?" the brunette mumbled.<p>

"I'm here." The redhead turned her attention to her lover and cupped her cheek with her palm. She didn't look well, she felt concerned. "How do you feel?"  
>"I can't see…"<p>

"What?" the redhead frowned.

"I… can't see..." the brunette blinked.

The redhead turned and asked Dinah for the light. Dinah obeyed. Barbara checked the dark haired woman's pupils. They were feral, like a cat's; Barbara moved the light in front of her eyes and noticed she didn't react. Dinah looked worried.

"Am… I… blind?"

"No, you will fine, but I need to take you to the lab." The redhead said trying to sound casual and taking her hand.

Oracle felt the brunette's fingers loosening their grip on hers.

"Huntress? Huntress stay with me." Barbara slapped the brunette's cheek.

"She passed out." Dinah hurried to say

"Damn…" Oracle said looking at the teenager "We need to get her to the lab, fast."

TBC


	19. A new world

**TITLE:** WORLDS APART

**AUTHOR:** Jaguarin

**FANDOM:** Birds of Prey TV

**PAIRING:** Barbara/Helena

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters. They are the property of DC comics and the WB network. This is just for fun..

**SPECIAL****NOTE:** Thank you WT helped me editing this part of the fic. You are great

* * *

><p>Barbara wheeled inside her room after completing the final analysis at the Delphi. Helena lay sleeping on the bed. She moved close to her, her face looked so pale. She had many mixed feelings inside her and it hurt to see Helena like this.<p>

She traced the soft skin of Helena's face with her fingers. She traced down her nose and the edge of her lips; she had her mother's lips and grin, playful and seductive. She brushed the stray strands of hair off her forehead. She looked so vulnerable, so young… She was so beautiful.

Barbara remembered the first time she met her as a child, so full of life; with sparks in her eyes. She smiled to herself, it seemed like it had been yesterday.

Life seemed to be smiling on all of them, and thenit had happened - that fatal night.

Her attention was distracted by Helena stirring on the bed. Blue eyes fluttered open.

"Barbara…?" the brunette's voice was barely audible.

"I'm here, love." The redhead took her hand between hers.

"…Barbara?" Helena felt dazed and numb. It was hard to stay awake. Everything was still jumbled in her mind.

"I'm here…"

The young woman turned her head toward Barbara, fixing her sleepy eyes on the other woman. "I… can see you…"

"Yes, the blindness was temporary. I told you."

"Why?" the brunette tried to fix her gaze on the redhead but it was not easy, her eyelids were so heavy.

"Why?" Barbara asked intrigued.

"Why?" Helena whispered before fall asleep again,

Barbara looked at their intertwined fingers with sadness and kissed Helena's hand. "I'll be here honey."

* * *

><p>Helena awoke slowly, she felt sore as hell, she recognized the scent surrounding her immediately. Barbara, it was so warm and at the same time so painful. She opened her eyes and realized she was in Barbara's bedroom, she jerked up abruptly.<p>

The sudden movement woke the redhead at her side.

"Hel?" Barbara asked sleepily.

"Uh…" the brunette mumbled stunned, looking at her. What was she doing there? "Barbara?"  
>"How do you feel?" the cyber genius extended her hand and touched her arm.<p>

"Fine?" Helena looked at Barbara's fingers touching her.

"I'm so glad you are fine. Let me look at you." Barbara used the bar above the headboard to support herself and sat on the bed.

"What am I doing here?" Helena felt awkward, she expected everything except waking up in Barbara's bed.

"Can you remember anything about last night?" the redhead asked.

"Uh… yea. Why am I here?"

"Someone attacked you and you were unconscious for almost half a day. Dinah told me what happened."

"Dinah?"

"Yes, she was scared, she thought you were dead."

"Yes, he surprised me," the dark haired woman placed her hand on her chest. Well, she felt whole, it seemed no body parts were missing. She was wearing one of Barbara's oversized NGPD t-shirts "I thought he had killed me. Hurt like hell."

"You seem fine." Barbara cupped Helena's cheek with her hand and smiled "I'm glad you are fine."

Helena moved her head back slightly. The redhead noticed the movement.

"Thanks… But you don't need to help me."

"Why not?"

"I can take care of myself." Helena placed her feet on the floor.

"Where are you going?" Barbara asked..

"Home. Where are my clothes?" the young woman looked around.  
>"This is your home, Helena."<p>

"It was…"

Barbara pushed her blanket aside and reached for her chair. "Helena, what's going on?" "Nothing, I'm fine, thanks." the dark haired woman noticed her clothes were draped over the couch and picked them up.

"No, you are not all right. You need rest and I must run checks on you in the lab."

"I'm fine, seriously." The brunette put on her pants.

All right, something was definitely off. Barbara transferred herself to the chair.

"Really, thanks, but I still have things to do. The brunette took her clothes, dressed in record time, and picked up her coat. She turned to leave but found her way blocked by Barbara.

"Barbara…" the brunette exhaled, feeling tired "I really need to go."

"Go where?"

"Home."

"This is your home."

"I don't want to start this argument again.." Helena buttoned up her blouse.

"Argument? Why? I just want to know what's going on with you." Barbara looked at her, the behavior of the brunette was worrying her.

"We always end up arguing." The brunette sighed. "I just want to go home."

"Helena," Barbara narrowed her eyes "Where is your home?"

"Where?" Helena said "My apartment at the Dark Horse! Where else?"

"The Dark Horse?" Barbara looked at the young woman. "You haven't lived there for a long time."

"Please!" Helena rolled her eyes and extended her hands "Barbara, I really need to go."

"Helena, I think that whatever hit you has affected your mind." Barbara said raising her hand trying to calm her down.."You live here."

The brunette chuckled. "Sure."  
>"Sit down now, we need talk."<p>

"I don't wanna talk."

"Sit down!"

Helena didn't understand why she couldn't refuse Barbara anything when her voice was demanding. It was weird. She took a deep breath and sat on the bed.

"I'm not going to come back, I told you." The brunette crossed her arms.

"Come back where?"

"Here."

"But you never left!"

"All right," Helena said angrily "You want us to talk about this? Let's talk: I don't want to work with you, with Dinah or with stupid fucking Dick Grayson. So, I quit this team months ago and I work on my own now, I'm the lone avenger. Thanks so much for helping me, but it doesn't mean I'll be coming back here."

"No it's not okay." Barbara said "Now calm down. Something is wrong with you."  
>"With me?"<p>

"Listen to me - you live here with me, and we work together, we never worked in different teams."

"I haven't seen you in months, Barbara!" Helena growled.  
>"What are you talking about?" the redhead asked. "Wait, Did you say that you haven't seen me in months?"<br>"Yes, I haven't seen you in months!"

"Could you please check the newspaper on my nightstand?" Barbara extended her hand toward it "It's yesterday newspaper."

Helena bent and took the newspaper, annoyed.

"Look at the photo on the left." Barbara asked.

Helena eyes widened. The newspaper had a photo of her and Barbara at the New Gotham Museum attending an opening of an exhibition on Indian art."

"It was taken three days ago." Barbara explained "We went to the opening of a new exhibition together."

"I never went there!"

"Well, explain the photo then."

"This is absurd, Barbara. What's with you?" Helena pushed the paper aside and stood up. "I told you the last time I didn't want to come back! I am tired of all this!"

Knocking on the door interrupted them.

"Barbara? It's Dinah" the voice of the teenager was heard.

"Come in." Barbara said.

The door opened slowly and a smiling blonde head appeared.

"Hey, hi," DInah said smiling "How are you doing, Helena?"

"Fine thanks." The brunette said sitting on the bed again. She wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Being there was painful.

"I'm glad that you are fine."

"And I'm glad you are here." Helena looked at her "Could you please tell Barbara where I live?"

"Here." The teenager said.

"What are you two trying to do?" Helena asked angrily.

"Dinah," Barbara touched the teenager's arm "Could you please tell Helena where you live?"  
>"At her old apartment above the Dark Horse bar." The blonde put her hands inside her pants pockets.<p>

"What?" Helena growled.

"Could you tell her how long you've been living there?" Barbara asked the girl.  
>"Uhh… almost six months." Dinah noticed something was off "Why? What's happening?"<p>

"If this is a joke, it isn't funny." the brunette said, standing up again.

"Helena, I think you have amnesia." Barbara explained with a calm voice.

"Amnesia?" Helena almost laughed "I remember perfectly well what happened."

"All right," Barbara crossed her arms, "tell me what happened last night then."

"I went to the warehouse chasing Mystic."

"Warehouse?" Dinah interrupted "We were…"

"We? Excuse me, I was alone."  
>"Alone?" Dinah looked at her, confused.<p>

"Let her finish Dinah." Barbar squeezed the blonde's hand gently.

"I was in the warehouse chasing Mystic," Helena said "I was chasing him and we fought. He ran, trying to escape and when I was about to catch him, he turned and shot me with his strange gun."

"Warehouse?" Dinah didn't know what was happening "We were at the New Gotham Hotel."

"What's going on with you two?" Helena crossed her arms and glared at them.

"Helena, you were with Dinah last night. I can prove it." Barbara explained "There was a security camera that recorded when you and Dinah were outside the old hotel. I always hack all the cameras around you in order to delete those files."

"I was never there!"

"Come with me." Barbara turned and wheeled out of the bedroom.

"Okay but you are not going to convince me to stay here." Helena picked up her coat.

"What? Why do you say that?" Dinah asked.

"Because I don't want to stay here!" Helena said.

"You live here!" Dinah felt confused.

"I don't live here! You know that! I quit the team!

"Uh?" the blonde blinked stunned looking the red head.

"Please, calm down." Barbara said raising her hands "Please follow me and let me show you something."

Barbara and the girls moved to the Delphi. The redhead stopped in front of her keyboard and began to type.

Helena stood moodily behind the redhead, next to the blonde.

"I'm not going to let you into my place." Dinah said.

"It's not your place, it's my place." Helena answered.

"I don't think so. Why did you say you quit the team?"

"You know I did it months ago. Your question is absurd."

"I want you to look at this." Barbara wheeled back to let Helena watch the video on the screen.

The video showed Dinah and her talking on the street.

Helena looked at the date at the bottom of the screen. It had been taken the night before, and yes, she was wearing the same clothes. This couldn't be.

"I never talked with Dinah last night." She mumbled.  
>"Well you did." The teenager said waving toward the screen "unless she is a ghost and not you."<p>

The elevator doors opened and Alfred appeared smiling.

"Miss Helena, I'm glad you are doing fine." The buttler smiled.

"Alfred," the brunette looked at him, crossing her arms on her chest "Do you see me here often?"  
>"Of course, everyday." He said.<p>

"That's a lie! I haven't stepped inside the Clocktower in months!"

"Miss Helena, believe me," Alfred smiled gently "It's you who has been living here the last few months." He gave her a folded piece of cloth.

"What's this?"

"Your white skirt. You asked me to clean it after you spilled chili sauce on it."

"I asked you?" she frowned unfolding the skirt. Yes, she had dirtied it two days ago but she hadn't asked him to clean it. In fact, she had left it inside her bathroom sink. She examined the skirt and raised her eyebrows "Wow. The stain is gone. It's incredible."

"You're welcome."

"But I never asked you to clean it."  
>"I know that old people tend to forget things, but I assure you Miss Helena, not in my case." He turned and walked toward the kitchen.<p>

"Helena you have amnesia." Barbara said again, trying to convince the brunette.

"No Barbara, my memory is fine." Helena shook her head.

"Well tell me then why you don't remember that you live here."

"I don't live here! I live above the Dark Horse Bar."

"You keep saying that." Dinah said crossing her arms and resting her hips on the desk.

"Whatever. Thanks for everything." The brunette stepped toward the elevator "See you."

"Shame she didn't forget her bad manners." Dinah sighed.

"Helena, you can't deny the evidence I showed you." Barbara said removing her glasses "Things are not as you imagine."

"I don't know what you are planning but it will not work." Helena extended her arms "I'm tired of all this! I told you!"

The doors of the elevator closed.

"Why is she saying that?" Dinah asked.

"Something has affected her mind. Must be some collateral damage from the accident." The redhead removed her glasses "That's the only answer I can think of."

"Are you going to let her go?" Dinah asked the redhead.

"She will be back soon." Barbara smiled. biting the arm of her glasses "Alfred, please prepare breakfast for three."

"Sure Miss Barbara," he said.

"How can you be sure she will come back.?" Dinah sat on a chair next to the redhead.

"I know her." Barbara turned toward the computer and closed the windows that were opened.

"But she acts like she hates us. Barbara…" the teenager mused "…she doesn't remember she lives here and she doesn't remember anything about her and you."

"I know." The redheadsaid, stopping her work at the computer and turning toward her, "When she comes back, I need to scan her brain and run some tests to find out what she can and cannot remember"

"Looks like in her crazy mind, she is angry with us."

"Yes and we need to help her to return to reality." Barbara scratched her head.

"She will be really pissed." the blonde observed, smiling and standing up "I'm sure she will hate the new wall color."

"I know."

* * *

><p>"Are you crazy?" Helena shouted furiously . She exitedthe elevator and lookedaround. Barbara and Dinah were in the kitchen. She stalked toward them. That dumb teenager had screwed up her cave and she was going to pay. "Why did you paint my walls pink?"<p>

Barbara and Dinah were preparing to eat breakfast; Alfred was pouring coffee for the redhead. In the middle of the table was a big plate of eggs and ham.

"I told you it's my place and you didn't listen." Dinah picked up her iphone and pressed some buttons. When she found the photo she wanted, she leaned forward and showed it to the redhead, "See the curtains? They are great, all pink now."

"Hey, that lamp is nice. Is it new?" Barbara asked.

"Yes."

"Hello?" Helena growled "She painted all my walls PINK, Barbara!"

"Well, she lives there." The redhead wiped her mouth with a napkin "She has the right to do what she likes with it. You gave her your apartment."

"Me?" Helena put her hand on her chest.

"Yes, when you chose to come to live here." Barbara explained.

"Me?"

"In fact, you offered it to her."  
>"Me?"<p>

Barbara raised her eyebrow, suddenly the only word in Helena's mind was "Me?".

"Helena," the former vigilante said seriously "Dinah couldn't possibly change your whole place in one night, can she?."

"Well…Yes…"

"She didn't change anything," Barbara said "she has been living there for months."

"But that is-"

"I showed you the newspaper, we were at an exhibition a few nights ago; you watched the video from last night. We are not lying. You are confused."

"Miss Helena," Alfred moved a chair back "Why don't you sit and have some breakfast? You need to have a long talk and it would be better not to do it on an empty stomach."

"Do I have amnesia?" Helena mumbled sitting at the table "How?"

"My theory is that whatever hit you caused your amnesia." Barbara explained taking her cup of coffee..

"But how come I remember other things?"

"Must be a side effect. I need to run some test on you; I need to know what you can remember and what you can't, try to understand what's happening to help you."

The brunette exhaled and rested her back on her chair. "This is insane."  
>"But it's real. You need to calm down, we will work on this together."<p>

"I quit the team." Helena whispered.

"You never did." Barbara said "Look, let's have breakfast and after that, we will start work on this. Okay? I will try to answer any questions you have."

"All right, but amnesia or not," Helena pointed to Dinah "I'm not going to forgive you for painting my place pink."

* * *

><p>tbc<p> 


	20. I'm gay

**TITLE:** WORLDS APART

**AUTHOR:** Jaguarin

**FANDOM:** Birds of Prey TV

**PAIRING:** Barbara/Helena

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters. They are the property of DC comics and the WB network. This is just for fun..

**SPECIAL****NOTE:** Thank you WT for your help editing this fic. You are great my frend, just 56 chapter more to edit

* * *

><p>"Your brain activity is normal." Barbara said, analyzing the readout on her computer screen. Her finger traced the lines on the screen, trying in vain to find something abnormal.<p>

"Does this mean she is as annoying as always?" Dinah asked with her legs crossed over a chair next to the redhead.

"Ha, ha, ha…" the brunette removed the helmet from her head and unbuckled the belt at her chest.

"Your cells fragmented for a brief second but then they returned to normal." The redhead adjusted her glasses "I… I don't understand what could have caused it."

"Me neither," Helena said "but it hurt like hell."

"Do you think there could be other side effects?" Dinah asked. "Like maybe making her like pink or something like that?"

Helena glared to her.

"Actually, there is a side effect," Barbara said "She can't remember what happened within the last year, so she has replaced her missing memories with new ones."

"And I bet you piss everybody off in the memories you have now, just as much as you used to in your old ones." The blonde smiled at her friend and walked toward the elevator "Well, I'm going to the library. See you later, ladies."

"Very funny," Helena said standing up. "Well - whatever. I'm going to work out on the punching bag in the gym,"

"Helena." Barbara turned her head "Can we talk?"

Helena nodded, she took a chair and sat in front of the redhead.

Barbara smiled to her. "How do you feel now?"

"It's weird." Helena said "The last thing I remember is that I was angry with you."

"Why?" Barbara asked gently.

The brunette moved uncomfortably in her chair. "Many reasons."

"Tell me why you think you were mad at me. I want to know."

"I was tired of it all."

"What is 'all'?" The redhead knew that when Helena refused to talk, she needed to be prodded.

"You know, Barbara." The brunette didn't want to talk about this, it was still too painful for her. Dick had broken up their team. She remembered that Barbara had looked for her and gone to her place once, and that she had said nasty things to her. Not the truth, but enough so that she didn't come back.

And sadly it had worked, she never came back.

"No Helena, I don't know." Barbara said.

"I'm tired." Helena whispered "I'm going to rest."

"No Hel, we need talk."  
>"I don't wanna talk."<br>"But I want to. I want to know what's in your head, to help you, to understand you."

"He was always giving orders," Helena stood up annoyed. "He was always trying to tell us what to do."

"Who?"

"Dick! Who else?" the brunette paced angrily. "I don't know why you let him fuck everything up!"

"Dick was in our team?" Barbara followed her with her gaze.

"Yes, you let him in!"

"He helps us sometimes. Why do you say I let him in?"

"You said yes when he asked you. After that, he was there, acting like he was the leader, pissing me off. But you couldn't see it, you were blind and you let him screw it all up."

"Helena don't be mad, he is not in our team. This is only in your imagination."

The brunette felt annoyed, she gave her back to her, resting her hands on her hips.

"Why do you say I'm blind?" Barbara asked gently "I want to understand what is in your head, how you feel now."

The elevator door opened and Dick stepped out.

"Hey, how are you doing?" he said cheerfully.

Helena glared at him and turned to Barbara angrily. "You are lying to me!"

Oh damn, he really chose a bad moment to show up, Barbara thought. "Lying?"

"He is still here, so I didn't lose my memory! You are trying to trick me"

"No, I'm not lying!" the redhead said.

"What are you trying to do?" Helena growled.

"No, no! You are wrong, Dick comes here but is just a friend!"

"No, you are engaged to him! Stop lying to me!" the brunette shouted "He is trying to control us and I'm not going to let him do it!"

"Engaged? That's absurd!" Barbara said.

"What's going on?" Dick asked, feeling confused.

"Please Dick," Barbara asked him "Could you please leave us alone?"

"That won't be necessary. I'm leaving." Helena walked toward the exit.

Barbara grabbed her arm. "Helena, wait!"

"I don't know why you invented all these lies, but it's over!" the brunette pushed her hand away. "I hate you!"

"No Helena! Wait" Barbara shouted.

The brunette didn't listen and stormed out and she couldn't stop her.

"What's happening?" Dick asked, stunned.

"Long story." Barbara sighed rubbing her head. Things were becoming more complicated.

* * *

><p>Helena sat on the couch in the living room of her apartment watching tv. She looked around. How could Dinah paint her walls this stupid pink color? She reached forward and took a sip of her coke and leaned back on the couch.<p>

She heard the door opening, she looked back. It was Dinah.

"What are you doing here?" She rested her back on the couch again.

"Well - this is my place." Dinah said throwing her bag onto an empty chair and placing a big pizza box on the coffee table. My question is 'What are you doing here?"

"This is not your place." Helena said, looking the pizza.

Why is it painted pink then?" The blonde went to the fridge and took a coke.

"My place was perfect as it was, I don't know why you changed the color." Helena opened the pizza box and took a slice. It was Pepperoni, her favorite.

"Looks better now," the blonde said walking into the living room. "Now tell me, why did you leave the Clocktower? Barbara is worried about you"

"I hate Barbara."

"Sure."

"You are both lying to me."

"Come on Helena, you know we are telling you the truth." Dinah sat next to the brunette taking a slice of pizza and putting her feet on the table. "We proved to you that reality is quite different from the one you have created in your head. I couldn't change this whole place in just one night and you saw the newspaper photos of you and Barbara at the Museum from a few nights ago."

The brunette didn't answer, she kept watching the tv.

"And I know," Dinah said, sipping her coke "Leonard told you that I moved here months ago. I just asked him. You are pissed because you saw Dick."

"What the fuck was 'Captain Asshat' doing there?"

Dinah spat the coke over the floor and choked.

"Now what?" Helena growled.

*cough* "What did you say?" *cough* Dinah took a napkin from the table and wiped her mouth.

"Dick. Don't tell me you don't know I call him 'Captain Asshat'. Barbara hates that I call him that, but it's perfect for him."

The blonde laughed. "Yes, it is."

"Did Barbara send you here?" Helena asked.

"No. Barbara is worried for you, but she knows you need time and that you are safe here." Dinah said cleaning her mouth with her finger. "She asked me buy the pizza, she was sure you would be hungry and my fridge is empty."

"Barbara knows I'm here?" Helena asked surprised.

"Of course. She knows you." Dinah said munching her pizza.

"I'm not that predictable."  
>"Believe me, you are. Where did you get the idea to quit our team and work on your own."<p>

"I was tired of it all…" Helena said.

"Just that?" the blonde looked her.

"I need more reasons?"  
>"Yes." the teenager said "It's hard imagining you even two steps away from Barbara."<p>

Helena sighed and sipped from her coke can.

"What are you watching?" Dinah asked Helena, taking another slice of pizza.

"Horror movies marathon, "Rage"." The brunette answered distractedly.

"I've read it's a good movie."

"It is."

Both of them kept watching the film on tv in silence for several long minutes. The brunette couldn't deny it was nice not being alone, to have some good company. Barbara had been nice too, sending her her favorite pizza and keeping an eye on her.

"I haven't done this in months." Helena took a slice of pizza and gave it a big bite.

"Do what?" Dinah asked, all her attention on the movie.

"Being here, watching a movie with you ..."

"We do it every Friday night - you just don't remember it."

"Are you sure?" the brunette asked her.

The teenager suddenly screamed and jumped on the couch.

"Why do you always scream so loudly at horror movies?" the brunette sighed.

"That stupid zombie scared me." Dinah said pointing at the tv "I wasn't expecting it! Where did you get the idea that you lived here?"

"Well, that is what I remember." Helena said. "Tell me why you moved into my place? Why did I let you do it?" the brunette asked curiously. It was hard for her to believe that she had given up her old place.

"Easy, you asked me to." Dinah cleaned her fingers with a napkin.

"Me?" Helena asked, incredulously.

"Yes, you wanted me to move there."

"That's crazy. Why would I do that?"

Dinah just smiled and didn't answer.

"Okay," Helena took another slice of pizza "I moved to the Clocktower. I expect it was for a good reason. Did I rebuild my old room?"

"No, in fact, you don't sleep there." Dinah said taking a cushion and putting it behind her head.

"What? Don't tell me I moved to the small guest room." Helena sat, that was not good. That room was like a closet, she needed a bigger space.

"No." the blonde answered with her eyes on the tv screen.

"No?" the brunette frowned sitting on the couch "Where do I sleep then? Barbara built a new room?"

"No." Dinah shook her head.

"Where do I sleep then? I don't understand."

Dinah raised her eyes to her. Helena observed her, waiting for an answer.

"Dinah?" the brunette asked again.

"Uhh…" the blonde said hesitating a brief second. "Barbara's bedroom?"

"I sleep in Barbara's bedroom?" she thought she had misheard her.

The teenager nodded with a happy grin.

"Why do I sleep there?"

"Why do you think?" Dinah winked at her and returned her gaze to the tv.

Helena looked at her in silence for a few seconds before her eyes opened wide. "Noooooo….."

"Yeeessss." Dinah said.

"But it can't be!" Helena turned off the tv and stood in front of the blonde "Barbara has a boyfriend."

"She does not have a boyfriend. She has a girlfriend, and that's you."

"No! Dick is her boyfriend!"

The teenager looked for the remote control and turned on the tv. "Don't be absurd, Helena."

The brunette took the remote control and turned off the tv.

"Hey!" Dinah protested.

"Barbara is my girlfriend? We live together?" Helena asked confused.

The blonde nodded taking the remote control from Helena's hand and turning on the tv again.

"But she is straight!" Helena turned off the tv again.

"Well, she's not now." Dinah said amused.

Helena sat next to the blonde. "Dinah, no, no."

"Why not?" the teenager knew it would be impossible to watch the end of the movie now. She sighed and gave all her attention to her agitated crime fighting partner.

"She is my friend!" Helena almost shouted.

"And?" Dinah crossed her arms.

"I'm not gay!" Helena protested.

Dinah rolled her eyes "Oh, you forgot that too?"

"What?"

"About you being gay."

Helena shook her head "No, I'm not gay. I dated Reese. I flirt with men!"

"You flirt with everything that moves, especially if it wears a skirt. All your things and clothes are in her bedroom, well, your bedroom."

Helena was speechless. Yes she had a crush on Barbara when she was a teenager, as any teenager discovering their sexuality would, but it was just a crush. She was interested in men. Her crush on the redhead was a hidden secret, neither Barbara nor Dinah knew about it. Or at least, she thought it was a secret, but Dinah was talking about her and Barbara, someone she respected as her mentor. She could never do that.

"Close your mouth Helena." Dinah smiled "Don't worry. Everybody knows about you two."

"Everybody?" the brunette blinked.

"Yes."

"What you mean by everybody?"

"Let me see… Barbara's dad, Barbara's friends, Barbara's students, Alfred, me, Reese, Leonard and all your friends at the Bar." Dinah raised her eyes to the ceiling thinking for a brief second "Oh yes, and all of New Gotham. Every time you two go out to an event, you appear in all the society pages."

"This is confusing." the brunette rubbed her face.  
>"Your will recover your memory soon," the blonde waved her hand in dismissal "Don't worry. All this will seem like a joke."<p>

"Dinah," Helena said "I'll have to sleep with her!"

"You love it."

"Dinah this is serious! What I do?" the brunette asked worried.  
>"Sleep, what else? Now, if you have other things in mind, that's your business, not mine." Dinah stood up.<p>

"You are not being helpful," the dark haired woman growled "Do you know that?"

"I'm a teenager, my experience with life is practically nonexistent." The blonde walked past her and moved toward the kitchen. Helena followed her. "You've slept with Barbara thousands of times."  
>"Not now. I'm angry with her! I don't even want to look at her! Now I must sleep with her!"<p>

"You are not angry with her! All that is some fantasy you created in your mind. You love Barbara, you are crazy about her, she is your life."

"Am I in love with her?"  
>"Yes, she has been your lifelong crush." Dina kneeled looking for a bag of popcorn in one of the kitchen cabinets.<p>

Helena looked at her. It seems her hidden crush was not so hidden.

"This is so weird. I don't remember any of it." Helena sighed. She would never try anything with her, she was her mentor, her friend. She admired her.

"Just go with the flow."

"What if she wants…?"

"Hel, she is not going to push you, she will give you time to recover. Calm down."

"I need some whisky." Helena said walking out of the kitchen.

"I'm a minor, I don't have liquor here." Dinah put the popcorn bag in the microwave.

"Helloooo, I live above a bar." The brunette said exiting the apartment.

"You live here?" the blonde rolled her eyes and programmed the microwave. "Keep saying that."

After exactly two minutes, the bag was ready and Helena was back with a bottle of scotch in one hand and a glass in another. She sat on the living room couch.

"Why did you leave the team?" Dinah asked stepping inside the living room.

"Barbara was engaged to Dick." Helena answered filling her glass with liquor.

"Oh, I get it. You were jealous." The teenager smirked munching a bit of popcorn.

"I wasn't jealous! He pissed me off. Dick was trying to be the leader" Helena said drinking from her glass, "and Barbara listened to him all the time."

"Leader? That's absurd."  
>"Well, he thinks he is the boss just because he's Barbara's fiancée."<p>

"He is annoying, it would be really nasty having him as boss."

"What was he doing at Clocktower then?" the brunette asked.

"He's only being friendly. Barbara has known him for a long time, but for Barbara, you always come first." Dinah said.

"I don't understand…" Helena sighed and kept silent.

"What?"  
>"How Barbara and I could be together? I mean, I remember her as straight and me too."<p>

"Believe me Helena, you are anything you say, except straight." The blonde smiled "You need to go back, let her help you so things will return to normal. Barbara is really worried for you."  
>"Is she?"<br>"Helena, she loves you."  
>"It's hard to believe that."<p>

"Why?"

"I remember her as just a friend," the brunette looked into her glass "I remember being so mad with her and now I find out that I live with her and that she loves me. This is crazy."

"We will be joking about this in a few weeks." Dinah said.  
>"I hope so."<br>"And I will have my place to myself again."  
>"You are mean."<br>"Maybe."  
>"May I stay here tonight?"<p>

"Yes, but I get the bed." Dinah said, taking a handful of popcorn.  
>"No way."<br>"It's my place."

"I'm the adult."  
>"All right," Dinah smirked "I want to see you sleeping in pink covers."<p>

"Oh crap…" Helena protested "you needed to make everything pink?"

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	21. Confusion

**TITLE:** WORLDS APART

**AUTHOR:** Jaguarin

**FANDOM:** Birds of Prey TV

**PAIRING:** Barbara/Helena

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters. They are the property of DC comics and the WB network. This is just for fun..

**SPECIAL****NOTE:** Thank you WT YOU ARE DOING A GREA JOB EDITING!

* * *

><p>"So how was it?" Barbara asked, brushing her hair in front of her mirror in her bedroom.<p>

"Fun…" Dinah said amused, she was sitting on Barbara's bed painting her nails. "She fell asleep on the couch in the living room while watching horror movies. I covered her with a blanket, she was pissed when she realized it was pink."

"You did that on purpose." the redhead smiled.

"Yes." The blonde laughed.

"Yes, she knows we are not lying, she was just pissed to see Dick."  
>"Poor Dick, this time he did nothing." Barbara looked at herself in the mirror and tied her hair into a ponytail "I asked him to stop coming here until we can get Helena's memory back."<p>

"Where is she now?"

"In the gym. I told her." The blonde said raising her hand to look her handiwork. "About you two."

"Oh… What did she say?" the red head turned to look at her protégée.

"Well from her expression, she wasn't expecting it. She said it was hard to believe, that you are straight and that she is too."  
>"Please!" Barbara chuckled "Helena straight?"<br>"She was pretty disturbed." Dinah chuckled. "You should have seen her face. It was so funny."

"You are mean Dinah, she doesn't remember anything."

"She is pretty scared of the idea." Dinah smiled amused "She is scared of you."

"Helena scared of a woman? That is hard to believe."

"Well, she thinks she is straight and that her only relationships are with men."

"No women?" Barbara raised her eyebrow.

"She didn't say a word about it." Dinah closed the bottle of nail varnish.

"Well, I think I should take things slow."

"This will be fun."

"Dinah…."

"I'm just saying."

* * *

><p>Helana hit the punching bag hard with her feet. She turned and hit it again with her other feet. She stepped back and wiped the sweat from her face. All this was so strange, she still felt mad at Barbara but she knew it was just a crazy idea in her mind. It seems they have a good relationship… a very good relationship.<p>

She stopped and looked at the punching bag. She sat on the bench.

She is in love with Barbara? She never thought about it. Yes she couldn't say she was strictly straight, she was bi. But Barbara? She respected her too much.

"I'm glad you are back."

Helena heard Barbara's voice behind her.

"Hi." she turned around.

"Are you still angry with me?" Barbara moved toward the young woman. She looked so hot in her exercise clothes.

The brunette adjusted her gloves, not looking at her. "A bit."

The redhead stopped her chair next to Helena.

"I asked Dick not to come back until you're no longer mad with me. He didn't know we are not in a good place."  
>"I'm never in a good place when he is around. I don't know what you see in 'Captain Asshat'"<p>

"Excuse me?" the redhead narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing."

Barbara raised her eyebrow, Helena loved to use nicknames on Dick, but this one was new.

"All right." Helena said "I know I shouldn't call him that, but he is."

"Helena, I'm sorry, he is just a good friend," Barbara looked at her, "but you are right, he can be a moron, but I want you to understand that the only person important to me is you. What can I do to make you smile at me again?"

"It's… It's okay Barbara…" Helena whispered "don't worry, I just need to get used to this. It's new for me."

"How do you feel, sweetie?"

"Uhh… fine?" 'Sweetie'? It was strange to hear that from Barbara's lips.

"Are you sure? There have been no other side effects?"

"No."

"I'm glad. I want to keep an eye on you until we are sure you are one hundred percent fine." Barbara lifted her hand and brushed Helena's damp hair from her forehead, the touch was gentle and soft "I want you to know you are the most important person in my life." The redhead said "Not Dick, not anyone, just you. I love you with all my heart."  
>"Barbara… Are you sure?" Helena looked her.<p>

"I've never been more sure of anything in all my life. Maybe you don't remember what is between us but it's wonderful."  
>"You are straight…"<br>The redhead chuckled. "Not anymore with you at my side."

The brunette took a deep breath and lowered her head. Barbara took her hand while quietly observing her.

"I know this may be too soon for you," the redhead whispered "but I want you to know that you can trust me. That I don't care about Dick or anyone else, just you."

"Thank you Barbara…"

Helena felt this was the weirdest thing that has ever happened to her. She always looked upon Barbara as a mentor, a role model to follow, not as this. She felt so confused. It was one thing to have a crush as a teenager who was just discovering life. It was another to face it as an adult. It was such a long time ago, and she had moved on to other things, other interests.

The old woman noticed Helena was avoiding looking at her, "Something wrong?"

"It's just…." The brunette tried to find the right words. "I..."

"You can tell me anything Hel. I'll try to do my best to help you."

"Barbara I don't remember anything about what you are telling me." The dark haired woman finally looked at her "I don't feel the same for you… I don't love you."

The redhead expected anything but that. She was speechless. It was hard to listen to those words coming from her.

"I just feel…" Helena stood up raising her arms "I don't know what I'm feeling. I'm confused."

Barbara had a hard time organizing her thoughts.

Helena covered her face with her hands. She looked up and after a few seconds she turned to look at the older woman, she felt like shit seeing the hurt in the other woman. "I'm sorry."

"We can get through this, Helena."

"Barbara…"

"I'm not asking you for anything Helena," the redhead said softly "Just let me help you."

"What If I regain my memory and I can't love you back?"

"Hel..." Barbara bit her lips "The only important thing for me is to make sure you are fine."

The dark haired woman kept silent.

"Will you stay?" Barbara asked.

"Do you want me to I stay?" Helena looked at her through her dark bangs.

"Yes."

The brunette just looked her. She still couldn't understand what was happening yet. She only knew that suddenly the emptiness she had felt for so long at being so far –in her imagination- from the redhead had gone and that the only person who could help her was Barbara.

"I don't know Barbara." Helena said, everything was so jumbled in her mind.

"Please?" the older woman looked into her eyes "I will feel better if you stayed here until you are better."

Helena sat on the bench shaking her head. "This is crazy."

"I know, it's crazy for me too." Barbara said honestly "But it's better that we are in this together so we can find out what happened and find a way to recover your memory. What do you think?"

The brunette fixed her blue eyes on her. The truth is that Barbara had always been her home, her refuge, her only friend. The only place where she could be safe was with her.

She nodded.

Barbara smiled.

"Now…" the cyber genius said wheeling her chair a few inches back "What about a little sparring?"

"Sparring?"

"I would like to make you sweat a bit." The redhead wheeled toward the rack that held the batons.

"You are very optimistic." Helena followed her, smiling.

Barbara chose a pair of batons and turned her head to look at the young woman. "Wanna bet?"

"Bet?" Helena raised her eyebrows. Barbara was not normally a betting person. "Bet what?"

"A dinner? The new restaurant near New Gotham Bay?"

"Sounds tempting."

"But I understand if you are afraid."

"No way." Helena smirked.

" 'Captain Asshat'?" Barbara chuckled "Where did you get that?"

"Uhm…. Internet?"

* * *

><p>Barbara bit her donut while reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee in the kitchen. Things had been calm in the city, and Mystic seemed to have disappeared. She still couldn't figure out what kind of weapon he had used on Helena to affect her mind in the way it had.<p>

She longed to feel her arms around her, she missed her flirting and her warmth, but she couldn't rush things. Helena was confused and totally convinced that there was nothing between them.

She closed the newspaper and rubbed her forehead with her left hand.

Helena was so cold when she said that she didn't love her. It felt like being stabbed in the heart.

She could only hope that this amnesia would be fixed soon. She wanted her back.

This was crazy.

"How was your talk with Miss Helena, Miss Barbara?" Alfred asked walking into the kitchen

"Not good," The redhead said, folding the newspaper "She doesn't remember anything. We keep showing her things hoping she would remember just a bit but nothing works."

"Sounds bad." Alfred said.  
>"It is." Barbara sighed drinking of her cup of coffee. "She doesn't remember anything of the last ten months. And I mean anything."<br>"Are you referring to the two of you?"

"Yes."  
>"Then it is really bad." The gentle butler picked up the coffee pot and poured more coffee into Barbara's cup.<p>

"Thanks. I've talked to her about us but she still doesn't remember."

"So she lost her memory?"

"No, the strange thing is she hasn't lost her memory, she just remembers a different past. I don't know how this can happen. I have been going over my analysis of her but I can't find any clues whatsoever."

"What does she think happened?" Alfred asked.

"That she works on her own," Barbara explained "that she was angry with me because I allowed Dick to join our team and let him take control and give orders."

"I remember when he tried to do just that. It was not nice of him."

"Yes, it was when I was beginning to look for Helena." The redhead remembered."I think he felt it and he did it to show he had control. Dick is a nice guy but when he is in his 'macho' mode he really is 'Captain Asshat' "

Alfred opened his eyes wide. Barbara chuckled.

"I'm sorry Alfred." She said "Helena just said that and it was funny. I try not to encourage her with her nicknames but this one was too good."

"If she has managed to retain her sarcasm, it means things are not that bad." He smirked.

"Yes, but you should have seen her when she saw Dick. She exploded." The redhead took a cookie from a plate on the table.

"Well he always did drive her nuts."

"Yes, but she was really angry. So angry that she left and said she would never come back."

"But she did."

"Yes, but I was not sure if she would. She was absolutely convinced about what she thinks she knows."

"And about your relationship?" Alfred asked "What does she say about that?"

"Well, she thinks that I'm straight and that she is too."

"Miss Helena straight?" Alfred raised his eyebrows "Then she didn't just lose her memory, she lost her mind."

"I'm thinking the same thing." Barbara took another cookie from the plate.

"This can't be easy."  
>"It's not, but I must be patient if I want help her." The redhead said while staring at her coffee cup "If I push her I may make things worse."<p>

"But does she know everything about you two?" Alfred asked "Did you tell her?"  
>"Dinah told her. I did too, but we didn't go into details. She just knows that we are together."<p>

"What are you going to do?"  
>"Try to help her to recover her memory. Maybe showing her an object, taking her to places that she knows - anything that will "click" in her head and bring her back."<p>

"Maybe you could hit her on her head." Alfred smiled.  
>"Dinah offered to do it if I wanted, but I prefer the scientific method."<p>

Alfred smiled.

"She is fighting well, her reflexes are good, all her skills are at one hundred percent"

"So the only problem is her memory."

"Yes." Barbara cleaned her hands with a napkin "Well, I must go. I have work to do on the Delphi. I need try to find out more about this 'Mystic' "

"Is Miss Helena here?"

"No, she is working at the Dark Horse bar."  
>"Is it not too soon?" Alfred asked picking up the empty coffee cup.<p>

"No, I think that she needs to get back to her normal life, and it will help her to recover her memory sooner."

"Good luck, Miss Barbara."

"Thanks, I'll need it." the redhead wheeled back toward the elevator waving to him.

* * *

><p>Barbara turned the page of her book. She was reading in bed with her back resting against the headboard. The room was lit only by the table lamp, but the truth was that she couldn't focus on what she was reading. All her thoughts were on Helena. The brunette seemed very nervous whenever they got close. She needed to be patient and hoped that the young woman would recover her memory soon.<p>

Soft knocks on her door caught her attention.

"Come in." she said, lowering the book.

The door opened slowly and Helena's head appeared.

"May I come in?"  
>"You don't need to knock, sweetheart."<p>

"Uhhh… no?" Helena felt uncomfortable. This was going to be the first night (at least in her memory) that she was going to be sleeping with Barbara. Well, she had done so many times before but in a totally different way.

"No, it's your room, I told you,"

"Yes… well…" the brunette said stepping inside.

"All your clothes are in the dressing room." Barbara waved her hands toward her left.

Helena nodded, bouncing on her heels and looking around. It was a cool room. "It's a big dressing room."

"Yes, we needed it," Barbara said "Every time you bought clothes it was like you brought the whole store home."

"I don't shop that much." The brunette frowned.

"Ask your credit card."

"Okay, I spend a lot. But they are nice outfits." Helena said opening a drawer.

"The one on your right has your pajamas." Barbara smiled.

"I sleep in pajamas?"

"Often you prefer to sleep in just your skin, and I love it."

The brunette blushed furiously. Yes, she used to do that but only when she was alone.

"Okay," Helena looked around, she couldn't hide her nervousness "I'll take a shower and be right back."

"Sure."

The redhead was sure Helena was taking the longest shower of her life. Helena had always been a confident person but whatever had hit her seemed to have changed her into a very "shy" person. She was not sure how else to describe it.

But she was a patient person, especially when it involved Helena..

After a long hour Helena stepped out of the shower with her hair still damp. She was wearing long pants and a thin t-shirt.

"Oh…" the brunette said "I thought you would be asleep."  
>"No, I was waiting for you." Barbara placed her book on the night table.<p>

"I'm sorry, you didn't have to." Helena walked to the other side of the bed and lifted the covers. "I was going to take a quick shower but your bathtub is amazing. I love it."

"It's our bathtub, and yes, it's amazing." Barbara smiled, removing her eyeglasses "How was your day?"

"Fine, I got lots of tips." Helena rested her head on the pillow and snuggled under the covers. She had always liked Barbara's bed; it was big and soft. "I think people think I'm hot."

"You are."

"It's good being hot."  
>The redhead chuckled. "Was it a good night then? Were you okay?"<p>

"Yes, everything was fine. It was a normal night. Did you find out anything about Mystic?"

"No, I checked the police files and nothing came up."

"Maybe I should do some sweeps."

"I don't think so. It's too soon," Barbara looked at the brunette, hoping to convince her that that was not a good idea.

"Why not? I feel fine." The brunette said

"We must be sure there are no other side effects." Barbara explained "I don't want you to faint in the middle of a fight or something like that."

"Maybe he thought he killed me," Helena said "If he knows I'm alive, he may come looking for me."  
>"I'd prefer if we waited a week at least."<br>"I feel fine."

"I don't like you risking your life, especially when it's not necessary." Barbara reached out and rested her hand on the young woman's arm. "Let's just make sure you are fine. Please?"

Helena understood her concern. She nodded.

"Thanks." Barbara leaned and kissed the brunette's forehead, surprising her.

The redhead turned off the lamp and lay on her back.

"Good night sweetheart."

"Good night Barbara." Helena turned to her side. She remembered sleeping with Barbara thousands of times, but… this time was different, knowing there was something between them, something that she couldn't remember.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She always felt secure and safe in Barbara's bedroom, it was like a cocoon. Before she realized it, she was asleep.

Barbara watched her. She was so used to Helena snuggling up to her that she missed it now. She was so temped to touch her, to hug her, to kiss her, but she knew she needed to give her time. But she missed Helena's playfulness. She was so used to being close to her that not being able to touch her was something she definitely didn't like.

But at least she was safe and she was home. Yes, that was what was important now.

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

tbc


	22. Missing my love

**TITLE:** WORLDS APART

**AUTHOR:** Jaguarin

**FANDOM:** Birds of Prey TV

**PAIRING:** Barbara/Helena

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters. They are the property of DC comics and the WB network. This is just for fun..

**SPECIAL****NOTE:** Thank you WT for your help editing this fic. And thank you for your nice feedback, I hope the fic don't dissapoint anyone. big hugs to all.

* * *

><p>Dinah finished her homework. Really, homework sucked. She closed the notebook and lifted her head. She jumped when she saw Helena standing in front of her.<p>

"Dammit Helena!" the blonde growled "You need to wear a bell!"  
>"I've been here for ages. It's not my fault you were distracted." Helena said sitting next to her.<p>

This was something new. Since Helena's attack eight days ago, she seemed to look for Dinah to talk.

"What's happened now?" the blonde asked.

"Why do you think something has happened?" Helena said.  
>"You come to see me when something happens with Barbara."<p>

"Nothing's happened."

"No?"

The brunette looked around crossing her arms over the table. "Well, yes and no…"

"Very clear," Dinah smiled putting her school notebooks inside a bag. "What happened?"

"Barbara is flirting with me." Helena whispered.

"And that is strange?"

"Dinah…she is really flirting with me. She's not just playing, it's serious. She touched my leg when we were sitting at the Delphi!"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Helena, when you love someone, you touch them and that could include holding hands…cuddling…touching their leg…kissing…"

"I'm not idiot, I know that." The brunette growled, "But you must admit it's weird. Well, it's weird for me."

"Why don't you try to relax? Barbara knows you don't remember anything about your relationship. She is not going to ask you for anything."

"Are you sure?" Helena felt relieved.

"Yes."

"But she is flirting with me."

"Well, I think since your progress in recovering your memory is 'zero' ", Dinah made a 'zero' with her fingers, "She is trying to win your heart again. She may not ask you for anything but it don't means she's going to give up on you." Dinah smirked.

Helena made a face. "You are not helpful most of the time."

"Barbara loves you, Helena. It's only natural that when you like someone, you flirt with them." Dinah put her hands on the table and looked at her "Do you know what's weird? That you are asking me these things. I'm a teenager, you're an adult. The person with experience here is you. You are overreacting, that's all."

"Dinah, I can't understand how Barbara can like girls." Helena shook her head.

"I think that Barbara has always loved you. She just didn't recognize her own feelings until you began harassing her."

"Me?"

"It's your fault she fell in love with you. Don't complain about it now." Dinah closed her school bag.

"I don't remember it." Helena extended her hands.

"But she does." Dinah said.  
>The brunette leaned back on the chair. "What do I do?"<p>

"Don't tell me you don't like girls." Dinah smirked.  
>The brunette took a few seconds before answering "No?"<p>

Dinah glared to her. "You don't believe that. You have always had a crush on Barbara – ever since you were a teenager. All teenagers fantasize about other girls at least once."

"You didn't know me then." Helena said.  
>"Barbara told me." The teenager chuckled.<p>

The brunette opened her eyes wide. "She knew about it?"

"You were pretty obvious."

"All right…all right." The brunette acquiesced "But it was a school crush and it was over years ago! She has a boy friend now and I can't imagine having something with her!"

"Why not?"

"I respect her too much, she is my mentor, we are like sisters…" Helena muttered. Yes, she had a crush on Barbara when she was a kid, but it had petered out years ago. Barbara was straight and it was just a five minute thing. Since then, her focus had always been on men.

"Sisters…sure." Dinah waved her finger "Now tell me why you quit the team with that crazy idea in your head?"

"I told you, I wanted to work on my own." The dark haired woman crossed her arms.

"And Dick pissed you off."

"You've been lurking in my mind!" Helena straightened in her chair and pointed at her.

"I don't need to read your mind to know this." The blonde rolled her eyes.

Helena snorted, well, that was the truth.  
>"So why do you think you left?" Dinah asked again.<p>

"You are a pain in the ass."

"And you love it."

Helena sighed. "Barbara was dating him again and I don't like how he is with her. I was tired of it and I decided to quit."

"See?" Dinah smiled pointing at her with her index finger. "You were jealous."

"I was not." Helena said to her "He just pissed me off, he wanted to give orders to the team."

Dinah raised her left eyebrow and smiled at her.

"Hey it doesn't mean I was jealous." Helena protested "I have always seen her as a friend."

"Friend?" Dinah chuckled "Please. You are acting like Barbara when you began flirting with her. She was denying her own feelings too." Dinah crossed her arms on the table "If you want, I can hit you on the head to help you recover your memory sooner."

"Ha, ha…"

"Come on." Dinah touched her hand, and immediately many images flowed inside her head. Helena felt it and pulled her hand back.

"Hey!" the brunette growled, "Don't go lurking around!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it." Dinah said.

"You are dangerous, you know that?"

"And you have many dirty things in your head." Dinah said standing up "Not my fault."

"Where are you going?" the brunette followed her with her gaze.

"To school, it's getting late."

"But what will I do?"

"I dunno, watch movies, talk to your finger. Bye."

"Ha, ha ha…" the brunette sighed looking at her go. She needed to get some fresh air, yes maybe she could go out and just walk around.

* * *

><p>Barbara had kept at her research but was unsuccessful. Mystic seemed to have vanished. She looked at the book in her hands; she couldn't keep her mind focused on it. She put it on the night table.<p>

It had been almost two weeks since Helena's accident and there was no progress. She still couldn't remember anything about her past.

This was beginning to get annoying. Barbara brushed her hair back with her hands, she was really missing Helena's touch. Helena could be rude and was often moody but when they were together she was sweet and always had a caress for her. She liked to watch tv with Helena resting her head on her lap or to feel her purring in her sleep. She was dying to touch her at night, to feel her close.

She checked her clock, it was almost three o'clock. It was so late and Helena hadn't arrived home yet. Why hadn't she called? She began to fall into a bad mood. Maybe she should think seriously about hitting Helena in the head with a stick.

The door suddenly opened and Helena's head appeared.

"Uh… sorry. Why aren't you sleeping?" the brunette asked. "It's late."

"I can ask you the same thing. Where have you been?" Barbara asked.

"Having fun with Reese." The young woman stepped inside and removed her coat.

"Having fun?"

"Yes, I forgot how funny he was." Helena sat on the bed, removing her boots.

"Why didn't you call me?" Barbara asked arranging the covers over her waist, feeling upset.

"I didn't realize I would be so late, I just wanted a little distraction. I needed to talk with someone."

"I've been trying to help you, I've been trying to get you to talk to me and all this time you've been avoiding me." Barbara said angrily "But now, you have the time to go out with Reese to talk. That means you don't trust me"

"I trust you!"  
>"So why won't you talk to me?"<p>

"It just happened." Helena said.

"Yes, and you talked with him and you had fun with him."  
>"Yes, he is a good dancer."<p>

"Did you go to dance?"

* * *

><p>Dinah was sleeping deeply. In her dreams, she was fighting bad men and knocking them down. Suddenly she heard knocks behind her. It was a door. What was a door doing in the middle of a dark alley?<p>

Okay, those knocks were not part of her dream, they were real. The sleepy blonde opened her eyes and checked her clock, almost 3:30 A.M.

The knocks came from her window. Who could be knocking on her window? And she was on the third floor.

"Dinah! Wake up!" she heard a familiar voice.

Rolling her eyes she stood up and drew the curtains aside. Helena was standing there.

"What are you doing here?" the blonde asked.

"Open the window, it's freezing."  
>The girl unlocked the window and the brunette stepped inside.<p>

"What's happened, Helena?" the blonde asked.

"Barbara kicked me out." Helena said closing the window behind her.

"Why?" Dinah rubbed her arms from feeling the cold wind from outside.

"I went out with Reese."

"Out?"  
>"To a bar, we danced and talked. I arrived a few minutes ago and she was mad, really mad."<p>

"Are you nuts? Did you call her to say where you were?"  
>"No, I never thought she could be that angry."<p>

"You really are stupid." The blonde sighed walking to her bed again.

"Hey! Reese and I just talked." Helena protested.

"Helena, you dated Reese, you don't remember anything about her and you, you think you are straight. She misses you." Dinah sat holding her pillow "What did you expect? You should call her."

"I never thought she could be that jealous." The brunette extended her arms.

"You really are a hard head. You know she loves you. What were you thinking going out with him?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk and see if I could remember anything but it didn't work. I didn't mean to annoy her, it's just that I'm used to not telling anyone where I am."

"You always tell her where you are. You just don't remember that." Dinah shook her head. "Now genius, you need to apologize."

"Me?"

"Yes you. You need to ask her to forgive you. She must be feeling so bad now."

"Dinah…." The brunette sat on the bed next to her.

"What?" Dinah asked.  
>"Since that day, since Mystic attacked me, I feel…"<p>

"You feel weird. Yes, I've been hearing that every day."

"No."

The blonde narrowed her eyes.

"I feel fine." Helena fixed her blue eyes on her.

"What?" Dinah looked her surprised.

"I feel like I'm home again, maybe it's hard for you to understand but before I woke up in Barbara's room a few days ago, I felt as if I had been all alone and sad for the past year. Now I feel like I've rediscovered my family again."

"But you were never gone, we have been here all along."

"Yes. I don't know how Mystic messed with my head but this is what I feel."

Dinah smiled at her. "This has always been your home."

The brunette smiled back and lowered her head, looking her hands.

"Barbara really loves me that much?" she asked almost in a whisper.

"Yes." Dinah nodded "She knows what was between you and Reese and now, knowing you don't remember her, she is scared of losing you."

"You think so?" the brunette turned her head to her friend.

"Yes." The blonde nodded.

"I need talk with her. I think it's time." The brunette sighed. She had been avoiding Barbara for the last few days, yes. The truth is she was afraid to face her, to talk about them. She wanted to know many things but her fear and confusion had made her behave like an idiot.

"I think that is a great idea." Dinah patted her back.

"May I stay here?"

"Sure."

"Thank you." The brunette leaned and hugged her.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	23. Being ignored

**TITLE:** WORLDS APART

**AUTHOR:** Jaguarin

**FANDOM:** Birds of Prey TV

**PAIRING:** Barbara/Helena

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters. They are the property of DC comics and the WB network. This is just for fun..

**SPECIAL ****NOTE:** Lol, thanks for your feedback is so nice. I'm loving it!

* * *

><p>Barbara had never felt so angry, Helena's amnesia was beginning to get annoying. She had gone out with Reese, and had fun with him. That was so disgusting.<p>

What was she thinking? Helena never did this before, they were always close, they talked about everything and now, she was distant, avoiding her.

A disturbing thought hit her. She stared at the notes in front of her.

What if Helena never recovered her memory?

This was not good. She covered her eyes with her hands. It had been a bad day, and it was time to go home. She just wanted go home and hit the punching bag hard and fast.

She opened her eyes and found a flower on her desk. She turned her head to her right, surprised to find Helena standing there.

"I'm sorry." The brunette said "I don't want you to be mad with me."

"You don't love me Helena," Barbara asked still feeling angry "why should it worry you?"

"Because you are important to me."

Barbara just looked at her and shook her head. Okay, she wasn't expecting that answer. Maybe she was pushing her too much. After all, Helena had yet to recover all her senses.

"I was avoiding talking to you because I felt confused," Helena whispered to the redhead "I'm still confused. I mean, the past that I remember is so real and the present so unreal for me. For me we were apart. Apart for so long… and now, I feel so… well, I like being with you. You are the only person I trust, with you I always feel I'm home. And I really care about you. You have no an idea how important you are to me."

Barbara just looked at her in silence.  
>"I need to start facing all this," Helena said "and to accept I can't be thinking about something that didn't existed." Helena sat in one of the chairs in front of Barbara's desk, and looked through the window. It was a sunny day and many young people were walking in the garden. "I'm sorry if I can't remember you… us…"<p>

Her words hit Barbara's heart hard.

"I'm sorry for pushing you Hel. It's just that…" Barbara shook her head "All right, I was jealous."

Helena cocked her head. "You jealous? I don't believe it. You're always in control of everything."

"You don't remember us, and you spent a whole night with Reese. So, I was jealous:"

"It wasn't the whole night, it were just a few hours."

"For me it felt like a whole night."

"Do you really love me that much?" Helena asked.

"Yes, with all my heart." Barbara said softly

"I feel bad Barbara." The brunette leaned forward looking at the floor.

"Why?"

"You don't deserve this."

"I don't understand." Barbara looked at her.

Helena brushed her hair back with her hands. She didn't move, this was so hard.

"You are important to me, really, you are the person who rescued me when I was in darkness, you gave me a home, the only one who trusted in me."

"And you know you can count on me always, Helena."

The brunette nodded and kept silent.

"What's wrong Helena?" the redhead asked.

Helena took a deep breath. "I don't want you to be mad with me."

Barbara moved her chair and wheeled close to her. "You know you can talk to me. I can never be mad with you."

"Well…" Helena raised her eyebrows "You were mad with me last night, really mad."

The redhead blushed. "I was jealous. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. It's me who must apologize to you."

"Why? This is not your fault."  
>"I know, I know but…"<p>

The dark haired woman was visibly nervous. Barbara tried to give her time to organize her thoughts.

"Helena, we can talk when you feel you're ready."

"It's not that…" the brunette whispered.

"Do you trust me?" the redhead asked softly.

"You know I do."

"Then you know we can talk about anything."

Helena took a deep breath. It took her a few seconds to gather the courage to ask,

"Can we be friends, Barbara?"

Barbara felt her stomach clench. She cleared her throat. "Is that what you want?"

The brunette nodded.

Barbara closed her eyes for a brief second. This was something she didn't expect.

"Barbara, I'm sorry." Helena whispered "I need time, I'm confused."

Barbara nodded. "I understand."

"I don't want you to be mad with me."

The redhead cupped her cheek with her palm and caressed her face with her thumb; the young woman was so beautiful.

"I miss you." The redhead whispered "I miss you so much, I miss feeling you close to me." she moved forward and kissed the brunette softly on her lips, it was just a tender touch. Barbara moved back slowly.

"You kissed me..."

"How no do it? You are hot."

The brunette blushed.

"But if this is what you want, we will be friends." She whispered.

* * *

><p>"Friends?" Dinah almost shouted "Is she crazy?"<p>

"No, she just can't remember." The redhead said closing her closet doors. She was getting ready for school.

"That's insane."

"Yes, in some way you are right." Barbara wheeled back and moved toward her bedroom

"But what did she say?" Dinah asked following her.

"That she needed time."

"She is not thinking straight."

"Well, I think she feels overwhelmed," Barbara stopped at her bed to pick up some papers. "Not remembering and knowing we had a relationship is too much for her, especially if she thinks she's straight."

Dinah sat on the bed, crossing her arms. "What are you going to do?"  
>"Nothing."<p>

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

The teenager shook her head. "Wait a second - I don't understand."

"There is nothing to understand. Helena doesn't remember our relationship. I'm not going to push her anymore."

"But you love her"

"Yes, but I can't force things, she must make her own decisions."

The blonde blinked, the redhead seemed so in control of her emotions, as if nothing disturbed her. "I don't understand, you look… Are you okay?" the blonde said.

"Yes." The redhead said smiling.

"But you love her." Dinah waved her hands.

"Yes." Barbara nodded.

"She asked you to be her friend!"

"Yes."  
>"And you are okay with that?"<p>

"Trust me." Barbara said "I know what I'm doing."

"I'm not sure." Dinah moved her head "And… what about… your room?"

"I don't understand."

"Will she be sleeping there?"

"Yes, well, Helena turned your old room into a games room with a pool table. I'll need time to fix it up again and it will give me time to help her to recover her memory."

"I hope you are right. You trust so much in her."

"I'm, I trust in our love." Barbara said.

* * *

><p>Barbara was working on the Delphi and Helena observed her from upstairs. She felt so happy since being back, she felt home again, she felt alive again. She liked the redhead's attention. But after the "talk" a few weeks ago, things seemed to change.<p>

Well, not exactly change, and everything seemed to be… fine? Barbara hadn't insisted or talked about it again. She was acting normally, but she was not flirting with her anymore. The truth is she didn't expect a reaction like this one. Barbara spent so much time working or going out and was no longer paying much attention to her.

Now, the redhead seemed to be absorbed in her work... again.

"Hi Barbara." She said resting her hands on the upper rail.

"Hi Helena." The redhead raised her head and smiled at her.

"Uhh.." Helena waved her hand "Are you busy?"

"Not really. Tell me."

The brunette hurried downstairs and stood in front of Barbara's desk.

"What's happened, Helena?" the redhead asked.

"I was thinking that maybe you would like to go out for an ice cream?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." The redhead said "I promised Wade I'd help him prepare his class for tomorrow."

"Wade?" Helena narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, a new professor who's just arrived in New Gotham. He's nice." Barbara explained removing her glasses "I think this is a good way of welcoming a new professor."

"I don't know him."

"Of course not, he only arrived a few weeks ago."

"He must be boring." Helena rested her hip on the desk.

"No, he is handsome and nice."

Helena moved her head. "Is he another moron like Dick?"

"Oh no, you will love him." The older woman said "I invited him to lunch next Sunday."

Helena frowned. Did she hear right? "Why did you invite him?"

"Why not?"

"We don't know him!" Helena protested.

"That's the point. We can get to know him." The redhead closed the computer screen.

"But this place is a secret!" the girl looked around "The sophisticated kit, the computers…"

"I'm not going to bring him here," Barbara chuckled "I invited him home."

"To our home?" Helena opened her eyes wide.

"It's just a lunch, after that I'll take him to the museum, so don't worry, he won't be here long."

"Museum?"

Barbara wheeled back and hit Helena's ass. helena grabbed her ass with her ands and turned to see her,

"Sorry, you have a nice butt. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go. It's late."

Helena watched her leave. "Sure… what should I do?"

Barbara stopped her wheelchair and turned to look at her. "What should you do?"

"I'll be here alone. Dinah is out. What should I do until you return?" the dark haired woman asked.

"I dunno, it's your choice." Barbara continued toward her room.

"I'll be bored here alone."

"You are old enough to entertain yourself, I'm sure of it, so don't worry."

Helena looked to the window "And it's raining."

"Watch TV, train, sleep, whatever you want, it's your home." The redhead said waving her hand "Just don't cook, please."

* * *

><p>Dinah was watching TV when Helena stepped inside the living room. She looked toward the Delphi, yawned and let herself fall onto the couch.<p>

"Hi." The blonde said with her attention on the TV screen.

"Hi." Helena crossed her arms and stared at the TV. She turned toward the Delphi again. She turned her head to the teenager "You should be at school. Why are you watching TV? Isn't it too early to be watching TV?"

"It's a holiday and I don't have satellite at my place. The question is what are you doing awake at eight o'clock in the morning?"

Helena crossed her legs over the couch and looked around. "Where is Barbara? I fell asleep before she came to bed and when I woke up, she was gone." The truth was it was her absence that had woken her.

"I dunno, she went out and said she would be back later." Dinah shrugged her shoulders.

"Did she go out with that Wade?" Helena asked annoyed.

"I don't know."

"Why does she want to bring him here?"

"Because she is his friend."

Helena sighed and looked around again. "I asked Barbara to be just friends."  
>"I know." Dinah said.<p>

"What did she say?" Helena turned to look at her curiously.

"That it was fine." The blonde put another potato chip into her mouth.

"It was fine?" the brunette couldn't believe what she just heard.

"She said that if that was what you wanted, it was fine."

Helena looked at Dinah silently. She had felt so temped to ask more about Barbara and about their relationship but she didn't have the courage.

"Barbara didn't discuss or argue about it, she just said it is okay for us to be just friends." Helena said.

"Good." Dinah took another bag of potato chips and opened it.

"Is it?" Helena asked crossing her arms.

"Isn't it?"

"I dunno. She slapped my ass."

"She likes your ass."

Helena sighed and turned to watch the TV. It was something about zombies. Some of the zombies were being smashed against the wall by the hero and one lost his head. She snorted.

"I think she is angry with me." The brunette said.

"I don't think so" the blonde put more chips into her mouth "Why do you think that?"

"Because she is not angry with me."

Dinah knew this was going to be one of those conversations; she took a deep breath and asked.

"So she is angry with you because she is not angry?"

"Yes."  
>"How is that?"<p>

"She is not paying any attention to me, she is ignoring me, so she is angry."

"She is not paying attention to you?"  
>"Before we had the "talk"", the brunette said crossing her arms over her chest "She used to talk with me a lot, she used to look for me, watch TV with me. She was nice. Now she is not."<p>

"She is not nice to you?"

"No, she is ignoring me."

"Ohh... I see." The blonde nodded her head. "I don't think she is mad. Maybe she's just moved on."

"Moved on?"

"Well you say you don't love her." Dinah explained "She will never try to force her feelings on to you, or force you to do something you don't want to, so I think she is just moving on, letting you live your life."

Helena was silent for a few seconds before turning to look at the blonde. "So…you mean… she will not… insist? I mean… she'll stop flirting with me and trying to make me remember about her and me?"

"Yes." Dinah said.

The brunette kept silent. Dinah munched on more chips while watching the TV.

"She gave up too fast." Helena said. "And she says she never will quit on me, it's absurd!"

"What?" the blonde raised her eye brown.

"She gave up too fast!"

The teenager rolled her eyes. "What did you expect? That she would wait for you all her life "

"No… but at least she could show some sadness." Helena waved her hand.

"Helena, don't be absurd."

"I'm just saying."

"Do you know what I think?" Dinah said.

"What?" Helena asked.  
>"That you love Barbara but you don't want to admit it."<p>

"That's not true."

"With your "idea" of being straight , where you got that idea I'll never know, you are just making her feel bad."

"Oh sure – she's feeling so bad that she went out! She went out with Wade and with Dick, and…"

"And you are a big idiot for letting her do that."

The brunette opened her mouth to protest. Did she just call her an idiot? What was she thinking?

"I know that you say you don't remember." Dinah interrupted before she could say a word "That you respect her too much because she was your mentor, but please Helena! Wake up!"

"Crap." The brunette winced.

"What?"

"A headache."

"Again? You are thinking too much."

"Ha, ha… not funny."

"Seriously Helena." The blonde said, "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Helena asked.

"You pushed Barbara away and now you miss her."

"I don't miss her, I'm just saying she's changed."

"Well you did, so she has the right to as well, no?"

* * *

><p>Barbara asked for a coffee from the coffee bar in New Gotham Park, close to the Clocktower. She couldn't stop thinking about Helena, but she knew she needed to give her time. Knowing Helena, she knew that if she pushed her, she would run away.<p>

But she missed her, she missed her so much. It had been a long, hard month, dying to touch her, to feel her and not being able to

"Your coffee, Miss Gordon." The cashier said to her.

"Thanks." The redhead was about to pay for her coffee when an arm appeared and paid for her.

"Let me get that for you." Helena said.

"Oh hi." Barbara said smiling

"Hi, may I join you?"

"Sure."

"A big mocha coffee please." Helena asked.

"What are you doing awake so early?" Barbara looked her curiously.

"I'm asking myself the same question." Helena said "And you? What are you doing here at this hour?"

"I needed some fresh air."

"Why?"

The redhead felt tempted to say it was so hard to be so close of her knowing things couldn't be as they were. But she preferred not to say a word about it.

"I just needed it." She said.

A few minutes later, they made their way to the park lagoon. Barbara laughed at Helena's comments, it was so nice just talking with her. The brunette sat on a bench and noticed an ice cream van.

"Do you want some ice cream?" she asked the redhead.

"No thanks, I'm enjoying my coffee."

The dark haired woman went to the ice cream van and returned a few seconds later with an oversized chocolate ice cream.

"You're going to be sick eating that." Barbara said.

"Nah, I heal fast." The brunette smiled.

The redhead chuckled. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, I'm feeling fine. Work is fine too."

"I'm glad." Barbara smiled at her. She observed the brunette in silence licking her ice cream.

"Something happen?"

"Oh no, I just wanted be with you. You have been very busy lately and I haven't seen you." The brunette looked at her ice cream "And you woke up early today and I thought it would be good just to talk a bit."

"Is there something you want to talk about, Helena?"

"No."

Barbara smiled. "Good, I'm so glad for you."

They sat in silence for long minutes just observing people, and enjoying the scenery.

"How was it, Barbara?" Helena asked suddenly.

"How was what?"

"Things between us…"

"Oh…" the redhead nodded, smiling "Lovely, we really had a great time together, like now."

"Did you seduce me?"

Barbara chuckled "No, in fact you had been after me for ages. I was the one who didn't want to fall into your net."

"Me?" Helena asked surprised.

"Yes, you." Barbara looked at her "You were charming, sweet, lovely. You made me feel like a real woman."

Helena turned her head toward her. "And Dick?"

"Well, a woman always knows what a woman wants, as you said to me many times. Dick sometimes was overprotective. I hated it. He sometimes made me feel useless and you make me laugh more than he does."

"I bet it was a scandal at school."

"Oh no, they were respectful, yes there were two or three morons around but, it happens. We just ignored them."

Helena raised her eyebrow. "And your dad? That must have been a big issue."

"No," Barbara finished her coffee "he respects my decisions and he said he had never seen me so happy."

"Really?"

"Really."

"It was not hard for you?" Helena asked the redhead who was cleaning her fingers with a napkin "I mean, you were totally straight and suddenly…"

"With you everything is easy, Hel." Barbara touched her hand "I don't regret anything, except that you can't remember what we had."

Helena sighed. "In my mind you are someone whom I love and respect a lot."

"You don't need to treat me with that much respect Hel. Sometimes it's annoying. It stops you from being yourself."

"Are you mad with me?" Helena leaned back on the bench and looked at the redhead.

" do you ask?" Barbara narrowed her eyes.

"Well, since I asked you to be friends, you've changed…"

"Changed?"

Helena turned her head to her right. "You know…"

"No, I don't know."

"Well, you don't spend time with me like before and you are out much of the time."

"You asked me for time and space, and I'm giving it to you."

"Yes but…"

"Barbara Gordon, hi." A cheerful voice chirped.

Both women turned to see a tall dark haired woman standing in front of them in jogging pants.

"Oh, hi Gwen," Barbara said.

The woman hugged Barbara in a strong embrace. Helena stared at her. Who was this woman?

"Long time no see." Barbara said.

"Yes, I've been traveling around the world." Gwen smiled.

"On Business?"

"Always business. I see you are with your girlfriend taking some fresh air." Gwen smiled, stepping back.

"Oh no, she is not my girlfriend." Barbara said. "She is a friend, Helena."

"Helena, yes Helena Kyle," Gwen extended her hand and shook it "I remember her, your young protégée.

"Hi." Helena smiled.

"You are gorgeous too baby." Gwen said. She turned to look at the redhead, "She is not your girlfriend? People are saying that you have a girlfriend."

"No, no…" Barbara smiled "I'm taking a break now. You're looking well."

"Oh, thanks. You know? I've always had a crush on you but you never even looked at me." The woman crossed her arms on her chest "I think therefore this is the perfect time to invite you to dinner."

"Dinner? Oh no, no..." the redhead said.

"It will be just a friendly dinner." The woman said "I haven't seen you in… two years?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Look at you." Gwen extended her hands "You are gorgeous, how can you be single? No, I'm definitely taking you out for some wine."

"All right."

"All right, give me your number" the woman took out her mobile and wrote the numbers Barbara recited while Helena watched in silence. She then pressed the send button and Barbara's mobile rang.

"Save that number."

The redhead took her mobile and nodded. "Got it."

The woman stayed to talk for a few more minutes before going for her run through the park.

"She's looking well? She is just bones." Helena said, "You must be blind."

"Come on Helena - she looks great." Barbara said.

"Are you going to call her?"

"I don't know."  
>"Did you know that woman had a crush on you?" the brunette asked.<p>

"Not really."

"Not really?"

"When you've only been interested in men and have not had any experience with women, it's hard to notice those kind of things."

"And now that you know, what do you think?"

Barbara looked the woman jogging in the distance. "She is hot."

"Hot?" Helena opened her eyes wide. It was weird hearing Barbara talking like that.

"Yes." Barbara moved her wheelchair and began to head toward home.

"Why did you say you were single?" Helena looked at the woman jogging at the end of the road before standing up to follow Barbara.

"I am now." Barbara said "You asked to be friends, remember?"

"You don't have to shout it out to everyone."

Barbara stopped her wheelchair and looked at the brunette, "I didn't shout it, she asked me and I answered. What did you expect me to say?""

"She didn't need to know."

"Why not?"

"Because people don't need to know about our lives."

Barbara rolled her eyes and continued toward the Clocktower. Helena followed her.

"Are you going to dinner with her?" Helena asked again.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Helena rolled her eyes. "She is gay and she is after your ass." Helena said

"I'm gay too and I'm single now, remember? Or am I wrong?"

"No, but I saw how she looked you, it was not friendly."

"Helena, I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"Date? Are you asking her for a date?"

"Helena," Barbara sighed and stopped her chair to look at her friend again "What do you want?"

"Nothing, I'm just worried for you."

"You don't need to be."

"You are doing all this just to annoy me." The brunette said angrily.

"What?" Barbara blinked.

"Going out with Dick, Wade, now with this..." Helena put her hands above her breast "this sister of Pamela Anderson to annoy me."

"Excuse me Helena?"

"Yes you are doing this to annoy me because I asked you to be friends."

"All right, wait a second," Barbara raised her hand "You asked me to be friends and I respected your wishes. I don't think it's a bad thing to want to go out with friends."

"That is not your intention!" Helena protested.

"What?"

"You want to annoy me."

"Helena, don't be ridiculous. I'm not that childish."

"Why are you ignoring me then?" Helena growled

"I'm not ignoring you." Barbara was finding it hard to understand the brunette.

"You don't talk to me like before, you come to bed after I'm sleep and you get up before I'm awake. I ask you something and you're always busy with your friends."

Barbara narrowed her eyes. "Are you jealous?"

"I'm not jealous! I just want us to be friends!" Helena said angrily.

"Well we are friends. What's the problem then?"

"That you are trying to taunt me and that pisses me off!"

"Why I should do that?"

"I don't know! You tell me!"

"No, you tell me."

TBC


	24. A ride

**TITLE:** WORLDS APART

**AUTHOR:** Jaguarin

**FANDOM:** Birds of Prey TV

**PAIRING:** Barbara/Helena

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters. They are the property of DC comics and the WB network. This is just for fun..

**SPECIAL****NOTE:** Thank you WT for your help editing this fic. And thanks sooo much for your feedback is so nice it. I really enjoy reading it. Love that you are liking the story.

* * *

><p>Dinah was just finishing some research on her computer when she heard the elevator doors opening and saw Barbara wheeling into the kitchen.<p>

"Hi, how was your walk?" the teenager asked.

"Different."  
>"You needed to relax. You're very stressed what with Helena's memory loss and Mystic."<p>

"I'd say "my walk" stressed me a lot more." The redhead said, keeping silent a brief second "And at the same time it was nice, very nice."

"Why?" the blonde asked, closing her laptop.

"Everything was great," Barbara said, looking for a cup of coffee "Helena appeared suddenly and we had a nice talk, she was funny, bright, everything was great until we argued."

"Did she annoy you?"

"No. In fact…" The old woman smiled "I think she got jealous."

Dinah smiled at the great news. "Is she starting to remember?"

"If her reaction was anything to go by, yes," Barbara poured some coffee into her cup, "she was really angry."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. Gwen Harris is back to town; she saw me and gave me her phone number."

"That's all?" Dinah asked.

Barbara wheeled toward the kitchen table. "Yes, she just gave me her phone number, Helena asked me what I thought of her and I said she was hot and the argument began. She was angry because she thinks I don't pay enough attention to her and that I go out too often with friends. That I'm taunting her. I really did nothing."

"Where is she now?" Dinah sat next to the redhead.

"No idea, she left furious."

Dinah rested her chin on her hand. "She asked for you this morning."

"Really?"

"She thought you were mad at her because you calmly accepted her offer of friendship, then she asked me why you insisted on bringing Wade here."

"He is just a good friend." Barbara took a sip of her coffee.

"Yes but you keep saying his name so much lately" Dinah giggled "and she is not the focus of your attention. That kills her."

"And I'm dying to get her back." The red head said. Barbara sighed "I really miss her, Dinah."

"I think she loves you, but whatever hit her in the head made her think she is straight and she doesn't want to accept it."

"Could be." Barbara licked her lower lip with her tongue.

"What are you thinking?" the blonde asked.

Barbara took out her mobile and pressed some buttons. "That maybe I should invite Gwen to dinner."

"You're joking."

Barbara smiled at her.

"Come on, Barbara."

"You know I would never play games like that, Dinah." The redhead said.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Keep an eye on her. When Helena is angry, she goes out looking for trouble."

"Did you find anything about Mystic?"

"No, not yet, he's vanished. If we catch him, we will find answers about what happened to Helena, why she lost part of her memory."

"Maybe it's time to start our sweeps again." Dinah said.

"Helena is physically recovered but I'm not sure." Barbara said. Helena's memory loss still worried her "And she's been having too many headaches."

"I'll keep an eye on her. Maybe a bit of action will help her to recover faster"

"Yes, maybe you are right" the red head nodded "I'll talk with her."

The man's back hit the wall hard. He slipped down, unconscious. Huntress smirked. Another man tried to attack. She bent and kicked him in the gut, he crashed against a trash can. Two more men charged her. She jumped over them and took one by the back of his sweater and pushed him against his friend; both fell to the floor and she jumped over them, and punched both of them with her fists. She moved back and looked around.

There was a deep silence in the lonely alley.

"That's all?" she growled extending her arms. They don't make men like they used to. "What's wrong with you?"

The brunette picked up one of the men who was squirming on the floor. She pushed him against the wall.

"All right," she said "A little bird told me you all used to work with Mystic. Where is he now?" she had been researching all night and she couldn't find a single clue as to what had happened in the last weeks. So, she had decided to chase criminals and maybe find someone who would know about that man.

"I don't know, it's been a long time since he left. He just disappeared."

"Liar."

"No, I'm not lying."

"I'll look for you soon, and I hope you bring me some good news. You don't want to see me pissed off." She pushed him against the wall and turned around.

Helena began to walk down the street. Now what? She felt tired of all this, she felt an incredible need to be close to Barbara, hold her, kiss her; she wanted to make love to her… shit.

She kicked a trash can close to her and paced angrily, running her hands through her hair.

Shit.

Why can't she remember anything about the past year?

Helena felt she had recovered her home again and Barbara was trying to taunt her, yes, but it was not going to work. She was just ignoring her to annoy her, many people were flirting with Barbara and she was letting them do it.

Helena had asked the redhead to be friends, yes but Barbara needed at least be respectful with the relationship they had.

Seemed the redhead had forgotten it too soon.

Damn, the idea pissed Helena off. Barbara said she loved her but she was acting as If it hadn't matter. What's going on?

She needed to do something but she didn't know what. Everything was so messed up. Helena couldn't love her, she was her mentor, a good friend of her mom and dad. She hit her head with her hand.

What was she thinking?

This was so weird, so unexpected.

She needed a drink, no, she needed a bottle.

The loud music was exactly what Helena needed, something that didn't let her think, and of course the alcohol helped a lot. After two bottles of tequila she began to feel more relaxed.

She loved tequila, it was strong, tasty and she loved it, especially with music in a dark bar where people were just looking for fun and no one knew who you were.

Helena sat next to the bar watching people, just having fun. She remembered she had kissed a girl when she was sixteen, more out of curiosity than anything, but she had never dated one, or at least it was what she remembered. She had done it because she had a crush on Barbara, but that was all. Lots of girls had crushes on other women, but that was all. Well, it seemed that hadn't been all. She really had a relationship with Barbara.

That knowledge scared her.

She took another shot of tequila and looked around. She felt a stab of pain in her head. Maybe she was drinking too fast.

"Want to dance?" a handsome man asked. She shook her head. She just wanted to drink and lose consciousness, maybe wake up on a park bench. She moved through the crowd.

It was crazy what was happening.

She liked Barbara, she liked being with her, to feel her close.

She rubbed her eyes with her fingers. Maybe she had drunk too much.

"Want to dance pretty?"

Helena noticed a slender hand extended toward her. She looked up and saw a stunning woman smiling at her. She looked at her, not moving.

"Just a dance, it won't hurt, or are you afraid?"

"Afraid?"

"Of me…"

Helena smirked, that woman was seriously challenging her? Maybe this could help her remember what it was like to be with a woman. To have a bit of fun couldn't hurt anyone; she left her glass on the table.

She took the woman's hand and moved toward the dance floor. She was breathtaking, with a thin waist and an amazing body. They danced and moved following the rhythm of the music. The woman rubbed against Helena every time she could.

Helena noticed the red hair on the woman, she realized then that the woman looked so much like Barbara. She had red hair, fine features.

Helena blinked, suddenly it was not a strange woman, it was Barbara. She was dancing with her. It was Barbara, that was so strange… and wonderful at the same time.

The woman wrapped her arms around the dark haired woman's neck and pressed her body against her. The woman was definitely not wearing a bra. She could feel the woman's thigh pressing against her center.

Woaaaa.

"How about a drink?" the young woman whispered to the brunette's ear. "I have a private table." She moved back, taking Helena's hand and pulling her.

The dark haired woman didn't object and followed her to her table.

The woman filled a glass and lifted it to her "A toast to you…"

"To me?"

"I'm lucky tonight, you are gorgeous." The woman sat very close to the brunette, wrapping an arm around her back.

Helena smirked, taking the glass, "What's your name?"

"How about no names? Just fun?"

"Sounds good to me."

Suddenly yells and screams were heard from the other side of the room.

"All right, everybody give me all the money in your fucking pockets."

It was Mystic and his henchmen.

Helena moved to her side. She knocked down the first thug, smashing a wine bottle over his head. Then she walked to the other two and knocked them down.

Mystic heard the noise and turned his head. Furious he saw Huntress walking toward him.

"Finally I find you." The brunette growled.

"What are you doing here? You should be dead!"

"I'm very much alive" she smashed her fist into his face. The man fell backwards. Another of his thugs tried to hit Huntress but she ducked and sent him crashing against a far wall.

Mystic pointed his gun at Huntress, she jumped and avoided being hit; turning she grabbed the back of his shirt and pushed him against several tables.

"All right, we need to have a talk." She said walking toward him "I have been chasing you for a long time, and it seems you've been hiding from me."

"You should be dead!" he shouted. He tried to hit her but she ducked and punched him hard in the stomach.

"You already said that. Now what was that shit you shot me with the other day?"

He smirked up at her from the floor. "Why do you ask?"

"You screwed with my head." she lifted him by his lapel "I can't remember everything but I will. Now tell me what fucking gun you used on me?"

He tried to hit her but she was faster and hit him again sending him against the wall.  
>"You should be dead! How could you be alive?" he grumbled.<p>

"I'm a cat, cats have many lives." She walked to him.

"Stupid bitch!"

Helena hit him hard in the face, knocking him down. "No one calls me bitch."

* * *

><p>Barbara wheeled outside the school and moved toward the Hummer. She had checked on the Delphi the night before and had noticed when Helena caught Mystic. She had followed her movements all night, looking out for her. In the end, she had gone to sleep with Dinah.<p>

She remained awake almost all night and when she awoke, she was surprised to find Mystic's weapon on her desk. Helena must have dropped it there.

That was a good thing, she could work on it and try to find out what it was and understand how it had affected her young lover. She was sure Helena would turn up soon. She stopped beside the Hummer and looked for her keys.

She heard the horn of a motorcycle. Helena was resting her hips on the seat of the bike a few meters away all dressed in leather with high boots.

"Hi," Barbara said with a big smile on her face. She had been right, she was there.

"Hi…" Helena smiled lightly.

"You look great." Barbara said honestly, the young woman looked gorgeous.

"You like it?" Helena said standing up and giving a little twirl.

"Yes, you look well … very well." Barbara cocked her head. She felt so tempted to take the younger woman's hand and pull her up against her to kiss her "So… you finally caught Mystic."

"That was a lucky break. He is finally behind bars." Helena smirked.

"Yes, it was lucky you were in that bar at that moment." Barbara said resting her hands on the briefcase over her legs.

"I left his strange weapon in the lab. Maybe you could check it later." The brunette put her hands inside her pant pockets.  
>"I saw it. Yes, I'll do that. Did he say anything?" Barbara asked curiously.<br>"He wondered why I wasn't dead yet and called me bitch. It pisses me off when people call me bitch."

"You need to work on your charm."  
>"Do you think?"<p>

Barbara chuckled. "I'm glad all this is finished."  
>"Not yet," Helena pointed to her head "You still need to fix my head."<br>"You are fine, you just need time."

The brunette lowered her head a few seconds before looking at the redhead again. "I'm sorry for yesterday."

"Don't worry, I understand you are still confused."

Helena sighed. "I think all this is getting on my nerves, not understanding what's happening, not remembering anything." She looked at Barbara through her rebellious dark bangs "I just know I like being with you."

"I like being with you too." Barbara said, feeling an incredible joy inside her chest.

"Wanna ride?" Helena mimed the sign of a ride with her left hand.

"Do you remember that we used to go out on a bike?" Barbara narrowed her eyes.

"No, a little bird whispered in my ear.." Helena winked "Dinah told me I had added some belts to secure your legs and feet to the bike and a seat with a belt to help keep you in place."

"Yes, you did a terrific job on it."

Helena turned and showed her a black helmet "I got this for you" she turned it in her hands.

"But… the Hummer."

Helena extended both arms to her right. "Ta-da! Alfred could take it home safely."

Barbara looked stunned when her loyal friend appeared behind the Hummer with a big smile.

"Seems you've thought of everything." The red head chuckled, shaking her head.

"She always does." Alfred said.

"And I brought a jacket for you too." Alfred gave Helena a black jacket.

Helena took a card out of her pocket and lifted it with her index and middle fingers. " And I brought my driver's license too."

Barbara loved riding the bike, feel the vibration of the engine under her, the wind on her face; she had loved the adrenaline. She looked at the brunette, who in turn looked at her with eyes full of expectation and excitement; like a kid waiting to go out. Helena was a big kid, and she definitely was crazy, and this will help them to be closer.

Decision made.

Barbara nodded "All right. Let's go."

"Yes!" Helena grinned happily handing Barbara the jacket and taking the briefcase off her legs. "Help me with this, Alfred."

After a few minutes, Helena had secured the redhead on the back seat of the bike.

"Drive carefully Alfred." Helena said climbing on the bike and adjusting the helmet on her head "I don't want Barbara to lecture us for screwing with her Hummer."

"Don't worry Miss Helena," Alfred said amused "I never got a ticket driving for Master Wayne – even when thugs were chasing us. Have fun."

The redhead made a face.

"He is joking, Red." Helena turned on the motorcycle, "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Barbara wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist; and the young woman pressed the accelerator.

* * *

><p>tbc<p> 


	25. Talking again

Thank you so much for all your nice feedback, I love it!

* * *

><p>Helena and Barbara arrived at the Penthouse laughing. Helena was fun when she was in a good mood. The brunette had surprised Barbara by picking her up at the school in a bike. The redhead had enjoyed the time spent with Helena, it had been like it used to be. The brunette had chosen a long way home and the sensation of being on a bike again had been fantastic; it felt so good driving at high speed between vehicles. The time seemed to fly.<p>

Barbara hugged the brunette's waist and let her face rest on her back. It felt so good. She felt very happy to have Helena back. She had missed her a lot, she never imagined how much she would miss her. It had been really dark days and things were finally going well.

"Seriously" the brunette smiled, following her inside the penthouse "I think it will work."

"Don't say that."

"I would really appreciate it if you two could avoid stepping inside my living room with all that mud on your clothes." Alfred said from the hallway "I've just polished the floor."

Both women looked down. It seemed riding a bike in the rain could get a bit dirty.

"It was that hole I told you not to drive over."

"I thought it was small." Helena said removing her boots.

Barbara extended a bag to Alfred. "They're muffins. Could you please make some coffee?"

"Seems you two had fun." Alfred gave them a towel each.

"We were but it began to rain and well," Barbara smiled bending to remove her shoes "it caught us by surprise. How did you know we would be soaked?"

His eyes moved to one of the security cameras. "That and the fact that it began to rain in the city and you were delayed." He took the brunette's boots between his hands.

"It was just a ride but it was Barbara's idea to give a little tour before heading home." Helena hopped on one foot to remove her socks.

"I had forgotten how much fun it was to ride a bike in the rain." Barbara said.

"I suggest you take a warm shower while I prepare the coffee."

"Chocolate!" Helena's eyes sparkled.

"And chocolate too." Alfred said.

"Babs!"

Helena recognized the voice behind them immediately and the smile vanished from her face. What was Dick doing there?

"Hey Dick," the redhead greeted "What are you doing here? I didn't expect you."

"We were going to work today…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot."

Dick observed the two women covered in mud and wet with grass "What happened to you… two?"

"Riding a bike." Helena shrugged her shoulders. It was best to ignore him.

"Riding a bike? You know that's dangerous."

"You know we used to do it. It's fun and exciting." Barbara smiled removing the jacket and handing it to Alfred. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I forgot our appointment,"

"I must insist - it's too risky."

Barbara chuckled "Don't be silly, we were out for just a couple of hours."

"Yes," Helena said removing her jacket too "I didn't drive more than 100 miles per hour."

The tall man looked incredulously at the redhead.

"True." Barbara said using the towel to dry herself "She drove at 95 miles per hour:"

"I insist that it is dangerous." Dick almost shouted, standing in front of the redhead. He was dead against the women going on crazy bike rides.

"Dick, it was our usual speed when we used to chase criminals" Barbara brushed her hair with her hands, the problem with helmets was that they always made a mess of your hair.

"She was absolutely safe, Master Dick." Alfred pointed out "Miss Helena always takes all the precautions needed. She, like you, is concerned for Miss Barbara's safety."

"Thanks Alfred." The redhead said, "You need to relax Dick, nothing happened and I had a great time."

"Do you want coffee, Master Dick?"

"No Alfred, thanks." The man rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"We went to the hills and the view was fantastic." Helena added wrapping the towel behind her neck. "The city looks spectacular from there."

"Hills? The highway?" the tall man asked, looking at both women.

"No, that's boring, we took one of the roads that cross the hills, you know, soil…grass…" Helena clarified.

"And she drives very well," Barbara winked to the brunette "not as good as me, but good enough."

"Come on Dick," the brunette said "Barbara climbed walls, she chased and fought criminals with axes, guns, rockets, laser guns, bombs, grenades and now you say riding a bike is dangerous?"

"It was fun, Dick." Barbara put the towel over her shoulder "It was a good idea."

"It was a stupid idea."

Barbara's expression turned serious.

"I don't know how you can say you love Barbara when you put her life at risk." Dick pointed to Helena.

"Be careful." Helena growled, no one was going to point at her.

"Seems you lost more than you memory when Mystic attacked you. Did you also lose your mind?"

"Dick!" Barbara said trying to stop his words, but it was too late. The brunette threw the towel aside and stalked toward him.

"What's your fucking problem?" Helena growled.

"Seems you've forgotten that Barbara can't protect herself! Maybe before it was fun, but now it's madness! You know everything is different now, she is not Batgirl anymore, she is not…"

Helena was going to push him back but Barbara wheeled in front of her and rested her hand on her waist looking Dick.

"I know what I am Dick." The redhead said interrupting him. The redhead pinned him with angry deep green eyes. "My relationship with Helena is mine and what o do with her is my problem, not yours."

"Barbara…"

"I trust in Helena with my eyes closed. Maybe she can't remember but it doesn't change my feelings for her. I love her because she sees me as a complete woman, something that you never could do. I know my limitations and I fight against them every day. You don't need to point them out to me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must take a shower and later, I want to be alone." She wheeled back and turned toward her room.

"Barbara…." He said her.

The redhead disappeared down the hallway.

Helena was still looking at the redhead go, she had said something really nice about her.

"You acted irresponsibly!" Dick turned to the brunette, angry

"It's our fucking life, not yours!" Helena snatched up her towel angrily. This moron had screwed up a good moment.

"Sure." he shouted "You say you love her but you don't feel anything for her now. You forgot your love for her! How can you say you love her?"

"Fucking bastard…" The brunette clenched her jaw and pressed her fist into balls glaring to him. She could either kill him or kill him, any of those options were good.

"Master Dick." Alfred moved between them knowing a fight could start soon "I think it's time you to leave, Miss Barbara will be very angry if you two fight here.."

Dick turned away angrily.

"Miss Helena," the gentle butler turned to the young woman "Why don't you go to take a shower? You are soaked and it was freezing outside."

Helena stared at Dick. Alfred was trying to avoid a fight that could piss Barbara off even more. Dick disappeared behind the elevator doors. She lowered her head.

"He is right…" the brunette mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Alfred asked.

"I forgot my love for her. How much can you really love someone when that feeling is gone? When you forget how to love that person'"

Alfred chuckled. "I don't think you forgot your love for Miss Barbara. I think you are afraid to look for it inside you."

"How can you be sure?"

"The only one who knows the answer is you. Now go have a shower before you catch a cold."

She nodded and walked toward her room, not saying a word.

* * *

><p>Barbara sipped her warm cup of coffee and bit into her muffin. She closed her eyes, enjoying the taste of it. She was alone in the kitchen of her penthouse, wearing just her robe after taking a warm, long and pleasant shower. She was not in the mood to work, she felt so relaxed.<p>

She had enjoyed the evening, it had been a really wonderful ride; she could still feel the cold, the wind, the speed. She remembered her nights patrolling the city covered by the night.

She loved that sensation of freedom. She loved feeling Helena's warmth, she loved the sensation of her skin against her fingers.

She closed her eyes and remembered the way she used to kiss her, her soft lips against hers. Her tender touch.

She smiled and opened her eyes.

"If you just keep standing there, I'll eat all the muffins." she said.

"No way, you couldn't hear me." Helena scratched her head.

"No, but I can feel you."

After 'Captain Asshat' had screwed the nice day they had shared, Helena took a shower and lay on her bed watching TV thinking. She couldn't stop thinking about Barbara..

She wanted to see the redhead, talk with her. She was thinking about that when her sensitive nose detected the smell of warm chocolate.

It smelled fantastic. Thinking Alfred was around, she stepped into the kitchen and found Barbara there, and the sight of the other woman kept her standing there, just looking at her. She felt at home every time Barbara was close, she felt safe, she felt complete. She was wondering about that when Barbara spoke to her.

How could she "feel" her?

Barbara took the jar from the table and filled a cup with warm chocolate "I was waiting for you."  
>"Waiting for me?" Helena sat next to the redhead, happily surprised at her comment.<p>

"I knew the smell of chocolate would bring you here," Barbara gave her the cup "I was just wondering when."

"Is this the bait to bring me here?" Helena narrowed her eyes smiling.

Barbara kept thinking a brief second, taking her cup of coffee between her fingers. "Yes." She nodded amused "And it worked." She offered the plate of muffins to the brunette.

Helena chuckled and took a muffin off the plate at the center of the table and bit it. "This looks good."  
>"It's good." Barbara said, biting a piece of her muffin. She put her index finger over her mouth to prevent a small piece from falling onto the table.<p>

"Mmmm." Helena tasted the cake "This is really good."

"Thanks so much for the ride, it was fantastic." Barbara smiled.

"We must do it again." Helena tasted her chocolate, she licked her lips, she really was enjoying the chocolate. She loved milk and when it was mixed with chocolate, it tasted like heaven to her.

"We will." Barbara rested her hand on her chin observing the brunette,

"Really?"

"We used to do it before, we can keep doing it. Why not?""  
>"Wow. That's cool. I enjoyed the ride a lot too. Thanks for trusting in me that much." Helena said, remembering what Barbara had said to Dick.<p>

"I trust you with my life" The redhead said.

"Me too."

"You are the only one for me, Helena."

Helena fixed her eyes on the redhead and stopped biting the muffin inside her mouth.

"You have no idea how much I miss you." Barbara whispered, lowering her head "I miss feeling you close to me, hugging me. It's so hard having you so close and not being able to touch you. You are my life, my everything. I wish…I wish you would come back to me."

Helena kept still, just staring at her.

"I'm sorry, I just…" Barbara moved her head "…I love you. You can't blame me for feeling like this, right?"

Helena swallowed the muffin in her mouth..

"I'm sorry." Barbara pinched the bridge of her nose and moved her hand to move her chair back.

"Don't go." Helena asked, moving her hand over the red head's.

"You must think I'm an idiot."

"I never will think that of you."

Blue eyes fixed on green. Helena felt trapped under those wonderful emerald eyes. She felt butterflies in her stomach and realized then how truly beautiful Barbara was. Well, she knew she was beautiful but this time was different, it was as if her face was glowing.

Her eyes dropped to her red lips, and she felt her mouth go dry. What would it be like to kiss her? How would it feel?

Barbara held her breath.

They looked at each other in silence, it was as if they were trapped by a magic spell. Helena suddenly felt everything around her vanish, nothing existed except her and Barbara.

She moved forward slowly.

The sound of the elevator doors opening broke the moment. Helena moved past Barbara and took a muffin off the plate next to her.

"It is good." She said.

"Yes, yes…" Barbara nodded.

"Hey." Dinah said smiling "How was your day?"

"Great until 'Captain Asshat' appeared." Helena sighed.

"Hel." Barbara said.

"He always appears at the wrong moment."

"That's part of his charm:" Helena said.

"He is a good man, he just doesn't understand women." The cyber genius said, circling her index finger around the rim of her coffee mug.

"Barbara, may I use the Hummer tonight?" Dinah asked.

"Ladies night?" the redhead asked smiling.

"Yes."

"Sure. Just be careful"

"Great! Dinah hugged the redhead "Thanks so much!"

"You never gave me the Hummer that easily." Helena crossed her arms over the table.

"Good, I see your memory is coming back." The redhead said.

"I never forgot that."

"See you tomorrow." Dinah waved her hand and ran toward the elevator.

Both women looked at her go. Barbara sipped a bit more of her coffee. But she was sure she needed something stronger, maybe a whisky.

"Don't listen to that moron." Helena said

"Don't call him that." Barbara looked at the brunette. Despite everything, Dick had always been good to her and a good friend.

"All right, but it doesn't change the fact he still is a moron."

"Hel… he is human."

"Being human doesn't equal being stupid. No one has the right to make you feel less than who you are." The dark haired woman looked her with a soft expression "You are an incredible human being, you're worth so much. It really makes me angry that he can't see how marvelous you are."

"I can't blame him. He is worried for me..."

"Then he doesn't love you." Helena interrupted her. "Barbara, if he can only see what's on the outside and think that it limits your life and what you are, he doesn't know you, he doesn't love you."

Barbara kept silent, staring at the muffin on her hand. She took a few moments before she turned her eyes toward the brunette. Was her memory coming back? What was inside her mind?

"I don't want to talk about him tonight, or about me. I'm tired now." Barbara said "Can we talk… about any other silly thing?"

Helena's smile turned wide and open. "How about buying me a new bike?"

"You have a bike."  
>"Not the Harley Davison I want."<p>

"Forget it."

"What about that black bike at the Man…" Helena crossed her arms over the table.

"Don't even think about 's my bike." Barbara interrupted her.

"Come on Barbara."  
>"You can play with any bike in the manor, except that one. You know the rules."<p>

"Who wrote those rules?"

"Me."

"That is not democratic."

"I never said it was."

The redhead chuckled. One way or another, Helena always helped her to relax.

They sat there talking for a long time about nothing and everything, just sharing and enjoying each other's company.

"Barbara checked her watch, the time was flying with Helena at her side. It was almost 3 am. Ups, she needed awake early to go to school.

Suddenly the redhead stopped her wheelchair and she turned, moving to Helena.

"Hel?"

"Yes?"

Barbara raised her hand and crooked her index finger indicating to Helena to bend closer. The brunette complied, looking at her.

The redhead grabbed the brunette's neck and pulled her against her, not giving her time to react. She stole a kiss - it was fierce, possessive, intense.

Barbara moved back fixing emerald eyes on the stunned young woman.

"Don't think I'm quitting on you." She whispered, licking her lips.

She slowly turned and wheeled toward her room, leaving the brunette standing there with a dumb expression

* * *

><p>Huntress kicked the tall man. He fell heavily to the ground. Barbara had finally relented and let her go for sweeps. She needed this. She had missed the sensation of cold air on her face, the smell of the old buildings surrounding her, a good fight.<p>

Another man grabbed her by her back, wrapping an arm around her neck and she pushed herself back hitting a brick wall, the man gasped and fell to the floor.

She kicked a blond tall man that tried to attack her. She gazed toward Dinah, the girl was really doing an excellent job fighting. They had surprised a gang of bad guys robbing a bike store.

She saw two men charging her, she grinned, this will be a piece of cake.

Suddenly a sharp pain lanced through her head, she groaned and cupped her hand to her head.

It was just the distraction they needed.

One of the thieves who was black, bald and seemed to be made entirely of muscles, punched her hard on her ribs. She bent over and felt another blow on the side of her head that made her step back. She reacted and kicked the muscle man back but the pain in her head was slowing her down. She hit another blonde man who was trying to punch her but someone jumped on her back and threw her to the floor.

The brunette pushed him back with her feet and tried to stand up when another sharp pain shot through her head. She didn't know what hurt more - , the pain in her head or the foot hitting her side.

Dinah turned and noticed Huntress was in trouble, those thugs were doing a number on her. She was on the floor with four of those criminals surrounding her. She used her TK to push a trash container against them at the same time as she ran toward the brunette and used her TK power to push all them away from her friend.

"Move Huntress!" she shouted.

The brunette rolled to the side and curled against a wall.

The men, realising that the police could arrive soon, ran toward their escape vehicle.

Dinah let them go, she ran toward Huntress to help her.

Huntress was kneeling on the floor trying to stand up.

"Are you okay?" Dinah asked bending.

"I don't think so." The brunette winced; she had a nasty cut on her lower lip. She was crouched on her knees holding her side, her side felt it was on fire. "Crap."

"Let me help you." The blonde took her arm and put it around her neck. "What happened? You were fighting so well."

Huntress growled and fell on her knees again, feeling another sharp pain in her head. Dinah tried to hold her. "Huntress? Are you okay?"

What's going on, Dinah?

The teen checked her friend lying on the floor. "Huntress?"

"Dinah?"

"She is unconscious, Oracle."

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	26. Jealous

"No, this is not normal." Barbara said, adjusting the gloves on her hands.

Helena didn't say a word, she was not in the mood for a discussion, those stupid criminals had hit her hard and left her sore all over. She removed her blouse slowly and sat just wearing her pants and black bra. Barbara stared at her, she looked gorgeous, Helena's back was so beautiful, she loved Helena's back. She shook her head, she needed to focus and she didn't want Helena to catch her ogling her. Luckily Helena was sat with her back to her.

"I'll need to run some new tests on you." The redhead said while applying some ointment on the brunette's badly bruised shoulder.

She let her other hand rest on the brunette's back, it was so temping having her so close and with the legitimate excuse of tending to her bruises, she had the green light to touch her. Her fingers moved slowly, caressing strong muscles.

Damn, Helena really had an amazing body,

She let her hand trace the brunette's back while examining her. She began from her neck and began to slowly trace the muscles close to her spinal column.

"Hurt?" she asked, softly touching a spot close her lower back.

"No…" Helena closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of the redhead's tender fingers on her.

"Here?" Barbara tested another spot on her lower back.

"No…" the brunette lowered her head resting her chin on her chest. Barbara's fingers were magic.

The redhead's hand moved to the dark haired woman's arm and taking her fingers between her hand and pressing it, she moved her hand up the arm slowly, teasing and massaging her fingers lightly on the brunette's arm until she reached her shoulder.

"This shoulder seems fine." Barbara whispered as she moved her hand under the brunette's arm. Maybe she was not playing fair, knowing where the erogenous zones of her young partner were. But she loved to tease her, to feel her under her fingers. She had missed it so much, the sensation of her incredible firm flesh trembling with each slight movement was fantastic.

Helena pressed her fist on the bench - damn, it felt so good. She felt the air leave her lungs when the redhead's fingers started teasing under her breast.

"Hurts?" Barbara asked clearing her throat, so temped to take that soft mound between her fingers.

"You seem be fine here." Barbara said with low voice.

"Yes… it's fine." Helena shivered. Damn, Barbara was driving her crazy with her fingers.

The red head smiled noticing that Helena was behaving like a contented cat; when you want please a cat, you just need to caress them on their head, under their chin, behind their ears and on their back. Caressing Helena's back and her scalp always worked.

Smiling and very deliberately, Barbara caressed Helena's back a few seconds more before moving her fingers to her bruised side.

The girl snapped her eyes open and gasped in pain.

"I'm sorry." Barbara said frowing a little, "Hurt you there?"

"Yes…" the brunette winced, it was an abrupt way to break the magic moment.

"Okay," Barbara gently probed her side "I'll need apply some ointment here and bandage your waist to retain the warmth of the ointment."

"All right." Helena winced.

Barbara wheeled around and stopped in front of the brunette. She applied the ointment and began to bandage the brunette´s waist.

Helena closed her eyes again enjoying the sensation of Barbara massaging her side.

"All right .." The redhead finished her work "Now let's see your face."

"I'll be fine." The brunette said, feeling nervous; Barbara's gentle ministration was beginning to affect her.

"No, stay still." Barbara cupped her chin gently "You have a split lip." she said softly. She raised her hand and her fingers delicately touched Helena's lip. "Hurt?"

"Not much…" Helena mumbled.

Barbara traced the outline of Helena's lips with her fingers. "Hurts here?"

"No…" Barbara was so close. Her nostrils could easily detect Barbara's essence; it was so subtle, so sweet. She felt her hands touching her face, tracing her eyebrows, her forehead. Helena's eyes fixed on green ones, which were bright, amazing, warm, inviting.

The red head noticed Helena's reaction to her deliberate caresses, her eyes spoke volumes. She spoke to her with a soft and tender voice. She knew she had all her attention when her blue eyes were glued to her, on every movement she made.

Helena felt she was under a strange spell, she couldn't stop looking at the redhead. It was as if she was in another world. She started abruptly when she felt the sharp sensation of alcohol on her split lip.

"Oh damn." She protested.

"I warned you I was about to apply some alcohol." Barbara said taking her chin between her fingers to keep her still."Stay still."

"Uhhh.." Helena winced.

"Okay, all done." Barbara smiled at the brunette when she finished tending to her lip and brushed back messy hair off her forehead.

Helena kept her eyes fixed on her. "Thanks."

"Anything for you." Barbara cupped her cheek with her palm.

Helena stared at her. Barbara was so warm with her, so nice, so beautiful inside and out … She wondered how it would feel to kiss her. She was so close, she smelled so good. She began to move forward slowly, trapped by those magical green eyes.

And it was then that Barbara's mobile rang, shattering the moment .

"All done, now go and change." The redhead said moving back and picking the mobile out of her pocket. "Barbara Gordon… hey Dick."

Helena made a face. She must have done something really bad in another life to have that moron always coming between her and Barbara… or maybe she had done something in this life.

Barbara turned around laughing.

"Yes sure, I'll see you there. Bye." The redhead hung up the phone. "I'm sorry Hel, I must go."

"You must go?" Helena asked.

"Yes." Barbara said closing the screen of her computer.

"Uh… Are you going out with him?""

"Yes, he wants talk with me and …."

"He uses any excuse to talk with you, especially now that he knows we are not together."

Barbara narrowed her eyes "And this bothers you?"

"Yes, I don't want to see him in our home every day. He tries to control everything." Helena said.

"Don't worry, that won't happen." Barbara observed her.

"I don't like him." Helena rebuffed Barbara's attempts to calm her down.

"I know, but he is my friend, and besides… there is nothing between us." Barbara said.

"When you say there is nothing between us, are you referring to us or to you and him?" Helena waved her finger in the space between them.

The redhead raised her eyebrow.

"And I'm not jealous" the brunette shrugged her shoulders "it's just that…well, why does everybody have to know what is happening between us."

Barbara crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair amused. "And what is happening between us?"

Helena looked at her with a dumb expression.

"I would like to hear your opinion on it." The old woman said with a serious expression.

Helena hesitated before answering "Nothing."

"Well, then, that answers your question."

Helena narrowed her eyes, Barbara caught her.

"If nothing is happening," Barbara explained with a calm voice "What's the problem if I go out with him?"

Well - that was a good question. Helena didn't know what to say.

"I just need to talk to him." The redhead stopped in front of her, taking her hand in hers " Nothing more. Promise."

"You don't have to say that, there is nothing between us." Helena said, not sure about what she was feeling.

"Only because you don't want it." Barbara pulled her down, surprising her and stealing a kiss on her lips. Barbara opened her mouth lightly and gently bit the lower lip being careful not to hurt her. Helena melted under the soft and tender kiss.

Barbara moved back smiling. "You have no idea what you are missing, Hel." She turned around and wheeled toward the elevator.

"You are flirting with me again." Helena smirked, liking this playful side of the red head … as well as that soft kiss.

"No, I'm taunting you." Barbara winked at her. "Don't forget tomorrow is the annual Wayne Foundation Dance ball."

"Do you want me to go?"

"I would love it."

"I'll go then." Helena said smiling.

"Excellent." Barbara waved to her. "I'll be back later."

Smiling, the redhead entered the elevator. When the doors closed, she couldn't hide a big open smile.

"Yes!" Barbara said to herself, pumping her fist in the air. She felt she was doing a fine job of seducing the young woman. She just needed to work on her a little bit longer.

* * *

><p>Barbara checked her lipstick in the mirror and examined her make up, it was light and perfect, she wheeled back and smoothed down her outfit. She was determined to win her girlfriend's heart again. Using her index finger, she corrected a light trace of red on her lower lip.<p>

She moved her hand to her forehead and arranged her hair at her forehead. She arrested her movement and observed herself on the mirror.

Now she looked perfect

She wanted to have a nice night, she needed some distraction, something that helped her to deal with the stress of the last few days.

She had to think carefully about her next steps, sometimes Helena would complain about her lack of attention while simultaneously maintaining the 'I'm straight' mantra in her head. – a mantra she was sure she would break soon.

But that was not what worried her at the moment. It was the strange sickness that was plaguing Helena. She had found her unconscious two days ago and she had been unable to find exactly what was wrong, except that her immune system was a bit low.

She turned around and moved toward the living room. She stopped awhile before wheeling inside the room. She took a second to enjoy the sight of the brunette who was looking at herself in the living room mirror, checking herself. Helena had chosen a sexy, sleeveless leather outfit and a short skirt that fit her perfectly. The younger woman was looking for something in one of the living room drawers.

"Wow…" Barbara mumbled.

Helena turned her head. "Wow?"

"You look hot. You could catch anyone's eye in that." The redhead said checking Helena's short heeled boots. Helena had chosen a stylish wild outfit, her bangs rebellious as always; much of her was portrayed in that outfit.

Helena smiled, her eyes traced Barbara from top to bottom, she was wearing a stunning white blouse with dark green pants, a delicate necklace around her neck, her red hair falling over her shoulders in a way that made her look so sexy and her eyes were stunning…

"Do you approve?" Barbara asked amused. Helena's expression was priceless, it made Barbara smile.. "Hel?"

"You look sexy. I'm sure lots of men would love to date you."

"Maybe, but that's not where my interest lies." The redhead smiled, touched by the compliment.

"Still flirting with me?" Helena cocked her head.

"No, I'm just saying my sexual preference is not directed at men." Barbara winked to her. "It's you."

"So you are flirting with me." Helena said crossing her arms amused. Barbara really hadn't given up on her. And she liked it.  
>"Not at all, Hel. I'm just answering a direct question." Barbara teased. Crooking her finger, she said "Come here, your lipstick is a little crooked."<p>

Helena leaned in and the red head used her thumb to correct the lipstick on Helena's lip "All right, all done."

The brunette stayed where she was, unmoving and looking at the redhead.

"Something wrong?" the redhead asked.

"I was wondering how it would feel if I kissed you."

Not saying another word, Helena leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Barbara felt Helena's tongue brushing her lips and she parted them to welcome her in. It felt marvelous, she tried to be gentle and slow, to give Helena time to set her own pace. And she was fantastic, she found it almost immediately.

After what felt like an eternity in heaven, Helena withdrew.

"Well?" Barbara rasped, "How was it?"

"I'm not sure, maybe I should try again."

"Hey ladies." Dinah said as she entered the living room smiling.

"Ready, and on time." Barbara said smiling.

"How do I look?" the blonde asked as she spun around.

"Wonderful." The redhead said. "Now, let's go."

"Okay, but first, you two need to fix your lipstick." Dinah touched her own lips.

Helena blushed and turned to the mirror.

"Oops.. sorry." The redhead said.

They arrived at the Foundation dance ball and quickly located their table. As a evening wore on, the redhead found herself sitting alone, sipping her wine while observing Helena talking with some friends in the middle of the room. She looked so damn hot. Well she was always hot. When she had seen her emerging from the rest room, she felt so tempted to jump all over her and kiss every inch of her body,

Well, at least Helena had intiated the earlier kiss, that was a good sign but she didn't know exactly what the next step would be; the men surrounding the young brunette trying to catch her attention was something that she didn't like at all.

She quickly downed her glass of wine to quash the feelings of jealousy.

"Hey, easy." A voice from behind her said.

Barbara turned to see her father standing over her.

"Hi dad."

Jim Gordon sat in the empty chair beside his daughter and looked to his right toward Helena.

"Does she remember anything?"

"Not yet"  
>"And how are things going?"<p>

"Well enough I think, but I am starting to feel a little nervous." Barbara said, taking another glass of wine from a passing waiter and drinking it far too quickly.

"I see." her father said, raising his hand to stroke his moustache.

"Every man at this party is flirting with her." Barbara said, not hiding her annoyance.

Jim chuckled, his daughter was jealous, it was interesting to see her not as in control of her emotions as usual.

"But she can't remember anything about you two?" he asked.

"No, she complains when I don't give her enough attention, but then asks me not to flirt with her and to just be friends. I don't know what she wants."

"_Women Are from Venus_." Jim said "I hope you sympathise with us men now."

"Not funny, dad."

"I'm not trying to be. I'm just saying I hope you understand the difficulties we go through trying to please you and no matter we do, you never are happy with us."

"Yes, you are right."

Jim waved his hand. "Be right back honey, I see an old friend."

Barbara turned her head looking through the crowd in search of the brunette, only to find her talking and laughing with Detective Reese.

"Hi Barbara, I'm still waiting for your phone call."

"Gwen… Hi." The redhead said surprised.

"I expected to see you here, that alone is worth my contribution of one thousand dollars."

"I'm honored, thanks. Would you like to sit with us? There is a free seat here." Barbara waved her hand to her right.

"That would be wonderful." Gwen smiled "How have you been?"

"Very well."

"You look gorgeous, Gordon." Gwen said.

"And you look… pretty hot." Barbara smiled.

"I know. Still single?" the woman asked, turning all her attention to the redhead.

"Yes." Barbara nodded smiling and gazing at Helena "But I hope, not for long."

"You two broke up." Gwen said asking for some wine "Do you think you could get her back?"

"Working on it." Barbara chuckled.

"I see…" Gwen turned to look the brunette. "She is hot."

"Very."

"And why did you break up?"

"Long story," the red head said "She needs to sort some things out first."

"But there is nothing between you two at the moment?" Gwen asked.

"Literally I will say… no." Barbara said. She couldn't lie about it. Helena kissed her but maybe she was playing.

Gwen smiled and traced soft circles over Barbara's hand. "So it means that maybe I still have a chance with you? I mean, if she doesn't make a decision soon, maybe I can convince you how wonderful I am."

Barbara smiled at the woman, she really was trying to make a move on her.

"I like what I see and what I like, I get." Gwen chuckled.

"You are very persistent." The redhead said.

"No." the woman rested her chin on her hand "I just think that you worth everything. Look at you. You are intelligent, beautiful, sexy…"

Gwen extended her hand and touched the border of the fabric of Barbara's clothes "It's nice. You look sexy in this. I remember you had me drooling constantly in high school."

"Come on Gwen."

"It's true."

"You always have so many men surrounding you."

"Men, men." Gwen rolled her eyes up "So boring."

"Sometimes."

"You are more interesting." The woman winked at Barbara.

"Hi." A voice interrupted them.

Barbara turned and found Helena sitting on the chair to her left. "Oh, you are back."

"Yes." The brunette glared at Gwen.

"Hel, Do you remember….?" Barbara tried to introduce the woman to her young friend.

"Gwen, yes, from the park." The brunette finished the sentence.

"Glad you remember her. I invited her to sit with us."

"How nice." Helena said resting her napkin on her lap. "Are you two having fun?"

"Very" Gwen said taking Barbara's hand in hers "What happened in your lip?"

"A drawer… I bent down, it was open…" Helena lied "You look…nice."

"Thank you," Gwen winked at the redhead "Barbara said I looked 'hot'"

"You said that?" the brunette asked the redhead.

"Well she is." Barbara said.

"Yes, she is." Helena grumbled to herself.

"We were remembering our High school years. Barbara was so hot."

"I remember the day we went to the Graduation."

Barbara laughed. "That day…"

Helena stared at the two women sharing a moment she could have no part of. The dinner arrived and Barbara kept all her attention on that intruder.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	27. My real love

_**To all my friends:**_

**Thank you diana-mason, alex-cabot, rachel-grey100, justin-ryans, alex-cullen15, HouseBroken, alex, belzeboob, CharlyG , Debbie, ScOut4It , Katharine Kyle -Kit, Slayer-Gal-X, for all your nice feedback and your encouraging words. **

**Thank you, Thank you. I was having bad days at work the last months and I was distracted writting this. Not sure If I could post it because my official editor is out of service, North, Aussie Kimmy & Weird Twin were very nice and sweet helping me to edit this. It's complicate because it's long, I'm straight, so I needed read a lot about relationships between women. I think are marvelous when you find the correct one. Maybe you will find something off but it's because I my first lenguaje is not english, is spanish and I do this just as a hobby. Not good opportunities to publish original work. You are great girls.**

_**Jag**_

* * *

><p>A waiter filled Helena's cup with wine.<p>

"We invite Barbara Gordon to give the toast of the night." The speaker at the front of the ballroom said.

A microphone was handed to the redhead. She gave a brief speech thanking everyone and after that lifted her cup. After the toast everyone sat down and music began to fill the room.

"Please Miss Kyle." Detective Reese appeared suddenly at Helena's side "May I have this dance?"

"Well I…" The brunette smiled.

"Go on Helena." the redhead smiled "Have fun."

Reluctantly, the brunette went to dance with Reese.

"She seems a little jealous." Gwen smirked, resting her arm on the table and turning to the redhead.

"Yes, but she would never admit it." Barbara said drinking a bit of her wine.

"You love her."

Barbara exhaled with sadness. "With all my heart,"

"Well, maybe I can help." Gwen smiled.

Helena danced distractedly, all the time observing the red head and Gwen talking. That woman was flirting with her friend and she didn't like it. The worst thing was that Barbara seemed be enjoying the attention.

She kept dancing trying to have a good time with Reese, she had always liked him but at this moment, it was not working, something was off. All her attention was on the redhead and what she was doing.

That Gwen used any excuse to touch Barbara's hand, her thigh… Now she was caressing the redhead's hair. Stupid bitch! Why can't she keep her hands to herself?

They laughed loudly and they lifted their cups for a toast.

After agonisingly long minutes, she noticed Barbara moving toward the restroom followed by Gwen.

She kept on dancing, all the time keeping her eyes on the door. They spent a long time in there. After ten minutes, Helena felt enough was enough, she needed to go there!

"Excuse me, Reese, I need to fix my make up." Helena said to the handsome man.

"Sure. I'll go for some wine."

"Yes."

Helena walked toward the restroom and found Barbara and Gwen sitting on a couch, holding hands.

That was it!

"Can I talk with you… now?" the brunette asked, trying to control her temper.

"Sure." Barbara nodded "Could you give us a minute, Gwen?"

"Okay, I'll wait for you at the table, gorgeous." Gwen said smiling, she stood up and gave her a quick peck on her lips before she whispered, "I'm glad to help..."

Helena felt her anger boil and pressed her fist in balls. When the door of the restroom closed, she immediately pounced on the redhead.

"What was that?" she almost shouted.

"Helena calm down, she was just being friendly." Barbara said "She finds me hot."

"What?" Helena almost shouted.

"She said it." Barbara looked at herself in the mirror and straightened in her chair. "And I am hot."

"That woman is flirting with you in front of everybody!" Helena growled.

"I know."

"She kissed you!" Helena jabbed her fingers furiously toward the door "Why did you let her kiss you? Why did you let her do that?"

"Well, she wants us to be more than friends." The redhead knew she had won this hand, Helena was beginning to open up.

"You know I can't remember us! Is it too much to ask you to stop playing your games? Can you at least try to respect me?"

"I do respect you, Hel. You asked to be friends, and we're friends."

The brunette gripped the arms of Barbara's wheelchair. "Barbara," Helena growled low, fixing her eyes on the redhead "What are you doing?"

The door opened. Both women turned to glare at the intruder. It was Gwen.

"I'm sorry, I forgot my purse." The woman said, walking toward the couch and picking it up.

Not thinking twice, Helena bent forward and captured Barbara's lips in an intense kiss.

"Uhh…" Gwen smiled, walking out of the restroom "It's seems a little hot in here…"

Barbara accepted Helena's caress more than happily, she wrapped her arms around her young partner's neck to pull her against her. She had missed her so much, she felt she was in heaven, her lost heaven. Helena was possessive, sweet, intense.

She didn't know how long they kissed, just that, when they finally moved back, they were breathless and filled with desire. Helena's eyes had morphed to gold. Helena took just a few seconds before leaning in again to kiss the redhead once more.

Breathing heavily, Helena moved back totally dazed with her eyes closed. Damn, what a kiss!

She opened her eyes slowly. "Wow…" she mumbled.

"Did you enjoy that?" Barbara asked, caressing her dark hair.

"Very." The brunette said, looking at her with a bemused expression.

"I loved it."

Helena rested her forehead against Barbara's. "Please don't go out with her. She pisses me off."

"Why?" Barbara asked softly.

"Because... I love you." Helena kissed her softly again on her lips.

They heard the door of the restroom opening again. It was then that Helena remembered where they were. She jumped back and went toward the mirror to fix her make up.

Three woman came in laughing and entered the toilets.

Helena looked at the red head. Barbara took her hand and said with a big grin on her face.

"I think we should talk at home."

"Can we go now?" Helena whispered.

"Sure."

"Dinah?"

"She's staying with Gabby, she asked for permission earlier."

Helena smirked.

They left the restroom together. Barbara spied Gwen talking with some people in the middle of the room. She caught her eye and raised her thumb mouthing: "Thanks"

Gwen smiled and mouthed back: "Pleasure."

They moved toward the parking lot chuckling and laughing, the redhead felt so alive again.

Helena laughed hard. "Not true:"

"It is." Barbara said, closing the door of the Hummer at her side.

"I'm not that stubborn."

"You are." Barbara took Helena's hand and pulled her close to steal a kiss. Helena kissed her back with enthusiasm. The redhead wrapped her arm around her neck. "I've been dying to kiss you for so long." She whispered.

"I can't imagine how I could forget this." Helena mumbled between kisses. "Yes, and if that stupid woman comes close to you again, I'll break her neck."

Barbara chuckled brushing her lips against the brunette. "She was just helping."

"Helping?" Helena blinked.

"Shut up and kiss me." Barbara trapped her lips again. She would never tire of kissing the brunette.

* * *

><p>Helena and Barbara sat on the living room couch the next day, cuddling and laughing. They had talked all through the night and had seen the dawn break from the balcony while drinking steaming cups of hot chocolate covered by a warm blanket, just like they used to do.<p>

Helena had her back against the redhead's chest while the older woman caressed her hair with her fingers.

"I'm not that stubborn." The young woman said.

"You are."

"Okay, just a bit."

"I've missed you…" Barbara said, kissing her cheek.

"I've been right here."

"Not like we used to be."

Helena turned around to look the redhead straight in the eyes. Barbara smiled and with her index finger traced the brunette's cheek.

"I think that I love you, Barbara Gordon." Helena whispered.

"I think that I love you too, Helena Kyle." The redhead said.

Helena bent and kissed her softly on her lips.

"Have you forgotten your 'straight' speech already?" the redhead chuckled.

"Will you forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive."

"Do you want be my girlfriend again?" Helena asked softly.

"I'll love to." The redhead said, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck to pull her in and give her another kiss. She moved back slightly and touched the brunette's face.

"What's wrong?" Helena asked, noticing Barbara's suddenly serious expression.

"You feel warmer than a few seconds ago."

"That's because of you."

"No, seriously."

"I'm fine, Barbara."

Not convinced, the redhead sighed. "Well, let's go, I need to take a shower before school."

"Do you have to go to work?" Helena asked cocking her head.

"Yes, duty calls." Barbara patted the brunette's arm "Up girl, up."

Barbara felt so happy, Helena was in love with her again. Even though she still couldn't remember anything about the last few months, it didn't matter. The important thing was they were together again.

* * *

><p>Barbara returned home almost at midday, and headed toward the bedroom. The door was closed.<p>

She wheeled inside

"Helena?" she called, looking inside. The room was in darkness.

She could see the brunette lying on her side of the bed holding a pillow.

"Helena? Are you okay?"

"Migraine." the girl said softly

"Did you take your pills?" Barbara wheeled toward her and stopped her chair at her side.

"Yea… but it still hurts like hell…"

Barbara lifted her hand and touched the brunette's forehead.

"My God, you are burning up." Barbara moved her hand to touch her cheek and neck "You have a fever…"

"…I do?"

"Yes you do." She took a thermometer from her pocket. "Open your mouth."

The brunette obeyed and closed her eyes again. Barbara put the thermometer in her mouth, "You need a cold shower."

The redhead hurried toward the bathroom and began to fill the tub with lukewarm water. She knew it was an excellent remedy for headaches and helped to decrease it.

Barbara returned to Helena's side. She moved her hand and brushed the dark hairs of Helena's head to the side and checked the temperature of the thermometer.

"Heavens." She said worried "you are burning, 104°F, I need to lower your temperature."

Helena didn't hear what she said, she felt tired and sick.

"Come on," Barbara patted her arm "Stand up, you need to take a bath."

The dark haired woman stirred and slowly sat on the bed. "I feel like shit Barbara." She whispered.

"I know, the bath will help you. Come on."

Barbara remained at Helena's side all afternoon. After a couple of hours, she was pleased when Helena's temperature began to return to normal.

She went to the lab to check the results of the last test she ran on Helena. She had left the computer working while she was with her.

The results made her heart stop.

This couldn't be. This must be wrong.

Helena was dying. Her cells were being destroyed…

* * *

><p>Helena stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled seeing the redhead there, sleeping on her side with a firm hold on her waist. She liked that possessive side of Barbara. She was so beautiful. She felt she had always loved Barbara, but had been denying her own feelings and had turned instead to Reese and so many others. This was the first time she felt totally happy.<p>

She snuggled close to her.

She could smell Barbara in every inch of the room, in every corner. She buried her nose in her neck and kissed it. Opening her mouth she inhaled, trying to fill herself with the scent of Barbara, to carry it with her forever.

Barbara awoke slowly, enjoying the soft touch of Helena's lips on her skin. She moved her hand to caress soft dark hair. Helena began to trace her neck, brushing her lips against her soft skin, she moved up slowly until she found her jaw and she bit it softly.

Barbara bent her head and kissed her, cupping the brunette's warm face with her hands. She opened her mouth and trapped the brunette's tongue, she deepened the kiss, a kiss full of need, full of love. She buried her nose in soft dark hair and inhaled deeply, she had missed this cuddling, this closeness.

Helena kissed her back until she felt…

She moved back slowly and raised a hand, touching the redhead's cheek.

"Why are you crying?" she asked.

Barbara smiled at Helena with sadness. She couldn't tell her about her discovery. She knew she had to, but not now. This moment was just about them. Green eyes shimmered with the moon's rays and she trapped her lover's lips again. Barbara let the petite woman take over the kiss. Allowing it to overcome her as the dark took over the day. She sucked and tasted the sweet flavor of the young woman.

Helena's body arched and ached for more of the touch. She rolled and moved on top of the other woman, the feeling of her breast against Barbara's made her feel a light throbbing between her legs. It was so erotic.

She fixed her blue eyes on the other woman's. Barbara's hands traced down her arms lightly, just letting her fingertips dance down their length. Helena was trembling and she enjoyed it.

"You are mine." Barbara whispered brushing her lips against Helena's. A low purr escaped from Helena's lips.

The redhead's hands moved to the brunette's torso, stroking her with soft movements, before moving up her sides, barely brushing against her full breasts.

Helena felt overwhelmed by the soft teasing touches of the redhead. Damn, she didn't remember that side of her and it was really turning her on.

"Please Barbara…" Helena said softly "Touch me."

The redhead's hands cupped their fullness and Helena's breath deepened forcing them to tighten on her. Helena growled in pleasure, arching her neck. She slowly moved her head towards those lips, she moistened them with her tongue in a slow sensual movement. They kissed for what seems like hours, until Barbara broke the kiss, only to bite her lower lip lightly, teasing her, measuring her response. She loved being with Helena, she was the only one who made her feel this need, this passion, this love. And she was back, she was back in her life.

Helena's mouth moved to Barbara's chin as she began to nibble her way to her neck; Helena's fingers fumbled with the buttons of Barbara's blouse and she began to open it, one button at a time.

"I love you Hel…" the redhead whispered.

The Delphi alarm broke the magic moment with a loud blaring noise.

"Fuck." Helena almost jumped in her place. That was a nasty way to break a romantic moment. "What's wrong with that thing?"

"Delphi." Barbara said "Something very bad must be happening."

Helena stood up and hurried toward the door. Barbara maneuvered herself over to her chair and when she reached the Delphi, Helena was already looking at the screens.

"What's going on?" the redhead asked, pressing a button to turn off the flashing red lights of the alarm.

"A big explosion in a building at the center of town." Helena said, moving from one computer to another.

Barbara stopped in front of Delphi watching the screen. It was already on the news, several buildings in the center of New Gotham were on fire. "Oh heavens."

"The explosion was very big, several buildings are burning."

"What happened?"

"The Police are not saying anything." Helena checked the map of the city "People will be trapped. I'll go help."

Helena was about to leave but Barbara held her hand and stopped her. "Wait for Dinah, you are not well."

"I'm fine."

"Helena," Barbara said, "We need talk about your sickness. It's important."

"We will do, when I come back." Helena smiled and leaned in to give her an effusive kiss. "I love you."

She stepped back and ran toward her bedroom.

Barbara watched her go, and felt a terrible sadness. She had just discovered the love of her life was dying, and she needed stop it. But how? How much time did she have before it was too late?

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	28. My Barbara

Helena arrived at the town center. It was in utter chaos. Sirens were heard all around and people were shouting everywhere. She helped some people out of their apartments and stood on a rooftop to better observe the movement in the streets which were filled with police patrols, firemen, ambulances, fire trucks and every single emergency service going.

She began to move between buildings looking for people who may be trapped. The mess caused by the explosion was huge. She took shelter inside a building to recover her breath and wiped the sweat off her face with the back of her hand. She felt sick, but she still had work to do.

=Huntress? she heard Oracle's voice in her mic.=

She rested her back against a wall on the roof, she covered her face with her hands and closed her eyes, she just needed a few seconds to recover.

=Huntress are you okay?= Helena heard again Barbara's voice on the mic.

"Yes, just taking a breath…." Damn, she really felt sick. She took a deep breath trying to recover but everything shifted around her.

=You have to move from there in ten minutes. Your vitals are all wrong. You are feeling sick, right?=

"Just a bit dazed, but I'll be fine." Helena took a deep breath "People here need help."

=Huntress, I can check your vital signs from here. You are not well.= The redhead said, worried =Stay right there, I'm picking you up.=

"No, I'm fine." The brunette stood up and rubbed her head. She walked toward the cornice and stood over it, looking at the scene before her.

Almost four blocks of the city were on fire. It was a terrible sight.

She checked her hands - she was shaking, damn. She needed to gain control of herself; people needed her.

Suddenly, an explosion behind her sent her flying off the rooftop. Thankfully there was a balcony two floors below, and she fell onto an open garden umbrella, breaking it.

She growled in pain. She must have lost one of her nine lives there.

=Huntress, what's wrong?= Oracle asked.

"Another explosion…I think this fire is intentional." the brunette pushed a chair back with her feet and sat slowly.

She felt so fucking sick.

=You need to come back.= the redhead insisted.

"Just give me…" Limping, Huntress stood up only to be pushed down again roughly.

Dammit! Her sickness must have affected her senses because she hadn't seen or heard anyone.

She turned and hit the man who had attacked her, sending him crashing into a wall.

"It's Mystic…" the brunette grumbled, preparing to attack.

=Mystic? He is in jail."

"Not anymore." Huntress used a piece of the broken umbrella to hit him hard on his face. He grabbed her neck and pushed her against the wall, she tried to get free of the grip and her necklace broke in the struggle. It was not easy fight with just one arm. She pushed him against the railing which broke under their weight and sent them hurtling down to the street. They both hit the roof of a car hard, and rolled to the ground.

"Fuck." Huntress cried holding her injured shoulder.

=I need backup here, Dinah.= The brunette said, placing her hand against her neck. It was then she realized she had lost her communicator and her connection with Barbara and her young partner was broken. Great, just what she needed. She was about to stand up when she saw Mystic in front of her, pointing a gun in the face.

"You really are hard to kill. If you move, I'll blow your head off." Mystic said, showing her his weapon.

"Sorry if I disappointed you." She winced as she kneeled on the floor.

"You are still alive, amazing." He began to circle the brunette. "You are as strong as your counterpart but she is dying and I'll help you to die soon."

"Who?" Helena asked with a touch of fear. She was thinking of Dinah.

"Your other you. By removing you two from your respective worlds, you were supposed to die."

The brunette frowned. He was definitely out of his mind.

"I see you don't know yet." He smirked and chuckled "Well, you don't belong to this world, I moved you to this world with a new weapon I created and which you stole from me."

The brunette listened intently, trying to understand.

"I discovered how to open a portal that let me travel between worlds, I discovered there was a parallel world with another "me" of all people, including you. So I met my counterpart in the parallel world and we planned to kill the "Huntress" from both worlds."

The brunette began to listen to the incredible story which he took long minutes to relate. At first, she thought he was joking but he began to share some details that made her understand many things.

"You are lying…" she finally said to him. What he was saying was impossible.

"Am I?" he smirked "Were things the same after you awoke that day in the old hotel when you were sure that I had attacked you in a warehouse? Can you say the same of your friends in the last few months?"

Helena suddenly understood why she didn't remembered anything about her past with Barbara. The truth was she didn't have any past with Barbara. That realization made made her heart clench.

She had been living a dream, she had enjoyed the most wonderful days of her life and he was telling her it all was a dream.

"You feel sick, right?" Mystic said waving his hand "I can see it in your face; it means your end is near, this world is rejecting you, just like I told you. And the best part is no one will know what happened to you."

The brunette rested her forehead on the cold floor, she really felt like shit, and every second was worse than the last.

"Sadly the Huntress caught my counterpart in his world." Mystic walked close to her "But I, knowing that would happen to me too, set up a plan "B" to escape, so my men were ready to rescue me on time. I created all this chaos knowing you will come here and I was right. "Now tell me, where is my weapon? You stole it from me."

"I sold it."

He kicked her hard in the ribs. She grunted. Well, he sure didn't like "No" for an answer.

"Where is my gun?"

"In your ass." Huntress made a sudden, quick movement which caught Mystic off guard. She hit his hand and his weapon flew free. She then hit him in the face.

She grabbed his throat with fury and pushed him against the ground. "Are you saying this world is not mine and that I have been living a fucking lie?"

He chuckled. "No, it is the truth for your counterpart who is now living your life in your world. But she will die soon, and so will you."

"This people here around me…?"

"This is a parallel world, Huntress This is not your place, your home, your family, and you will never come back."

She hit him again on his face.

He tried to punch her but she ducked and she buried her fist in his stomach. Damn, it hurt, she hit him with her injured arm. He caught her wrist and slapped her face, and twisted her arm. She growled and fell to the floor.

Fuck, fuck, that hurt.

His feet connected with her head making her see stars. He wrapped his arm around her neck to strangle her. Huntress pushed him back and fell on her knees, gasping.

He stood up and was going to attack her again when a batarang flew past and hit him right on his head.

"Stay back!" Oracle shouted from a dark corner.

"What the…?" he growled seeing the tall woman walking toward him and grabbing the batarang which flew back into her hands.

Huntress lifted her head, Oracle was there…walking. She was using the neural transponder.

The man charged at her but she took out her baton and used it to hit him. He was not a very skillful fighter and she had him on the ground with three quick maneuvers.

Dinah appeared almost immediately, cuffing him.

"Secure him to the fence." The redhead instructed her protégée, "The police will pick him up." the redhead walked toward the brunette and kneeled at her side.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes… just a bit sore."

"I'm so happy to see you." The redhead hugged her with all her strength. So strong that Helena felt surprised, and she hugged her back.

"I'm happy too…" the brunette said.

Barbara moved back and touched the brunette's cheek. "We need go back home, you have a fever."

"You are using the transponder." Huntress said "It's not good for you."

"I don't care, You are the most important thing in my life."

"Did you hear what he said?" Huntress fixed her eyes on the redhead.

"Yes." Barbara nodded. "It's true, everything he said. You don't belong to this world. If you stay here, you will die. You are sick because the environment is destroying your blood cells and your defenses are useless against it."

"This is not my world?"

"No."

"I understand so many things now. Why I couldn't remember the past between you and me…" the dark haired woman muttered brushing her hair back "So, all my memories about quitting the team… about the fight…about being on my own…"

"Those memories are true. But it's time to go home, Hel." Barbara said. Worried about the girl's deteriorating condition, she stood up and helped the brunette to stand up.

Limping the dark haired woman stood up.

"He is secure Barbara." Dinah said "I called Reese, he will be here in a few minutes."

"It's okay, we need to get Helena back home." The redhead smiled, shaking the blonde's hand. "Thanks so much."

"It's a pleasure."

"Barbara…" Huntress looked into the redhead's eyes "Everything that has happened here…was it all an illusion?"

"Not an illusion, you lived the life of another you, of the Helena of this world."

"So…when you said you loved me, you didn't mean me - you were referring to the other me? You thought I was her."

The redhead smiled. "Excuse me?"

"I fell in love with you… and now you say I must go back to a world where I won't talk to you, I mean the _other_ you and where you are…well _she_ is engaged to Dick…"

"That is true too, but you said you were straight." Barbara smiled, winking at Dinah.

"That was all bullshit," the brunette said "I have always loved you but I knew you would never look at me that way. You were so busy with Dick and… and I created that lie to not feel hurt. But when I saw you two together, it was too much and I left."

"So you quit the team in your world because…?" Barbara asked raising her eye brow.

"Because I love you and I can't stand seeing you with him!" Helena growled, feeling angry with herself. She knew she should have said all this the first day Dick stepped into the Clock Tower. She had been such an idiot. Now it was late.

"Why don't you say it to her?"

The brunette sighed "I haven't seen her in months, she must hate me and…I'm sure she is happy with him."

"No, she misses you," Barbara brushed the hairs of the brunette's forehead to a side with infinite tenderness "She misses you a lot and she wants you to come back."

"You don't know that."

"I do, and I want you to come back to our home, the home that you abandoned. It's been so empty since you left."

The brunette frowned.

"Please?" Barbara asked with sweetness and kissed the brunette on her lips.

The touch of her mouth was magic. Helena heard bells all around her. She got lost in the taste of those wonderful lips, in the sensation of Barbara's tongue against hers.

Barbara moved back smirking, delighted with the effect she was having on the brunette "Come on Huntress, it's time to go home, your real home."

The brunette stared at her… it couldn't be, it couldn't be the Barbara from her real world.

"You?" She asked afraid.

The redhead smiled. "It's me."

"Barbara?"

"The same one you left many months ago, saying you wanted to work on your own."  
>The young woman turned to look at Dinah who was standing a few meters away. The teen smiled and nodded her head. "She appeared at the Clock Tower with <em>our<em> Helena. She explained what happened in her world and I came here to help her look for you. She crossed between worlds to search for you. She is right, it's time you went back to your own world..."

"But…" Helena was stunned and turned to look at the redhead.

"When I knew the truth," Barbara explained "about what Mystic had done to the both of you and that you were going to die, I fixed my mind on returning each of you to your real world."

"But Barbara?.." Helena muttered. "I mean…. the Barbara of this world?"

"Don't worry, she is taking care of her Helena." Dinah said "And feeling happy that 'Barbara' discovered how make Mystic's weapon work and opened the door between the worlds to come here and rescue both of you."

Helena smiled and turned to look at the redhead "So you really love me?"

"With all my heart"

"And Captain Asshat?"

"Being an 'Assahat' as always. I told him…" Barbara caressed the brunette's face with her hands "That my heart belongs to you."

The brunette turned to see the blonde with a big grin on her face.

"I'm glad that I didn't hit your head with a stick." The blonde said "I really thought you were crazy with that straight thing."

"Thanks for everything." the dark haired woman said, hugging the blonde. "Can you tell Barbara thanks?"

"Sure, but she already knows. Now hurry, you need to go back."

The redhead took the brunette's hand. "Bye Dinah."

"Goodbye and good luck."

* * *

><p>Barbara was relieved when she noticed Helena's fever was decreasing. She used a wet cloth to clean the brunette's forehead to help cool her down. She was sat on her side of the bed, grateful to have her back, her Helena, her eternal love. She was going to be fine. She thanked the heavens for the brunette's amazing healing abilities which had kept her alive and that even now was helping her to recover.<p>

Her mind traveled back to just a few hours ago.

She had frozen when she heard that Mystic had escaped; Dinah arrived at the clock tower at the same moment he began to tell the incredible story about the exchange of the women between the worlds. In that moment, the redhead and her young protégée finally understood the reason behind Helena's strange behavior..

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours ago…..<strong>

Barbara and Dinah were stunned by Mystic's story. It was a shock to find out that this Helena was not their Helena, and that the young crime fighter's life in both worlds was in danger.

Helena's insistence on being straight, the anger directed at Barbara from the first day – all because she had a different past to her Helena. She was not lying, she was not confused.

"So this is not our Helena?" Dinah mumbled.

"No…" Barbara felt a great anguish inside her heart, and so many questions buzzed in her head. Where was her Helena then? Was she still alive? How will she get her back? She couldn't let her emotions control her. She needed to focus in order to help the Helena in trouble now, whose life was in danger.

"Go and help her." The redhead said to the teenager. "Hurry, her necklace must be damaged, I can't contact her."

"I can't believe all this." Dinah said, standing up. The story they had just heard was too incredible and totally impossible, but not as incredible as what happened next.

"It's true." A voice behind them said.

Both women turned their heads. Barbara gasped and Dinah almost fainted. In front of them was another Barbara, standing up and holding a visibly sick Helena. She had the brunette's arm around her neck to help her to stand. The neural transponder was clearly visible on the woman's waist.

"Barbara?" Dinah mumbled, looking at her and then at the other redhead, "Who is she?"

"My counterpart…" her mentor whispered, fixing her eyes on the redhead. This was crazy; she had seen many amazing sights in her life but this took the cake. The fact that another 'her' existed was so far-fetched and yet here they were, face to face. Her eyes fixed on the half conscious Helena. "What happened to her?"

"She is very sick, my world was killing her." Barbara's counterpart said, looking at the brunette she was holding "She is your Helena, my Helena is here. Everything that Mystic said is true, he exchanged the Huntresses of our worlds. I just found out what happened a few days ago; she is very sick, her blood cells are very low, and she's been unconscious for two days. I managed to get Mystic's weapon to work and to bring her back to this world to save her life."

"Oh God." Barbara said.

Dinah hurried to help the unexpected visitor. She was not sure if she was the Helena of this world or not, but it didn't matter, she was really sick.

The redhead's counterpart cupped Helena's face with her hand. "Hel?"

The brunette had a hard time trying to open her eyes. "Uhh-?"

"You will be fine, you are home now. Thanks for everything." She leaned in and kissed her sweaty forehead before gently handing the dark haired woman to Dinah. "Take care of her."

"She is burning up, Barbara." The blonde said.

"Take her to the lab." The older woman in the wheelchair said. She looked at her counterpart. It was incredible. "We need to help your Helena too. She is sick and is fighting Mystic."

"How did he escape?"

"It seems he knew the Mystic of your world had been caught by Huntress, so he created a plan to escape knowing he would be caught here too." The redhead in the wheelchair explained, showing her counterpart the screen on one of Delphi's monitors. "Huntress has lost her comm. I can't contact her but I have her exact location ."

"Coordinates?"

"_34_°4'29 North, 118°22'56 West."

"I'll go after her." Barbara's counterpart took Mystic's weapon from her belt, pressed some buttons and a hole suddenly appeared in midair. "This is better than a cab," she grinned.

"Wait!" the redhead in the wheelchair stopped her. "Go with backup. Dinah! Hurry. Go with her. Huntress needs us. I'll take care of Helena here."

"All right." The blonde nodded, running toward Barbara's counterpart.

"Barbara…" the redhead wheeled toward the lab, but stopped to look at her counterpart before she disappeared through the portal "Open your heart. Helena loves you, she really loves you with all her heart. She was hurt. She left you because of that but she didn't understand her own emotions and what it meant."

"She loves me?" the standing redhead frowned.

"She does."

"I was blind once, not anymore," Barbara smiled at her "Your Helena opened my eyes. Tell her I'm very grateful to her. It was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	29. I'm home

**PRESENT WORLD**

"Barbara?"

Dinah's voice shook the redhead out of her thoughts.

"Hi Dinah." She smiled at her young protégé. "Are they gone?"

"Yes, and everything is taken care of. Mystic is in police custody, "Barbara" and "Helena" are back in their world. How is 'our' Helena?"

"Fine, fine." Barbara smiled brushing Helena's hair "She is recovering very fast, the fever is gone now."

"This was so crazy"

"Very, I'm glad that my counterpart is as smart as I am and found a way to make Mystic's weapon work."

The brunette stirred on her bed. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Hi my love," Barbara whispered "How do you feel?"

"Like shit?"

"You look like shit." Dinah smirked.

Barbara chuckled "You will be alright, don't worry."

"You don't need to lie to me."

"No, she is right, you are safe." Dinah said crossing her arms above her chest. "You really have nine lives."

"Seriously?"

"Yes," Barbara said. "You will be fine."

"I'm not dying?" Helena asked.

"No." The blonde leaned over and hugged Helena "You'll be glad to know you will make a full recovery."

"How did you do it?" She turned to Barbara.

"I'm very smart." The older woman winked at Dinah.

"Yes." Dinah chuckled, moving back.

"Now we need find out how I can go back." the brunette said.

"Go back?" Barbara asked.

"I need to go."

"I'm sorry," Dinah said amused "But Barbara will not let you go."

"I can't stay."

"The doorbell is ringing," the blonde said "Must be the pizza. Dinner, girls."

"We will be there in a minute." Barbara said to the Dinah.

The dark haired woman looked at the redhead. "I need to go back home."

"You are home, Helena." Barbara said.

"I'm not..."

"If I ask it of you, will you stay?"

"No, I'm sorry Barbara… I mean, I need to go back to my Barbara, the Barbara of my world."

"Why?" the redhead looked at her with softness.

"I love her, my life is there with her. She is my life, she is my everything."

The redhead smiled, cupping the young woman's face between her hands and kissing her briefly on her lips "Consider this then as a kidnapping. I'm not going to let you go."

"Listen…. " Helena whispered, blushing "You know I need to return to my home and we need bring back your Helena. I want to go home to Red…"

"I'm here." The redhead whispered trapping Helena's lips in an intense kiss, a soft and tender caress that made the brunette tremble. It was the same kiss she remembered from her dreams. Helena broke the kiss, looking at the redhead with stunned eyes.

"Barbara?"

"Yes?" Barbara smiled.

"Is it you?" blue eyes blinked, stunned.

"Yes, you are back."

"How?"

"My counterpart found a way to make Mystic's weapon work and she brought you back. The Helena of her world is safe too and back in her home now."

"Really?" The brunette straightened and took the redhead's face between her hands. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, it's me." Barbara chuckled.

Helena trapped her lips and the redhead found herself pinned against her chair by the thin brunette who covered her face with kisses.

"I've missed you, I've missed you…." The brunette said between kisses.

Barbara chuckled and wrapped her arms around her back. "I've missed you too, Hel."

"What happened?" Helena asked "How did I come back? What happened to Helena? And the Barbara of the other world?"

"Pizzzaaaa!" they heard Dinah's shout from the kitchen.

"Let's go to dinner," Barbara said smiling "I'll tell you everything. It's a long story."

* * *

><p><strong>PARALLEL WORLD<strong>

Dinah sat at the Delphi, waiting nervously for the return of her mentor who had crossed through the portal between the worlds with no means of communication. She looked at the clock nervously and noted that Barbara has been gone for over thirty minutes.

Suddenly a hole opened in midair and Barbara appeared, supporting Helena in her arms. She hurried to help the redhead and held the brunette. Barbara dropped on her wheelchair feeling exhausted.

"Helena, are you…?" Dinah asked.

"Yes, it's her." The redhead smiled, turning off the transponder at her waist.

"You are sick." The teen said, helping the brunette to sit. "And you look like shit."

"Thanks for the welcome." the brunette winced, holding her arm.

"Are you hurt?" the teenager asked.

"A bad blow in a fight with Mystic."

"Mystic? He is in jail-"

"In this world, not in the other one," the brunette said "Well, he is now." The brunette looked at the redhead "What happened? I don't understand."

"Mystic discovered a parallel world," Barbara explained, removing the transponder off her waist, "And that moving a person from one world to the other would kill them. He traveled between the worlds and met his counterpart, who both planned to exchange their Huntress's knowing it would kill you both soon."  
>"But they didn't know that you are meta." Dinah said "And that your defenses are stronger than the average human being. So it didn't kill you as fast as they thought."<p>

"The Helena here began to get very sick," Barbara said, she put the transponder on a table "I suspected that Mystic was somehow involved so I went to interview him. He told me everything and I finally understood what was happening. I began to work on trying to make the weapon you took when you caught him work. I succeeded just a few hours ago and I went to look for you."

"You have a nasty cut on your arm. I'll bring some alcohol and gauzes." The blonde said to Helena and walked toward the lab.

"Yes, let's examine you." Barbara said, wheeling to her side.

Helena removed her coat carefully, she was sore all over. The redhead wheeled to her side and helped her. The dark haired woman fixed her eyes on her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why?" Barbara asked.

"Why did you help me? Why did you look for me after all I did? After I shouted at you and…?"

"You are important to me." The redhead didn't let her finish "You are my life."

"Me?"

Barbara took her hand between hers and pressed her fingers softly. "I realized how much I needed you when you left, but I couldn't accept it was love. Until your counterpart arrived and began to make love to me every day, opening my eyes, showing me that I have always loved you."

"Always?"

"Yes, always, but I didn't want to see it before."

"Me neither." The brunette whispered.

Barbara chuckled "We were so stupid."

"Very…" Helena laughed too.

"I'll always be grateful to your other you."

"And me… to your other you." She lifted Barbara's hand to her lips and kissed it. "Do you forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive. It was my fault too."

That was all Barbara could say before she felt Helena's full lips land softly on her own. Any attempt at rational thought disappeared in the whirlwind of emotions. The young woman's tongue grazed her lips, not demanding anything, but a sweet invitation. Barbara's lips parted and Helena's soft tongue slipped between them. Barbara felt her heart beating so hard, and she saw stars sparkling around them.

The redhead moved back after long seconds, feeling a deep joy in her soul. That kiss had been fantastic.

"Would you like go out to dinner with me?" Helena asked smiling.

"Dinner?" Barbara smiled, cupping the brunette's cheeks between her hands.

"A date?" Helena said. "I'd like to ask you to be my girlfriend in a nice, romantic setting."

"We don't need all that for you to ask me."

"Barbara…will you be my girlfriend?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Barbara smiled joyfully and pressed her lips against the younger woman's, grateful to have the opportunity to fix all their past mistakes.

Helena showered, changed her clothes and after a nice dinner, fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>The brunette awoke at midnight feeling something was off. She opened her eyes and felt something was missing. She sat up on the bed and looked around; she was in Dinah's room. The blonde was in her twin bed, totally unconscious.<p>

Dinah's room, yes, she really was back in her world. Dinah's room was Dinah's room, not a game room like in the other world. She smiled and rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes trying to get back to sleep.

She turned on her side and closed her eyes, but sleep wouldn't come. She lay on her back and pulled the pillow over her head.

After thirty minutes of turning and twisting on her bed, she surrendered. This was not going to work. What was going on?

Damn.

She stood up and walked out of the room. She stood looking around the silent ClockTower. Now what?

She walked toward the redhead's bedroom and opened the door slowly. Her sensitive nose immediately detected Barbara's scent. It was the smell of home.

Barbara was deeply asleep.

Not thinking twice about it, she headed for the bed and slipped under the covers.

This was much better. She rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.

Yes, this was what she needed, to feel the redhead close.

She had spent the last three months sleeping in her room, well in the other Barbara's room, and she had missed that.

She snuggled deeper into the pillow and closed her eyes.

She liked to be close to the redhead. She heard her soft breathing. It was calm and peaceful. The brunette slowly nudged closer and rested her head on Barbara's arm.

Barbara awoke slowly, cocooned in warm covers. It had been a cold night, and the feeling of a light vibration on her arm brought her back to reality from a pleasant dream. It sounded like…purring? It took her a few second to react, being half asleep, but then she noticed Helena cuddling her.

The redhead realized she must have been so exhausted not to notice when the slim woman moved into the bed.

She checked her watch, it was almost 6 in the morning.

Maybe Helena had felt sick during the night. She gently brushed her hand over the brunette's forehead, but found her temperature was normal. What if it was something else?

"Hel…?" she asked softly.

"Mmmm?" the brunette mumbled sleepily.

"Do you feel okay?"

"Mmm…" Helena nodded lightly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Helena mumbled, snuggling closer.

Barbara moved her arm on the brunette's back and caressed her hair. "It's just that I'm worried about you. You are still healing."

"I'm fine." The brunette said softly.

Barbara rubbed her eyes with her free hand and yawned. "When I found you here, you worried me. Why are you here? Has something happened?"

"No…" Helena raised her head "I was… trying to sleep?"

"Trying to sleep?"

"Well…" the brunette babbled softly, wrapping her arm over the red head's waist "I… was sleeping in Dinah's room and… I woke up and couldn't sleep again…"

"Nightmares?"

"No…. it's just that… in the other world, my room was yours, I mean, the other Barbara, you know, we lived together and she thought that I was the other Helena and…"

Barbara opened her eyes and tried to adjust her eyes to the dark.

"I thought I had amnesia and that…" Helena explained "well, my room was hers and… I used to sleep with you and tonight… well… I missed you… I couldn't sleep because you were not close to me."

The red head's smile was sweet as she pulled Helena against her. "Come here."

Barbara kissed her softly on her lips.

"I didn't want to wake you up." Helena whispered, brushing her lips against the redhead's jaw…

"It's fine…" Barbara said softly "May I ask you something?"

"Mmmm?" The brunette hummed, rubbing her nose on Barbara's cheek.

"Did you… sleep with her?"

Helena stopped her caress and fixed her eyes on Barbara. "No." she said in a firm voice.

"No?" the redhead whispered.

"No…I promise. She just…she just helped me to see why I had left, that the reason I had quit the team was because I love you so much and I couldn't stand to see you with Dick."

Barbara caressed the girl's face with her hand.

"Promise me you will never leave again," Barbara said softly "I missed you so much."

"I'll never leave you again," Helena whispered using her index finger to trace the redhead's nose "I was just so jealous and I felt you didn't care about me."

"You are the most important thing in my life."

"You are too." Helena's lips trapped the redhead's mouth.

The kiss was light, cheerful, shy.

Needing more, the brunette deepened the kiss. She slowly moved on top of the other woman, supporting her weight with her hands on each side of Barbara's body. It was dark but the redhead could clearly see the bright cat eyes of the young woman above her.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

Helena dipped her head and kissed the redhead softly on the lips. The redhead moved her arms around the brunette's neck and pulled her against her, Helena let her weight rest slowly over the redhead. The feeling of Barbara's breast against hers was overwhelming.

Helena's tongue was teasing Barbara's. She touched it with her own and reveled in the feel of Helena's tongue. It was thin, but strong and at the same time so tender, a strange mix that sent chills along her spine. She moved her hands to the brunette's back, and lifted her thin blouse to let her finger nails trace along the brunette's spine.

The touch was electric. Barbara's fingers were magic. They took their time exploring the younger woman's increasingly warm body.

The redhead was certain she had never felt so aroused. Helena bent her head and licked the redhead's neck. It tasted sweet. She began to brush her lips against her soft skin and when she reached her shoulder, she bit it gently.

The young woman felt her libido grow, her desire for the other woman was overwhelming.

She let her hands trace the redhead's torso, and could feel the strong and firm muscles trembling under her fingers. it was so erotic imagining her nude on her bed.

"I want you." Helena whispered.

"Hel… the red head gasped, breathing for air "I don't know if I…"

"Just let your feelings flow." The dark haired woman whispered brushing her lips against Barbara's "Just let your instincts drive you…"

Barbara chuckled, "Drive?"

"Yes…" Helena smiled, breathing heavily. She looked the other woman in the eye and brushed her hair with her hand. "You think too much…"

Barbara took the brunette's face between her hands and kissed her again, this time with a kiss so intense, so full of need and desire. Their mouths and tongues dueled, each enjoying the taste of the other. Their tongues flicked to tease and tempt, ratcheting their desire to new heights.

Helena slipped her hands into Barbara's blouse and cupped her soft mounds, kneading them. They felt firm and soft as she squeezed them. The sensation was incredible. She slowly slipped Barbara's thin blouse over her head. Helena had seen naked women before, but these were the best looking breasts she had ever seen.

She leaned in and kissed the tip of her nipple before licking it slowly for several long minutes. The redhead's gasped.

"Please Hel…" she said, taking the brunette's head between her hands and pulling her against her breast.

The brunette opened her mouth and took in the soft breast, sucking softly and letting the fingers of her right hand tease the other nipple. The brunette lovingly kissed each nipple before sucking them into her mouth.

The redhead grasped the brunette's thin shirt and pulled at it. Helena moved back and helped her to remove her blouse. She slowly descended again, moaning when the bare skin of Barbara's breast rubbed against hers, feeling her hard nipples, igniting all her senses.

Barbara kissed the girl fiercely, their tongues massaging each other. Helena kissed and sucked on her prospective lover's throat. Barbara's fingers left a fiery trail down the brunette's back and as she moved her hand lower, she found the soft fabric of Helena's boxers. She teased her fingers along the border before taking Helena's firm ass in her hands and squeezing them hard.

The brunette moved her thighs between the redhead's legs and began to rock against her slowly. The sensation of her most sensitive part rubbing against Barbara was amazing.

Barbara pulled her against her, matching the dark haired woman's thrust. Helena was breathing fast, and she began to increase the tempo of her thrusting.

"You are overdressed." The red head's whispered in the brunette's ear.

Helena stopped her movement to remove her boxers and then helped the redhead to remove her underwear.

The brunette's eyes glowed, the vision of Barbara nude was overwhelming.

"You are so beautiful." She whispered, caressing her legs, her slim fingers moving forward to grasp the redhead's hips.

Barbara raised her hand and caressed the brunette's chest. Helena was exquisite, like a work of art. She let her fingers trace the outline of Helena's breasts before moving lower. She was a goddess. As her hands continued their exploration of the younger woman's body, she wondered idly why she had never allowed herself to look at Helena in this way. She felt she wanted more of the young brunette.

Helena suddenly found herself pinned down beneath Barbara.

Wow, she was strong! As soon as her back hit the mattress, Barbara's mouth was on her, kissing every inch of newly exposed flesh. Her left hand disappeared below.

Barbara in charge and taking the lead role was mind blowing. The red head took her time kissing and touching Helena. She covered her areolas with her mouth and caressed them with soft strokes.

The red head's hand traced the young woman's sculptured abs before tickling her navel. Helena gasped, she never though her navel could be that sensitive.

Finally, Barbara's hand found her target. She brushed the curly bush and began to move her fingers slowly over her slit. Helena whimpered and bit her lower lip, hugging the red head.

The redhead covered the brunette's lips to steal another kiss.

Her long, elegant fingers spread the lips of Helena's inner sex.

"You are so wet." Barbara whispered, her lips brushing Helena's ear, her breath hot, her voice husky.

"I…I need you so bad..." The brunette gasped.

"What do you want, Hel?" Barbara's hand started to trace little circles around her opening.

"Please…" Helene began to move her fingers against Barbara.

The redhead experienced an incredible sense of power. She was amazed, and humbled, at what she could do to her lover, how she could make Helena need her so much.

"Please Barbara." Helena whispered grasping her thigh "Inside me."

Green eyes sparkled with desire and lust, she slipped her index finger slowly inside and felt Helena's inner walls tensing around her, a soft moan escaping from her lips. She began to move it slowly back and forth, marveling at the sight of the cloudy gaze of her lover, lost in pleasure. She added a second finger and used her thumb to rub Helena's clit.

Helena bucked when she felt the intimate touch. Barbara smiled and kissed her again hard. Their bodies fell into a heady, erotic rhythm. Immersed in a sensual dance, they moved against each other, enjoying the sensations flowing through their bodies, the feelings and emotions running through their veins.

Helena felt she was in heaven. Barbara was with her, inside her, touching her like no one had done before, taking her….

"Harder…" Helena gasped feeling she was close "Please, harder…"

Barbara complied, smiling. She never imagined that the image of Helena lost in her passion could make her feel so…fucking hot.

The red head slipped another finger inside Helena's throbbing sex and curled it to find her "G" spot. The dark haired woman screamed. Barbara kept thrusting, bringing Helena to the edge. Suddenly Helena grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Hel?"

"Let me touch you," Helena whispered breathlessly, kissing her "I need touch you."

Helena's kiss was demanding, possessive, she pushed the redhead onto her back and after breaking the kiss, she began to move slowly down, tracing the red head's body with her tongue, caressing and making her tremble with desire.

Barbara closed her eyes, she couldn't believe how sensitive parts of her body felt under Helena's touch; she knew what Helena was trying to do, she was taking her to the edge simply with the soft caress of her hands, knowing she couldn't feel anything below her waist.

Helena kissed her navel and traced her abdomen with her lips.

Barbara felt a phantom sensation that made her fling open her eyes. Helena must have realised this because she stopped her movement and moved closer to her.

"Did you feel something?" the young woman asked with a whisper.

"I'm not sure…" Barbara said but she gasped when she felt it again.

"You feel me." Helena said amazed "You feel me."

"I feel..?" Barbara gasped.

Helena leaned in and bit the lobe of her ear gently. "I'm inside you." Helena moved her hand back and raised it. In the moonlight, Barbara could see Helena's fingers were moist.

"It's you… you are wet for me." Helena said with a low and hoarse voice before sensually sucking her two fingers into her mouth and then licking them.

Barbara gasped at Helena's action. It was so… erotic… and…decadent. She felt her mouth go dry. Helena slipped her fingers into the redhead again, while simultaneously thrusting her tongue into the redhead's mouth. A two pronged attack! It was an incredible sensation tasting herself on the brunette's mouth.

Helena straddled Barbara's leg and pressed her thigh against her hand to increase the pressure. She began to rock slowly, pressing her own center against Barbara's thigh. She moved trying to match Barbara's reactions. She really was feeling her. She spent several long minutes thrusting against the redhead. Sweat began to cover her back, she closed her eyes feeling she was close to her own orgasm.

"Harder…" Barbara growled, biting the brunette's shoulder roughly. That spurred the dark haired woman to thrust her hand deeper into Barbara's warm center, trying to get her to a steady rhythm, to bring the other woman over the edge.

"Oh God…" Barbara moaned. "Yes…faster…please…"

"Love you." Helena whispered, pushing her fingers fast and deep into her lover. Quaking with desire, Barbara arched her back and wrapped her arms around the brunette, trying to find purchase as an intense orgasm burst forth from within. She bit hard on the brunette's shoulder as the powerful waves rolled over her. Helena came hard as Barbara's teeth pierced her skin and covered her own cry of release by burying her face into the redhead's neck. Bodies slick with sweat, they remained wrapped around each other, breathing hard, for a long while after.

Barbara opened her eyes lazily, the sun's rays just visible through a thin crack in her thick curtains. She felt drowsy but incredibly good. Helena was sprawled on top of her, deep asleep with her head resting on her chest. She didn't know how long they had been out but noting from the position of the sun, it must have been a long time indeed.

She smiled and caressed the brunette's hair and kissed her head. Helena stirred and hugged her close.

"Morning?" she mumbled.

"Very good morning." Barbara said.

Helena smiled and rubbed her head against Barbara's chest. She gave a light lick to the nipple closest to her before raising her head to kiss the redhead.

"That was amazing." Barbara said smiling.

"You are amazing." Helena bit her chin playfully.

"Thank you. You weren't so bad yourself." Barbara chuckled while placing her arms around the brunette's neck.

"And just imagine, this was only our first time. As they say, practice makes perfect." Helena grinned.

"Do you think?" the red head arched her eyebrow.

"I'm a good student and you are a good teacher."

Barbara chuckled.

"I think it's time for another lesson." Helena bent to kiss the redhead's neck, her fingers playing with the redhead's nipple.

Barbara closed her eyes smiling. "Now?"

Barbara raised her head fixing her eyes on her "Do you have something better to do?"

"No…" Barbara pulled her against her to kiss her.

The brunette wrapped her arms contentedly around her lover. She had found her home again and she had finally found Barbara, her heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT WORLD<strong>

After making sure that Helena was going to be okay, Dinah showered, changed her clothes and fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. She was spent.

Thankfully, Helena's restorative powers were amazing. Barbara checked on her periodically throughout the night and happily noticed that her blood cells were returning to normal levels.

When she was sure Helena was fine, she lay down to rest on her bed. Barbara slept hugging Helena, burying her nose in her neck. She had missed her closeness, her contact, her smell, everything about her.

The brunette slept almost all the next day; it was common when she was recovering.

Barbara kept a close eye on her to make sure she was alright. She worked at the Delphi, humming happily and analysed the results of the last test she ran on the brunette. All her cell levels were normal.

"What are you doing here?" Helena's cheerful voice echoed through the Clock tower.

"Hi sweetheart." Barbara raise her head and was rewarded with an intense and hot kiss. Before she could think, she had Helena straddling her lap.

"Wow…" Barbara chuckled, sliding her arms around the brunette's neck. "I love your 'hello'"

"You abandoned me. Why are you not in bed?" Helena purred in her ear.

"Maybe because it's five o'clock in the afternoon?"

The brunette leant back. "Really?"

Barbara nodded, smirking.

"Whatever, come back to bed," Helena rubbed her cheek against her "I have plans for you, many nasty plans..."

"I'm sorry honey." Barbara said softly, the idea was very tempting but she had made other plans. "I have to go to a meeting at school. It's important."

"Awww Barbara!" Helena complained "Please, do it for me."

"I'll be back in a couple of hours, I promise." The red head said brushing her hair back. "And we can do anything you want then. In fact, I've given Alfred the night off and I told Dinah we were going to be very busy tonight."

Blue eyes sparkled." Really?"

"Really, you are not going to sleep, promise…"

"We can start then now."

"Hel, I can't. Really."

"Barbara, I've not had sex in three months," the brunette complained, "nothing of nothing!"

"Mmm…that does sound bad." Barbara nodded as she started to caress the brunette's arms.

"Very." Helena purred in her ear "So bad that if you touch me now, I'll explode."

The brunette suddenly felt Barbara's hand on her crotch. She gasped.

"Like this?" the redhead grinned.

"Yea." Helena gulped.

"Do you know I have been dying to touch you like this?" the redhead cupped the back of the brunette's head and lowered her head to kiss her, rubbing her hand slowly between the brunette's legs.

Helena began to rock her hips against the older woman's hand.

"Do you like it, Helena?" the redhead whispered in the brunette's ear, licking the edges.

"Love it…" Helena croaked.

"Good. It's a taste of what's to come tonight." Barbara moved her hand back and patted the brunette's arm "Now, I must go. Dinah will be here in a few minutes."

"Awww, Barbara! You are killing me!." Helena complained.

The elevator doors opened and the blonde telepath stepped out.

"Hey," the blonde said "I see you feel much better now."

"No," Helena growled "I want have to have sex but she says she needs to go to school with you."

"Yes, a meeting, I promised to pick her up." The teenager looked at her watch "It's time Barbara."

"Move down." Barbara said to the brunette, patting her thighs and pushing her back gently.

The dark haired woman hopped off. "You're being mean."

"I'll be back in two or three hours." The red head picked up the briefcase sitting on the computer desk.

"Try a cold shower, Hel." The blonde winked at her before turning toward the elevator.

"Shut up."

TBC


	30. The End?

**Well, it's over girls, thank you very much for all your support and your feedback, you rock! I hope thsi end will be a perfect end for this fic. Weird twin, thanks again my friend and thank you too to North and Aussie Kimmy.**

**Jag**

* * *

><p>Barbara checked her watch anxiously throughout the meeting. She had really wanted to stay with Helena but she needed to sign some contracts between the school and an important university.<p>

The meeting lasted a bit longer than she expected but it finally finished. She checked her watch again. Helena will kill her; it was almost nine pm. Dinah should be waiting for her outside to give her a ride home as her classes had finished at eight pm.

She wheeled toward the parking lot looking for the Hummer. A big smile lit her face when she saw Helena standing in front of her bike in the parking lot, dressed in leather with her arms crossed and a big grin on her face. She looked stunning and wildly sexy.

"I couldn't wait any longer." The brunette said.

"Mmm...so I see," Barbara wheeled close to her, giving her a brief kiss on her lips. "You look hot."

"I am" the brunette gazed toward Barbara's boots "Do you know how it turns me on to see you in those biking boots?"

Barbara took her hand and pulled her down to whisper in her ear: "I know many more ways to turn you on. Would you like to see?"

Helena's smirk was wide. "I'll love to."

The brunette moved back and gave a jacket to the red head. "Let's go."

"Uhh… my chair?"

"Oh that…" Helena looked around and signalled with her hand. From nowhere some lights came on and the Hummer rolled up, parking close to them. "Dinah will take it home." She winked at the other woman "I have plans for you."

"You think of everything." Barbara laughed, taking the jacket.

After a few seconds, Helena took the red head in her arms and lifted her onto the bike.

"Thanks Dinah."  
>"Thanks." Barbara said.<p>

"Have fun!" the blonde waved to them before driving off.

Chuckling, the older woman let the brunette adjust her on the bike seat. The brunette gave her a helmet and she adjusted hers around her head.

"Just though I'd warn you Hel, I'm feeling frisky tonight." Barbara said, zipping up her jacket.

"Are you trying to scare me?" Helena sat on the front of the bike.  
>"Nope, just warning you. So, where are we going?"<p>

"I've prepared the old cabin in the hills. I love it there when it's a full moon, we can see the whole city from there."

"The cabin?" The cabin was a small and charming hideaway that Bruce used whenever he wanted be alone. Helena had rediscovered the place a year ago and had worked hard to clean it to make the place liveable again. They had been there two or three times since and it had been wonderful

"Yes, the cabin."

"Mmmm," Barbara said resting her head on the brunette's shoulder "You think of everything. I love it."

"I'm not going to let you go anywhere this weekend."

"Weekend?"

"Today is Friday. You are mine all weekend."  
>"I love the idea."<p>

Helena smiled and turned her head to give her a kiss on the lips. She adjusted her helmet on her head before kicking the bike stand back and turning on the engine. They moved at high speed through the highway driving toward the hills.

Barbara wrapped her arms around the brunette's slim waist. The young woman stayed on the highway until she changed their route and turned into a small road.

* * *

><p>The view of the city from there was marvellous. Helena lowered their speed to enjoy the view. The red head rested her head on the brunette's back, thankful that they were together again. She loved her in a way she never thought she could love anyone. Helena was cheerful, sweet, and an exceptional lover. She loved to tease her and like she had said, she had gone for more then three months without sex.<p>

That was a lot for Helena.

She moved her left hand around and took the brunette's breast in her hand caressing it with soft strokes. Helena smirked and enjoyed the feeling. She loved this playful and naughty side of the redhead.

Barbara then moved her hand to Helena s waist, down to the juncture between the brunette's legs.

The brunette jumped under the unexpected touch, she could hear the redhead chuckling. Barbara definitely was in a frisky mood.

The dark haired woman tried to focus on the road but it was getting difficult with Barbara's hand touching her like that. The hand on her crotch was doing marvellous things there, she felt long fingers tracing the line of her zipper and stopping at the edge of her pants.

Helena felt her heart beating fast. Surely Barbara was _not_ going further than that.

The button of her pants opened easily, and Barbara slowly lowered her zipper.

The brunette reduced their speed before opening her visor and turning her head back to ask, "Barbara, what are you doing?"

The red head smirked at her and replied. "I told you I'm feeling frisky today." She moved her hand inside the brunette's pants. "Don't tell me this scares you…You can take it…"

"Fuck..." Helena groaned. She closed her visor and increased the speed of the bike. The best plan of action was to get to the cabin _fast_ before Barbara drove her crazy.

Chuckling, the redhead teased the dark haired woman by moving her fingers in deep until she found her target. Helena bucked on her seat and her hands gripped the bike's handlebars harder.

Dammit, this was not fair. She couldn't move and Barbara's fingers were taking her to the edge, her mind shouted "no" but her body responded to the older woman's touch, finding she couldn't control her reactions.

.

Barbara smiled, she loved to tease her young partner. She began to move her middle finger over the sensitive nub and slipped her other hand inside the jacket and over the brunette's breast. She took hold of her soft mound and started to knead it gently.

Blue eyes opened wide.

_Fuck._

_Oh damn._

Helena brought the bike to a screeching halt just shy of the entrance when they reached the cabin. She took off her helmet and threw it to the ground. She stood up and turned to the red head.

Barbara removed her helmet and shivered at Helena's predatory gaze. Her eyes had turned into golden catlike slits. She hadn't finished removing her helmet before Helena was on her, trapping her lips in a deep kiss.

"You drive me crazy…" Helena mumbled without breaking the kiss.

"That's the idea, kitten:" Barbara chuckled.

Helena kissed her hard again, the brunette was very fast and very skilful. She didn't notice how and when she removed the belts securing her to the bike, but suddenly she found herself in the brunette's arms.

Not breaking the kiss the brunette opened the door, she stumbled inside and slammed the door shut with her foot. Barbara tried to remove the brunette's jacket with her hands.

The young woman hit a wall.

"Oops, sorry." She mumbled, breathing heavily.

"Just hurry." Barbara breathed, biting the young woman's neck.

Helena didn't need any more encouragement. She headed toward the room next to her but the door was stuck.

"Crap." She growled trying to open it.

"What's wrong?" Barbara asked.

"It's stuck."

"Break it."

With a hard kick, the door broke open, it's lock shattered.

"For every action..." Barbara raised her eyebrow.

Laughing, Helena stepped inside the bedroom which was decorated with candles, the bed covered in rose petals. A warm, low fire was burning in the fireplace.

"This is beautiful." The red head said.

"Not as beautiful as you." The dark haired woman kissed her and lay her on the soft mattress. She moved over her and licked the soft and lovely neck of the older woman at the same time as she unbuttoned Barbara's blouse.

Barbara didn't waste time removing the brunette's jacket and headed straight for the buttons of her shirt. When the buttons refused to cooperate, she simply ripped the shirt off. She smirked. How wonderful. No bra.

Helena growled at the sound of her shirt tearing. She removed the rest of her clothes and helped the redhead to remove hers. She pulled Barbara's pants and underwear down in a single, decisive movement.

Barbara's nude body was a poem. Helena lay at her side and kissed her navel, before moving slowly up her body, licking every curve with her warm tongue, taking her trouble to rub her body against hers.

Barbara closed her eyes, weaving her hands through Helena's thick mane, brushing her hair back. The loving touches from Helena were marvellous.

"I'd forgotten this.." Helena whispered, unclasping the black bra Barbara was wearing to reveal her wonderful breasts. "I've missed you so much..." the brunette whispered, tracing Barbara's breasts with her cheeks. She teased a hard and proud nipple with her wet, talented tongue and covered it with kisses. She felt Barbara's hand tighten on the back of her head.

"Please Hel..." she whispered.

The brunette happily took the soft mound between her lips and sucked it. She let her right hand caress her lover's other breast, rolling the nipples between her fingers.

They spent hours exploring, teasing, enjoying the feel of each other's skin, feeding their senses with their scents, tastes, touches.

Helena's purr against her chest was what the redhead had missed the most. She wrapped her arms around her young lover and kissed her head. Enjoying the sensation of Helena's mouth on her, she traced the brunette's back with her fingers, slowly moving lower to caress Helena's ass before firmly squeezing the cheeks, knowing how much she loved it.

Helena growled happily and shifted her mouth toward the other woman's breast. She took her time and spent long minutes touching, nibbling and tasting Barbara's breast. Finally, her fingers moved between the red head's legs and began to thrust into her.

Barbara arched under the contact. She felt a warm sensation between her legs, she felt…

Slowly, tenderly, Helena took her to an incredible and wonderful climax.

It took her several minutes to recover and get her breath back. She opened her eyes and found lovely golden eyes regarding her. She pulled her up to kiss her. Silently, the brunette kissed her back and positioned herself between the other woman's legs, pressing her breasts against her. Moving her arms to Barbara's sides, she began to rock her sex against her slowly, over and over again. Helena moaned and arched her neck at the incredible sensations thrumming through her body.

Barbara felt her mouth go dry at the sight. Helena, suspended above her and trembling with passion, was breath-taking. She raised her arms to take her by her neck and pulled her down.

"I've missed you so much." Barbara whispered, hypnotized by those loving golden pupils and kissed her briefly on her lips.  
>"I was so sure I was not dreaming," the brunette whispered in a soft voice, licking the redhead's upper lip. "I was so sure you were real." She teased the redhead's lips with her tongue, asking for entrance.<p>

Barbara opened willingly to her, loving the way Helena kissed. Her hands explored the sides of the brunette's firm and strong body, feeling her trembling muscles, feeling the sweat covering her marvellous body. Her hand cupped Helena's right breast and she dipped her head to take the nipple between her teeth.

Barbara feasted on the softness of Helena's breast. After long minutes, she released the brunette's breast and licked the young woman's neck. "I want to taste you, Hel," she whispered. "I need you…"

Helena bent her head to kiss her before turning over and laying on her back. She opened her legs and drowsily caressed the red head's head as she slipped down over her body, the vision of her moving to the centre of her need was overwhelming.

Barbara's fingers found her moist folds and she caressed them softly up and down, each stroke releasing a soft moan from the younger woman. Resting her head on the brunette's thigh, she brushed her thumb over her clit lightly, teasing it. Helena bit her lips, her breathing began to become shallow. She bent her left leg even more, giving Barbara more access. After a few minutes of teasing, Barbara parted Helena's inner lips with her fingers.

The brunette growled.

"You are so beautiful…" the redhead whispered. Eyes glazed with desire, she slipped a fingertip into Helena, "So beautiful." Her finger delved deeper inside Helena, eliciting a loud moan.

Barbara opened her mouth and took the now engorged clit between her lips, sucking it.

Helena's entire body shook with long suppressed passion, her hand pressed Barbara's head harder against her aching need.

Barbara was the master in this art of making love.

The red head was lost in the pleasure of the taste of her lover. She was expertly and unrelentingly leading the younger woman to the edge of her orgasm. She held the brunette's thighs between her hands and drove her tongue inside Helena's centre.

The redhead took her time, revelling in the feeling of Helena's body trembling under her loving ministrations. Whenever she felt that the brunette was close, she eased back a little, drawing out the dance. The closer Helena was to an orgasm, the lighter her touch became. It heightened the tension until Helena begged for release. Barbara smiled and teased Helena's nub very lightly with the tip of her tongue, stimulating her enough to drive her wild with desire.

"Please Barbara…" Helena gasped, "Please…."

The red head crawled up, kissing the brunette's body, her long fingers sliding in and out of the brunette's wet core slowly.  
>"Ask me again…" Barbara said huskily, looking into her lover's eyes.<p>

"Please, let me come…"  
>"Anything you want, kitten" Barbara pressed her lips against her, at the same time increasing the tempo of her thrusts and pressing her thumb over Helena's clit in slow circles.<p>

Helena exploded. The vision of her lover coming was a feast for Barbara's eyes, her hand kept stroking her with slow movements. Lowering her head she kissed the brunettes' neck and snuggled close to her.

Helena was totally lost. Reeling from her climax, it took almost ten minutes before she finally opened her eyes. She felt Barbara's hand caressing her gently. Oh, this redhead really rocked her world.

"You are… amazing…" Helena mumbled.

"Mmm, you are too…" Barbara said smiling at her.

The brunette held the redhead's head in her hands and leaned in, breathing in the distinctive aroma that was Barbara Gordon. "I love you."

"I missed you so much." Barbara whispered, snuggling closer "I really thought you had forgotten me and that there was nothing I could do to make you remember."  
>"I can never forget you. You are my heart, Barbara."<p>

The redhead looked at her. "What happened over there? What happened on the first day that you were in that world?"

"It was very confusing and bit by bit, I became convinced that everything I remembered had been just a dream, a marvellous dream. I tried but I couldn't forget your mouth, your laugh… how you make me feel. But your counterpart was straight."

"That must have been hard." Barbara crossed her arms over Helena's chest.

"It was… you are very hard to convince." Helena sighed.

"But you conquered her heart in the end."  
>"I'd say I opened her eyes. Made her see that you have always loved me, in this and in any other world." Helena chuckled.<p>

"True." Barbara smiled.

"You did the same here?"

"Yes, but you were so hard headed. It was very difficult convincing you that you were not straight."  
>"I'm not hard headed."<br>"Sure…" Barbara smiled indulgently at her lover before turning pensive. "I hope they find their way."  
>"We will, here or in any other world." Helena pulled her against her to kiss her.<p>

Barbara moved back, cupping her face between her hands. "Did you make love to her?"

"No, didn't you listen when I said I had gone three months without sex?" Helena wrapped her arms around her and pushed Barbara back onto the mattress.

"I'm not sure." Barbara said "You are pretty hot and hard to resist."

Helena kissed the red head's jaw. "Now it's my turn…. But first…."

The brunette stood up and lifted Barbara gently off their bed.

"Hel? What?"

"Just wait a second." The brunette placed her over several soft cushions on the floor in front of the fireplace, close to a window where the city lights could be seen in the distance. A small table was placed in front of them.

"I love this view." The redhead said. "And I love real fires on cold nights."

"I know. Be right back." Helena kissed her quickly on her lips and rushed out of the room. She returned after a few minutes dressed in a short black robe with a tray in her hands.

"What's all this?" Barbara asked, smiling.

"I was planning on dinner first but you...changed my mind." Helena said with a cheeky smile.

"Not my fault that you are irresistible." Barbara happily scanned the dishes that Helena began arranging on the table. "Mmm, sushi."

"I know you love it…" Helena reached over and took a bottle of champagne from a cold container. She opened it and filled a glass before giving it to the red head.

"A toast?" Helena asked.  
>"To you." Barbara kissed her.<p>

They both laughed and ate the sushi, sharing their experiences over the last months. Helena laughed hearing she was 'straight' and how many headaches that had caused the redhead.

Soft notes of jazz music filled the room. Barbara finished her third champagne and felt she had had enough of the "main" course.

"Now…" Barbara said, resting her head on Helena's shoulder and bit Helena's ear, "I'll like my dessert." She let her fingers play with the hem of Helena's robe "And I'd like it with no...topping"

"I've prepared something special for you," the brunette turned her head and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to make you scream my name when you come hard…"

"Is that a threat?" Barbara arched her eyebrow.

"No, it's a promise. I told you, you will be mine the whole weekend…."

"What are you going to do?"

"Make you mine," Helena kissed her nose, and then she dipped her head to kiss her chin, again and again.

"I like how that sounds." Barbara turned her head and trapped the brunette's lips in hers, immersing them in a deep kiss.

The older woman opened Helena's robe and moved her hand inside. She caressed the brunette's breast and then, lowered her hand slowly toward the juncture of her legs. There she found something long, soft and...unexpected. She stopped her kiss and moved her head back to find Helena grinning at her. She looked down and found that Helena had a leather strap wrapped around her hips.

"Surprise."

"You can't be..." Barbara narrowed her eyes.

"Barbara, meet Fabio…"

Recovering quickly, Barbara arched one eyebrow, "Oh, why not Pierre?" Her hand started to caress the soft shaft between the brunette's legs. She pushed it against the brunette's crotch, knowing it would make contact with her nub.

"No," the brunette jumped, laughing and grabbing Barbara's hand. "I thought it would be fun to change."

"I liked Pierre." Barbara pouted.  
>"Mmm...you will love Fabio more." Helena bit Barbara's nose playfully.<p>

"Show me…" Barbara whispered.

The brunette trapped her lips and pushed the red head down slowly, her hands tracing Barbara's stomach as she lowered her to the floor. She had discovered that Barbara's arms and abdomen were her most sensitive erogenous zones; the woman could really fly if she touched her in the rights spots. Helena took her time kissing her, licking every inch of Barbara's skin. She opened her mouth and inhaled deeply, she rubbed her face against her soft abdomen, her hands tracing Barbara's thighs. She knew Barbara couldn't feel there, but she loved touching Barbara's legs. She thought by focusing on Barbara's sensitive body, she could somehow make her feel when Helena touched her legs.

Helena too was a master in the art of love, her all consuming oral assault was taking Barbara to the edge. The young woman took her time teasing her, slowly. She finally moved her hand between Barbara's legs.

She smiled as she moved between the red head's legs, kissing and pressing her lips against Barbara. The older woman moaned, opening her mouth and letting Helena slide her tongue inside.

"You are mine…" the dark haired woman whispered using her right hand to guide the shaft between her legs against Barbara's warm centre.

"I'm yours." The red head wrapped her arms around Helena's head and pulled her against her.

Barbara let out a long moan when Helena leaned forward and began slowly pushing herself inside until the head disappeared into Barbara, her inner lips closing around the shaft.

Helena stopped for a moment to enjoy the wanting, wanton look on her lover, before pushing forward, careful not to go any faster. The brunette began gently working the eight inch cock into the redhead. She went slowly, pulling back and then moving further forward each time, using her hand to guide the thick latex and keeping it from bending out of shape.

She watched fervently as inch by inch, the cock gradually disappeared inside Barbara, careful to stop whenever she felt Barbara tense up. Her glossy red hair was strewn wildly around her and seemed to burn bright under the light of the fire.

The red head grunted loudly whenever she felt the dildo advancing further inside her, the feeling was incredible as Helena moved deeper and deeper into her.

"Oh God. Helena…" she gasped.

"I told you...Fabio will be...better… than Pierre." The young woman panted with each thrust, feeling the long shaft pressing against her clit, her body on fire.

Finally, Helena took her hand away and kissed the redhead deeply, burying the rest of the long shaft inside Barbara with one massive thrust.

Helena drove her tongue into Barbara's mouth to keep her from crying out. Barbara had felt her, and it was incredible.

Barbara felt tears filling her eyes. Concerned, the brunette kissed her eyes.

"Are you okay?"  
>"Don't stop…." Barbara whispered.<p>

Helena began to fuck her fully then. Slowly at first, moving her hips back and forth, her hands exploring Barbara's body, her mouth covering her with wet kisses, all the time thrusting her hips against Barbara, changing the rhythm, first slow and deep, then faster and harder. Barbara gave in completely, letting Helena have her way with her. She arched her back in pleasure.

The brunette took the redhead's right leg and raised it to her hip, and she began to push deeper. Barbara opened her eyes and marvelled at Helena's face, lost in her pleasure, she was so beautiful.

"I love you, Hel." She gasped between thrusts.

Helena closed her eyes and bit her lips, she wanted to take the redhead slowly, bring her to heaven slowly, but it was hard, she needed to completely possess this woman in the same way she was possessed.

"Harder…." Barbara demanded in a hoarse voice, grabbing the brunette's back with her hands, her nails burying into tender, sweaty skin.

Helena growled and began to increase her thrusts. She felt Barbara's body tensing, it was time.

Barbara was moving her closer and closer to a powerful climax. She pushed deeper and when Barbara arched her head back and screamed her name, she came. Barbara's cry was as loud, guttural and erotic as her own. Both women came together in an intense and strong orgasm that shook their entire bodies.

Needing more, desperate after months of separation from her Barbara, Helena kept thrusting and a second, intense orgasm hit them.

Arms shaking, the brunette fell heavily over the redhead's chest, gasping for air.

She tried to keep moving her hips against Barbara but she was spent. She was not sure If she would be able to walk again. She didn't know how long they lay there, lost in their bliss, maybe hours. She awoke feeling Barbara's lips pressing against her forehead.

"Fabio is fantastic…" the redhead mumbled.

"I know…." Helena chuckled.

"We should invite him over more often."

Helena raised her head and kissed her. "Anything you want, Red"

"How about we enjoy him again...since he's already here."

Helena smiled and leaned forward to embrace her. They lost themselves in another long session of love making. They had their whole lives now to love each other and they wanted enjoy every second of it.

THE END

Barbara checked her watch anxiously throughout the meeting. She had really wanted to stay with Helena but she needed to sign some contracts between the school and an important university.

The meeting lasted a bit longer than she expected but it finally finished. She checked her watch again. Helena will kill her; it was almost nine pm. Dinah should be waiting for her outside to give her a ride home as her classes had finished at eight pm.

She wheeled toward the parking lot looking for the Hummer. A big smile lit her face when she saw Helena standing in front of her bike in the parking lot, dressed in leather with her arms crossed and a big grin on her face. She looked stunning and wildly sexy.

"I couldn't wait any longer." The brunette said.

"Mmm...so I see," Barbara wheeled close to her, giving her a brief kiss on her lips. "You look hot."

"I am" the brunette gazed toward Barbara's boots "Do you know how it turns me on to see you in those biking boots?"

Barbara took her hand and pulled her down to whisper in her ear: "I know many more ways to turn you on. Would you like to see?"

Helena's smirk was wide. "I'll love to."

The brunette moved back and gave a jacket to the red head. "Let's go."

"Uhh… my chair?"

"Oh that…" Helena looked around and signalled with her hand. From nowhere some lights came on and the Hummer rolled up, parking close to them. "Dinah will take it home." She winked at the other woman "I have plans for you."

"You think of everything." Barbara laughed, taking the jacket.

After a few seconds, Helena took the red head in her arms and lifted her onto the bike.

"Thanks Dinah."  
>"Thanks." Barbara said.<p>

"Have fun!" the blonde waved to them before driving off.

Chuckling, the older woman let the brunette adjust her on the bike seat. The brunette gave her a helmet and she adjusted hers around her head.

"Just though I'd warn you Hel, I'm feeling frisky tonight." Barbara said, zipping up her jacket.

"Are you trying to scare me?" Helena sat on the front of the bike.  
>"Nope, just warning you. So, where are we going?"<p>

"I've prepared the old cabin in the hills. I love it there when it's a full moon, we can see the whole city from there."

"The cabin?" The cabin was a small and charming hideaway that Bruce used whenever he wanted be alone. Helena had rediscovered the place a year ago and had worked hard to clean it to make the place livable again. They had been there two or three times since and it had been wonderful

"Yes, the cabin."

"Mmmm," Barbara said resting her head on the brunette's shoulder "You think of everything. I love it."

"I'm not going to let you go anywhere this weekend."

"Weekend?"

"Today is Friday. You are mine all weekend."  
>"I love the idea."<p>

Helena smiled and turned her head to give her a kiss on the lips. She adjusted her helmet on her head before kicking the bike stand back and turning on the engine. They moved at high speed through the highway driving toward the hills.

Barbara wrapped her arms around the brunette's slim waist. The young woman stayed on the highway until she changed their route and turned into a small road.

The view of the city from there was marvellous. Helena lowered their speed to enjoy the view. The red head rested her head on the brunette's back, thankful that they were together again. She loved her in a way she never thought she could love anyone. Helena was cheerful, sweet, and an exceptional lover. She loved to tease her and like she had said, she had gone for more then three months without sex.

That was a lot for Helena.

She moved her left hand around and took the brunette's breast in her hand caressing it with soft strokes. Helena smirked and enjoyed the feeling. She loved this playful and naughty side of the redhead.

Barbara then moved her hand to Helena s waist, down to the juncture between the brunette's legs.

The brunette jumped under the unexpected touch, she could hear the redhead chuckling. Barbara definitely was in a frisky mood.

The dark haired woman tried to focus on the road but it was getting difficult with Barbara's hand touching her like that. The hand on her crotch was doing marvellous things there, she felt long fingers tracing the line of her zipper and stopping at the edge of her pants.

Helena felt her heart beating fast. Surely Barbara was _not_ going further than that.

The button of her pants opened easily, and Barbara slowly lowered her zipper.

The brunette reduced their speed before opening her visor and turning her head back to ask, "Barbara, what are you doing?"

The red head smirked at her and replied. "I told you I'm feeling frisky today." She moved her hand inside the brunette's pants. "Don't tell me this scares you…You can take it…"

"Fuck..." Helena groaned. She closed her visor and increased the speed of the bike. The best plan of action was to get to the cabin _fast_ before Barbara drove her crazy.

Chuckling, the redhead teased the dark haired woman by moving her fingers in deep until she found her target. Helena bucked on her seat and her hands gripped the bike's handlebars harder.

Dammit, this was not fair. She couldn't move and Barbara's fingers were taking her to the edge, her mind shouted "no" but her body responded to the older woman's touch, finding she couldn't control her reactions.

.

Barbara smiled, she loved to tease her young partner. She began to move her middle finger over the sensitive nub and slipped her other hand inside the jacket and over the brunette's breast. She took hold of her soft mound and started to knead it gently.

Blue eyes opened wide.

_Fuck._

_Oh damn._

Helena brought the bike to a screeching halt just shy of the entrance when they reached the cabin. She took off her helmet and threw it to the ground. She stood up and turned to the red head.

Barbara removed her helmet and shivered at Helena's predatory gaze. Her eyes had turned into golden catlike slits. She hadn't finished removing her helmet before Helena was on her, trapping her lips in a deep kiss.

"You drive me crazy…" Helena mumbled without breaking the kiss.

"That's the idea, kitten:" Barbara chuckled.

Helena kissed her hard again, the brunette was very fast and very skilful. She didn't notice how and when she removed the belts securing her to the bike, but suddenly she found herself in the brunette's arms.

Not breaking the kiss the brunette opened the door, she stumbled inside and slammed the door shut with her foot. Barbara tried to remove the brunette's jacket with her hands.

The young woman hit a wall.

"Oops, sorry." She mumbled, breathing heavily.

"Just hurry." Barbara breathed, biting the young woman's neck.

Helena didn't need any more encouragement. She headed toward the room next to her but the door was stuck.

"Crap." She growled trying to open it.

"What's wrong?" Barbara asked.

"It's stuck."

"Break it."

With a hard kick, the door broke open, it's lock shattered.

"For every action..." Barbara raised her eyebrow.

Laughing, Helena stepped inside the bedroom which was decorated with candles, the bed covered in rose petals. A warm, low fire was burning in the fireplace.

"This is beautiful." The red head said.

"Not as beautiful as you." The dark haired woman kissed her and lay her on the soft mattress. She moved over her and licked the soft and lovely neck of the older woman at the same time as she unbuttoned Barbara's blouse.

Barbara didn't waste time removing the brunette's jacket and headed straight for the buttons of her shirt. When the buttons refused to cooperate, she simply ripped the shirt off. She smirked. How wonderful. No bra.

Helena growled at the sound of her shirt tearing. She removed the rest of her clothes and helped the redhead to remove hers. She pulled Barbara's pants and underwear down in a single, decisive movement.

Barbara's nude body was a poem. Helena lay at her side and kissed her navel, before moving slowly up her body, licking every curve with her warm tongue, taking her trouble to rub her body against hers.

Barbara closed her eyes, weaving her hands through Helena's thick mane, brushing her hair back. The loving touches from Helena were marvellous.

"I'd forgotten this.." Helena whispered, unclasping the black bra Barbara was wearing to reveal her wonderful breasts. "I've missed you so much..." the brunette whispered, tracing Barbara's breasts with her cheeks. She teased a hard and proud nipple with her wet, talented tongue and covered it with kisses. She felt Barbara's hand tighten on the back of her head.

"Please Hel..." she whispered.

The brunette happily took the soft mound between her lips and sucked it. She let her right hand caress her lover's other breast, rolling the nipples between her fingers.

They spent hours exploring, teasing, enjoying the feel of each other's skin, feeding their senses with their scents, tastes, touches.

Helena's purr against her chest was what the redhead had missed the most. She wrapped her arms around her young lover and kissed her head. Enjoying the sensation of Helena's mouth on her, she traced the brunette's back with her fingers, slowly moving lower to caress Helena's ass before firmly squeezing the cheeks, knowing how much she loved it.

Helena growled happily and shifted her mouth toward the other woman's breast. She took her time and spent long minutes touching, nibbling and tasting Barbara's breast. Finally, her fingers moved between the red head's legs and began to thrust into her.

Barbara arched under the contact. She felt a warm sensation between her legs, she felt…

Slowly, tenderly, Helena took her to an incredible and wonderful climax.

It took her several minutes to recover and get her breath back. She opened her eyes and found lovely golden eyes regarding her. She pulled her up to kiss her. Silently, the brunette kissed her back and positioned herself between the other woman's legs, pressing her breasts against her. Moving her arms to Barbara's sides, she began to rock her sex against her slowly, over and over again. Helena moaned and arched her neck at the incredible sensations thrumming through her body.

Barbara felt her mouth go dry at the sight. Helena, suspended above her and trembling with passion, was breath-taking. She raised her arms to take her by her neck and pulled her down.

"I've missed you so much." Barbara whispered, hypnotized by those loving golden pupils and kissed her briefly on her lips.  
>"I was so sure I was not dreaming," the brunette whispered in a soft voice, licking the redhead's upper lip. "I was so sure you were real." She teased the redhead's lips with her tongue, asking for entrance.<p>

Barbara opened willingly to her, loving the way Helena kissed. Her hands explored the sides of the brunette's firm and strong body, feeling her trembling muscles, feeling the sweat covering her marvellous body. Her hand cupped Helena's right breast and she dipped her head to take the nipple between her teeth.

Barbara feasted on the softness of Helena's breast. After long minutes, she released the brunette's breast and licked the young woman's neck. "I want to taste you, Hel," she whispered. "I need you…"

Helena bent her head to kiss her before turning over and laying on her back. She opened her legs and drowsily caressed the red head's head as she slipped down over her body, the vision of her moving to the centre of her need was overwhelming.

Barbara's fingers found her moist folds and she caressed them softly up and down, each stroke releasing a soft moan from the younger woman. Resting her head on the brunette's thigh, she brushed her thumb over her clit lightly, teasing it. Helena bit her lips, her breathing began to become shallow. She bent her left leg even more, giving Barbara more access. After a few minutes of teasing, Barbara parted Helena's inner lips with her fingers.

The brunette growled.

"You are so beautiful…" the redhead whispered. Eyes glazed with desire, she slipped a fingertip into Helena, "So beautiful." Her finger delved deeper inside Helena, eliciting a loud moan.

Barbara opened her mouth and took the now engorged clit between her lips, sucking it.

Helena's entire body shook with long suppressed passion, her hand pressed Barbara's head harder against her aching need.

Barbara was the master in this art of making love.

The red head was lost in the pleasure of the taste of her lover. She was expertly and unrelentingly leading the younger woman to the edge of her orgasm. She held the brunette's thighs between her hands and drove her tongue inside Helena's centre.

The redhead took her time, revelling in the feeling of Helena's body trembling under her loving ministrations. Whenever she felt that the brunette was close, she eased back a little, drawing out the dance. The closer Helena was to an orgasm, the lighter her touch became. It heightened the tension until Helena begged for release. Barbara smiled and teased Helena's nub very lightly with the tip of her tongue, stimulating her enough to drive her wild with desire.

"Please Barbara…" Helena gasped, "Please…."

The red head crawled up, kissing the brunette's body, her long fingers sliding in and out of the brunette's wet core slowly.  
>"Ask me again…" Barbara said huskily, looking into her lover's eyes.<p>

"Please, let me come…"  
>"Anything you want, kitten" Barbara pressed her lips against her, at the same time increasing the tempo of her thrusts and pressing her thumb over Helena's clit in slow circles.<p>

Helena exploded. The vision of her lover coming was a feast for Barbara's eyes, her hand kept stroking her with slow movements. Lowering her head she kissed the brunettes' neck and snuggled close to her.

Helena was totally lost. Reeling from her climax, it took almost ten minutes before she finally opened her eyes. She felt Barbara's hand caressing her gently. Oh, this redhead really rocked her world.

"You are… amazing…" Helena mumbled.

"Mmm, you are too…" Barbara said smiling at her.

The brunette held the redhead's head in her hands and leaned in, breathing in the distinctive aroma that was Barbara Gordon. "I love you."

"I missed you so much." Barbara whispered, snuggling closer "I really thought you had forgotten me and that there was nothing I could do to make you remember."  
>"I can never forget you. You are my heart, Barbara."<p>

The redhead looked at her. "What happened over there? What happened on the first day that you were in that world?"

"It was very confusing and bit by bit, I became convinced that everything I remembered had been just a dream, a marvellous dream. I tried but I couldn't forget your mouth, your laugh… how you make me feel. But your counterpart was straight."

"That must have been hard." Barbara crossed her arms over Helena's chest.

"It was… you are very hard to convince." Helena sighed.

"But you conquered her heart in the end."  
>"I'd say I opened her eyes. Made her see that you have always loved me, in this and in any other world." Helena chuckled.<p>

"True." Barbara smiled.

"You did the same here?"

"Yes, but you were so hard headed. It was very difficult convincing you that you were not straight."  
>"I'm not hard headed."<br>"Sure…" Barbara smiled indulgently at her lover before turning pensive. "I hope they find their way."  
>"We will, here or in any other world." Helena pulled her against her to kiss her.<p>

Barbara moved back, cupping her face between her hands. "Did you make love to her?"

"No, didn't you listen when I said I had gone three months without sex?" Helena wrapped her arms around her and pushed Barbara back onto the mattress.

"I'm not sure." Barbara said "You are pretty hot and hard to resist."

Helena kissed the red head's jaw. "Now it's my turn…. But first…."

The brunette stood up and lifted Barbara gently off their bed. She placed her over several soft cushions on the floor in front of the fireplace, close to a window where the city lights could be seen in the distance. A small table was placed in front of them.

"I love this view." The redhead said. "And I love real fires on cold nights."

"I know. Be right back." Helena kissed her quickly on her lips and rushed out of the room. She returned after a few minutes dressed in a short black robe with a tray in her hands.

"What's all this?" Barbara asked, smiling.

"I was planning on dinner first but you...changed my mind." Helena said with a cheeky smile.

"Not my fault that you are irresistible." Barbara happily scanned the dishes that Helena began arranging on the table. "Mmm, sushi."

"I know you love it…" Helena reached over and took a bottle of champagne from a cold container. She opened it and filled a glass before giving it to the red head.

"A toast?" Helena asked.  
>"To you." Barbara kissed her.<p>

They both laughed and ate the sushi, sharing their experiences over the last months. Helena laughed hearing she was 'straight' and how many headaches that had caused the redhead.

Soft notes of jazz music filled the room. Barbara finished her third champagne and felt she had had enough of the "main" course.

"Now…" Barbara said, resting her head on Helena's shoulder and bit Helena's ear, "I'll like my dessert." She let her fingers play with the hem of Helena's robe "And I'd like it with no...topping"

"I've prepared something special for you," the brunette turned her head and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to make you scream my name when you come hard…"

"Is that a threat?" Barbara arched her eyebrow.

"No, it's a promise. I told you you will be mine the whole weekend…."

"What are you going to do?"

"Make you mine," Helena kissed her nose, and then she dipped her head to kiss her chin, again and again.

"I like how that sounds." Barbara turned her head and trapped the brunette's lips in hers, immersing them in a deep kiss.

The older woman opened Helena's robe and moved her hand inside. She caressed the brunette's breast and then, lowered her hand slowly toward the juncture of her legs. There she found something long, soft and...unexpected. She stopped her kiss and moved her head back to find Helena grinning at her. She looked down and found that Helena had a leather strap wrapped around her hips.

"Surprise."

"You can't be..." Barbara narrowed her eyes.

"Barbara, meet Fabio…"

Recovering quickly, Barbara arched one eyebrow, "Oh, why not Pierre?" Her hand started to caress the soft shaft between the brunette's legs. She pushed it against the brunette's crotch, knowing it would make contact with her nub.

"No," the brunette jumped, laughing and grabbing Barbara's hand. "I thought it would be fun to change."

"I liked Pierre." Barbara pouted.  
>"Mmm...you will love Fabio more." Helena bit Barbara's nose playfully.<p>

"Show me…" Barbara whispered.

The brunette trapped her lips and pushed the red head down slowly, her hands tracing Barbara's stomach as she lowered her to the floor. She had discovered that Barbara's arms and abdomen were her most sensitive erogenous zones; the woman could really fly if she touched her in the rights spots. Helena took her time kissing her, licking every inch of Barbara's skin. She opened her mouth and inhaled deeply, she rubbed her face against her soft abdomen, her hands tracing Barbara's thighs. She knew Barbara couldn't feel there, but she loved touching Barbara's legs. She thought by focusing on Barbara's sensitive body, she could somehow make her feel when Helena touched her legs.

Helena too was a master in the art of love, her all consuming oral assault was taking Barbara to the edge. The young woman took her time teasing her, slowly. She finally moved her hand between Barbara's legs.

She smiled as she moved between the red head's legs, kissing and pressing her lips against Barbara. The older woman moaned, opening her mouth and letting Helena slide her tongue inside.

"You are mine…" the dark haired woman whispered using her right hand to guide the shaft between her legs against Barbara's warm centre.

"I'm yours." The red head wrapped her arms around Helena's head and pulled her against her.

Barbara let out a long moan when Helena leaned forward and began slowly pushing herself inside until the head disappeared into Barbara, her inner lips closing around the shaft.

Helena stopped for a moment to enjoy the wanting, wanton look on her lover, before pushing forward again, careful not to go any faster. The brunette began gently working the eight inch cock into the redhead. She went slowly, pulling back and then moving further forward each time, using her hand to guide the thick latex and keeping it from bending out of shape.

She watched fervently as inch by inch, the cock gradually disappeared inside Barbara, careful to stop whenever she felt Barbara tense up. Her glossy red hair was strewn wildly around her and seemed to burn bright under the light of the fire.

The red head grunted loudly whenever she felt the dildo advancing further inside her, the feeling was incredible as Helena moved deeper and deeper into her. The red head felt her, and it was incredible.

"Oh God. Helena…" she gasped.

"I told you.." Helena whispered "Fabio will be...better… than Pierre."

The young woman panted with each thrust, feeling the long shaft pressing against her clit, her body on fire. Finally, Helena took her hand away and kissed the redhead deeply, burying the rest of the long shaft inside Barbara with one massive thrust.

Helena drove her tongue into Barbara's mouth to keep her from crying out. The old woman felt tears filling her eyes. Concerned, the brunette kissed her eyes.

"Are you okay?"  
>"Don't stop…." Barbara whispered.<p>

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Helena began, slowly moving her hips back and forth, her hands exploring Barbara's body, her mouth covering her with wet kisses, all the time thrusting her hips against Barbara, changing the rhythm, first slow and deep, then faster and harder. Barbara gave in completely, letting Helena have her way with her. She arched her back in pleasure.

The brunette took the redhead's right leg and raised it to her hip, and she began to push deeper. Barbara opened her eyes and marvelled at Helena's face, lost in her pleasure, she was so beautiful.

"I love you, Hel." She gasped between thrusts.

Helena closed her eyes and bit her lips, she wanted to take the redhead slowly, bring her to heaven slowly, but it was hard, she needed to completely possess this woman in the same way she was possessed.

"Harder…." Barbara demanded in a hoarse voice, grabbing the brunette's back with her hands, her nails burying into tender, sweaty skin.

Helena growled and began to increase her thrusts. She felt Barbara's body tensing, it was time.

The red head was moving her closer and closer to a powerful climax. She pushed deeper and when Barbara arched her head back and screamed her name, she came.

Barbara's cry was as loud, guttural and erotic as her own. Both women came together in an intense and strong orgasm that shook their entire bodies.

Needing more, desperate after months of separation from her Barbara, Helena kept thrusting and a second, intense orgasm hit them.

Arms shaking, the brunette fell heavily over the redhead's chest, gasping for air. She tried to keep moving her hips against Barbara but she was spent. She was not sure If she would be able to walk again.

* * *

><p>Helena didn't know how long they lay there, lost in their bliss, maybe hours. She awoke feeling Barbara's lips pressing against her forehead.<p>

"Fabio is fantastic…" the redhead mumbled.

"I know…." Helena chuckled.

"We should invite him over more often."

Helena raised her head and kissed her. "Anything you want, Red"

"How about we enjoy him again...since he's already here."

Helena smiled and leaned forward to embrace her, she loved so much her woman, she was her soul, her life, her heaven. They lost themselves in another long session of love making. They had their whole lives now to love each other and they wanted enjoy every second of it.

**THE END**


End file.
